


The bodyguard( La guardia del corpo )

by Poppy1983



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 76
Words: 89,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy1983/pseuds/Poppy1983
Summary: differenti circostanze portano due giovani donne , profondamente ferite dalla vita e deluse dall'amore, ad incontrarsi..Riuscira' la lotta contro un nemico potente a restituire loro fiducia ed amore ?





	1. prologo

Washington 4 novembre 2016

Boston Street ore 9

“ Cosa ci faceva lei qui ? “  
Era stata la domanda silenziosa dell’agente speciale dell’FBI Alexandria Woods  
due secondi prima che il suo corpo fosse investito dalla tremenda esplosione  
Poi il breve e violento volo che l’aveva fatta dolorosamente ricadere a cinque metri dalle fiamme dell’auto in cui era appena salito il Senatore Paul Wicklet  
l’immagine del sorriso beffardo di Costia ..   
...il tremendo dolore..  
< ..ho fallito..>  
Era stato il suo ultimo pensiero lucido prima di sprofondare nel buio dell’incoscienza

 

Stessa ora, stessa citta’…Villa Griffin

La neo deputata , la dottoressa Clarke Griffin stava urlando al marito Finn Collins  
“ .. porta via il tuo culo e tutta la tua roba fuori da casa mia..”  
Il giovane non aveva neanche tentato di controbattere  
Due minuti prima era stato colto in fragrante , sopra al corpo nudo e gemente di una giovane stagista della moglie …   
e cio’ …non era fatto questionabile

Poi la pallida biondina , con mani tremanti, aveva aperto la porta ed era andata via

 

12 ore prima  
Alexandria e Costia Gandi erano entrate nel ristorante italiano " Al Tiramisu"  
L’agente era nervosa ed emozionata quando erano arrivati i dolci e le due coppe di champagne  
Poi i suoi stupendi occhi verdi avevano guardato intensamente quelli scuri di lei  
Prima di sussurrare  
“ … vuoi venire a vivere con me .. ? ”

La fotografa aveva fatto una leggera smorfia di soddisfazione prima di rispondere  
“ si.. non aspettavo altro ..   
si..”  
Lexa le aveva sorriso felice e poi aveva accarezzato quella mano che era magicamente apparsa vicino alla sua..

.. piu’ tardi, quando si erano chiuse alle spalle la porta dell’appartamento dell’agente  
Costia le si era avvicinata e le aveva delicatamente liberato i lunghi capelli neri che, quella sera, Alexandria aveva raccolto sulla nuca..  
…poi aveva iniziato a sfilarle lentamente di dosso il giubbotto di pelle nera   
mentre le sue labbra si avvicinavano pericolosamente a quelle semiaperte della brunetta..

***********************

Clarke era nella sede del comitato democratico ad attendere insieme al suo staff i risultati delle elezioni per la Camera dei Rappresentanti…  
Raven ed Octavia, le sue piu’ grandi amiche, fin dai tempi del College cercavano di alleviare il suo stato ansioso facendole domande sulla Clinica privata ( la Jake’s Hope ) che la dottoressa aveva inaugurato poche ore prima …  
“ vorrei che te… Raven …  
la mandassi avanti....  
mentre ..te…Octavia potresti occuparti della nostra ricerca…   
… Sempre che io sia eletta e non abbia la possibilita’ di occuparmene..personalmente…”

Poi la conversazione era stata interrotta dall’arrivo dell’Avvocato Finn Collins,suo marito…  
“ ce la farai…”  
ma poco dopo il passaggio ancheggiante di una giovane stagista aveva attirato la sua attenzione  
“ ..ti lascio con le tue amiche..”

“…Clarke…devi fare qualcosa…  
aveva mormorato Raven

La biondina l’aveva guardata con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri  
“ ..me l'aveva promesso..  
… sposarlo e’ stato un grave errore..”

Lentamente le ore erano trascorse… fino all'arrivo della mezzanotte quando, sui monitor, erano apparsi i risultati elettorali della Florida ….   
Clarke Griffin ce l’aveva fatta !   
Era stata la terza eletta deputata 

*******************************

2 ore prima  
il cellulare di Alexandria , appoggiato sul comodino, aveva segnalato l’arrivo di un messaggio…  
la brunetta si era subito svegliata  
poi , cercando di non svegliarla, si era parzialmente svincolata dall'abbraccio del corpo nudo di Costia ..  
< da Lincoln  
Paul lascera’ Boston Street alle 9 >

Un bacio leggero sulla fronte del suo amore  
che aveva mormorato con voce ancora impastata dal sonno  
“ ..uhm…dove vai…e’ ancora presto..”

“ ..a farmi la doccia…  
..tra poco devo andare..”  
ancora cinque minuti di carezze e baci teneri  
poi Alexandria si era alzata ed era entrata in bagno….

e , due minuti dopo, il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva nella doccia aveva rotto il silenzio  
Costia aveva afferrato il cellulare di Lexa… ed aveva letto il messaggio di Lincoln…  
Dopo di che ne’ aveva inviato uno dal suo…   
poi si era rimessa giu’ facendo finta di dormire…

alle otto la brunetta aveva indossato il suo giubbotto di pelle nera, i suoi stivaletti e si era attaccata alla cintura la sua targhetta dell’FBI…  
poi era andata a salutare Costia…  
una carezza tra i suoi morbidi capelli castani  
“ a stasera ..”

E lei le aveva annuito felice…. nel finto dormiveglia…

mentre andava in garage , a prendere la sua moto, un Honda VFR nera,  
Lexa aveva ringraziato il cielo alzando i suoi incredibili occhi verdi

Poi si era infilata il casco

Costia nel frattempo si era alzata e si stava vestendo in tutta fretta….

***************************

Clarke , quella notte, non era tornata a casa….  
era rimasta sveglia fino alle cinque del mattino a ringraziare chi l’aveva eletta…poi era crollata su un divano….

Alle otto Octavia le aveva portato un caffe’….  
“ ..svegliati Clarke…alle 10 devi essere in Campidoglio..”

La biondina era trasalita.. non riuscendo a capire dove fosse  
poi si era guardata…  
“ ..maledizione..”  
indossava ancora il tailleur nero del giorno prima..

“ ..devo passare da casa..a cambiarmi..”

 

Presente  
L’ambulanza che trasportava Alexandria aveva percorso in dieci minuti le strade che portavano al   
Sibley Memorial Hospital  
“ ferite multiple da esplosivo  
polso debole  
battito tachicardico  
priva di conoscenza .. da  
quindici minuti…”  
aveva urlato il paramedico spingendo fuori dall’ambulanza la lettiga…  
in faccia ai due medici del pronto soccorso 

….che avevano iniziato a correre….

 

Clarke era troppo sconvolta per sapere cosa doveva fare..  
si era ritrovata sotto casa di Raven senza sapere come …  
forse a guidarla fin lì era stato solo il proprio istinto …  
“ che e’ successo..hai l’aria sconvolta ! “  
aveva domandato l’amica ancora mezza addormentata

La biondina con voce stentata le aveva raccontato tutto  
Non aveva pianto… Finn non se lo meritava…  
Era piuttosto …arrabbiata

“ … fatti una doccia..  
mentre ti preparo la colazione…”  
L’unico commento di Raven

Alle 9,15 , dopo aver preso in prestito alcuni indumenti dell’amica  
…la biondina era uscita…  
Piu’ o meno pronta ad iniziare la sua carriera politica ….

***************************

Ore 10  
I volti pallidi di Lincoln ed Anya , in attesa nella saletta del pronto soccorso  
tradivano la loro devastante preoccupazione…  
l’agente scelto Lincoln, era il piu’ grande amico e collega di Alexandria  
Anya invece, era la sua sorella adottiva…

“ come sta ? “  
aveva chiesto l’uomo al medico che si era avvicinato

“ siamo riusciti a stabilizzarla..  
ma ha ferite nel 70 % del corpo…  
le piu’ gravi alla testa ed al braccio destro…  
ha tre costole fratturate…  
…la stanno portando d’urgenza in sala operatoria..”  
Anya si era sentita mancare l’aria nei polmoni  
Poi il medico era andato via   
lasciando i due alla lunga attesa 

“ ..Ti vado a prendere un caffe’.. “  
Aveva mormorato Lincoln

*************

Clarke si era fatta forza per riuscire a sedersi trai i deputati   
Per sua fortuna la sua prima giornata politica sarebbe stata di breve durata … il tempo di fare il suo giuramento e poi sarebbe stata libera ..  
La biondina infatti, aveva gia’ fissato per mezzogiorno… l’appuntamento col suo avvocato…  
Per avviare subito la sua pratica di divorzio.

Poi sarebbe andata a casa a riposare e verso sera si sarebbe potuta preparare , nella sua villa,  
per la festa organizzata in onore della sua neo-elezione

Ore 18  
Alexandria Woods era finalmente uscita dalla sala operatoria  
“le ..servira’ una lenta e lunga riabilitazione..”  
aveva detto lo stanco chirurgo..

 

Quando Clarke era tornata a casa, vedere vuoto l’armadio che aveva contenuto gli abiti del marito le aveva procurato una fitta di dolore..  
poi aveva inutilmente cercato di riposare... in realta’ si era solo girata e rigirata nel grande letto ..  
alla fine si era alzata ed era andata a farsi una doccia..  
dopo di che aveva lentamente cominciato a prepararsi per la festa….

Ore 21  
Alexandria si era svegliata dall’anestesia…ma essendo ancora molto confusa   
l’unica cosa che Lincoln ed Anya avevano potuto fare era stato di cercare di rassicurarla…  
“ va tutto bene “  
le aveva mormorato Anya

Poi Lincoln le aveva sfiorato una mano e la brunetta aveva aperto i suoi stanchi occhi verdi  
“ Co stia..  
..era lì..”  
aveva cercato di dire  
L’uomo le si era avvicinato  
“ vuoi dire che e’ coinvolta nell’esplosione ? “  
Lacrime erano scese a rigare il volto della detective  
“..si..dovete trovarla..”

Anya l’aveva accarezzata e Lincoln era uscito a telefonare…

*****************

Dopo essersi arricciata i capelli biondi, ed essersi truccata i grandi occhi azzurri  
Clarke aveva indossato un abito blu’… fatto di un tessuto leggermente elastico che aderendo ai suoi morbidi fianchi ne esaltava le rotondita’  
E l’ampia scollatura sul davanti che lasciava abbondantemente intravvedere i suoi abbondanti seni.. era un attentato alla vista   
infine si era infilata un paio di scarpe col tacco alto…  
Poi era uscita dalla zona notte ed aveva iniziato a discendere i larghi scalini di marmo che portavano nel salone 

“ a te “  
Aveva esclamato Octavia alzando il calice…  
< che lo show abbia inizio..>  
aveva pensato la biondina sfoderando un amabile sorriso..

Così per il resto della serata aveva ballato, chiacchierato e bevuto con la maggior parte degli invitati ..  
Raven ed Octavia non l’avevano mai lasciata sola…  
Ma alle due di notte, quando tutti gli ospiti erano andati via..  
Sola nel suo letto aveva potuto finalmente dar sfogo a tutta la tristezza che la stava devastando  
..ed allora aveva pianto fino ad essere così sfinita ....da addormentarsi.

 

“ Paul e’ morto …  
perche’ si fidava di me…”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria  
E nel sentire la sorella così disperata  
Anya non era riuscita piu ad impedirsi di piangere   
“ oh ..Lexa…  
tesoro mio... “


	2. le origini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e' ricca, orfana di padre ..Alexandria e' orfana....due volte... di entrambi i genitori

Clarke Griffin, Miami , Florida il 27 ottobre 1991

Clarke era figlia unica di Abby e Jake Griffin.  
Sua madre era un affermata chirurga mentre suo padre era stato un geniale ingegnere nel settore dell’automazione  
Jake era morto alcuni anni prima, quando la biondina , allora ventenne, studiava medicina alla Columbia University ( New York ) , stroncato nel giro di pochi mesi da una forma rara di tumore alla tiroide .  
Quella devastante ed improvvisa perdita aveva cancellato e cambiato per sempre la spensierata vita di Clarke  
Per un lungo periodo la biondina aveva odiato il mondo e la malattia ed aveva affontato il dolore della perdita isolandosi nella solitudine dei propri studi  
A ventidue anni era riemersa dal lutto con due decisioni che allora le erano parse buone e che la giovane aveva pensato potessero essere le basi di un nuovo inizio.  
Aveva sposato Finn Collins un giovane ragazzo conosciuto alla Columbia dove stava studiando per diventare avvocato  
Finn le era parso gentile , paziente e premuroso  
Se l’amasse per davvero non era in grado di affermarlo…. Ma di sicuro sposarlo le era sembrato la mossa piu’ intelligente da fare per svincolarsi dal rapporto conflittuale che aveva da sempre avuto con la madre  
Conflittualita’ che era notevolmente peggiorata con la scomparsa di Jake, che aveva sempre fatto da paciere tra le due  
La seconda decisione era stata quella di specializzarsi nella ricerca genetica per la cura delle malattie  
Il suo obiettivo primario era diventato quello di trovare una cura per sconfiggere definitivamente il cancro.

Quattro dopo si era ritrovata con un marito infedele che l’aveva sposata esclusivamente ...per questioni d' interesse  
Ed i risultati delle sue accurate ricerche si erano scontrate contro il massiccio muro del potere dell’industria farmaceutica  
I suoi studi sulla genetica dei portatori di tumore al colon infatti, era stata definita dalla FDA …inconcludente e non risolutiva 

E se da una parte, dopo le prpmesse di Finn, aveva deciso di concedere ancora una possibilita’ al suo matrimonio  
Dall’altra aveva maturato la consapevolezza che l’unico modo percorribile per contrastare l’industria farmaceutica era quello di usare la politica.  
Clarke era ricca, la famiglia Griffin possedeva un immenso patrimonio fondiario ereditato dai genitori di Abby e la Jake’s New Solution, la societa’ fondata dal padre, continuava ad essere una delle aziende piu’ quotate in borsa.  
La ricchezza e le conoscenze unite alla sua intelligenza, erano state le doti che aveva sfruttato nella sua campagna elettorale  
E che le avevano permesso , alla giovane eta’ di ventisei anni, di essere eletta Deputata per lo Stato della Florida.

***********************************************************************************  
Alexandria Woods , New York , 12 Agosto 1990

Alexandria , all’eta’ di quattro anni, era stata abbandonata davanti alle porte di un orfanotrofio   
..quand’era stata piu’ grande ed aveva cercato di ricordare i volti dei suoi genitori nella sua mente comparivano solo sempre gli occhi verdi di una giovane donna

L’infanzia in istituto era stata dura ed avara di gioia per la piccolina ,   
vissuta nella speranza di trovare una famiglia … che la volesse  
ripetute aspettative puntualmente deluse…  
Nei suoi primi otto anni infatti era entrata ed uscita dall'istituto una dozzina di volte

aveva cambiato una dozzina di case e relative famiglie… 

ma Alexandria era una bambina difficile, molto intelligente e poco espansiva , che rifiutava la disciplina ed ogni forma prestabilita’ di comportamento …  
così, ogni volta finiva ….col tornare , delusa …in orfanotrofio

Poi a dodici anni la sua vita era cambiata, era arrivata la svolta   
Gustus ed Indra Woods, due pompieri, l’avevano amata fin da subito..ed Anya , la loro figlia naturale,   
si era dimostrata , fin dal loro primo incontro, entusiasta di aver finalmente trovato una sorella.  
E quando , sei mesi dopo, era stata ufficialmente adottata …   
per Alexandria era stata la giornata piu’ bella della sua giovane vita…   
certa di aver trovato finalmente una famiglia…. e con essa l’affetto che tanto le era mancato.

Dopo l’Hight School , in virtu’ della Borsa di studio ottenuta grazie alla sua eccellenza nelle Arti Marziali, si era iscritta alla Princeton University , dipartimento scienze meccaniche.

ma Alexandria non era nata fortunata...  
il 18 ottobre del 2011, un’attentato alla metropolitana aveva nuovamente ribaltato la sua vita….

“ ..torna a casa..subito..  
Mamma e papa’….sono tra i dispersi…”  
le aveva detto Anya al telefono… con voce rotta dal pianto  
la brunetta era salita subito sulla sua vecchia Chevrolet e due ore dopo era gia' a casa ..  
ad aspettare con la sorella notizie sulla sorte dei propri genitori  
All’angosciate ore di speranza era seguita …in tarda serata la devastante certezza del triste ritrovamento dei corpi privi di vita di Indra e Gustus…

Alexandria non era rientrata piu’ a Princeton ma era rimasta a New Jork con la sorella,   
ed insieme avevano affrontato la disperazione della perdita subita.

Poi ad ottobre del 2013 aveva fatto richiesta di ammissione nell’FBI e dopo aver superato brillantemente i mesi di addestramento all’Accademia di Quantico, in Virginia,  
era rientrata a casa, a New York col grado di agente speciale.

Ad ottobre Anya, che lavorava per la CIA , era stata trasferita a Washington

Nel dicembre del 2015 anche Alexandria era andata a vivere a Washington , in un piccolo appartamento di proprieta' dell'FBI, poiche' era diventata responsabile della scorta del Senatore Paul Wickler   
ed a giugno dello stesso anno aveva conosciuto la fotografa Costia Gandi, una donna bella ed affascinante...  
Nel giro di due mesi Alexandria si era totalmente arresa alla sua corte serrata di quella e dopo altri tre le aveva permesso di rubarle il cuore ed offuscarle i sensi. ..

 

Finalmente aveva ritrovato l’amore… credeva  
…fino alla mattina del 4 novembre del 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beh... come al solito grazie a chi mi legge  
> ed a chi mi sopporta...


	3. pagare il prezzo pieno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa non si da' pace e.... Clarke paga duramente la sua opposizione politica..

4 MESI DOPO

Quella mattina la deputata Clarke Griffin si era svegliata particolarmente ansiosa e quando , piu' tardi, era entrata in Campidoglio  
aveva iniziato a torturarsi il labbro inferiore .. continuando a mordicchiarselo nervosamente..

Doveva chiedere all’Assemblea delle due Camere riunite, di votare a favore di una legge , presentata da lei,  
che avrebbe impedito l’aumento stratosferico del prezzo di un farmaco…

“ ..non e’ sostenibile che ad un malato di Aids, o affetto da tumore sia impedita l’accesso alla cura…il Daraprim, un farmaco inserito nell’elenco di quelli Salvavita, ha subito , in pochi giorni un aumento spropositato .. insostenibile e non giustificabile  
La Shire, l’azienda farmaceutica produttrice, ha scelleratamente portato il costo di una singola pillola da 13 a 750 dollari.. rendendo presso che' impossibile alla maggior parte dei malati.. l'acquisto di tale farmaco.. considerato essenziale per la loro stessa sopravvivenza... ”

Poi la biondina si era seduta ed era rimasta pazientemente ad ascoltare, per ore, il susseguirsi dei vari interventi …   
sia di quelli a favore che di quelli contrari…

Verso le 18 di sera la discussione era terminata e la legge in questione era stata finalmente posta ai voti…  
E grazie al sistema elettronico era bastata solo un’ora per avere il risultato ….  
La biondina aveva potuto tirare finalmente un sospiro di sollievo …. seppur con pochi voti di differenza la sua richiesta era stata approvata..  
Clarke era stanca ma , internamente era soddisfatta …quella legge era la sua prima reale vittoria contro le lobby del farmaco da quando era stata eletta Deputata…  
Solo quand’era arrivata nella sua nuova residenza si era permessa di crollare esausta nel suo grande letto.  
Dopo il divorzio da Finn, la biondina era andata a vivere in una casa molto piu’ piccola della precedente villa…   
ma aveva continuato a preferire le colline e la distanza dal caos cittadino…

*******************************

Alexandria , da pochi giorni, era andata a vivere nel suo nuovo appartamento 

Dopo il primo mese trascorso in ospedale, l’avevano trasferita in una clinica specializzata in riabilitazione, dove era rimasta per tre mesi.  
La guarigione era stata lenta e dolorosa… ma alla fine la sua forte fibra aveva prevalso e fisicamente si era completamente ristabilita.   
Ad eccezione di alcune cicatrici che le sarebbero rimaste per sempre impresse sulla pelle…   
a ricordo indelebile di quanto fosse successo quella maledetta mattina di novembre.

al contrario, guarire il suo animo devastato si stava rivelando impresa assai piu' complicata ..   
erano trascorsi quattro mesi ..ma la ferita subita interiormente era ancora aperta e sanguinava come il primo giorno  
Continuava ad incolparsi per la morte di Paul e non riusciva a darsi pace di essere stata solo una pedina per la vendetta di Costia…

Paul Wicklet , prima di diventare Senatore, era stato un Capitano dei Marines Americani ..  
Nel 2002 aveva partecipato alla Guerra in Iraq e, da bravo soldato, aveva obbedito ciecamente agli ordini..  
Anche quando aveva voluto dire torturare od eliminare persone semplicemente sospettate di essere vicine al dittatore   
Ahmad Gangi, il padre di Costia era stato giustiziato senza reali prove, da un plotone comandato dal capitano Wackler.  
Questo evento era stato la molla che aveva fatto richiedere all’uomo il congedo anticipato e che lo aveva spinto piu’ tardi ad entrare in politica… proprio per evitare che altre guerre portassero via persone innocenti.. all’affetto delle loro famiglie   
Ma la storia personale di Paul non era stata considerata da Costia … o forse neanche l’aveva mai saputa.. o voluta conoscere  
a lei interessava solo la vendetta… e per lei il Senatore Wicklet era rimasto solo l’uomo che aveva giustiziato l’innocente padre…  
Costia Gangi era un irachena entrata negli Stati Uniti con falso passaporto mutando il cognome in Gandi.  
Lincoln aveva ricostruito tutta la vicenda durante la convalescenza di Alexandria…  
E comunque Costia era scomparsa …. senza lasciar alcuna traccia....

Nelle lunghe notti della sua convalescenza, il pensiero di aver amato Costia e la consapevolezza di essere stata per lei solo uno strumento utile alla sua vendetta…   
non aveva mai lasciato la mente della brunetta  
Odiava Costia … ed allo stesso tempo provava disgusto per se stessa  
Si vergognava al ricordo del piacere provato dal suo corpo quando lei l’aveva toccata   
Ed odiava pensare a quanto avesse desiderato quel corpo traditore

Così, prima di uscire dalla clinica aveva rassegnato le sue dimissioni da agente speciale dell’Fbi…  
E non aveva accettato la richiesta accorata di sua sorella Anya, che avrebbe voluto che non rimanesse sola , ma che andasse a vivere da lei.   
Dopo pochi giorni si era cercata un piccolo appartamento dove si era immediatamente trasferita 

Non usciva quasi mai, non rispondeva alle chiamate di Anya e di Lincoln   
Tutto quello che riusciva a fare per tenere a bada il suo dolore ed assolvere la sua coscienza era di continuare a bere…  
Svuotava le bottiglie di gin come se fossero acqua…  
Beveva fino allo stordimento dei sensi ..  
...fino a quando crollava in un sonno agitato e pieno di incubi…

******************************  
Una settimana dopo

Clarke aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio chiusa nel laboratorio della sua clinica privata..  
Insieme ad Octavia avevano analizzato e studiato il comportamento di alcune cellule embrionali…  
Raven era gia’ andata a casa… e tra poco Lincoln, il fidanzato di Octavia sarebbe passato a prendere la sua amica  
“ … anche tu..  
dovresti andare a casa   
..hai l’aria stanca..”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta alzandosi dalla sedia 

“ ..nessuno mi aspetta…  
..e' uno dei tanti privilegi dei single ..  
..non dover render conto della propria vita..”  
aveva replicato la biondina cercando di sorridere

Octavia aveva tristemente annuito, poi Lincoln era arrivato …  
E Clarke era rimasta sola…

A mezzanotte gli occhi azzurri di Clarke cominciavano a non vederci piu' dalla stanchezza…  
E così si era decisa ad andare a casa..

A parte il guardiano non era rimasto piu’ nessuno nella clinica,  
la dottoressa l’aveva salutato e poi era andata verso il garage sotterraneo, dove oramai sostava solo la sua auto…

e stava per salirci…quando la luce era improvvisamente mancata…  
.. in un attimo si era ritrovata prigioniera della stretta delle mani di due uomini che l’avevano afferrata e sbattuta contro la portiera…  
“ .. la smetta di immischiarsi in faccende piu’ grandi di lei..”  
Poi l’uomo aveva iniziato a colpirle il fondo schiena fino a farla crollare a terra…  
E quando era stesa sul pavimento del garage l’altro le aveva sferrato un calcio colpendola al viso…

Poi la luce era tornata e con essa era arrivata anche la guardia   
le urla e l'arma spianata avevano messo in fuga i due malviventi..  
“ oh mio Dio ..dottoressa  
..cosa le hanno fatto ! “  
Aveva esclamato l’uomo iniziando a digitare 911… sulla tastiera del suo cellulare…

 

Tre giorni dopo  
“ Lexa…”  
stava dicendo Lincoln mentre cercava di svegliare la brunetta…  
Poi l’uomo si era guardato attorno  
La casa era un disastro, sul pavimento giacevano decine di bottiglie vuote… cartoni coi resti ammuffiti di pizza sparsi qua e la’, puzza di chiuso e di sudore…   
Ed il viso di lei affondato nel divano ….i capelli sporchi… le dita di una mano che penzolavano inerti sfiorando una bottiglia vuota…  
dopo un po' Lincoln si era asciugato gli occhi …   
...aveva finito di provare pena e compassione per la sua amica ..  
L’aveva sollevata di peso e l’aveva portata in bagno..  
“ lasciami stare..”

“ …fatti una doccia..  
mentre vado a farti il caffe’..”  
Le aveva gridato

La brunetta si era spogliata e poi era andata sotto l’acqua calda… e poi sotto quella fredda…  
Fino a quando il suo corpo aveva iniziato ad uscire dal suo torpore..

********************

Clarke era stata dimessa dall’ospedale la mattina successiva all’agguato..  
Dopo che le avevano dato sette punti di sutura sulla fronte, ed averle consigliato di riposare e non muoversi dal letto per almeno una settimana…  
Da allora Raven l’aveva assistita , o meglio le aveva fatto ingoiare ad intervalli regolari gli antidolorifici necessari a contenere il suo dolore al fondo schiena  
“ e’ stata fortunata che le reni non abbiano subito danni..”  
le avevano detto in ospedale…

Ma ora, dopo tre giorni … Clarke doveva mangiare…  
“ dai.. fatti forza  
…butta giu’   
e’ solo un po’ di zuppa ..”  
Le aveva sussurato Raven

La biondina si era fatta coraggio e piano piano aveva ingoiato la zuppa…  
“ stasera vengono a trovarti Octavia e Lincoln…  
..se va bene per te..? “

“ si …“  
aveva mormorato stancamente la biondina…

“ Lexa…  
Non puoi andare avanti così..  
..l’alcool non risolvera’ i tuoi problemi..  
..sei una donna forte e capace..”

“ si..di far morire i miei amici..”

“ Lexa…   
..non dire così..  
Anya ha bisogno di sua sorella  
ed io  
..rivoglio la mia amica…”

" Lexa e' morta il 4 novembre...   
....dimenticati di lei.."  
aveva stancamente replicato la brunetta

" ..se ti sentissero Gustus ed Indra ...  
morirebbero un altra volta.."

solo allora Alexandria aveva pianto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata ...


	4. realta' ed aspettative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria si prepara ad incontrare Clarke..

Dopo che Octavia aveva visto il viso ancora gonfio di Clarke  
e le smorfie di dolore provocate anche dal minimo movimento  
“ ..sono persone potenti  
...senza scrupoli…. non si fermeranno  
..se vuoi continuare la tua battaglia..  
devi pensare anche a proteggerti…”

“ … lascia che …  
ti aiuti...Lincoln ”  
La biondina aveva sospirato  
poi aveva annuito … con aria rassegnata

********************************

 

Le due parole “ .. andare avanti…”   
dette dal suo ex collega ed amico, continuavano ad echeggiare nella mente di Alexandria  
< ..papa’..non ce la faccio…>

La stessa frase che, tanto tempo fa, un adolescente brunetta aveva detto a Gustus , alla fine della sua prima settimana di allenamento del taekwondo ..  
quando le era sembrato così difficile continuare a muovere il suo corpo pieno di ammaccature dolenti ..   
ed accettare quel dolore spesso necessario ad andare avanti  
“ mi fa male … papa’  
non ce la faccio…”

Suo padre l’aveva teneramente guardata   
“ si … sembra sempre impossibile…. ma solo fino a quando non viene fatto…”

Prendere un grande sacco di plastica ed iniziare a riempirlo con le bottiglie vuote ed i resti della pizza era stato l’inizio del suo “ fare “  
Poi si era infilata la tuta ed indossato un paio di scarpe da tennis   
ed era uscita...per andare a correre…

Alle otto della mattina dopo Lincoln era tornato…   
Alexandria lo aveva ringraziato davanti ad una tazza di caffe’   
“ .. non merito di avere un amico come te..”

L’uomo l’aveva guardata …  
“ .. ti sbagli …   
Io so quel che vali..  
sei tu che l’hai dimenticato..”

poi Lincoln aveva aggiunto  
“ …avrei trovato un lavoro …adatto a te..”

La brunetta aveva sospirato prima di dire  
“ … sarebbe ? “

“ …Proteggere la Deputata Clarke Griffin…”

Poi le aveva riassunto la situazione..

“ …. Mi stai chiedendo ..  
di rifare qualcosa …  
In cui ho gia’ fallito ..  
Paul ha pagato con la sua vita..  
.. il prezzo dei miei errori…”

“ … sbagliamo tutti Lexa…  
ma possiamo sempre perdonarci  
E permetterci di riprovare .. “

“ La dottoressa Griffin e’ una bella persona ….   
prima che tu dica di no…  
perlomeno incontrala…”

“ ok… “

Lincoln aveva subito chiamato Clarke…  
E dopo una comunicazione breve e concisa  
Aveva detto

“ … ti aspetta oggi… alle due…”  
Poi , prima di andare via…le aveva dato l’indirizzo…

***********************************

A quattro giorni di distanza dalla notte del violento assalto quella era la prima mattina che Clarke si era svegliata con le forze sufficienti per andare a farsi una doccia…  
Raven l’aveva aiutata a spogliarsi e poi era uscita dal bagno dicendo  
“ vado a prepararti la colazione..”

Quando la doccia era terminata la biondina si era sentita meglio ….  
l’acqua calda sembrava aver portato via non solo la sporcizia del sudore e del sangue secco ma anche una parte della paura .. che si portava incollata addosso dalla notte dell’agguato

Si era appena seduta al tavolo della cucina pronta a fare colazione quando l’aveva chiamata Lincoln….

“ ..alle due incontrero’   
Alexandria Woods…  
.. potrebbe essere… il mio angelo custode ...”  
Aveva detto a Raven….

****************************************

A mezzogiorno Alexandria era tornata a casa , dopo aver passato due ore chiusa nella palestra a praticare il taekwondo..

Si era tolta la tuta ed era andata a farsi la doccia…  
poi mentre si stava rivestendo, aveva cercato di prepararsi all’imminente incontro con la dottoressa Griffin…  
cercando d’immaginarsela…  
< Avra’ quarant’anni, sara’ sovrappeso e portera’ gli occhiali .. avra’ i capelli corti e neri con dei colpi di luce rossi per coprire quelli bianchi… >  
Aveva pensato tirando su la zip dei suoi Jeans neri  
< …mi dara’ una stretta di mano molle …. e mi parlera’ educatamente ma con freddezza dei suoi problemi ….>

…. Non ce la posso fare….  
Aveva mormorato infilandosi il giubbotto di pelle nera …  
Poi aveva indossato il casco ed aveva avviato il motore della sua Honda VFR   
< .. speriamo …che non profumi di mughetto..>

 

Clarke dopo una lunga e nutriente colazione si era sdraiata sul divano della grande sala  
Aveva preso i suoi ultimi appunti che aveva scritto la notte dell’agguato per rileggerli..

A mezzogiorno era andata in camera e con l’aiuto di Raven aveva indossato una comoda tuta da ginnastica e si era fatta spazzolare i lunghi capelli biondi  
“ la signorina Woods….sara’ massiccia … tutta muscoli .. senza curve …”  
Aveva detto sorridendo….all’amica  
“ si…. capelli biondi corti..corti ed occhi neri..”  
Aveva aggiunto Raven

“ avra’ … labbra sottili e mani tozze…”  
“ e…cerchera’ di usare termini ricercati ..”

“ ci manca solo che abbia un po’ di peluria sul mento od un principio di baffetti…”

“ Mio Dio…Raven….come faro’ ?   
Dovro’ passare tanto tempo insieme a lei…”

“ Oh … se non usa uno stomachevole profumo scaduto…  
E non ti stritola le mani dicendo .. piacere…  
Ce la puoi fare ! ”

“ Non sei un’amica…  
sei un mostro ! “  
Poi avevano cominciato a ridere …

 

Alexandria aveva usato il navigatore per raggiungere 232 Belleflower Dr… non conosceva bene quella parte di Washington…  
Poi aveva suonato al cancello della villetta…

“ che macchina ha ..? “  
aveva chiesto curiosa la biondina

“…uhm ..veramente ha una bella moto nera..”  
aveva risposto Raven

Poi era andata ad aprire la porta…

Alexandria stava percorrendo il vialetto che portava all’ingresso della villetta osservando i particolari  
< … tutto semplice ... ma curato bene… >  
Poi aveva parcheggiato e spento il motore della sua Honda …   
si era tolta il casco e si era avvicinata alla porta…

Raven aveva aperto…  
E quando l’aveva vista era rimasta quasi….senza parole….  
“ uhm.. beh… suppongo che..  
lei sia…

“ Si…. sono Alexandria Woods… “  
“ ….piacere Raven…”  
Una ferma ma gentile stretta di mano…  
“ la signorina Griffin …l’aspetta di sopra….prima camera a sinistra ..dopo le scale….”

Poi Raven l’aveva osservata mentre saliva le scale…  
< … Cristo … che culo ! >

Alexandria aveva deglutito prima di bussare…  
“ avanti ..”  
Poi era entrata….

Cinque passi e poi si era fermata … ad osservare la biondina seduta nella poltrona  
“ ohh..”  
Le era sfuggito

“ eeh “  
Aveva mormorato la biondina..   
osservando il corpo sinuoso della donna che stava avanzando verso di lei

Poi la brunetta si era parzialmente ripresa dalla piacevole sorpresa della visione della dottoressa Griffin  
“ Alexandria Woods..”  
Aveva mormorato afferrando delicatamente la mano protesa della biondina  
“ Cla … Clar..ke Griffin..  
si..sieda..”

Poi aveva alzato i suoi occhi azzurri e per la prima volta aveva visto quelli verdi di lei…  
Imbarazzanti attimi di silenzio

Poi Lexa aveva mormorato  
“ La mano… “

“ Oh mi scusi…. “  
Aveva detto la biondina accorgendosi di non avere ancora mollato la presa…

Poi per fortuna Raven aveva detto….senza entrare  
“ cosa vi porto ..? “

Caffe’  
Caffe’

“ Due tazze di caffe’… grazie “  
aveva risposto Clarke

“ …allora…. Dottoressa Griffin….  
..mi dica ..”

Clarke le aveva iniziato a raccontare con passione le ragioni della sua battaglia politica…  
Poi era arrivata Raven… con il caffe’…  
Che la biondina aveva sorseggiato continuando a guardare le dita lunghe ed affusolate della brunetta ..

Poi aveva appoggiato la tazzina vuota

“ suppongo che …questi punti …siano frutto dell’aggressione ..“  
aveva chiesto Alexandria sfiorandole delicatamente la fronte

“ …si…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke…  
Poi una lacrima era apparsa nei suoi occhi azzurri

“ credo di non aver mai provato così tanta paura…”  
“ Mi scusi… “  
Aveva mormorato asciugandosi gli occhi…

Alexandria l’aveva guardata intensamente con occhi tristi  
“ e’ umano….aver paura ..”

Poi si era bruscamente alzata  
“ la credevo diversa…  
..ci devo pensare ..”  
Aveva mormorato

“Si…in effetti…  
anch’io la immaginavo  
Diversamente…

“ le possono bastare 48 ore ?  
Potrebbe darmi una risposta venerdì sera…  
a cena…. “  
aveva replicato Clarke

“ ok…  
..va bene ..”  
Poi Alexandria era andata via… senza voltarsi 

e Clarke aveva subito chiamato Lincoln  
“ voglio sapere tutto di Alexandria Woods..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a volte la realta' e' migliore delle aspettative


	5. dubbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa continua a dibattersi

“ e’ uno schianto ! “  
Aveva esclamato Raven.. dopo che erano rimaste sole  
La biondina aveva guardato l’amica con aria sognante…  
“ si.. ha degli occhi verdi ..così belli .. come non ne’ ho visti mai  
...ma tristi..”

“ uhm… ma hai visto il culo…  
e la sua bocca… “

“ Raven … piantala…  
..non sapevo che ti piacessero anche le donne… “

“ … ho solo baciato una ragazza al College… “

“ oh… anch’io…. una volta …  
ma ero sbronza…  
dopo Jake…”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina

“ … mi piacciono gli uomini ..”  
Aveva aggiunto…

“ mah… mai dire mai..”  
Aveva concluso Raven

***********************

< no…no dannazione….  
Clarke e’ … una brava persona  
No ..  
La dottoressa Griffin  
e’ una brava persona  
e si merita di piu’…  
Di una come me ..>  
Pensava Alexandria accelerando e piegandosi per affrontare un'altra curva…

Poi , prima di arrivare a Strand Street e di rientrare nel suo appartamento si era fermata a comprare una bottiglia di gin e della birra…  
Appena entrata si era tolta il giubbotto e poi era andata in cucina a mettere in frigo la birra…  
Aveva preso un bicchiere e l’aveva riempito di gin  
un sorso  
il ricordo dello sguardo beffardo di Costia…  
“ maledetta puttana ..  
e maledetto il giorno che t’ho incontrato.. “  
Aveva urlato prima di ingoiare tutto d’un fiato il contenuto del bicchiere …

< Clarke Griffin… un alcolista non ti puo’ proteggere… >

****************************************

Appena uscito dal lavoro Lincoln era andato da Clarke…  
“ cosa vuoi sapere di Alexandria..? “

“ ..tutto …”  
l’uomo le aveva detto quasi tutto … di Costia … dell’esplosione che era costata la vita di Paul   
e che si era quasi presa anche quella dell’agente speciale Alexandria Woods  
..e della sua dipendenza dall'alcool 

“ ora capisco…  
il motivo del suo sguardo triste…  
..lei mi piace..molto..”

“ si…e’ una donna incredibile …  
Il migliore agente che abbia mai conosciuto..   
..prima di quel maledetto 4 novembre..”  
Aveva aggiunto Lincoln

“ … il 4 novembre sono stata eletta Deputata…  
ed ho trovato il mio ex marito che si scopava una stagista  
..sul divano di casa nostra..

per certi versi..  
abbiamo tanto in comune..”  
Aveva amaramente commentato la biondina

**********************************

Due giorni dopo, venerdì  
Ore 12  
Durante la mattinata Lincoln aveva provato a chiamare Alexandria per tre volte …  
ma il suo cellulare dava sempre segreteria telefonica  
“ maledizione “

All’una, durante la pausa pranzo… aveva deciso di andare da lei…  
come al solito la porta del suo appartamento non era chiusa a chiave…  
e l’odore che aveva percepito entrando aveva subito confermato i suoi timori..

Alexandria dormiva sul divano… per terra ... le solite bottiglie vuote…  
< dannazione.>  
Poi era andato in cucina a preparare molto caffe’…   
e quando era stato pronto aveva preso due compresse d’aspirina ed un bicchiere d’acqua…

*********************************

“Clarke… non ti avevo mai visto cucinare..  
neanche quando eri sposata con Finn..”  
Aveva commentato Raven vedendola ai fornelli

“ Avevamo la domestica…  
e comunque ..sei qui per aiutare o criticare.. ? ”   
Aveva replicato la biondina…

“ Uhm… si vede che stai meglio..  
..sei tornata acida e prepotente.. “

“ stai un po’ zitta  
e monta quelle chiare d’uova…”

“Voglio fare il tiramisu “

***********************************

“ Svegliati Lexa…  
Stasera devi andare dalla dottoressa Griffin..”

“ No.. non ci vado..  
La ..sciami dor ..mire..”

“ Tu ci andrai..lei ti aspetta..  
ingoia questa tazza di caffe’..”

Lexa aveva bevuto  
“ Se non mi vede piu’..  
..sara’ al sicuro ..”

"Bevi..  
la faranno fuori …  
Se tu non la proteggerai..”

Poi Alexandria aveva cominciato a piangere…  
“ Non lo capisci..  
Costia mi ha distrutto..”

Lincoln aveva perso le staffe…  
“ basta Lexa  
basta piangerti addosso..  
Sei una persona migliore di lei…

“ Finisci il caffe’, ingoia queste maledette aspirine  
e vai a farti una doccia…  
E non tornare qui …  
fino a quando non sarai tornata lucida  
Io…non me ne vado  
non ti libererai di me ! “

La brunetta si era alzata e poi ,sebbene fosse ancora traballante, era andata a farsi la doccia

****************************

“ Qual’e’ il menu’… di stasera..”  
aveva chiesto Raven

Spaghetti al ragu’, spero le piaccia la pasta  
Arrosto con le patate  
E tiramisu

“ Uhm… mi sa che lei ti piace..”

“ Raven te l’ho gia’ detto e... ridetto  
sento che la signorina Woods  
sarebbe in grado di proteggermi..  
penso che sarebbe un ottima guardia del corpo .. “

“ prepara il caffe’..  
mi serve per fare il dolce ..”

************************************  
alle due Lexa era tornata da Lincoln  
“ sono un alcolista  
la dottoressa Griffin  
possiede nobili principi  
e’ giovane e … bella…

“ Non sopporterei di perdere anche lei..  
questa volta...ne morirei … “

“Nessuno deve morire  
ne lei ..ne te… “  
datti da fare Lexa…

Poi Lincoln si era diretto verso la porta  
“ avete entrambe bisogno..  
di ricominciare a vivere..”

*******************************

Ore 19  
Clarke era salita in camera per lavarsi .. la cena era pronta..  
Raven stava guardando una puntata di Sense8 , su Netflix ..

La biondina si era guardata allo specchio ….I punti era pronti per essere tolti  
così aveva preso le pinzette e l’aveva fatto…  
Poi era entrata in doccia… pensando  
< tra un ora la rivedro’..>

 

Lexa era andata a correre … aveva sudato tanto.. per espellere l’alcool che aveva in corpo…  
poi era rientrata per lavarsi e prepararsi….  
Un’occhiata veloce allo specchio …   
si era sfiorata le cicatrici ..  
< Costia... ti sei presa tutto .. >  
aveva pensato prima d’entrare in doccia….

 

Clarke si era infilata un paio di jeans ed aveva indossato una maglietta azzurra con lo scollo a v  
poi si era guardata il viso …era ancora troppo pallida…   
così aveva deciso di aiutarlo con un po’ di trucco leggero …   
Alla fine aveva raccolto i capelli in un morbido chignon…

Alexandria aveva optato per un paio di pantaloni stretti color verde militare, un maglione a collo alto dello stesso colore…   
ed il solito giubbotto di pelle… questa volta marrone…  
Poi era uscita…  
Stava iniziando a piovere…  
< due gocce di pioggia non mi fermeranno..>

 

Clarke , man mano che si avvicinava l’ora della cena stava diventando sempre piu’ ansiosa..

“ calmati.. un po’ ! ”  
aveva esclamato Raven

“ e se non venisse…  
..se l’avessi spaventata..”

“ ma ti sei vista allo specchio…  
..sei troppo bella per incutere paura..”

La pioggerellina si era trasformata in un temporale , Alexandria oramai era bagnata fradicia…   
ma continuava a guidare la sua moto

La biondina stava guardando il cancello dalla finestra del salotto…   
“ sara’ bagnata..”  
Aveva mormorato

Raven aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo…  
“ dovrebbe essere lei a preoccuparsi per te..”

Poi finalmente erano apparsi i fari della sua moto ..

Clarke era andata ad aprirle la porta…  
Alexandria si era tolta il casco ed era entrata…  
Stava sgocciolando…

“ Mi spiace ..le sto sporcando il pavimento..”

La biondina l’aveva guardata un po’..  
pensando che era ancora piu’ bella di come se la ricordava

“ mio Dio … sara’ meglio che si asciughi..   
Andiamo di sopra..”

così l'aveva fatta entrare in una delle stanze per gli ospiti….   
le aveva mostrato la doccia e le aveva lasciato una paio di jeans ed una maglietta verde ..  
“ spero le vadano bene..”

“ grazie.. anche troppo..“  
Dopo una mezz'oretta la brunetta era ridiscesa in salotto….  
“ beh i suoi jeans ... mi stanno quasi bene..”  
aveva mormorato sorridendo

“ e’ pronto . "  
aveva urlato Raven 

La cena era stata un successo ….  
Alexandria amava gli spaghetti ed adorava il tiramisu …

ma sopratutto le era piaciuto guardare gli occhi azzurri di Clarke

“ andiamo a sederci in salotto…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina 

“ allora signorina Woods..  
..mi proteggera’ dai cattivi ? “

Alexandria aveva guardato Clarke  
“ che ne dice..di un mese di prova ?

“ perfetto… “  
aveva detto la dottoressa

“ Oggi e’ venerdì….  
lunedì devo essere in Campidoglio per le 9  
lei venga verso le 8 …   
così le faro’ vedere le auto… che ho in garage…”

“ …va bene..  
a lunedì…  
..le riportero’ gli abiti…”  
poi la brunetta si era alzata per andare verso la finestra ...a vedere se pioveva ancora  
e la biondina non aveva potuto fare a meno di guardare il suo incedere elegante e sinuoso

“…Ha smesso ..e’ meglio che vada…”

“ ah..si …  
meglio ..  
… non vorrei che si bagnasse ancora .. “  
aveva mormorato la biondina…. 

A Raven le era andato di traverso quel po’ di vino rosso che stava bevendo..  
e Clarke era violentemente arrossita ….

“ grazie di tutto dottoressa Griffin..  
la cena era squisita ! “  
Aveva detto Alexandria.. cercando di rompere l'imbarazzante silenzio

poi era andata via…

****************************

“ La devi smettere..”

“ Scusami Clarke…  
ma hai passato la serata a guardarla  
con gli occhi a pesce lesso…  
e poi…ti ho vista poco fa..  
non puoi negarlo  
Le hai guardato il culo ! ”

“ Basta Raven…  
non ho voglia di continuare a discutere con te..  
la mia vita e’ gia’ anche troppo incasinata  
da permettermi di mettere in discussione anche le mie preferenze sessuali …  
Alexandria sara’ la mia guardia del corpo  
..fine della discussione ! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> superare il trauma del tradimento ... non sara' facile...


	6. scalfire la corazza...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke si prende cura di Alexandria

Quando Alexandria si era infilata sotto le coperte aveva percepito subito che qualcosa non andava bene.. ed i brividi di freddo che le attraversavano il corpo …   
glielo stavano confermando….  
Addormentarsi era stato difficile… era agitata….  
... c’era riuscita solo quando pensando all’azzurro degli occhi della dottoressa Griffin…   
aveva trovato un po’ di pace..

Anche la biondina aveva stentato a trovare il sonno… era la prima notte che dormiva da sola…  
Alla fine era riuscita a trovare la quiete necessaria ad addormentarsi solo quando si era ricordata di una fradicia brunetta …   
e dei suoi incredibili occhi verdi…

 

La mattina dopo Alexandria si era svegliata con la febbre ..la tosse ed il raffreddore..  
< maledizione… lunedì ..e’ troppo vicino..>  
Così aveva chiamato Lincoln … perche’ avvisasse la Dottoressa Griffin…  
Lei non aveva modo di contattarla…

Quando Clarke aveva ricevuto la telefonata di Lincoln ….   
le era venuto spontaneo domandare all’uomo l’indirizzo della signorina Woods….

Poi era andata a lavare ed asciugare gli abiti fradici che Alexandria si era scordata di portare via la sera precedente…

A mezzogiorno era salita sul suo Mercedes Glc Suv , e dopo avere impostato Bound Street sul suo navigatore…aveva iniziato a guidare….

Una breve sosta al supermercato per comprare tutti gli ingredienti per fare una zuppa di pollo   
poi aveva proseguito …  
< che mi succede… la conosco appena…   
e gia’ mi preoccupo…  
.. dannazione..>  
Aveva pensato quand’era arrivata davanti alla casetta che ospitava l’appartamento di Alexandria..

Poi era andata a bussare … ma non era successo nulla  
allora si era fatta coraggio ed era entrata poiche’, come le aveva anticipato Lincoln …   
la porta non era chiusa a chiave…

L’appartamento era immerso nel buio, ma trovare dove fosse Alexandria non era stato difficile…  
Un attacco convulso di tosse glielo aveva segnalato…  
“ signorina Woods.. sto’ entrando ..”

< .. cosa ci faceva a casa sua… la dottoressa Griffin ? >   
si era domandata Lexa

Clarke si era avvicinata al letto della brunetta…  
“ ho saputo … che non si sente bene..  
…sono un dottore..”

“ .. non doveva venire…  
...vada via…   
Martedì …saro’ da lei..”

“Non sia così testarda…  
sono qui..  
le daro’ solo un occhiata veloce..”  
aveva detto la biondina aprendo la valigetta medica 

“ … due minuti…  
poi se ne deve andare..”

Clarke non aveva replicato, ma aveva preso il termometro e glielo aveva ficcato in bocca  
“ stia un po’ zitta..”

Poi aveva preso lo stetoscopio..  
“ si tiri su … le devo auscultare i polmoni…”

“ ….Intanto ha 39,5°di febbre… “  
Aveva mormorato la dottoressa guardando il termometro…

Al che …Alexandria aveva ubbidientemente sollevato la schiena

Clarke improvvisamente si era sentita imbarazzata

“ sollevi la maglietta..per favore..”

Poi si era fermata un attimo …   
bloccata dalla visione delle due profonde cicatrici che attraversavano la schiena della brunetta…

“ … lo so… non e’ un bel vedere..”  
Aveva detto a denti stretti la brunetta

La dottoressa aveva sospirato… poi aveva delicatamente appoggiato lo stetoscopio…  
“ faccia dei profondi respiri….  
…. Ora prenda aria dal naso… e la trattenga..”

“ Ok… a posto…   
si puo’ sdraiare… “

“ Dov’e’ la cucina signorina Woods ?  
deve prendere subito l’antibiotico e l’antiinfiammatorio… “

“ a destra dell’entrata…”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta

E quando era ritornata con il bicchiere colmo d’acqua Alexandria si era gia’ assopita  
“ forza… butti giu’ queste compresse..  
poi potra’ dormire..”

“ grazie..”  
Aveva sussurrato dopo aver preso le compresse….   
Clarke non aveva potuto rispondere perche’ lei …aveva gia’ chiuso gli occhi

La dottoressa allora era andata in cucina, aveva aperto il frigo e lo aveva subito richiuso..  
A parte la birra…. Non c’era niente….  
E dopo un'altra veloce ricognizione aveva trovato solo del caffe’ e dei cereali….

Così era uscita a fare la spesa….  
E quando era tornata si era messa a cucinare la zuppa..

“ Alexandria… si svegli..  
... deve mangiare ..”

La brunetta si era svegliata alquanto disorientata…   
poi aveva visto la dottoressa  
“ si tiri su… così potra’ mangiare e bere la spremuta…”

“ perche’..fa tutto questo per me…   
Lei… non sa chi sono veramente…  
e soprattutto non sa…cos’ho fatto..  
dottoressa Griffin non ho bisogno della sua compassione ! "

 

“ forse perche’ lei mi ricorda tanto… me…  
anch’io ero…così arrabbiata dopo la morte di mio padre…

e per quanto mi e’ dato di capire…  
lei continua ad incolparsi ed a punirsi   
per…qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto….  
e …forse un giorno me lo dira’  
lo spero..  
Signorina Woods non sempre riusciamo a tenere la nostra vita  
sotto controllo… “

Alexandria aveva ingoiato le lacrime che volevano scendere …  
“ mi dispiace…  
non sapevo di suo padre….

Per favore mi passi il vassoio…  
Così mangio..”

Poi quando aveva finito di mangiare Clarke le aveva ricontrollato la temperatura..  
“ uhm ….38° ..va gia’ meglio..

“ si… sono un osso duro…  
vada a casa dottoressa… “

“ riposi Alexandria…  
non ho nessuno che mi aspetta… a casa..”  
Poi la biondina era uscita dalla stanza…

Verso le otto di sera Clarke era tornata dalla brunetta, con l’antibiotico e con la cena…  
Questa volta la giovane non aveva opposto resistenza… aveva preso la compressa e mangiato senza fiatare…  
E quando aveva finito….aveva mormorato  
“ grazie..  
ma ora …e’ tardi  
Clar k e  
Vai a casa..”

Poi Alexandria si era coperta il viso con le mani… per l’imbarazzo  
“ mio Dio… mi scusi…  
Dottoressa Griffin  
Non so cosa mi sia preso…  
Non volevo mancarle di rispetto.. “

“ Oh…  
Va bene…   
molto bene…  
solo   
posso…Chiamarti Alexandria … ?

“ si… signorina Griffin..  
Oh ..volevo dire ….Clar k e  
..la febbre mi confonde..”  
Poi si erano messe a ridere….

All’una di notte la sveglia del cellulare di Lexa le aveva ricordato che era ora di prendere l’antiinfiammatorio… ma l’acqua nel bicchiere …era finita…   
Sebbene si sentisse un po’ stordita si era dovuta alzare…

Il salotto non era buio …la televisione era accesa…a volume basso…  
< cosa … diavolo sta succed..>  
Poi aveva visto e capito…   
Clarke si era addormentata sul divano… in una posizione scomoda …  
Lexa era andata in cucina aveva ingoiato la pasticca e poi era tornata in camera a prendere una coperta ed un cuscino…

Poi era tornata da lei… la ricca dottoressa Griffin …. che dormiva vestita sul suo divano…  
Si era avvicinata e delicatamente l’aveva fatta sdraiare ... senza svegliarla…le aveva messo sopra la coperta…  
E poi si era fermata ad osservarla…   
sembrava così indifesa mentre dormiva…  
< ti proteggero’ .. non permettero’ a nessuno di ferirti ancora…>

E così bella  
< beato l’uomo che potra’ amarti..>

Poi aveva spento la televisione ed era andata a dormire…

Alexandria si era svegliata che il sole era gia’ alto…   
si era alzata ed aveva aperto la porta della sua camera…   
solo allora aveva sentito odore di pancake  
“ Clar k e …   
sei ancora qui..”

“ Oh.. buongiorno anche a te Alexandria..”

“ si..scusa.. buongiorno Clark e..”

“ ora…mangia ..che poi ti voglio controllare..”  
“ ..Ah..grazie della coperta..”

La domenica era trascorsa anche troppo velocemente…   
nel pomeriggio avevano guardato tre puntate di Games of Thrones… che avevano scoperto essere la serie tv preferita da entrambe..

Alexandria qua e la’ si era assopita… la febbre era calata ..ma c’era ancora..  
In quei momenti Clarke aveva dovuto combattere duramente contro il desiderio di prendere il volto di lei e metterselo in grembo…. per accarezzarla  
Piu’ la guardava piu’ la trovava perfetta …

Ed era andata in grande confusione quando vedendo le sue labbra leggermente dischiuse si era chiesta come sarebbe stato sfiorarle con le sue ..  
A giudicare dall’aspetto …. dovevano essere morbide e vellutate ..  
< Cristo…. guarda la tv…Clarke..>

La brunetta si era svegliata  
“ uhm…   
com’e’ stata la prima notte di Sansa Stark con Ramsey Bolt ? “

“ e’ un bastardo…. meglio che tu non l’abbia vista ..  
L’ha stuprata…mi si e’ rivoltato lo stomaco…”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina… 

“ Forse si…  
e’ stato meglio..  
… gia’ e’ difficile per me… capire cosa ci sia di piacevole nel fare sesso con un uomo…  
in condizioni normali… “

la biondina l’aveva guardata…  
“ Oh …scusami Clarke …   
Tu sei stata sposata … “

“ non e’ stata una scelta felice..”  
Aveva sussurrato la dottoressa … 

poi si era bruscamente alzata  
“ .. beh… ora devo andare…   
mi devo preparare per domani..”

“ Spero di non averti ferito…  
non era mia intenzione…  
…ci vediamo martedì… “  
Aveva detto la brunetta

“ Tranquilla …  
Abbi cura di te…  
A martedi’…

Poi Clarke aveva preso un biglietto da visita e ci aveva annotato il numero del suo cellulare privato  
“ se hai bisogno ..chiamami..”

“ grazie  
di tutto…  
A presto ..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...


	7. sotto scorta..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria inizia il suo lavoro di guardia del corpo

Belleflower dr 232  
Martedì ore 7

Clarke si era svegliata piu’ eccitata del solito … forse perche' tra un ora avrebbe rivisto Alexandria….  
o magari perche' tra 60 minuti sarebbe iniziata la sua nuova vita ..sotto scorta…

Per le 9 doveva essere in Capidoglio, poi alle 14 sarebbe andata in Clinica….  
per affrontare la giornata, aveva indossato una camicia bianca ed un tailleur blu’,   
non era il suo abbigliamento preferito ma era quello richiesto dalla sua professione politica…

Alle otto, puntualmente era arrivata Alexandria… a cavallo della suo Honda nera….  
Clarke era andata subito ad aprirle la porta..

la brunetta era rimasta senza parole   
< .. ricordati lei e’ la tua datrice di lavoro…. ed e’ etero..>

“ bu ongio rno… Clar k e .. “

“ come stai .. Alexandria ? “  
< ricordati lei e’ la tua guardia del corpo .. ed hai gia’ tanti problemi..”

“ molto meglio… la tua cura ..  
..e' stata miracolosa..”

“ Si …lo vedo… !

… volevo dire che   
si vede che non hai piu’ la febbre..”  
aveva cercato di specificare la biondina

“ sono curiosa di vedere il tuo garage..”

Allora Alexandria ,ho tre auto : una Mercedes Glc Suv, una Cadillac Escalade ed una BMW Cabrio serie 6

“ fuuh....una serie 6…   
Rossa…  
Fantastica..!  
Aveva esclamato la brunetta…

“ Si...ma non adatta alla tua protezione….  
.. con il tuo permesso trasformero’ la Cadillac in una fortezza .. “  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta

“ va bene Alexandria..  
intanto andiamo in Campidoglio… “  
Aveva detto Clarke passandole le chiavi …

Poi erano salite sull’auto blu’ …e Clarke si era seduta accanto al guidatore…  
“ sarebbe meglio che ti sedessi ..dietro..”

“ non chiedermi.. l’impossibile..”

Una volta acceso i motori era subito partita la musica…   
Adele “ set fire to the rain “

“ Puoi cambiare… o spegnere… “  
Aveva mormorato la biondina…

“ va bene…”  
Poi Alexandria si era concentrata sulla guida…  
E Clarke … sulle quelle mani che si muovevano elegantemente sul volante ...

Alle 9 comunque erano arrivate in Campidoglio…  
“ a che ora devo venire a prenderti ? “

“ alle 14..  
“ e...fai mandare tutte le spese a casa mia…   
basta che dici … Griffin.. “

La brunetta si era diretta subito verso un officina che lavorava per l’ FBI …

Mentre Clarke poco dopo, lanciava il suo nuovo appello all’Assemblea  
“ sono due giorni che sulle nostre teste si aggira una minacciosa nube tossica, contenente iodio 131 , elemento altamente nocivo per la salute dei nostri concittadini….  
chiedo al nostro Presidente ed ai servizi preposti.. d’indagare sulle origini di tale nube , con particolare attenzione per il settore produttivo dell’industria farmaceutiche noto per l’uso massiccio dello iodio 131

la Deputata Griffin… era tornata !

Alle 13,30 la Cadillac era gia’ un po’ piu’ sicura…. Vetri e paraurti erano gia’ stati modificati…  
Per effettuare il resto della blindatura …. l’auto doveva rimanere a disposizione dell'officina..per almeno due giorni…

Alle 14 la brunetta era davanti al Campidoglio …   
Clarke stava scendendo le scale in compagnia di alcuni colleghi … e sembrava impegnata a discutere qualcosa d’importante…  
E quando era stata piu’ vicina l’aveva vista mordersi il labbro superiore ..  
< non c’e’ pericolo .. non ci pensare nemmeno…>

Poi la biondina l’aveva vista e le aveva subito sorriso ..  
“ Alexandria …”

Poi quando erano per strada..  
“ hai mangiato.. ? “

“ No, sono stata in officina… ma per finire il lavoro dovro’ lasciarla lì..per due giorni..”

“ si…vedo i vetri sono diversi…   
potresti lasciarla lunedi’ prossimo…. saro' fuori citta'  
per partecipare ad un congresso di tre giorni… a New York… “

“ ti va un’insalata o qualcosa di veloce..? “  
aveva poi chiesto la biondina

" certamente.."

E così, prima di andare in clinica si erano fermate in un piccolo pub…

Alle 15 erano arrivate nel garage della Clinica….

La biondina era impallidita ed aveva iniziato a contorcersi le mani …  
“ Clarke… tranquilla…. ci sono io..”

Poi le aveva aperto la portiera  
“ dove ti hanno aggredito ..? “

“ la’…”  
Aveva mormorato indicando un punto poco distante ..

Poi avevano preso l’ascensore ed erano salite al terzo piano …  
sede degli uffici e dei laboratori…  
“ andiamo a salutare Raven …”

Dopo erano andate nel suo laboratorio..  
“ lei e’ Octavia..”

“ piacere Alexandria…  
finalmente ti conosco… di persona..  
Lincoln mi ha parlato tanto di te..”

“ E lui… di te..  
sono felice di sapere che ti prenderai cura di Clarke..”

A tale proposito… se non hai bisogno di me..  
darei un’occhiata intorno…   
questa Clinica e’ un disastro..  
dal punto di vista della sicurezza..”  
aveva detto la brunetta

“ va bene…. Poi ....parlarne con Raven… “

***************************************

“ …Lincoln mi aveva detto che Alexandria era una bella donna..  
ma … caspita… e’ super sexy..”  
aveva esclamato Octavia una volta rimasta sola con Clarke..

“ Gia’…  
..ma ora… andiamo …aggiornami… “

 

La brunetta aveva perlustrato la Clinica e parlato con la guardia che stava all’ingresso…  
Due ore dopo era andata da Raven..

Davanti ad una tazza di caffe’… Lexa aveva elencato i primi urgenti interventi…  
“ videocamere in tutti i piani … per una visione totale  
Garage compreso…  
Assunzione di altre due guardie… aumento dei monitor  
Porte blindate per accedere ai laboratori… “

Poi , dopo che Raven si era appuntata tutto …   
si erano sedute sul divano … e la conversazione aveva assunto toni piu’ leggeri …

“ Sei cintura nera 4° Dan di taekwondo ?   
Uah.. mi insegnerai un po’ di autodifesa…? “

Alexandria si era alzata..  
“ vieni qui…  
ora mettimi una mano sul fianco e fai pressione qui  
Poi le aveva mostrato un punto del suo collo.. “

E Raven l’aveva fatto   
“ aumenta la pressione… senti che il mio collo si sta’ irrigidendo…  
poi il respiro della brunetta si era fatto affannato…”

“ Vedo che vi state divertendo… “  
Il commento di Clarke… 

Raven ed Alexandria si erano subito ricomposte…  
“ mi stava facendo vedere una mossa di autodifesa..”  
aveva spiegato all’amica..

“ Ah..si capisco..  
...comunque sono stanca…  
Voglio andare a casa..”

“ Va bene ..”  
Aveva detto subito la brunetta

Poi in ascensore nessuna delle due aveva aperto bocca…  
solo quando erano arrivate in garage   
“ aspettami qui… vado a prendere l’auto…”

Una volta in macchina, Clarke si era messa distrattamente a guardare fuori del finestrino…

“ ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato… ? “  
aveva mormorato Alexandria

“ no… sono solo stanca..”

Poi la brunetta aveva smesso di parlare.. perche' aveva visto nello specchietto laterale ..due fari che si stavano avvicinando… troppo…

“ stai giu’.. Clarke ..”  
aveva urlato...  
poi aveva iniziato ad accelerare …  
… la mano dentro al giubbotto… la pistola…

Poi Alexandria si era infilata sulla tangenziale…   
ed aveva iniziato a correre..

La biondina era ammutolita …

“ tranquilla … ci sono io..”

dopo un po' l’auto che le inseguiva cominciava ad essere distante…   
la brunetta aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo…  
“ puoi raddrizzarti…”  
le aveva detto appoggiandole una mano sul braccio…

Clarke era trasalita…  
“ e’ finita..li abbiamo seminati..”

La biondina era rimasta silenziosa per il resto del percorso … fino a quando erano arrivate a casa …

Alexandria l’aveva fatta sedere sul divano …  
“Clarke .. dimmi qualcosa… “

“ .. non so se mi ha spaventato di piu’..  
L’essere inseguita o il vederti tirare fuori la pistola ..”

“ capisco…   
ma fa parte del mio mestiere…  
come il microscopio per il tuo..”

“ fatti una bella doccia calda…  
ci vediamo domani..”  
Aveva detto la brunetta alzandosi…

Poi si era incamminata verso la porta

“ Alexandria..”

“ si.. “

“ per favore … non andare… resta con me..  
se ti va...potrei ordinare una pizza..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke non ha ancora realizzato bene che la sua vita sta' cambiando...


	8. La verita’ nascosta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke inaspettatamente , vede Alexandria ...

Il resto della settimana era trascorso nella quotidiana routine …  
I lavori pensati da Alexandria volti ad incrementare il sistema di sicurezza della Cinica ...stavano procedendo … 

era arrivato il venerdì sera, e per la brunetta, l’inizio della pausa di fine settimana …  
Clarke, quel week-end , l'avrebbe trascorso chiusa in casa, a riordinare tutti gli appunti in vista del Congresso di New York

“ la Cadillac e’ in officina…  
ci vediamo lunedì mattina …  
per andare in aeroporto…”  
aveva detto Alexandria… andando via

“ …va bene…  
...metti in valigia anche qualcosa di meno sportivo..  
...a volte organizzano dei piccoli party… “  
aveva suggerito Clarke

***********************************

sabato mattina

era da un po’ che Alexandria non vedeva la sorella ed ultimamente di certo,non l'aveva trattata bene..  
per cio’ si era decisa a chiamarla  
“ ciao Anya..  
e’ un po’ che non ci vediamo…  
ti va di vederci stasera ..?

“ Certamente..  
mi sei mancata…  
Potremmo cenare insieme  
e poi  
finire la serata in discoteca…. “

“ perfetto..  
..saro’ da te per le 20..”

**********************************

Alle due del pomeriggio Raven aveva chiamato Clarke..  
“ ciao,   
lo so...che hai molto da fare…  
ma stasera mi vedo con Lincoln ed Octavia  
pensavamo di andare in discoteca…  
..ti va di venire ..? “

“ Fammici pensare…  
devo vedere a che punto saro’ con il lavoro…  
..ti richiamo.. “

Poi la biondina era tornata ad immergersi nei suoi appunti…

*****************************

Alexandria dopo la mattinata trascorsa in palestra, nel pomeriggio era andata ad esercitarsi al poligono di tiro ….   
Dopo l’incidente il suo braccio destro non era tornato del tutto a posto .. per cui aveva deciso di imparare a sparare anche usando la sua mano sinistra ..

Poi era andata a fare shopping …. visto che erano secoli che non si comprava “ qualcosa di meno sportivo “  
Alla fine aveva acquistato un corto abito verde dal taglio semplice ma elegante..  
... fatta eccezione per la leggera scollatura nella schiena … e per le maniche di pizzo

Alle 18 Clarke aveva deciso di averne abbastanza del suo auto- isolamento  
aveva richiamato Raven  
“ va bene   
.. ci vediamo piu’ tardi…al Club .. “

 

La cena con Anya era stata la giusta occasione per Alexandria   
per raccontare alla sorella del suo nuovo lavoro ....e della Deputata Clarke Griffin ..  
“ da come ne parli..  
sembra che ti piaccia...”

“ non in quel senso…  
Anya ..  
piantala  
stimo la dottoressa …  
perche’ lotta per quello in cui crede

e poi comunque..  
dopo Costia…  
non credo proprio…  
che potro’ fidarmi ancora 

e non penso neanche  
che potro' amare di nuovo ...”

“ Lexa..  
..non dire così  
sei così ..giovane..  
..datti solo... un po' di tempo..”

Alexandria aveva chiesto il conto..  
“ andiamo… ho voglia di divertirmi…  
basta discorsi seri..”

Alle 22 la brunetta e la sorella erano arrivate al Club… e poco dopo si erano sedute al bar  
Alexandria stava sorseggiando la sua gin tonic quando una mano si era appoggiata sulla sua spalla  
“ non ci posso credere….   
mai avrei immaginato di poter trovare una come te....in un posto come questo..”  
Aveva esclamato Raven

“ perche’ ?  
mi piace ballare…  
vengo spesso qui...con mia sorella.. “

A proposito lei e’ Anya  
“ pia cere..Raven..”

“ ..non sapevo che avessi una sorella..”

poi una giovane moretta si era avvicinata ad Alexandria  
“ ciao, sono Harper…ti va di ballare.? “

La brunetta aveva annuito, poi aveva appoggiato il bicchiere e l’aveva seguita …  
" a dopo.."

“ beh… Anya … visto che siamo rimaste sole  
..dimmi…sei una tipa tosta come tua sorella ..? “

“ uhm … puo’ essere..  
..ti va della tequila ..? “

 

Quando era arrivata Clarke aveva cercato di vedere dove si trovassero i suoi amici…  
Poi una voce l’aveva chiamata  
“ siamo qui..”  
era Bellamy, il fratello di Octavia …

“ stanno tutti ballando…  
Raven e’ mezz’ora che si dimena in compagnia di una tipa  
che non conosco…  
Lincoln ed Octavia …   
.....non si possono vedere…”

La biondina aveva ordinato un Gimlet e poi si era messa a guardare quella massa di persone che si agitava sulla pista …  
dopo un po' , aveva visto Raven e la sua misteriosa partner ….  
poi il suo sguardo era caduto sulla schiena di una donna dai lunghi capelli neri ,  
il suo corpo era perfetto ed i suoi movimenti erano particolarmente sensuali…   
tanto che la sua partner pareva essere in difficolta’.. a mantenere le distanze …

Le ricordava la sua guardia del corpo…

Poi i suoi pensieri erano stati interrotti dall’arrivo di Raven e della sua nuova amica ..  
“ finalmente sei arrivata !  
..non ci crederai..  
lei e’ Anya..  
..la sorella di Alexandria…! “

Dopo che le rituali presentazioni erano finite ,  
la biondina aveva timidamente chiesto  
“ dov’e Alexandria .. a casa ...? “

“ oh … no...  
e’ qui..  
sulla pista  
..sta’ facendo impazzire una sfortunata moretta ..”  
Le aveva risposto Anya sorridendo …

< .. lei e’ qui… con un'altra.. >

 

“ Clarke …ti va di andare in pista ..? “  
le aveva chiesto Bellamy

Accettare di ballare con il fratello di Octavia le era sembrato essere la risposta giusta …  
Avrebbe smesso di pensare a lei e la vicinanza di un corpo maschile   
avrebbe sicuramente confermato che quel che sentiva roderle la bocca dello stomaco..  
... non era gelosia   
ma solo un problema di cattiva digestione …

Pessima decisione….

Perche’ poco dopo quando aveva incrociato il suo sguardo con quello di Alexandria…  
vedere quegli occhi verdi insolitamente scuri le aveva mandato una fitta di desiderio che le aveva trapassato il ventre …

< Clarke ..? cosa …ci fa qui.. e.. chi e’... quell’uomo … >

La biondina intanto...aveva smesso di ballare  
“ scusami…. ho sete..”   
aveva sussurrato all’orecchio di Bellamy

Poi era andata diretta a sedersi al bar  
“ una tequila…”

poco piu’ in la’ Raven aveva detto qualcosa …che aveva fatto ridere Anya …

“ Clar k e … credevo che non ti saresti mossa da casa..”  
le aveva detto Alexandria , sedendosi accanto a lei … ed alla moretta

“ lei e’ Harper..”

“ piacere… Clarke “

Poi Bellamy aveva raggiunto la biondina   
“ un'altra tequila ..per favore..”

la brunetta aveva ordinato due Casablanca … e poi si era voltata e si era messa a parlare con la moretta …  
anche se, con la coda dell’occhio , non poteva fare a meno di controllare   
cosa stesse combinando lei…

“ un'altra tequila..”

< sta bevendo troppo ..>   
aveva pensato Alexandria..

poi Clarke aveva iniziato a ridere   
e … Bellamy … a toccarle…le mani

“ andiamo via…”  
le aveva mormorato il giovane …

“ no…che dici...   
voglio bere..”  
“ due.. tequila ..”

“ bevi… Bellamy..”  
l’uomo aveva svuotato il bicchierino , tutto d’un fiato…   
poi aveva afferrato i fianchi della biondina ed aveva cercato di baciarla…

“ fermati … lasciami stare …”  
Aveva esclamato Clarke a voce alta....cercando di divincolarsi dalla stretta …

la brunetta si era gia' mossa in soccorso  
“ hai sentito cos’ha detto ! “  
aveva detto a denti stretti 

“ e tu… chi sei ?  
..fatti gli affari tuoi ! “

“ si da il caso che siano anche fatti miei  
...sono la sua guardia del corpo …  
..ti conviene .. darti una calmata…”

“ e se non lo faccio …  
.cosa fai ?  
Mi fai ridere…  
sei solo una povera donna...”

L’arroganza di Bellamy aveva fatto perdere le staffe alla brunetta, che in due secondi l’aveva atterrato ed immobilizzato ….

“ che ti succede ?  
piantala ..”  
Aveva detto Octavia … prontamente intervenuta …   
attirata dal clamore della rissa e dall'aver udito la voce alterata del fratello

Alexandria aveva subito mollato la presa…  
poi si era rivolta verso la sconvolta biondina  
“ Clarke…. andiamo  
ti accompagno a casa..  
dammi le chiavi dell’auto..”

“ scusami ..Harper ..  
sara' per un'altra volta.."

Poi le due giovani erano andate via.

Clarke durante il tragitto...non aveva aperto bocca ..  
Ed una volta arrivate … la brunetta aveva dovuto sorreggerla ..per aiutarla ad arrivare in camera…

La biondina era corsa in bagno a vomitare  
e quando era tornata si era accasciata sul letto…   
Alexandria le aveva tolto le scarpe e l’aveva aiutata ad infilarsi sotto alle coperte…  
durante quella manovra i loro volti si erano pericolosamente avvicinati..

la biondina l’aveva guardata con occhi languidi e poi l’aveva afferrata per la nuca…  
cercando di baciarla…

Alexandria era rimasta immobile …   
labbra serrate…  
poi si era delicatamente liberata dall'abbraccio  
mormorando  
“ hai bevuto troppo ..”

Clarke l’aveva guardata con aria smarrita

“ mettiti giu’…. cerca di dormire..”  
il suggerimento della brunetta

Poi si era mossa ... per andare via…

“ ti prego … resta vicino a me…  
..fino a quando mi addormento…”

Alexandria aveva sospirato… poi si era sdraiata nel letto…   
accanto a Clarke  
e non aveva dovuto aspettare molto perche’ lei crollasse nel sonno…

< ora vado....>  
si era detta la brunetta …

Poi l’aveva guardata dormire… le labbra dischiuse…i capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino  
Era così bella…

< .. due minuti ancora >  
Aveva pensato... prima di addormentarsi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> povera Clarke ... la sua vita e' una battaglia continua...


	9. piccoli passi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una passeggiata e' quello che ci vuole.....per cominciare a conoscersi meglio

Alle prime luci dell’alba, Alexandria si era svegliata ..   
disorientata dal fatto di non riconoscere dove si trovasse …   
poi il calore di quel corpo incollato sulla sua schiena…. le aveva fatto ricordare tutto..  
Era nel letto di Clarke …. e lei … la dottoressa...  
solo poche ore prima ..aveva cercato di baciarla…

< Cristo… ! >  
doveva andare via …. subito

Lentamente e con delicatezza si era liberata del braccio che la teneva prigioniera …   
poi si era alzata dal letto …

“ ohi .. uhm ..   
..la mi a tes ta…  
..fermate… la stanza…“  
La voce roca della biondina … che svegliandosi .. aveva cercato di sollevare la testa

La brunetta le si era avvicinata  
“ stai giu’…  
Clar k e…  
.. torno subito… “

Pur nel suo stato alquanto confuso .. aveva subito riconosciuto quella voce  
< … cosa ci faceva lì….la sua guardia del corpo ? >

Poi Alexandria era tornata  
“ bevi …  
... ieri notte hai bevuto troppo…”

La biondina , con mano tremante , aveva afferrato il bicchiere … la brunetta l’aveva aiutata a bere… sostenendole la schiena…  
poi i suoi occhi azzurri , per una frazione d’attimo…si erano confusi nel verde … 

ed un flash veloce aveva attraversato la mente di Clarke..  
di quegli occhi verdi….insolitamente scuri …che la guardavano in mezzo alla pista del Club  
…e di lei… che cercava di baciarla…  
< … cos’ho fatto… >

“ bevi..”

Clarke si era accasciata sul cuscino …  
mormorando  
“ ..scusami …. per ieri notte..  
..davvero …non so cosa mi sia preso..”

< .. e perche’..> aveva pensato

Alexandria aveva sospirato  
“ lo so…  
non eri lucida…  
..parola d’alcolista ….”

“ ora prendi   
l’aspirina..  
e cerca di riposare..”

La biondina aveva ingoiato le compresse … ed aveva chiuso gli occhi…  
< dormi … inutile farsi domande …   
e dimentica…. tanto lei … ti ha respinto …   
lei… non ti vuole …. e' qui perche' si preoccupa della… tua sicurezza… >

Poi si era addormentata …

Alexandria era uscita dalla stanza ed era andata in cucina …. a prepararle qualcosa da mangiare…  
poi aveva usato il resto del tempo per guardarsi attorno….   
la casa della deputata era totalmente priva di sistemi di sicurezza…

A mezzogiorno era ritornata dalla biondina, aveva appoggiato il vassoio .. ed aveva aperto le tende ..per fare entrare luce nella stanza ….

Poi l’aveva svegliata…  
“ forza… Clar k e….devi mangiare..”

La biondina aveva aperto gli occhi….  
stava meglio… quelle cinque ore di sonno erano state una manna dal cielo…  
“ grazie…  
..ora mangio e poi mi faccio la doccia..  
puoi andare… tranquilla...sto’ molto meglio..”

“ va bene…  
ci vediamo domattina…”  
Aveva detto la brunetta … che non vedeva l’ora di andar via... di scappare  
di cancellare , con il distacco, il ricordo di come era stato bello svegliarsi appiccicata a lei..  
e del profumo delle sue labbra quando avevano cercato di baciare le sue …

si era infilata il casco ed era salita sulla sua Honda ..  
< dimentica … Lexa…. dimentica … >

********************************************

New York, pomeriggio del terzo ed ultimo giorno di Congresso ..

“ stasera.. ci sara’ il party..  
alle 9 nel salone dell’Hotel..”  
Aveva sentenziato Clarke

La brunetta aveva annuito…

dopo la notte in discoteca , la sbronza… ed il resto…  
Le due giovani avevano cercato di mantenere la giusta distanza…   
e la conversazione era stata sempre incentrata su questioni pratiche relative alla sicurezza della biondina..

La brunetta aveva passato ore a girovagare per la citta’, mentre Clarke partecipava ai vari dibattiti..

Alle otto di sera si erano ritirate nelle relative stanze per prepararsi per la serata…

Clarke si era leggermente truccata ed aveva indossato un corto abito nero che ne’ esaltava le curve rotonde …  
.. si era ondulata i capelli biondi ed alla fine si era infilata un paio di decolte’ nere…   
gli alti tacchi mettevano in risalto i polpacci delle sue belle gambe..

Alexandria era nervosa.. erano anni che non indossava un abito dallo stile classico..  
Si era truccata gli occhi … che con quell’ombretto verde … erano diventati ancora piu’ belli..  
Poi si era infilata l’abito col pizzo … ed aveva raccolto i suoi capelli neri in un morbido chignon..  
Indossare un paio di scarpe da sera comode era state l’ultimo tocco…   
...prima di uscire dalla stanza

E di andare a bussare alla porta di quella di Clarke…

La biondina , vedendola … era rimasta … bloccata…senza fiato…  
Poi distrattamente …si era morsa il labbro inferiore  
mormorando  
“ ....sei molto bella…”

Alexandria aveva ingoiato l’eccessiva salivazione ed il suo cuore aveva accelerato…  
poi aveva chiuso gli occhi  
sussurando semplicemente  
“ anche te…

silenziosamente erano entrate in ascensore… ognuna assorta nei propri pensieri  
< .. Cristo … cos’ho fatto di male… > pensava la biondina  
< … mio Dio … aiutami …come faro’…> pensava la brunetta

Alexandria aveva trascorso buona parte della serata osservando preoccupata , ogni persona che si avvicinava alla dottoressa ..   
ma ad un certo punto non aveva piu’ capito se lo facesse in virtu’ del suo ruolo di guardia del corpo   
o perche’ mossa da … motivi meno nobili…  
< .. dannazione ..>

Poi la musica era cominciata … aveva visto che lei si era seduta al bar…  
così lentamente e silenziosamente si era avvicinata … 

aveva visto quel bicchiere pieno di liquido alcolico....che la biondina stava per svuotarsi nella bocca  
< .. si merita di meglio di piu’ … di una tequila..>

Poi le note di “ every breath you take “ dei Police  
avevano fatto vibrare l'aria  
“Every breath you take ( ogni respiro che fai..)  
And every move you make ( ogni movimento che fai..)

“ Clar k e..”  
Aveva mormorato Alexandria.....togliendole di mano il bicchiere …  
“ … balla con me..”

La biondina l’aveva guardata sorpresa dall'invito....  
e poi l’aveva seguita senza fiatare …  
Every move you make, every step you take ( ogni movimento che fai, ogni passo che fai..)  
I’ll be watching you ( io staro’ a guatdarti..)

due balli dopo... la sincronia dei loro movimenti …  
era diventata perfetta ….

Troppo perfetta da sopportare per la biondina..  
“ Alexandria.. ho bisogno d’aria..”

“ aspettami ...all’uscita.. “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

Poco dopo era tornata con le loro giacche e con un paio di scarpe comode  
“ … andiamo..”  
Alexandria aveva chiamato un taxi e venti minuti dopo erano arrivate a Central Park …  
erano scese dall'auto e poi avevano iniziato a camminare …   
era Marzo … la temperatura lo permetteva…

“ .. la prima volta che ho scoperto che Finn, il mio ex marito, mi tradiva… ho creduto di morire..”  
aveva iniziato a dire Clarke ... poi le aveva raccontato tutto…

“ la sera prima avevo chiesto a Costia di venire a vivere con me…   
dodici ore dopo rideva … mentre il mio amico Paul saltava in aria ed io … assistevo incapace di evitarlo..… “  
aveva iniziato a replicare ... dopo un po' la brunetta…  
e così ...le aveva raccontato tutto ….

“ Alexandria….mi dispiace…. tanto..”  
Aveva mormorato alla fine ...la biondina …

poi la brunetta l'aveva guardata intensamente  
“ chiamami Lexa ….  
gli amici … mi chiamano Lexa … “

“ grazie ..  
della fiducia.. “

Poi Clarke si era accorta che albeggiava…  
“ Lexa dobbiamo rientrare… o perderemo il nostro volo..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...
> 
> commenti graditi :=))


	10. cuori nella tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa ha paura...

Il mese di prova era quasi terminato …. tra qualche giorno Clarke sarebbe partita per andare da sua madre… a Miami  
sarebbe stata via per una settimana approfittando della sosta parlamentare primaverile

Ma prima di partire aveva bisogno di avere la conferma che al suo ritorno avrebbe ritrovato la sua guardia del corpo …  
“ allora… Lexa… hai deciso ? “

La brunetta aveva sospirato  
“ si ... rimango ....”

anzi pensavo di approfittare della tua assenza per finire di mettere in sicurezza la tua casa…  
così avro’ anche il tempo di aggiornare Sandy ( la domestica di Clarke ) sull'uso dei nuovi dispositivi

Clarke aveva approvato tutto…   
soprattutto la parte in cui lei le aveva detto “ si “

 

Il 4 aprile Lexa aveva accompagnato la dottoressa all'aeroporto, per andare a Miami da Abby…  
“ mi raccomando … riposati ..”  
le aveva detto Lexa

“ e tu … stai tranquilla ..”  
aveva replicato la biondina …

Lexa

I primi due giorni di lontananza da Clarke erano trascorsi velocemente …  
Impegnata com’era ad apportare le modifiche necessarie alla messa in sicurezza dell’abitazione della biondina…

Il terzo giorno la distanza aveva cominciato a farsi sentire…  
era andata in palestra, a correre …   
ma senza ottenere grandi risultati  
.. lei le mancava… 

“ ciao Anya…  
Ti va una pizza ? “

“ certamente …  
ma ti avviso ci sara’… anche Raven ..”

“ ah ..sono contenta per te  
..mi devi dire tutto..”

Clarke

Ritornare a casa non era stato facile … troppi ricordi e troppe..novita’…

Abby aveva attentamente ascoltato le “ avventure “ della figlia …. compreso la parte spiacevole dell’aggressione  
“ ora ho Lexa..stai tranquilla..”  
Abby l’aveva guardata con aria interrogativa  
“e’ la mia guardia del corpo…  
una donna brava, coraggiosa , intelligente… e bella..”

Poi la madre si era schiarita la voce  
“ ho anch’io delle novita’..da condividere con te..  
le mie pero’ non sono pericolose…  
Ho conosciuto un uomo… si chiama Marcus… e’ un medico come me…  
E.. mi piace molto…”

Clarke era trasalita…  
“ questo non togliera’ niente alla memoria di tuo padre  
tu lo sai quanto ho amato Jake…  
ma sono stanca di vivere una vita solitaria…”

“ dopo domani sera lo conoscerai… l’ho invitato a cena …  
ci sara’ anche Wells … un tempo ti piaceva …  
..forse anche per te e’ tempo di ricominciare..”

“ capisco …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina…  
poi si era alzata  
“ scusami.. ho bisogno di camminare.. vado al mare..”

 

Quarto giorno  
Lexa stava spiegando a Sandy come attivare e disattivare il sistema d’allarme …  
“ sono contenta che abbia deciso di rimanere Signorina Woods  
da quando e’ arrivata la signorina Griffin e’ piu’ serena… ed anch’io mi sento piu’ tranquilla ..”

“ grazie ..”

poi la domestica aveva aggiunto  
“ conosco da tanti anni la dottoressa … lavoravo per lei anche quando era sposata con quel mostro di Finn …   
mi scusi… per l'appellativo...ma ha sofferto così tanto a causa sua…  
Clarke e’ una persona buona e gentile…. sensibile ed intelligente ..  
pero’ a volte e’ così ingenua … ed incapace di vedere che il male purtroppo…esiste…  
spero tanto di poterla vedere felice …. presto….se lo merita proprio..”

Lexa aveva ascoltato attentamente le parole di Sandy …  
poi si era alzata…  
perche’ adesso…. lei le mancava ancora di piu’ ...

“ vado al poligono … ci vediamo domani…”  
aveva mormorato ..andando via….

Poi era salita sulla sua moto ed aveva iniziato a correre …   
quasi a volersi distanziare velocemente dal quel dolore così difficile da sopportare …. 

***********************************  
La cena organizzata la sera precedente da Abby era stata massacrante …  
Marcus si era dimostrato gentile ed affabile…  
aveva anche scoperto che condividevano lo stesso interesse medico per la ricerca…  
ma il fantasma di suo padre continuava ad aleggiare  
e le era stato impossibile non ricordarlo..  
E rivedere Weels era stato per certi versi scioccante… il giovane crescendo era diventato molto simile al suo arrogante padre Theolonius Jaha… 

Così, quando si era ritrovata sola nel buio della sua stanza non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare alla sua guardia del corpo …  
Le mancavano i suoi occhi verdi e la sua bella voce  
per certi versi le mancava anche quella tristezza che Lexa si portava dietro …   
perche' in fondo era una qualita’ molto umana e condivisibile … 

aveva anche pensato che ,pur di vederla felice , avrebbe dato tutta la sua ricchezza ..

Clarke aveva capito da molto tempo che il possesso di beni materiali   
non era stato mai in grado di colmare quel profondo senso di vuoto che sentiva dentro   
anche quando aveva dormito vicino a Finn …. prima dei suoi tradimenti..  
anche dopo aver fatto l’amore con lui 

niente e nessuno erano mai stati in grado di riempire quella mancanza ..

 

Clarke si era alzata presto la mattina del quarto giorno … dopo una notte agitata….   
Era andata a camminare sulla spiaggia lasciando che le onde del mare lenissero un po’ del suo tormento..

Aveva la sua ricerca da proseguire … aveva una battaglia da combattere….  
Rimanere a Miami non aveva senso …

Era tornata a casa , aveva parlato ancora un po’ con Abby…. che alle 14 l’aveva portata in aeroporto …  
Alle 18 sarebbe atterrata a Washington.

 

Lexa aveva passato ore al poligono ad esercitarsi … ma neanche quello era riuscito a distoglierla dal pensiero di Clarke..

Alle 16 era andata in Clinica da Raven …  
“ hai fatto un ottimo lavoro ..  
ora e’ decisamente un posto piu’ sicuro…”  
Aveva detto alla giovane

“ e ..  
..come va con Anya ? “

“ tua sorella …  
mi piace molto..  
siamo al terzo appuntamento…  
Stasera’ la vedro’… “

Poi aveva aggiunto  
“ spero che si decida... a baciarmi…”

Lexa si era messa a ridere  
“ si …noi Woods… siamo un po’ lenti… “

“ uhm… vale anche per te ? “  
aveva chiesto Raven maliziosamente

“ … non so di chi parli…”

“ andiamo parlo… di Clarke …  
…ho visto come vi guardate …”

Lexa non aveva risposto immediatamente  
ma poi era stata chiara

“ sono la sua guardia del corpo …   
ed io , a causa dei sentimenti  
ho gia’ perso un amico….

e poi ..e’ etero…”

l’eco di un tuono aveva decretato la fine della conversazione…  
“ sta cominciando a piovere…devo andare..”

aveva detto senza concedere possibilita' di replica alla povera Raven

**********************************

Clarke era atterrata in mezzo ad un violento temporale …  
Lexa aveva guardato la bottiglia di gin …

Clarke aveva detto al taxista  
“ 42 Strand Street… “

Lexa si era versata il gin nel bicchiere   
poi , dai vetri della finestra, aveva guardato la pioggia che scendeva sulla citta’..

la biondina aveva detto al taxista  
“ piu’ in fretta…”

La brunetta si era allontanata dalla finestra … pensando  
“ chissa’ se … cosa stara' facendo …”

 

Poi avevano suonato alla porta…

E lei era lì …   
coi capelli intrisi di pioggia …

“ Clar k e …  
non dovresti essere qui …”

“ Mi fai entrare ? “

La brunetta aveva annuito….   
poi aveva richiuso la porta alle spalle della biondina

“ … non potevo rimanere lì…  
e… non voglio stare da sola…”

Lexa aveva guardato i suoi occhi azzurri   
< sono perduta .. >  
si era detta ..  
sfilandole la giacca bagnata..

Poi le aveva preso il viso tra le mani   
E si era avvicinata alle labbra pericolosamente semiaperte della biondina   
Clarke aveva chiuso gli occhi …  
sentendo il calore del respiro di lei ..

Lexa aveva respirato quello di lei

poi aveva chiuso gli occhi   
e le sue mani erano scivolate sulla nuca della biondina

Clarke aveva iniziato a tremare..  
quando le labbra morbide della brunetta avevano delicatamente sfiorato le sue…

le sue mani erano lentamente scese sui fianchi di Lexa  
Che aveva aperto le labbra per testare l’umido labbro superiore di lei ..  
" Aah "

Poi la lingua calda della brunetta , timidamente, si era fatta strada nella bocca di Clarke   
Il contatto le aveva fatto cedere le ginocchia 

Lexa l’aveva sospinta contro la porta  
Lei l’aveva stretta piu’ forte   
ed il bacio era diventato piu' avido e passionale   
la lingua della brunetta sapeva di pesca ... quella di Clarke di miele…

il rumore della pioggia non copriva la loro affannata respirazione

poi le labbra di Lexa avevano iniziato a sentire che un sapore nuovo,   
di un liquido leggermente salato si stava aggiungendo a quello delle loro salive 

“ Clar k e ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa 

poi era impallidita  
alla vista delle lacrime che sgorgavano dai suoi occhi azzurri

“ oh mio Dio  
scusami  
non dovevo …  
..sono una stupida..”

“ no Lexa..  
guardami  
e’solo l’emozione…  
della lunga attesa  
Dio solo lo sa..   
da quanto tempo quanto lo desideravo …”

ma la brunetta aveva riacquistato il controllo  
“ e’ sbagliato..”

“ Andiamo ti devi asciugare  
..o ti ammalerai..”

" Lexa ti prego…  
ascoltami  
non mandarmi via …  
lasciami spiegare... "

" no Clarke ..   
e' innegabile  
sei una bella donna  
affascinante...

ma non posso essere la tua guardia del corpo  
e venire a letto con te

offuscherebbe la mia capacita’ di proteggerti  
non posso e non voglio perdere anche te…"

" non so cosa ti e’ successo a Miami…  
forse qualcosa ti ha ferito  
ed avevi solo bisogno di provare qualcosa di nuovo...  
per dimenticare

io sono tua amica   
e per questo... ci saro’ sempre.."

Clarke avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose …   
le parole di Lexa l'avevano ferita

lei non era in cerca dell'ebbrezza di una nuova esperienza  
e neanche di sesso facile...

lei la voleva amare

Ma se il suo cuore era stato ferito   
quello di Lexa probabilmente ...sanguinava ancora…

così, alla fine , si era arresa   
o l'avrebbe persa per sempre

“ ...almeno posso dormire vicino a te..  
..come due amiche…”

La brunetta aveva annuito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la guarigione di Lexa e' lenta...


	11. Amiche..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa trascorrono insieme il resto della vacanza della biondina

Dopo di che la brunetta le aveva dato una delle sue tute ,da indossare al posto degli abiti fradici   
Clarke era andata a farsi una doccia calda

e lei era andata in cucina per cercare di arrangiare la cena…  
< … sono stata una vera stronza …>  
pensava mentre tagliava le verdure…

 

“..e’ quasi pronto..  
.. vuoi dirmi … cosa ti e’ successo a Miami ? “  
Aveva chiesto Lexa quando la biondina l’aveva raggiunta.. in cucina

Clarke le aveva raccontato del nuovo fidanzato della madre e di Weels …

Naturalmente , visto quanto le aveva detto poco prima..  
aveva omesso di dirle il vero motivo del suo prematuro rientro a New York   
...non poteva dirle che era tornata perche' lei le mancava…  
perche' voleva stare con lei..

“ Clarke  
..la vita va avanti… “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ..  
realizzando subito di aver fatto un commento ambiguo e poco sincero …

“ gia’ ... “

poi Lexa aveva cercato di sviare il discorso parlandole del nuovo sistema d’allarme che aveva fatto installare a casa sua ..

intanto , si era fatto tardi… era ora di andare a letto…

La brunetta era andata a prendere una coperta ed un cuscino ..  
“ non ho una stanza per gli ospiti  
ti cedo volentieri il mio letto  
tanto sono abituata a …dormire sul divano..”

“no Lexa…  
per favore..  
te l'ho detto...  
….Non voglio dormire da sola..”

La brunetta aveva sospirato e poi aveva acconsentito, con un cenno del capo..

camera di Lexa

“ e’ troppo   
domandare alla mia guardia del corpo   
di venirmi piu’ vicino  
per proteggermi dai brutti sogni.. ?”  
aveva mormorato Clarke

Lexa aveva fatto una smorfia..   
poi le aveva preso la mano ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzarla..

< starei così … per sempre …>   
aveva pensato la biondina iniziando a rilassarsi  
Poi si era sintonizzata col rumore della pioggia che continuava a cadere…  
in bocca quel sapore di pesca ..   
< … amiche…>

rassicurata dalla vicinanza ...la biondina si era addormentata quasi subito..

Mentre per Lexa , era appena iniziata la lunga ed insonne notte   
nel buio… infatti  
continuava a rivivere le immagini di quella serata  
... di lei bagnata fradicia che bussava alla sua porta ..  
delle sue labbra dischiuse  
del brivido che aveva percepito quando l’aveva baciata  
e del sapore di miele che aveva sentito entrando nella sua bocca…

< … dimentica..>

Che le ore continuassero a trascorrere ,   
glielo dicevanono le lancette luminose dell’orologio che stava sul comodino..

ad un certo punto , Clarke aveva iniziato ad agitarsi … probabilmente a causa di un incubo ..  
< ..proteggimi dai brutti sogni..”  
le aveva chiesto …

Così Lexa si era girata … le aveva messo una mano sulla pancia ed aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla …   
Il respiro di Clarke , poco dopo , era tornato tranquillo ed anche Lexa finalmente era scivolata nel sonno…

poche ore dopo, quando si era svegliata… il letto era gia' vuoto …  
si era alzata ed aveva visto un raggio di sole filtrare dalle tende della finestra….  
aveva smesso di piovere..

poi era andata in cucina…

“ buongiorno Lexa..”  
le aveva detto lei , sfoderando uno dei suoi incredibili sorrisi …

“ … buongiorno a te…”

“La colazione e’ pronta …  
dopo ...mi porteresti a casa…  
con la tua bella moto ? “  
Aveva chiesto la biondina

*******************************

“ mettiti il casco …  
sei gia’ salita su una due ruote …?

“ No..”

“ … e’ facile  
devi afferrarti bene a me …  
e cercare di assecondare col corpo   
Il movimento della moto  
..quando prendero’ le curve..”

Poi aveva messo in moto  
E le aveva chiesto nel microfono del casco  
“ mi senti ? “

“ oh ..si..”  
Aveva risposto Clarke che le aveva gia' circondato i fianchi con le braccia

Poi Lexa aveva accelerato….  
e la biondina si era incollata ancora di piu' alla sua schiena ..

“ ora capisco perche’ ti piace..  
e’ incredibile ! “

“ piegati ..Clarke ..”

Dopo un po’ le due erano diventate un tutt'uno con la moto….  
Lexa sentiva nel ventre il calore delle mani di lei …  
e le vibrazioni del motore avevano trasmesso una piacevole sensazione alle parti basse della biondina..  
“ oh.. accelera ..”

E Lexa aveva spinto ancor di piu’ …

Quand’erano arrivate a casa Griffin  
“ devi portarmici …piu’ spesso..  
mi e’ piaciuto … molto..”

Poi la biondina aveva salutato Sandy …  
“ sono tornata prima..  
Miami era noiosa..”

“ Lexa, vado a cambiarmi..  
torno subito ..”

< … Cristo … sono… eccitata..>  
Aveva pensato Clarke mentre entrava in doccia..

< farei il giro del mondo…con lei >  
stava pensando la brunetta sorseggiando una tazza di caffe’..

Poi la dottoressa era tornata… in jeans e giubbotto di pelle..  
“ andiamo..  
tocca a me…  
non sei l’unica ...a cui piace correre..”

poco dopo  
“ allacciati la cintura   
..si parte..“  
aveva detto Clarke avviando il motore della sua BMW Cabriolet 

Poi aveva dato gas e ed era partita sgommando…

Lexa stava apprezzando la guida veloce e sicura della dottoressa  
“ Clar k e …non mi sarei mai immaginata..  
che ti piacesse correre…”

“ aspetta che entro in tangenziale..”  
la risposta secca della biondina

Poi c’era entrata   
ed allora aveva pigiato sull'acceleratore portando la velocita’ dell’auto a 200 km/h ..  
La brunetta continuava a fingere di apprezzare il panorama   
in realta’ non perdeva occasione di guardare il profilo del viso della sua deputata ed il suo sguardo concentrato ...  
< sei così bella ..>

Solo quando l’auto si era fermata nel parcheggio del Poligono , la brunetta aveva realizzato dove l’aveva portata Clarke..  
“ insegnami a sparare.. “

Lexa era andata in armeria ed era tornata con una Glock 17  
“ andiamo …”

“ e’ un automatica, tieni l’indice lontano dal grilletto.. e direziona sempre la canna verso terra  
ora.. metti la cuffia ed indossa gli occhiali di protettivi .... “

Poi le aveva mostrato come impugnare l’arma..

“ ora metti l’indice sul grilletto ed usa l’altra mano per sorreggere l’arma..  
Allarga un po’ le gambe…prendi la mira…espira …e spara alla sagoma..”

“ ….Click…  
... non spara … “

“ devi togliere ..la sicura..”

Poi Clarke.. aveva sparato …  
E la pallottola era andata a finire..   
chissa’ dove…

“ … sono una frana..”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina…

La brunetta si era avvicinata, poi si era chinata e le aveva delicatamente allargato le gambe ..  
Poi si era appoggiata sulla schiena di Clarke e l’aveva aiutata ad assumere la giusta posizione delle braccia..  
< .. se non la smette di toccarmi ..>

“ Inspira ed espira .. “  
Le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio…dopo averle tolto le cuffie  
E quando sparerai non levare subito il dito dal grilletto …  
< uhm… sa… di pesca..>

“ .. ho capito … “

E così erano andate avanti ad ore ,  
... tra fallimenti e sfioramenti ….  
per fortuna , dopo due ore, la biondina aveva colpito almeno il bordo della sagoma…

“ brava..  
ottimo…  
per oggi basta ..”  
Aveva detto Lexa  
< … o mi porteranno in manicomio ..>

Clarke aveva annuito … era esausta …  
resistere alla tentazione di baciarla aveva richiesto un grande dispendio d’energia

“ Passiamo dalla Clinica…  
e poi  
mi piacerebbe portarti a mangiare fuori..  
in fondo.. sono ancora in vacanza ! “

“ Va bene … “

******************************************************

E’ così che erano trascorsi i restanti giorni di vacanza Clarke..

Sempre in compagnia di Lexa.  
erano andate ancora in moto, al Poligono…  
avevano mangiato sempre insieme…. 

E si erano dette altre cose della loro vita ..  
sedute sul divano di Lexa, dopo aver visto un’altra puntata di Sense 8   
come se fossero amiche da sempre..

e quando la tensione fisica era diventata troppo forte ….   
a turno, una delle due si alzava con il pretesto di dover fare qualcosa d’urgente….

domenica sera  
“ domani ricomincia la normale routine  
grazie Lexa…  
questi giorni con te  
sono stati veramente belli ..  
come non ne’ …avevo avuto...da tempo..”

< anche per me Clarke…>  
Voleva dirle…Lexa  
ma lei era gia’ andata via

< se potessi …   
ti amerei fino a farti scoppiare il cuore   
e dopo ti lascerei riposare protetta dal mio abbraccio… .. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke ha capito che l'unico modo di avvicinarsi a Lexa e' quello dell'amicizia...  
> ottenere la fiducia di una persona affetta da PSD richiede pazienza e tanto amore...


	12. sotto minaccia ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcosa d'inaspettato irrompe in quella che si prospettava essere una normale giornata..

27 aprile  
Come ogni mattina , alle 9, Lexa aveva lasciato la deputata Griffin vicino alle scalinate che portavano in Campidoglio…  
“ vieni a prendermi alle 16…”

La brunetta doveva incontrare Lincoln, che pareva avere importanti informazioni da condividere con lei…

Improvvisamente si era ritrovata in mezzo ad un ingente traffico di auto della polizia che correvano a sirene spiegate,   
ambulanze ed autocarri dei Vigili del Fuoco..

< dannazione..   
sta succedendo qualcosa …>  
Stava pensando, quando le era squillato il cellulare

Era Lincoln  
“ Lexa, la citta’ e’ sotto attacco terroristico..  
4 bombe sono scoppiate in quattro diverse fermate della metropolitana  
L’aeroporto e’ stato chiuso per precauzione per allarme bomba  
6 autobus sono stati presi in ostaggio ed ora bloccano l’accesso alle strade che portano alla Union Station, la stazione ferroviaria  
Io, sto’ andando alla Casa Bianca, per scortare l’auto del Presidente.. per precauzione, sta’ per partire con l’Air Force One  
Anya sta’ mandando dieci pattuglie della CIA a sorvegliare il Pentagono…. “

“ cosa posso fare..”  
era stata l’unica domanda della brunetta …

“ vai all’Anacostia river tunnel , hanno segnalato un funzionamento anomalo nei sistemi di sicurezza..”  
ti aggiorno ..se ho novita’…”  
aveva detto Lincoln prima d’interrompere la comunicazione

Lexa aveva immediatamente invertito la marcia della sua auto…

*********************************************************

Alle 9,30 la notizia degli attentati che stavano sconvolgendo la citta’ aveva raggiunto anche il Campidoglio…  
La seduta era stata sospesa , Clarke e gli altri deputati stavano per lasciare l’aula..  
Aveva preso il cellulare ed aveva digitato il numero di Lexa….per avvisarla di venirla a prendere

“ tutti fermi …. mani sulla testa …sdraiatevi a terra … “  
Era stato l’ordine perentorio di un uomo facente parte del gruppo che aveva appena fatto irruzione ,   
poi per far capire che non c’era da scherzare alcuni di loro avevano mitragliato l’ambiente ….ad altezza uomo..

Lexa aveva ascoltato tutto …in diretta   
“ Clar k e ..”  
aveva mormorato 

“ gettate cellulari e documenti nei contenitori che vi verrano offerti “   
un movimento sospetto e siete morti..”

Clarke stava cercando di respirare , poi quando era arrivato il suo turno aveva fatto quanto richiesto  
< .. Lexa ..quanto tempo abbiamo sprecato ..…>  
aveva pensato gettando nel contenitore i documenti personali ed il suo cellulare….

************************

Lexa , passato l’iniziale smarrimento aveva subito chiamato Lincoln  
“ era tutta una messinscena..  
Il vero obiettivo e’ il Campidoglio..”

********************************

“ tutte le donne con eta’ superiore ai 35 anni od in stato interessante   
e tutti gli uomini con eta’ superiore ai 40 anni si alzino in piedi… mani sulla testa…. non fate scherzi..abbiamo i vostri documenti

Lentamente alcuni deputati si erano alzati in piedi ….   
Erano circa 200  
Ora passerete al controllo dei dati e poi sarete liberi di andare…

Dopo una mezzora nell’aula erano rimaste ancora 200 persone…

Lexa ed Anya …. Ai piedi delle scalinate , avevano assistito all’esodo….  
“ hanno fatto uscire quelli meno giovani..”  
Aveva detto un uomo

“ se c’e qualcuno che ha gravi problemi di salute … si alzi in piedi… valuteremo la situazione…”

Alla fine, alle 11 nella Camera dei Deputati erano rimaste 175 persone …

“ Sono armati fino ai denti , indossano una tuta blu’…ed hanno il capo coperto “  
Aveva detto ad Anya uno degli ostaggi liberati..

Dieci minuti dopo sui computer dell’FBI… erano comparse le richieste del gruppo terroristico

Chiedevano la liberazione di 20 terroristi prigionieri a Guantanamo  
Il versamento di 5.000.000 di dollari su un conto straniero  
la dichiarazione del Presidente degli Stati Uniti di aver dato ordine di bombardare alcuni campi profughi in Siria   
ed infine che fosse messo a loro disposizione un aeroplano, su cui sarebbero saliti anche venti ostaggi…

entro un’ora esigevano una risposta …. altrimenti avrebbero proceduto ad eliminare 10 ostaggi…

poi si erano uditi degli spari….  
e sui monitor erano apparse le agghiaccianti immagini della prima esecuzione  
Questo per farvi capire che non abbiamo niente da perdere…

Lexa aveva guardato trattenendo il fiato…quelle orrende immagini….  
Era crudele da dirsi…. ma il fatto che fossero solo uomini le aveva fatto tirare un sospiro di sollievo….

Clarke aveva assistito impietrita all’orrore della crudele esecuzione dei suoi innocenti colleghi …  
Ed in quei momenti di totale terrore l’unica cosa che le aveva dato speranza era la certezza  
... che Lexa avrebbe fatto di tutto per risolvere quella maledetta situazione…

Il tempo scorreva lento…   
la brunetta sapeva gia’ che il Presidente non avrebbe mai ceduto alle richieste dei terroristi …  
era quella la politica degli Stati Uniti d’America..

******************************

“ vi chiederete perche’ abbiamo scelto voi…  
la risposta e’ facile …. voi siete quelli che approvano le leggi …  
Leggi che spesso hanno decretato la morte di bambini e distrutto famiglie..  
avete acconsentito guerre che vi sembravano distanti   
ora la guerra l'abbiamo portata anche qui...”

 

Clarke si era fatta coraggio…   
“ Posso parlare ? “

“Si …alzati in piedi “

"Mi chiamo Clarke Griffin…. Non sono sposata e non ho figli…  
ma alcuni di noi … si ..  
comprendo la vostra rabbia…. ma vi chiedo di essere migliori di noi..  
Lasciate andare ... chi ha famiglia… per favore..”

****************************************

Lexa si era fatta portare la piantina topografica del Campidoglio…  
stava indossando il Giubbotto antiproiettile..  
“ devo andare Anya … devo andare da Clarke..”

“ e’ troppo pericoloso …”  
aveva detto la sorella

“ vengo con te…”  
aveva mormorato Lincoln , che era appena arrivato

“ e’ l’unico modo …   
infiltrarsi …   
mescolarsi..  
e passarvi le informazioni necessarie all’assalto dei corpi speciali  
hanno spento le telecamere…sappiamo troppo poco di loro..”  
e' quanto mi hanno insegnato a Quantico  
aveva detto la brunetta

 

aspetta succede qualcosa..  
aveva detto Anya  
altre persone stanno uscendo…

“ la Deputata Griffin ..e’ stata coraggiosa…  
il suo discorso ci ha fatto liberare..  
Vi prego fate qualcosa…  
per chi e' rimasto lì  
..sono senza scrupoli ...”

“ andiamo..Lincoln..  
non c'e' tempo da perdere.."  
aveva mormorato Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vai Lexa...


	13. Sotto minaccia  ( P 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke temono di non aver aver piu' tempo...

Tra 10 minuti l’ultimatum sarebbe scaduto…

Fra le tante cose che , quel maledetto giorno, non stavano funzionando   
c'era che lì, al posto di Anya, a dialogare coi terroristi avrebbe dovuto esserci il Comandante dell’FBI …

Lexa e Lincoln intanto erano riusciti a penetrare all’interno del Campidoglio,   
passando da un tunnel sotterraneo che ospitava le tubazioni dell’impianto d’areazione

mancavano 10 minuti.. poi Clarke  
poteva essere scelta come ostaggio sacrificabile  
tra 10 minuti forse... non le avrebbe mai piu' potuto dire  
che il pensiero di poterla perdere per sempre  
le aveva fatto capire  
che era pronta ad accettare la sfida di tornare ad amare

Anya nel tentativi di conceder tempo alla sorella,  
aveva chiesto un'altra mezzora di tempo ai terroristi ,   
adducendo il motivo che era stato complicato organizzare in così poco tempo il trasferimento da Guantanamo dei prigionieri…  
e, per fare vedere la buona volonta’ del Governo ,aveva mostrato le immagini dell’aereo richiesto..   
pronto all'areoporto

“ vorra’ dire che tra 7 minuti anziche' 10 ostaggi ne’ elimineremo solo 5..”

" aspettate il Presidente sta' vagliando...."  
ma la comunicazione era gia' stata interrotta

Le teste di cuio era arrivate gia’ da un po’, in attesa di maggiori dettagli prima di fare irruzione …

 

" ho fatto prima che potevo.."  
aveva detto Raven..  
stringendo la mano di una tesissima Anya

" vorrei tanto poterti abbracciare..  
ma so..che non e' il caso..."

 

Lexa aveva visto un terrorista aggirarsi nel corridoio   
che portava agli uffici dei vari deputati..  
Aveva fatto un cenno a Lincoln …  
Un minuto dopo il corpo esanime dell’uomo era stato trascinato dentro un ufficio

La brunetta l’aveva spogliato ed aveva indossato la sua tuta e tutto il resto …  
adesso sembrava proprio una terrorista

Poi avevano sentito alcune voci provenire da un altro ufficio  
parlavano in arabo  
“ Akab....ho finito di piazzare il tritolo ..  
tra un ora saltera’ tutto..”  
aveva detto una voce di donna

Lincoln aveva guardato Lexa …  
“ ci penso io..tu va da Clarke..”

la biondina, stava iniziando ad aver paura  
tra pochi minuti avrebbero scelto altri 10 ostaggi ... da giustiziare

tra pochi minuti forse ...non avrebbe mai piu' potuto dire a Lexa  
che quel che provava per lei era molto di piu' dell'amicizia  
e che se per poterla amare  
il prezzo da pagare era abbandonare i suoi sogni, la ricerca e la carica politica  
beh....lei non avrebbe esitato a farlo 

La brunetta era entrata nella Camera …   
e si era subito diretta verso quella che sembrava essere persona di Comando…  
Ringraziava il cielo di aver imparato alcune lingue …

“ Akab, mi ha mandato a prendere sette ostaggi, vuole dare una dimostrazione in diretta di cosa succedera’ ...  
se non accetteranno le nostre richieste..”  
Aveva detto in arabo

“ va bene, prendi Aasim ..con te “

< ..maledizione..>

Poi aveva detto  
" Aasim scegli tre persone io penso alle altre quattro.. "  
Un uomo si era mosso…  
e lei aveva tirato un sospiro..

 

Lexa aveva cercato in quella massa di occhi terrorizzati ..quelli azzurri di Clarke..  
"Tu.. seguimi.."  
... le aveva detto…quando l’aveva vista  
Poi per essere piu’ convincente le aveva dato una spinta…

< addio Lexa..>

Velocemente aveva scelto gli altri tre …  
Quindi sotto minaccia dei mitra di lei e di Aasim avevano lasciato l’aula …  
< sono 47 uomini ..>

Appena avevano svoltato nel corridoio ed erano stati abbastanza lontani dall'aula  
Lexa si era girata ed aveva atterrato Aasim   
senza darli neanche il tempo di fiatare….

“ shh..p aveva sussurrato..”  
Poi si era tolta il passamontagna

“ Lexa..”  
Aveva esclamato l’attonita biondina  
“ sei qui..”

“ ora...non c’e’ tempo   
Clar k e …   
passa dal tunnel d’areazione e porta fuori queste persone ..”

“ e te…  
non puoi rimanere.. e’ troppo pericoloso..”

“ vai … ci vediamo a casa tua  
quando sara’ tutto finito..”  
Per Clarke…non darle un bacio prima d’andare era stato impossibile da evitare

Poi si erano uditi degli spari..  
“ muoviti..”

 

Appena lei ed gli altri deputati erano scomparsi dalla sua vista  
Lexa si era infilata in una stanza…   
per comunicare con Anya  
Brevemente aveva dato tutte le informazioni necessarie…

dopo pochi minuti sua sorella le aveva comunicato  
" Tra cinque minuti …faranno irruzione.."

Poco fa hanno ucciso altri cinque ostaggi..”

“ ok , io mi occupo dei tre terroristi che stanno nell’ufficio..”

 

Clarke e gli altri … intanto erano arrivati nel tunnel …  
dove avevano incontrato Lincoln  
“ oh Clarke ..  
e' un sollievo vederti ..”

“ ma Lexa e’ ancora lì ..  
...ha rischiato la vita per liberarmi ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

“ se la cavera’… e’ in gamba..  
stai tranquilla...”

" ora vai, e mandami la squadra artificieri …   
hanno minato il tunnel….tra 45 min ... esplodera’ tutto..

Lexa stava guardando il suo cronometro quando aveva udito gli spari…  
L’irruzione era iniziata..

I due uomini e la donna erano usciti di corsa dalla stanza …

La brunetta aveva fatto fuoco …ferendo la donna ed uccidendo un uomo..  
poi la donna casduta a terra aveva urlato qualcosa …in arabo..

E Lexa si era bloccata

… era la voce di Costia …

La pallottola che le aveva attraversato il braccio destro e che le aveva fatto cadere la pistola   
..l’aveva fatta tornare bruscamente alla realta’…  
Si era rotolata a terra e velocemente , con la mano sinistra…  
aveva preso il pugnale che teneva nella custodia allacciata alla caviglia….

L’uomo non aveva fatto in tempo neanche a vederlo arrivare….

Poi si era alzata e si era avvicinata alla donna ferita.. che stava cercando di comprimere il sangue che le usciva dal fianco destro

Con un calcio aveva mandato lontano la pistola della terrorista…   
poi si era levata il passamontagna…

“ Lexa..”  
Aveva mormorato Costia..

...la brunetta le aveva scoperto il volto ….

 

“ lo sapevo che prima o poi ti avrei incontrato .."  
aveva detto ridendo la giovane donna

" Sei una donna debole …farti innamorare e’ stato facile….  
piu’ difficile e’ stato fingere di provare piacere quando mi toccavi..

Lexa aveva preso la pistola e gliel’aveva puntata contro …

“ mi faceva schifo toccarti…   
sei solo una patetica lesbica ..  
" almeno .. una volta avevi un bel corpo  
ora con tutte quelle cicatrici...  
non ti tocchera' piu' nessuno..."

 

L’indice di Lexa aveva iniziato a premere…sul grilletto..

 

“ ferma Lexa …. e'’ finita ..”  
Le aveva urlato Lincoln …

La brunetta lentamente aveva abbassato l’arma ….  
poi si era voltata ed era andata via….  
Lasciando a Lincoln…il compito d’arrestare Costia…

< .. andare da Clarke..>  
era il suo pensiero, mentre usciva dal Campidoglio…

Tutte le lacrime che aveva represso per tanto tempo avevano deciso di uscire ora, tutte insieme  
mentre scendeva la scalinata….

Poi aveva visto Clarke…. la biondina le aveva sorriso e poi le era corsa incontro..   
L’aveva guardata con i suoi occhi azzurri...   
felici… 

“ Lexa..”

Poi la biondina aveva visto quegli occhi verdi pieni di lacrime …

“ c’era anche Costia..”

Allora l’aveva abbracciata forte .. sussurrandole  
“ e’ finita…”

“ ahi.. “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta…

“ oh ..mio Dio  
sei ferita..  
che stupida che sono ..”

“ ti porto subito in Clinica ..”

“ no….  
non e’ niente …  
voglio solo andare a casa ! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questa volta Costia e' molto cattiva !


	14. doccia emozionale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke chiede qualcosa che poi non riesce a gestire

Per tutto il tragitto verso casa   
Clarke aveva continuato ad accarezzare la mano di una estremamente silenziosa Lexa …

< non ti tocchera’ piu’ nessuno >

 

Poi avevano parcheggiato l'auto in garage ed erano entrate in casa …

“ .. sono così felice di vederla….  
ero così in pena ..”  
aveva esclamato Sandy

Poi la donna aveva visto il sangue sulla manica della tuta della brunetta..

“ oh mio Dio.. ma lei e’ ferita..”

“ ..e' solo un graffio..  
non e’ niente..”

poi la biondina  
“ … Sandy, andiamo su'  
così la medico..  
e' .. stata una mattinata lunga…..  
...non ci sono per nessuno…”

 

una volta chiusa la porta della camera   
“ Lexa … ti aiuto a levarti   
quell’orrenda tuta….”

Dopo di che’ Clarke aveva iniziato a tirare giu’ la zip…

“ ferma…”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta

“ ehi ….  
che ti succede ?  
..sono un medico..  
...sono abituata …”

Poi l’aveva guardata ..  
“ ti prego.. Lexa  
..ti voglio medicare …”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke

La brunetta l’aveva guardata con aria smarrita ….   
poi aveva acconsentito, con un leggero cenno del capo

e la biondina si era nervosamente morsa un labbro … alla vista di lei   
...in t-shirt e mutandine

“ forse e’ meglio… se prima  
..ti fai una bella doccia calda…”

Lexa senza fiatare …. si era subito diretta verso il bagno ….

E dopo un po’ il silenzio della stanza era stato interroto dal rumore dello scorrere dell’acqua …

< tutto quel sangue..>  
aveva pensato la biondina iniziando a spogliarsi  
Poi quand'era rimasta nuda... lentamente si era avvicinata alla porta del bagno …

La brunetta era troppo assorta nei suoi miseri pensieri   
da accorgersi del suo arrivo….

Ed era trasalita quando aveva sentito il rumore dell’anta che scorreva 

Poi Clarke era entrata …. e lei , d’istinto   
aveva cercato di coprirsi con le braccia il suo corpo nudo…

“ co..cosa ci fai qui ? “

“ sono ..sporca  
.. non sei la sola ..  
.. ad aver avuto una brutta mattinata….”

Poi aveva preso la spugna …  
ed aveva iniziato a passarla sul corpo di Lexa ..

dopo un po’ , la brunetta aveva chiuso gli occhi   
ed aveva iniziato ad arrendersi al tocco delicato delle mani della biondina….

“ Lexa .… togli quelle mani …   
..sei molto di piu’ delle tue cicatrici…“

“ Clar k e… “  
aveva mormorato lei , aprendo gli occhi   
poi aveva visto in quel mare azzurro  
la richiesta sconsolata di un atto di resa  
e così aveva lasciato scivolare via le mani poste a difesa del suo seno

Allora la biondina , con la spugna, aveva lavato ogni parte del suo corpo   
...con particolare delicatezza le aveva sfiorato la linea   
che scorreva dritta , parallela al suo seno destro e quella piu’ sottile che le attraversava il ventre 

Ed era stato solo allora   
che la brunetta si era resa conto della nudita’ di Clarke ..  
“ … sei così bella ..”  
aveva sussurrato

“ voltati ..”  
aveva risposto la biondina … 

Poi aveva passato lentamente la spugna sulla schiena di Lexa, sostando lievemente sulle tre sottili cicatrici   
che partivano dalla sua scapola destra ed arrivavano fino al fianco..

La brunetta aveva iniziato a tremare….   
Clarke aveva lasciato cadere la spugna…   
poi aveva appoggiato i suoi seni morbidi sulla schiena della sua guardia del corpo e le aveva circondato i fianchi con le sue braccia 

“ non ho avuto…   
paura di morire..  
ma ero terrorizzata all’idea ...  
di non poterti rivedere  
E dirti che.. "

“ Ssh..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“non parlare  
...tienimi…solo … così .. “

 

l’acqua calda aveva continuato a scorrere sui loro corpi abbracciati per un tempo indefinito..

poi Lexa si era delicatamente liberata ….  
si era voltata e poi si era chinata a raccogliere la spugna…

“ ...tocca a me..”

così, usando la sua mano sinistra , aveva iniziato a ricambiare il favore…  
seguendo lentamente le linee curve e morbide del corpo della biondina ..  
“ quando ti hanno preso  
ho capito che la vita non aspetta …  
non voglio continuare a difendermi da te..”

Poi Lexa aveva attirato a se il corpo scivoloso della biondina  
“ baciami Clar k e..”

E lei lo aveva fatto   
inizialmente con dolcezza e poi con passione …

la brunetta all'inizio, aveva assaporato lentamente quel sapore di miele   
ma poi aveva permesso che quell’iniziale delicatezza fosse sostituita dall'urgenza del desiderio …

lasciando Clarke   
... senza fiato e …. con le gambe molli….

“ Lexa ..   
rallenta…  
..mi gira la testa…”

La brunetta l’aveva guardata con aria preoccupata

“ troppe emozioni..  
..in così poco tempo… “  
aveva mormorato la biondina…   
tentando di mascherare.. così  
il suo soverchiante stato emotivo

 

.. erano uscite dalla doccia ….  
Lexa aveva preso un asciugamano e l’aveva ricoperta…

“ dovrei essere io  
..a prendermi cura di te..”

 

“ vieni..”  
le aveva semplicemente risposto la brunetta…

Poi l’aveva aiutata a sedersi sul letto ….

“ sdraiati…vicino a me ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

 

Poco dopo i loro corpi nudi erano abbracciati …sotto le lenzuola…

“ chiudi gli occhi..”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta accarezzandole la schiena ..

< solo…dieci minuti..>   
avevano pensato … prima di addormentarsi..

******************************************

Due ore dopo Clarke si era svegliata …. in una posizione diversa …  
..si era ritrovata a pancia in giu’ …. semi sdraiata sopra Lexa … 

La posizione del suo viso , sopra la spalla sinistra della brunetta  
.. le stava offrendo un ampia visione dei suoi seni sodi 

D’impulso ne’aveva sfiorato uno con la sua mano calda   
provocando l’indurimento del capezzolo..

Si era sollevata …. sorpresa dall’effetto che quel suo semplice gesto aveva procurato nell’assopita brunetta   
ed aveva visto che, nei suoi tratti sereni ,non c’era traccia della potenza e del coraggio   
che lei aveva mostrato possedere solo alcune ore prima

.. quei capelli neri ancora umidi, sparsi sul cuscino e quelle labbra leggermente dischiuse erano , per gli occhi di Clarke,   
solo la visione di una donna incredibilmente bella…

si ricordava bene cosa aveva sentito, poche ore prima, sotto la doccia,   
quando le mani di lei l’avevano delicatamente sfiorata…. 

di quel che aveva provato ,   
di quel desiderio così devastante e nuovo   
che l’aveva colta impreparata  
che le aveva tolto il respiro e tagliato le gambe 

Per questo le aveva chiesto di fermarsi …. 

Poi Lexa si era svegliata ed aveva aperto i suoi stupendi occhioni verdi  
“ ehi..  
da quanto sei sveglia ? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata   
> ( da me... piove e tira vento..)


	15. Clexa time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solo Clexa

“ Il tempo necessario  
A farmi venir voglia di baciarti ..”

“ Clar k e ..”  
Aveva sussurrato la brunetta, sentendo il fremito che le stava attraversando il ventre  
al solo pensiero di quanto stava per accadere

Poi le labbra morbide della biondina si erano avvicinate alle sue …  
e Lexa aveva subito capito che questa volta era perduta…   
....che non si sarebbe potuta tirare indietro 

Perche’ la voleva ..   
come non aveva mai voluto ...

La lingua morbida di Clarke stava gia’ chiedendo strada e lei gliela aveva subito concessa …

E quando l’aveva sentita gemere ..   
aveva perso ogni forma di controllo … 

Aveva ribaltato la posizione ed era andata sopra di lei …   
e quando aveva sentito i suoi piccoli seni sodi pressati su quelli grandi e morbidi di lei   
...si era gia’ inesorabilmente bagnata …

Poi la brunetta aveva iniziato a baciare il collo di Clarke non riuscendo a resistere , durante il percorso, al desiderio di succhiarlo e morderlo …  
La biondina aveva iniziato fremere e muovere i fianchi   
andando inconsapevolmente a sfiorare il sesso umido di Lexa ..  
E lei aveva dovuto contrarre i muscoli delle sue cosce   
per evitare che quelle leggere contrazioni che avvertiva …   
sfociassero in un precoce orgasmo …

“ ohh “  
Aveva mormorato cominciando ad esplorare con le labbra la valle che sorgeva in mezzo ai seni di Clarke..   
poi le sue mani calde avevano accarezzato quelle morbide colline e la sua lingua aveva circondato il turgido capezzolo per succhiarlo…

“ Lexaa ..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina avvertendo che un altro fiotto di liquido caldo la stava ulteriormente bagnando

poi , nell'urgenza, di aumentare il contatto aveva inarcato le reni ed afferrato i fianchi della brunetta 

“ ti prego..” 

La brunetta si era fermata un attimo, spiazzata da quella supplichevole richiesta   
ma guardare quegli occhi azzurri scuriti dal desiderio non l’aveva aiutata …

Ma le successive parole, mormorate dalla biondina  
“…insegnami a fare l’amore con te ..”

Le avevano ricordato che per Clarke … era la prima volta   
< rallenta… pensa solo a lei .. >

allora, con estrema lentezza aveva proseguito la sua inesorabile esplorazione …

Aveva accarezzato e a baciato ogni angolo del ventre caldo della biondina e poi era scesa lungo le sue cosce umide …

Clarke aveva chiuso gli occhi e poi aveva iniziato a gemere rumorosamente e quando le dita di Lexa avevano sfiorato la sua entrata   
aveva pensato che l’unica cosa che voleva ..  
....prima di morire..   
...era essere sua ….

Lexa , con un dito, aveva massaggiato l’ancora stretta entrata …  
poi l’aveva fatto scivolare lentamente dentro sfiorando le pareti ancora un po’ contratte fino a quando le aveva sentite ammorbidirsi…   
...poi era uscita…

La biondina, alla perdita di contatto aveva affondato le unghie nella schiena della brunetta ..  
“ no Lexa .. no ..”  
aveva sussurrato 

Ma la sua frustrazione era durata poco, perche’ la lingua morbida della brunetta era tornata a leccarle un capezzolo   
mentre con un dito umido cominciava a girare intorno alla sua clitoride …  
Il piacere scatenato da quella nuova combinazione le aveva fatto subito dimenticare la precedente sottile pena

poi il suo bacino aveva iniziato a muoversi erraticamente   
quando Lexa aveva succhiato il capezzolo ed il dito era andato direttamente a stimolarle quel piccolo cappuccio 

< ..non ancora ..>  
Aveva pensato la brunetta ...staccando le labbra dal seno ed allentando la pressione del dito sul turgido bottoncino

“ aah ..mi farai morire ..“  
aveva quasi urlato Clarke 

ma non c’era stato tempo di continuare a lamentarsi …   
la lingua di lei stava gia’ leccandole l’interno cosce   
mentre l’indice scivolava agevolmente dentro di lei iniziando un lento ma stabile movimento 

“ …sei così bagnata ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta inserendo il secondo dito

Poi aveva iniziato a muoverli , dentro e fuori   
andando sempre piu’ su   
ad ogni affondo

“ Lexa .. non..  
non ti fermare …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina oramai totalmente persa

E quando le pareti vellutate che circondavano le dita della brunetta avevano iniziato a contrarsi  
lei aveva preso in bocca e succhiato forte il suo clitoride …

il ventre della biondina aveva iniziato a sussultare   
Lexa aveva aumentato la velocita’ del movimento delle dita  
“ sto per ven..”

Poi il suo bacino era rimasto sospeso in aria   
“ Lexaaaa “

poi le contrazioni del violento orgasmo l’avevano travolta   
e l’intenso piacere l’aveva lasciata quasi senza respiro ….

La brunetta aveva continuato a muoversi lentamente dentro di lei per assecondare il fluire dell’orgasmo di Clarke,   
aveva smesso solo di sollecitare il troppo sensibile clitoride 

Poi quando le contrazioni non si erano ancore placate, aveva delicatamente tolto le dita per sostituirle con la sua lingua …   
lentamente aveva stimolato l’apertura bagnata e poi aveva iniziato a penetrarla ..

< non ti ho dato ancora... abbastanza..>

Riaccendendo in poco tempo il desiderio della biondina …   
con l’unica differenza che questa volta Clarke era in uno stato di totale abbandono …

Lexa aveva percepito dai lunghi gemiti e dal respiro affannato   
quanto lei fosse nuovamente eccitata … 

< ti voglio vedere >   
Aveva pensato levando la lingua ed inserendo due dita …   
poi mentre iniziava a muoverle era risalita   
....per guardarla… 

< Clarke aveva gli occhi azzurri piu’ belli del mondo …>

La brunetta aveva leggermente incurvato le dita per toccare un preciso punto spugnoso ….

Gli occhi della biondina erano diventati piu’ scuri ed il suo respiro si era adeguato al movimento delle dita della brunetta 

poi quando era arrivato l’incredibile orgasmo aveva dischiuso le labbra e chiuso gli occhi …  
< sto morendo..>  
aveva pensato la biondina

Lexa poi, l’aveva tenuta stretta tra le sue braccia   
mentre cadeva esausta nell' estatico sonno…

******************************

Quando Clarke si era risvegliata , ancora stretta tra le sue braccia .... era gia’ buio  
era rimasta ferma, immobile …   
voleva concedersi un po’ di tempo per assaporare la sua vicinanza

< sto così bene .. >  
..riusciro’ mai a farla sentire così ?>

Poi il suo stomaco aveva iniziato a brontolare 

“ Clar k e ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta iniziando ad accarezzarle i capelli

Poi , dopo una decina di minuti di tenere effusioni  
anche la pancia di Lexa aveva iniziato a brontolare

“ Penso che dovremmo alzarci a mangiare qualcosa … “  
aveva detto la biondina .. dispensandole un altro bacio leggero

******************************************

Una volta arrivate in cucina, la biondina aveva letto i messaggi di Sandy  
La signora Abby ha chiamato tre volte  
Raven dice di richiamarla  
Octavia ha chiesto due volte di lei

 

Lexa aveva visto quattro chiamate perse di Anya e tre di Lincoln..

“ domani ..”  
aveva mormorato spegnendo il cellulare …

Clarke aveva aperto una bottiglia di vino rosso e ne’ aveva versato un bicchiere per Lexa..

La brunetta l’aveva guardata 

“ non ti fara’ male..”

Una mezz’oretta dopo , la cena era finita …   
la brunetta di spalle,stava mettendo i piatti nella lavastoviglie …

Clarke si era avvicinata

“ sono tutta indolenzita ...”

Poi l’aveva fatta girare e l’aveva abbracciata ..  
“ mi hai rovinata ..”

La brunetta aveva fatto subito una smorfia di dispiacere

“ Lexa .. sto scherzando…  
e’ stato ….incredibilmente bello…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina sorridendo

“ tu sei incredibilmente bella ..”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa

< se ti potessi vedere come ti vedo io..>   
poi la biondina l’aveva attirata a se ed aveva iniziato a baciarla sulla bocca

“ Oh Clar k e .. “  
Aveva sospirato la brunetta, poco dopo,   
fermandosi per riprender fiato

E poi, tutto cio’ che la biondina aveva visto nei suoi occhi verdi … un po' piu’ scuri del solito  
poteva riassumersi in una sola parola : desiderio 

< mai nessuno l’aveva guardata così…. >

e per nessuno….lei ..  
aveva sentito un desiderio così urgente 

voleva vederla abbandonata sotto di se   
...sentirla gemere …   
ed ascoltarla gridare il suo nome 

la biondina si era morsa un labbro ,   
< al diavolo le mie paure >

Aveva pensato…. sfilandole la t-shirt

 

Lexa l’aveva guardata incerta …

“ sei maledettamente bella..”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina accarezzandole il volto

Poi le sue mani incerte avevano sfiorato i suoi seni sodi …

E salire le scale , per portarla in camera sua..  
le avevano richiesto tempo ed abilita’  
rifiutando l’idea di smettere di toccarla 

*******************

Poi quand’erano state vicino alla sponda del letto   
Clarke….si era spogliata…

Lexa aveva deglutito , e poi aveva allungato una mano ..per toccarla …

“ no …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

Poi aveva appoggiato la sua mano sull’elastico dei pantaloni della brunetta  
E le aveva chiesto ,con uno sguardo implorante .il permesso di proseguire

La brunetta aveva appoggiato la sua mano su quella di lei e poi l’aveva accompagnata nel gesto 

Solo la luce tenue della lampada accesa sul comodino   
aveva illuminato i loro corpi nudi   
mentre cadevano nel letto..

due secondi dopo … Clarke era sopra di lei…

Le aveva baciato la fronte e le labbra   
mentre con una mano le sfiorava quella linea sottile e leggermente gonfia che sorgeva al lato del suo seno destro 

Lexa aveva iniziato a tremare ..

“ forse  
senza queste cicatrici..  
.non avrei mai avuto  
la fortuna  
d’incontrarti..”

Poi la biondina aveva proseguito a baciarla delicatamente dappertutto   
fino a quando non l’aveva sentita rilassata …   
allora era risalita ed aveva iniziato a succhiarle il lobo dell’orecchio  
strappandole un lungo gemito …  
..era quello che aspettava..

Con ben diverso ardore le aveva baciato il collo e leccato l’incavo della clavicola …

Poi aveva visto quei turgidi capezzoli ergersi prepotentemente in mezzo ai suoi seni sodi ..  
metterseli in bocca e succhiarli , uno alla volta, era stato naturale ed appagante …

Lexa aveva inarcato i fianchi e mormorato qualcosa di poco comprensibile

Ma sufficiente a far rabbrividire la biondina  
< …Cristo …mi fai bagnare …solo a sentirti godere..>

con rinnovata passione le aveva baciato il ventre ..  
la brunetta aveva leggermente allargato le gambe …  
quasi a dire   
“ e’ qui ..che ti voglio..”

Le mani di Clarke allora avevano sfiorato l’interno delle sue cosce umide

< e’ così bagnata… per me..>  
aveva pensato iniziando a sfiorarle i piccoli riccioli scuri..

“ Clar k e …ti prego ..”

< ... mi vuole .. ed io non so ..>

“ de n tro…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa sollevando il bacino 

Clarke aveva passato lentamente la sua lingua morbida lungo il sesso bagnato offerto dalla brunetta

< uhm .. profuma di muschio ..di terra bagnata..>

Poi aveva appoggiato un dito sulla sua entrata e scivolarle dentro era stato facile …

“ oh … non ti fermare ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

< oh …non mi fermo ..stai tranquilla >

poi aveva iniziato a toccare quelle pareti vellutate …

Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere ed a muovere il bacino per andare incontro al movimento del dito di Clarke  
“ di piu’ “

< si .. amore >  
aveva pensato la biondina inserendo il secondo dito

Poi aveva iniziato a muoverli ….  
cercando di entrarle sempre piu’ dentro ad ogni affondo 

Lexa aveva immerso le mani tra i suoi capelli biondi 

La biondina aveva sentito aumentare le pulsazioni delle pareti vellutate che stringevano le sue dita

“ sto per..”

< si… vieni per me >  
si era detta  
appoggiando le sue labbra sul clitoride di Lexa

“ oh siii ..”

Clarke aveva aumentato il ritmo delle sue dita e succhiato piu forte 

“ vengo… "

Poi le mani della brunetta avevano afferrato i suoi capelli e l’avevano tenuta ferma sul suo bacino sollevato  
“ Clar k eee ..”  
aveva gridato …

Prima che il suo corpo fosse sconvolto dalle contrazioni dell’incredibile orgasmo   
ed invaso da intense ondate di piacere 

E Clarke …   
l’aveva seguita

“ scusami Lexa “  
aveva mormorato …   
collassando sul suo ventre

< ma… e’ bastato sentirti gridare il mio nome..>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sono sempre in difficolta'   
> quando devo descrivere i momenti intimi di Lexa e Clarke
> 
> temo sempre che le mie parole non rendano giustizia a quello che sono...


	16. arrendersi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e' il compleanno di Raven

Quattro giorni dopo

Come tutti giorni Lexa era andata in Campidoglio a prendere Clarke per portarla in Clinica ..

La biondina sembrava essere di cattivo umore …

“ Clar k e … ? "

 

“ oggi...mi ha chiamato mia madre ..  
tutta entusiasta…  
le hanno offerto un posto da primaria di chirurgia  
qui, a Washington …  
e lei ha accettato..  
... per potermi stare piu’ vicino..  
Me la ritrovero’ tra le scatole..  
..col suo nuovo fidanzato ! “

 

“ potessi avere ancora   
una madre...  
che si preoccupa per me..”  
aveva commentato tristemente la brunetta 

Clarke non aveva replicato subito,   
dispiaciuta di essersi dimenticata della condizione d’orfana della brunetta

“ hai ragione..  
scusami…  
e' ...che Abby ha il potere di rendermi nervosa..”

“ non fa niente…”

Poi Lexa si era concentrata nella guida ….

Una volta arrivate in Clinica , la biondina era andata da Raven ..   
dopo aver lasciato Lexa a discutere con una guardia…   
che si lamentava del malfunzionamento di un monitor..

“ ciao Clarke …  
domani e’ il mio compleanno  
lo festeggero’ all’Ultrabar  
ti va di venire ?  
..ci sara’ anche Anya…

Poi , quasi in un sussurro aveva aggiunto

“ ... potresti portare anche sua sorella…”

“ fammici pensare..  
ti daro’ una risposta piu’ tardi..”

Poi la biondina era andata in laboratorio …  
“ ho trovato qualcosa di veramente interessante  
analizzando i tuoi campioni…”  
le aveva subito detto Octavia …

“ fammi vedere ..”

Ed era sorridente quando aveva finito di leggere la relazione dell’amica   
“ potrebbe essere una scoperta importante ..”

“ Come minimo riusciremo a riparare i danni dei tessuti in tempi veramente ridotti ..”  
aveva aggiunto l'amica

**************************

Qualche ora dopo Clarke era andata a trovare Lexa nel suo nuovo laboratorio …

La brunetta infatti , da qualche tempo, aveva ricominciato a lavorare su alcuni suoi vecchi progetti   
allo scopo di creare nuovi strumenti per i sistemi di sicurezza..

“ togliti quella specie di mascherina..  
..oggi non ti ho ancora baciato..”

“Uhm … Clar k e  
vacci piano…  
ho sempre sognato   
di vedere cosa indossano i dottori  
sotto i camici bianchi ..”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa ...dopo un po' 

“ solo poca biancheria intima…  
vuoi vedere ? “  
Aveva detto la biondina in un sussurro …

“Clar k e “  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta iniziando a tirar giu’ la zip del camice …  
Slip e reggiseno di pizzo ..neri…

“ ti piace quello che vedi ? “

La brunetta si era leccata un labbro …   
" Si..molto.."

“ beh ..dovrai aspettare …  
me l’hai insegnato tu  
..che dopo ..  
....e’ ancora meglio …”  
aveva maliziosamente detto la biondina tirandosi su la zip

Lexa aveva sospirato un po’ frustrata…

“ comunque ero venuta a chiederti  
se ti va di andare al compleanno di Raven  
domani sera all’Ultrabar ?

“ si , Clarke… “

**********************************

“….domani niente lavoro …  
..dormi …con me ?”  
Aveva chiesto la biondina , quella sera…  
quando avevano finito di cenare …

Poi , senza attendere la risposta, le si era avvicinata …  
... le aveva tolto dalla mano il bicchiere di vino e l’aveva attratta verso di se …  
... afferrandola per la cintura ….

< mio Dio.. quanto mi sei mancata ..”  
aveva pensato Lexa quando le mani della biondina , dopo averle sganciato i bottoni della camicetta ,  
si erano posate sui suoi seni nudi …

**********************************

Compleanno di Raven

Clarke e Lexa erano arrivate all’Ultrabar verso le 10 di sera…  
in moto, complice la temperatura mite dei primi di maggio ..

“ .....devi farmela guidare piu’ spesso .. e’ uno sballo..”  
aveva sentenziato la biondina togliendosi il casco

Poi avevano raggiunto Raven ed il resto della compagnia…

“ aspettavamo solo voi … per scendere in pista ..”  
aveva detto Octavia …

“ .. andate … noi beviamo qualcosa..”

E cos’ si erano dirette verso il bar  
“ due tequila..”  
aveva ordinato la biondina …

Poi si era avvicinato Bellamy  
“ … mi voglio scusare…  
..per l’altra sera..  
..non so … proprio  
Cosa mi sia preso ! “

Clarke l’aveva guardato un po’ prima di dire  
“ ok ….  
dimenticato  
siamo ancora amici….”

 

“Chiedo scusa anche a lei signorina Woods..  
\---sono stato arrogante ..”

la brunetta aveva annuito con un cenno del capo…

 

dopo una mezz'oretta Raven ed Anya le avevano raggiunte al bar ..  
“ che fate ancora qui…? “

Lexa aveva guardato Clarke   
“ ..vai … a ballare …”

“ solo se mi accompagni..”

“ ...non mi sembra il caso..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ..

 

Clarke aveva sospirato prima di dire  
“ voglio ballare con te..  
seguimi.. ci sono cinque piste da ballo .. “

e così poco dopo , avevano iniziato a muoversi su una pista meno grande …   
sulle note di una canzone degli anni 80…

all’inizio le due erano riuscite a mantenere le giuste distanze ….   
poi i movimenti sensuali della brunetta avevano attirato Clarke… come una calamita…

e quando il DJ aveva messo  
“ time after time “ di Cyndi Lauper

You're calling to me, I can't hear   
What you've said -   
Then you say - go slow -   
I fall behind -   
The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look - and you will find me   
Time after time   
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting   
Time after time

la tensione tra le due era si era ingigantita  
Clarke l’aveva guardata e Lexa aveva rallentato i suoi movimenti … 

“ meglio se ci fermiamo..”  
aveva mormorato poi all’orecchio della biondina  
“ ...ho voglia di baciarti..”

Clarke aveva sospirato  
“ va bene ....torniamo dagli altri ..”

E così erano tornate a sedersi vicino ai loro amici  
“ dove eravate finite..”  
aveva domandato Anya

“ Clar k e mi ha fatto vedere le altre piste ..”  
aveva risposto Lexa ..alla sorella …

Poi la serata delle due giovani era andata avanti   
tra intensi sguardi fugaci e leggeri sfioramenti

erano rimaste sole quando era cominciato il momento dei “ balli lenti “

Per un po’ la biondina aveva stoicamente resistito   
poi sulle note di Phoria “ Undone “  
non ce l’aveva fatta piu’..  
< al diavolo ..>

“ vieni Lexa..  
..balla con me ..”

Una volta raggiunta la pista , la brunetta le aveva appoggiato le mani sui fianchi e la biondina aveva messo le sue sulle sue spalle..  
poi , mentre ballavano, avevano iniziato a guardarsi ….   
e ad avvicinarsi …

E quando era iniziata  
“ one more night “ di Phil Collins  
Clarke aveva affondato il viso sull’incavo del collo di Lexa …   
e la brunetta aveva fatto in modo che il suo corpo aderisse completamente a quello della biondina …

fino a quando il contatto dei loro ventri e la vicinanza delle loro labbra  
non aveva infiammato i loro sensi   
“Lexa… portami via da qui ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ..

Un saluto veloce agli amici … una scusa …   
“ e’ stanca..”

poi la biondina si era ritrovata sulla moto, incollata alla schiena della brunetta …   
dirette a casa della sua guardia del corpo ..   
la piu’ vicina all’Ultrabar..

*********************************

Lexa aveva acceso alcune candele .. poi nella luce soffusa della sua stanza, si era avvicinata alle labbra della biondina   
ed aveva iniziato a baciarla… lentamente …  
con dolcezza mista a passione …  
perche’ questa volta non aveva niente da dimostrare o da nascondere  
…..voleva solo amarla ..

E piu’ tardi , quando aveva visto negli occhi azzurri della biondina,  
... l’approssimarsi dell’imminente orgasmo  
le aveva mormorato  
“ vieni ..per me amore mio “  
E così...Clarke era esplosa ...  
...senza smettere mai... di guardarla …

 

Dopo un po’, quando il suo respiro era tornato tranquillo aveva mormorato  
“ Lexa ..girati..”

Poi aveva baciato la schiena della brunetta e leccato lentamente le tre linee che la segnavano…  
fino ad arrivare a circolare con la sua lingua calda il suo fondo schiena …  
E Lexa aveva tremato quando Clarke era scesa per leccarla lungo la linea d’unione delle sue rotonde natiche …

Poi la brunetta aveva sollevato un po' il sedere e la biondina aveva sentito ancora quel profumo di terra bagnata   
“ sei così bagnata ..”  
aveva mormorato prima di entrare con la lingua dentro la sua apertura bagnata ..

“ oh amore ..”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa afferrandosi alle lenzuola …

Poi Clarke aveva aggiunto un dito prima di levare la lingua e spostarsi sopra di lei

con un ginocchio aveva fatto leva sull’incavo posteriore di quello della brunetta  
... facendole allargare un po' di piu’ le gambe…  
Poi aveva iniziato a baciarle la nuca …

“ di piu’ ..”

Clarke aveva inserito il secondo dito …ed aveva iniziato a muoverli …  
li faceva quasi uscire del tutto dall'apertura   
prima di riaffondarli completamente dentro di lei..

Lexa aveva iniziato a strusciare freneticamente le sue natiche contro il sesso bagnato della biondina  
Clarke aveva raggiunto con la mano libera un capezzolo della brunetta   
ed aveva aumentato il ritmo delle dita

E lei aveva cominciato a gemere rumorosamente …   
“ amore.. mi fai morire …”

Clarke si era morsa un labbro sentendo le contrazioni delle sue parete vellutate  
“ si… amore … godi per me ..”  
aveva mormorato iniziando a sfiorarle il clitoride con il pollice..  
poi le aveva strizzato un po' il capezzolo e mordicchiato la schiena 

“ Clar k e ..”  
aveva urlato la brunetta travolta dal potente orgasmo   
“ oh mio Dio …”  
aveva mormorato sconvolta dalle violente contrazioni …

e Clarke aveva solo potuto tentare di tenerla stretta cercando di farle sentire che lei era lì … 

Poi , quando la tempesta si era placata..  
si era distesa sopra la sua schiena  
E le aveva mormorato all’orecchio  
“ ti amo …Lexa..”

Quella notte si erano amate ancora , a volte teneramente …  
...a volte con urgente passione

Si erano addormentate , esauste …solo quando era spuntata l’alba …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ...


	17. ... timori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' gelosa...

Un mese dopo

Lexa aveva sorriso  
soddisfatta dei progressi balistici della biondina  
“ pefetto, amore  
dieci tiri..dieci centri..”

Clarke si era tolta occhiali e cuffie prima di baciarla  
...non si era ancora abituata a sentirsi chiamare “ amore “ da lei   
ed ogni volta che succedeva continuava ad emozionarsi…

Ma soprattutto non riusciva ad adattarsi al fatto che spesso dormivano ancora separate  
Clarke era consapevole che domandare a Lexa di condividere il letto era una questione spinosa  
visto cosa le era successo dopo che la brunetta l’aveva chiesto a Costia …

Sapeva bene quanto quell’evento era stato traumatico   
ed aveva timore che una sua prematura richiesta potesse vanificare i progressi raggiunti nell'ambito della fiducia.  
O forse, piu’ semplicemente, quello che temeva di piu’ era il suo rifiuto …

dall’altra parte il ritrovarsi , quasi ogni sera, con quell’assenza nel suo letto stava diventando sempre piu difficile da gestire …   
..lei le mancava   
le mancava la sicurezza che le dava l’averla vicina, le coccole   
ed il risvegliarsi al mattino tra le sue braccia

Ma quello che affliggeva maggiormente l’animo della biondina era che   
quando Lexa era fisicamente lontana   
quel senso di vuoto che la perseguitava da sempre   
tornava prepotentemente a tormentarla …

“ Clar k e  
dove sei andata ?  
..sembravi lontana ..”

“Stavo pensando   
alla proposta di Marcus..  
..di collaborare alle mie ricerche ..”  
Aveva risposto Clarke, mentendole spudoratamente …

“ visto i tuoi progressi   
ed il tuo impegno politico  
..coinvolgerlo… potrebbe esserti utile..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta …

“ ci pensero’…  
ora pero’ basta ...con questi discorsi seri…  
..abbiamo gia’ così poco tempo da trascorrere insieme  
non voglio sprecarlo..”

Aveva detto Clarke  
prima di baciarla sulle labbra

“ un giorno  
mi picerebbe  
andare a Gorham, alle White Mountains  
fuggire con te…da tutto questo….  
Ti insegnerei a fare rifting  
..epoi la sera davanti al fuoco.. ”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa

“ oh..si.. amore…  
te lo prometto..  
...un giorno lo faremo..”

**********************************

“ non abbiamo avuto ancora modo  
da quando mi sono trasferita a Washington..  
di passare un po’ di tempo insieme..  
vieni a cena da noi  
stasera.. ? “  
Le aveva domandato Abby

“ .. posso portare la mia guardia del corpo ? “

“ certamente, così la conosco ..”

Una volta chiusa la comunicazione , si era subito pentita di averla nominata ..  
ma le era venuto spontaneo pensare ,egoisticamente   
che , con lei vicino, sarebbe stato piu’ facile affrontare la nuova vita della madre

< oramai il danno e’ fatto …. non mi rimane che chiederglielo…>

Così , nel primo pomeriggio, quando si erano viste per andare in Clinica  
la biondina ..si era fatta coraggio  
“ non so come dirtelo …  
oggi mi ha chiamato Abby  
per invitarmi a cena, stasera  
la sua richiesta…mi ha gettato nel panico…  
e così mi e’ venuto spontaneo  
dirle che mi avresti accompagnata..”

“ sono stata precipitosa.. lo so..”

Lexa inizialmente … l’aveva guardata un po’ sorpresa  
poi le aveva detto  
“ ti accompagnero’ volentieri..  
prima o poi dovro’ pur conoscere ..  
tua madre.. “

“ grazie … sei un amore “  
Aveva mormorato la biondina   
accarezzandole delicatamente , la mano appoggiata sul pomello del cambio

***********************

quello stesso giorno, in Clinica

“ Clarke…  
e’ appena arrivato Bellamy…  
ti vorrebbe vedere.. “  
Le aveva comunicato Raven

“ ok… arrivo…fallo accomodare nel mio studio… “

“ passavo di qui ..  
ed ho pensato a te .. “  
Le aveva detto il giovane offrendole un mazzo di rose color corallo

La biondina l’aveva guardato un po’ confusa …

“ ho aspettato per mesi  
che smaltissi   
Il divorzio da Finn…  
.. mi sei sempre piaciuta .. “

“ a che ora e’ la cena ? “  
aveva chiesto Lexa irrompendo nello studio della dottoressa..

Poi aveva visto Bellamy … e le rose  
“ scusami … non sapevo che avessi compagnia ..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta   
andandosene subito via  
senza dare a Clarke neanche il tempo di fiatare 

“ insomma … dicevo  
sono passato per chiederti  
se vuoi uscire con me..  
Vorrei portarti fuori  
a cena.. o al cinema…  
…dove vuoi..”  
aveva continuato Bellamy

la biondina lo aveva guardato  
“ mi dispiace…  
ma devo rifiutare..  
la mia vita e’ gia’ anche troppo complicata..  
per dare spazio ad una relazione ..”

“ Ah..si  
..capisco..”

“ ora e’ meglio che tu vada..”  
Aveva detto un'imbarazzata Clarke 

E Bellamy   
...era andato via…

la biondina era subito andata da Lexa ….   
memore della smorfia di disappunto che, poco prima, aveva visto attraversare il suo bel volto …

“ scusami per prima..credevo fossi sola  
..avrei dovuto bussare ..  
…. a che ora devo passarti a prendere ? ”  
aveva detto la brunetta con aria distaccata

“ Lexa …   
non lo sapevo   
Bellamy e’ solo passato a salutarmi  
e' un vecchio amico..”

“ uhm … ho capito  
ora per favore  
lasciami sola ..  
devo finire un lavoro !   
aveva tagliato corto la brunetta

Clarke aveva sospirato… poi era andata via sconsolata  
pensando  
< tutto questo .. solo perche’ non posso dire   
al mondo....quanto ti amo.. >

*********************************************************

Per il resto della serata Lexa si era chiusa nel suo ostinato mutismo  
solo quando erano arrivate a casa di Abby aveva cercato di essere almeno cordiale ..  
E poi, durante la cena , si era concessa di dare solo qualche sguardo sfuggente in direzione della biondina   
quando una frase o un gesto della madre parevano averla messa in difficolta’ …  
Allora Clarke si era morsa un labbro … gesto che faceva sempre quando era nervosa ..  
e che la brunetta aveva imparato bene a riconoscere…

“ faro’ due chiacchiere con Alexandria..  
mentre parli con Marcus..”  
Aveva detto Abby quando la cena era finita…

E così mentre la biondina definiva i termini della sua collaborazione col fidanzato di sua madre  
Lexa affrontava la sequela di domande che la signora Griffin continuava a farle   
per cercare di capire che tipo di persona sua figlia, si fosse scelta ..come guardia del corpo…

Poi per fortuna era ritornata Clarke   
“ mamma si e’ fatto tardi  
dobbiamo andare..”

********************************

“ mi dispiace ..se mia madre  
ti ha messo in difficolta’..”  
Le aveva mormorato poi, mentre stavano andando a casa…

“ niente che non potessi gestire ..”  
il breve commento della brunetta

< parlami amore >

Poi Lexa l’aveva accompagnata sino alla porta di casa  
“ un ultimo bicchiere ? “  
Le aveva domandato Clarke  
“ sono stanca.. ho bisogno di andare a dormire ..”

“ dai..solo un momento…per favore..”

Lexa aveva guardato i suoi occhi azzurri ed imploranti …  
poi l’aveva seguita

La biondina le si era subito avvicinata  
“ sono ore che mi stai evitando… cosa ti ho fatto? “  
le aveva domandato accarezzandole i lunghi capelli neri

Lexa le aveva fermato le mani e poi l’aveva fissata coi suoi occhi verdi  
“ cosa voleva Bellamy da te ?   
..lo so ..  
..che ti piacciono gli uomini..”

< e’ gelosa..>

“ Si … e’ vero  
ma e’ te che amo..  
e’ te che voglio e che desidero … “

“ e solo tu sai farmi impazzire ..”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina  
... leccandosi un labbro

“ …provamelo “

“ oh .. non voglio altro ..”  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke iniziando a baciarle le labbra , con avidita'..  
mentre le tirava giu’ la zip dei jeans ..

“ andiamo.. in camera tua 

“ no ..ti voglio subito..qui “  
Aveva mormorato la biondina iniziando a spingerla verso il divano..

Poi l’aveva spogliata e l’aveva costretta a sedersi..  
si era inginocchiata davanti alla sua apertura bagnata…   
e poi se l’era divorata..

fino a quando le unghie di Lexa erano affondate nella sua schiena  
.. quell'attimo prima   
di urlare il suo nome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie come sempre a chi mi legge..


	18. nuovi orizzonti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa cerca di supportare Clarke

La mattina dopo, entrando nel salotto   
Sandy era rimasta un po’ sconvolta alla vista di tutti quei capi d’abbigliamento sparsi qua e la’ …   
poi aveva iniziato a raccoglierli pensando che il disordine non era un’abitudine della Signorina Griffin..  
E stava reggendo tra le mani due paia di slip e due reggiseni pensando... che i conti non tornavano  
quand’era arrivata Clarke ..  
in fretta aveva preso i jeans e la maglietta di Lexa  
“ non fare domande..”  
Aveva detto sorridendo …

E Sandy aveva semplicemente risposto  
“ vi preparo la colazione ..”

***********************************  
Lo stesso giorno

“ maledizione per il voto contrario di quei sei deputati venduti …  
la mia mozione non e’ passata..”  
Aveva detto la biondina salendo in auto 

Lexa l’aveva guardata con aria interrogativa  
“ avevo chiesto alla Commissione d’indagare sul prezzo di alcuni farmaci usati per la cura dei tumori, dimostrando , costi alla mano, che le tre maggiori aziende farmaceutiche applicano ricarichi di 600 volte sul costo di produzione ..”

“ che ti aspettavi ..Clar k e, le lobby ..possono comprare tutto e tutti…   
ma non ti scoraggiare..  
..ce la farai..”

Poi quand’erano arrivate in Clinica la brunetta le aveva chiesto di accompagnarla un attimo nel suo piccolo laboratorio   
con la scusa di volerle mostrare un piccolo localizzatore GPS  
In realta’ desiderava poter stare sola con lei, al riparo dell’occhio indiscreto delle decine di telecamere che la brunetta aveva fatto installare 

“ amore sei sempre così affascinante..  
..ma lo diventi ancor di piu’ quando sei arrabbiata..”  
le aveva mormorato .. baciandole il collo..  
Clarke aveva subito reagito   
“ oh ..Lexa ..”

Poi il suono del suo cellulare aveva ricordato alla biondina del suo appuntamento con Marcus  
“ mi dispiace … devo andare  
il dovere mi chiama..”

“ ma piu’ tardi.. sapro’ farmi perdonare..”  
aveva aggiunto , aprendo la porta…

Parlare con Marcus, in realta’ , era stato molto piacevole..  
L’uomo si era dimostrato entusiasta dei risultati dei recenti studi di Clarke   
ed aveva iniziato subito ad esprimere idee e suggerimenti   
“ potrei cominciare..gia’ da domani ..”  
aveva detto l’uomo alla fine

“ perfetto.. il tempo stringe ..”

Poi l’uomo era andato via e la biondina si era rinchiusa in laboratorio   
E stava illustrando ad Octavia le ragioni che l’avevano spinta ad accettare l’aiuto di Marcus   
quando l’aveva chiamata Raven  
“ c’e’ una certa Signora Gardner … che chiede di poterti vedere urgentemente…”

 

dopo poco Clarke aveva incontrato la giovane donna ed i suoi due piccoli bambini..  
“ prego Signora Gardner si accomodi …”

“ Aden ..per favore tieni d’occhio tua sorella Isa mentre parlo con la dottoressa ..”

Poi le due donne erano entrate nello studio della biondina

“ mi chiamo Cece e ..  
e sono disperata …”  
aveva detto la donna cominciando a piangere 

“ stia tranquilla Signora …. mi spieghi meglio..”

“ alla mia piccolina hanno diagnosticato la leucemia…  
ma io sono troppo povera per poterla curare …  
suo padre ..ci ha abbandonato due anni fa…  
ed io sono solo una cameriera ….   
Ho letto sui giornali delle sue critiche sui costi dei farmaci …  
la prego mi aiuti !   
O ..Isabelle non vedra’ iniziare la prossima estate.. “

Clarke aveva deglutito la profonda commozione   
suscitata dalle strazianti parole della giovane donna ..

“ la mia clinica di solito si occupa di ricerca ..e non di cura…  
ma… mi lasci pensare …vedro’ cosa posso fare …  
si puo' sempre cambiare  
Torni..domani …”

“ grazie Dottoressa..lei mi rida’ speranza ! “

Poi Clarke si era alzata per accompagnarla fuori dal suo studio , aveva aperto la porta  
ed era rimasta scioccata   
Lexa stava giocando con i due bambini…e persino la pallida Isa sembrava gradire molto la sua presenza   
visto che continuava a ridere felice..

“ grazie Signorina per essersi presa cura dei miei figli…”

“ mi piacciono i bambini , sono innocenti e pieni di speranza…. al contrario di molti adulti ..”  
Aveva detto Lexa

E Clarke si era persa a guardarla  
< mio Dio .. sarebbe meraviglioso avere un figlio con lei ..>

Poi la piccola famiglia era andata via 

*****************************************

Piu’ tardi, durante il tragitto verso casa , Lexa aveva chiesto a Clarke   
che problema avesse quella giovane madre…  
E dopo che la dottoressa glielo aveva spiegato aveva mormorato  
“ ti prego…Clar k e aiuta quella piccolina..”

< con te vicino potrei trovare la forza di affrontare il dolore e la sofferenza ..  
potrei diventare un medico migliore ..>

“ solo se tu resterai al mio fianco …queste sono battaglie dure da combattere…  
con tante sconfitte e poche vittorie ..”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina

La brunetta le aveva preso una mano ..  
“ tu trova il modo di curare lei… ed io mi prendero’ cura di te..”

Quella sera Lexa non era andata via ..  
Aveva amato lentamente Clarke sotto l’acqua calda della doccia 

poi si era sdraiata sul letto ed aveva abbracciato la schiena della biondina..  
“ dormi..amore mio..”

*************************************

“ Signorina Woods ..il suo reggiseno e’ lavato e stirato… in quanto al resto …  
non saprei ..distinguere ..  
ma lo trovera’ di sicuro ...in mezzo agli slip della Signorina Griffin ..”  
Aveva detto Sandy la mattina dopo, quando le aveva viste arrivare per la colazione 

La brunetta era visibilmente arrossita  
prima di dire  
“ sara’ meglio… che cominci a chiamarmi solo Lexa..”

********************************

Il pomeriggio della Clinica era stato convulso , ma ricco di emozioni..

Allo stress di Clarke e di Raven nell’ attrezzare una stanza, trovare due infermiere ed un medico   
era seguita la ricompensa emotiva di aver visto un barlume di speranza riaffiorare negli occhi tristi della Signora Gardner ..

la donna era parsa rinascere  
quando le avevano detto  
“ va bene..siamo quasi pronti… Cece…  
domattina ..puoi portare in Clinica la piccola Isa ..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	19. senza pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un altro attentato alla vita di Clarke

27 maggio

Lexa , si era alzata alle 7 , dopo aver trascorso una notte agitata ed insonne  
< ho bevuto troppi caffe’…ieri pomeriggio >  
aveva pensato mentre si faceva la doccia   
rifiutandosi di ammettere che la sua inquietudine notturna potesse essere dovuta al fatto di aver dormito lontano da lei  
< .. sono solo tre mesi .. che la conosci..>

un’ora dopo, aveva rivisto gli occhi azzurri di Clarke, quando le aveva aperto la porta ..  
“ buongiorno..Lexa.. “  
poi un bacio che sapeva di fresco dentifricio alla menta

E tutta la sua ansieta’...era magicamente andata via..  
< ..dannazione..>

**************************  
Campidoglio ore 9

“ vieni a prendermi alle 12 …  
esco prima..  
I lavori della Camera oggi si fermano  
per ricordare quanto accaduto solo un mese fa..”

“ va bene..  
io vado in Clinica  
… stamani ….arriva Isa ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta salutandola

*************************************

Quando Lexa era arrivata in Clinica, Isa era gia’ arrivata,   
Cece aveva anticipato il ricovero della figlia dopo la lunga notte trascorsa tra febbre ed abbondante sudorazione  
“ ciao Leksa ..”  
aveva mormorato la piccola quando l’aveva vista arrivare 

La brunetta l’aveva guardata con tenerezza e frustrazione  
...era pallida come un cencio  
< Cristo…ha solo tre anni ..>

“ buongiorno Isa ..”  
Poi aveva visto quel piccolo procione di peluche che la bambina stava abbracciando  
“ come si chiama il tuo amico ? “

“ Nyko…come il mio papa’…  
lui ora non puo’ venire a trovarmi  
..sta’ lavorando lontano..  
per mandare i soldi a casa  
..me l’ha detto la mamma ! “

Lexa aveva guardato Cece .. la donna aveva gli occhi lucidi ..  
“ eh si ..e’ proprio un bravo papa’..”  
aveva detto sostenendo la pietosa bugia della giovane madre

Poi era arrivato Marcus… con ago e flebo   
ed Isa aveva iniziato a piagnucolare  
“ non ti fara’ male …   
.. dopo starai meglio …”  
le aveva mormorato la madre

poi Cece era sbiancata ed aveva iniziato a contorcersi le mani …   
non sopportando di vedere soffrire la figlia …  
“ resto io con lei ..  
vai a prenderti un caffe’…”  
Le aveva detto Lexa, intuendo dal suo cedimento emotivo quanto dovesse essere provata …

Grazie …

" Isa ….vado da Aden… e’ solo ..  
ma torno presto..  
le aveva sussurrato la donna uscendo dalla stanza

“ allora Isa   
ora ti racconto una bella storia …  
C’era una volta una bambina che si chiamava Alice …”  
aveva iniziato la brunetta … cercando di distrarla…

poi aveva continuato a narrarle quella storia piena di meravigliose avventure  
fino a che la piccola si era tranquillamente assopita …

uno sguardo all'orologio..

“ vado a prendere la Dottoressa Griffin..  
torniamo presto..  
aveva detto a Cece prima di andar via

“ .. vedrai’…stara’ meglio ..”

**************************************************

< Ha gli occhi neri ed i capelli color oro ….e’ pallida … ed e’ tanto piccola..  
e' ingiusto ...>  
stava pensando Lexa mentre aspettava , appoggiata sulla portiera dell’auto, l’arrivo di Clarke 

Poi l’aveva vista iniziare a scendere la scalinata che portava in Campidoglio …  
< mio Dio … e’ così bella ..>

Oramai alla biondina mancavano pochi metri da percorrere per raggiungere la sua guardia del corpo …   
l'aveva vista  
le aveva sorriso …   
e poi si era persa in quegli occhi verdi che la stavano fissando ..

in adorazione

Improvvisamente il rombo di una moto .. aveva fatto irruzione in quel magico momento

ed erano apparsi dal nulla  
due caschi … ed una pistola col silenziatore .. che puntava verso Clarke …

“ giu’.. ..  
aveva urlato Lexa estraendo la sua pistola e gettandosi di corsa sul corpo della biondina …  
poi gli spari   
il rumore di un corpo che cadeva a terra   
e quello di una moto che sgommava per andar via..di corsa…

Clarke…non aveva capito niente….   
Era stato tutto troppo veloce …  
E non poteva veder nulla perche’ era stesa a terra sotto al corpo della brunetta   
i suoi occhi erano chiusi..ma poteva sentire i battiti accelerati del suo cuore…  
“ Lexa ..”  
aveva mormorato

“ ..si .. sono qui .. ”

Poi rumore di passi in rapido avvicinamento   
una voce che chiedeva  
“ state bene ? “

la brunetta che si alzava ed iniziava ad urlare .. come una furia  
“ ..come diamine e’ potuto succedere ! “

poi il suo lento accasciarsi a terra, priva di sensi

“ Lexa “  
aveva urlato Clarke.. alzandosi di colpo 

C’era del sangue in mezzo ai suoi capelli neri …

“ chiamate un medico…di corsa ! “  
aveva urlato una guardia

La biondina aveva iniziato a tremare … poi si era fatta coraggio…  
... ricordandosi che " lei " era un medico

quel suo sospiro di sollievo ….   
quando aveva visto che la pallottola aveva colpito , solo di striscio la nuca della brunetta ..

poi tutto era tornato nitido..le voci ..i colori...gli odori

“ aiutatemi a sdraiarla nella mia auto  
la porto in Clinica ..”

**************************************

Quando Lexa aveva ripreso i sensi si era ritrovata sdraiata su un letto ..  
d’istinto aveva subito cercato d’alzarsi .. ma la forte vertigine l’aveva costretta subito a desistere   
“ ehi .. stai giu’ ..”  
le aveva mormorato Clarke

“ sei stata ferita alla testa..  
di striscio..  
devi solo riposare  
..la flebo ti rimettera’ a posto..”

Poi era arrivata Raven  
“ c’ e’ Anya …   
chiede di poter entrare ..”  
La biondina aveva annuito

“ non ti preoccupare  
lo sai  
..che ho la testa dura ! "  
Aveva detto subito la brunetta vedendo lo sguardo preoccupato della sorella

“ oh ..su questo  
..non ho dubbi ..”  
Le aveva risposto l’agente della Cia, sollevata dallo spirito della brunetta

era seguito qualche attimo d'imbarazzante silenzio  
poi Anya aveva detto

“ visto che siete tutte e due ...qui  
vi risparmio di venire in centrale..sono venuta anche in veste ufficiale…  
l’uomo che hai ferito ..  
aveva ancora addosso il tesserino falso, di agente speciale dell’FBI  
usato per ingannare le guardie che vigilano all'entrata del Campidoglio..  
Ne’ sapremo di piu’ ..appena sara’ in condizioni di parlare..”

" ah.. si ...capisco.."  
aveva mormorato Clarke

poi si era mossa verso la porta  
" Lexa… visto che c’e’ tua sorella vado a vedere Isa..  
torno appena posso…  
cerca di riposare.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andare contro gli interessi delle lobby e' molto rischioso...


	20. Onorare la vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e' assalita da mille questioni

Ore 19,30 , Clinica

“ vai a casa Cece, a riposarti  
un infermiera restera’ con Isa ..tutta la notte ..  
uhm ..domani vorrei farti un esame.. ”  
aveva detto Clarke

“ non ho piu’ visto la Signorina Woods  
stamani e’ stata tanto gentile con mia figlia  
..le ha anche raccontato una storia ..”

“ purtroppo e’ rimasta leggermente ferita ..  
...niente di grave  
per fortuna….domani , sara’ di nuovo in forma..”

“ oh … mi dispiace …  
glielo dica… per favore ”

*********************************

Una breve sosta nel suo studio a riflettere sulla pesante giornata

< mi ha salvato la vita … rischiando la sua…  
quante volte ancora dovra’ farlo..   
e quante volte ancora ci riuscira’  
loro non si fermeranno …  
ne’ vale la pena ?  
la mia battaglia e’ così importante... da mettere in pericolo la vita di Lexa ? >

poi avevano bussato alla porta   
e lei era entrata…

“ stavo per venire da te…”

poi aveva guardato il suo volto provato  
“ forse sarebbe meglio che la smettessi subito …   
e’ una lotta senza speranza ..”

“ se ti stai preoccupando per la tua vita..  
non posso e non voglio convincerti del contrario ..  
l’idea che ti possa succedere qualcosa… mi terrorizza …  
Se invece ..ti preoccupi della mia  
non farlo … “  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta

“ ma Lexa anche oggi   
ho avuto paura che tu …”

“ Shh …  
sto’ bene ..  
..staremo bene ..”  
le aveva sussurrato chiudendo a chiave la porta 

Poi si era avvicinata alla scrivania della biondina …e con un braccio l’aveva ripulita delle poche cose che l’ingombravano   
“ siamo vive ..”  
aveva mormorato aiutandola ad alzarsi dalla sedia …   
“ e voglio controllare subito se e' vero..."

“ ma …Lexa …  
..sei ferita…”

Lei non aveva risposto, l’aveva presa in braccio e l’aveva fatta sedere sulla scrivania  
“ allora curami ..”  
aveva mormorato 

e con passione aveva iniziato a baciarle le labbra, mentre le sganciava i bottoni del camice …   
poi glielo aveva tolto..e l'aveva guardata con occhi pieni di desiderio  
“ uhm ..si...sei perfetta “  
le aveva sussurrato leccandole un’orecchio..

La biondina aveva immediatamente reclinato indietro la testa offrendole piena visione del suo collo  
“ si …brava così..”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa incominciando a succhiarle quel punto pulsante di vita

“ ahh sei la mia rovina “  
aveva mormorato la biondina cominciando ad iperventilare

Poi le aveva sganciato il reggiseno e si era preoccupata di leccare uno alla volta i suoi seni morbidi  
e di succhiare per bene i turgidi capezzoli …

i palmi delle mani della biondina stesi sul piano della sua scrivania erano scivolati indietro.. perdendo la presa  
Lexa con una leggera pressione aveva completato l’opera ..facendo in modo che la schiena di Clarke aderisse completamente al piano   
Poi dopo averle massaggiato il ventre era andata ad accarezzarle l’interno umido delle cosce   
La biondina aveva sollevato il bacino e Lexa le aveva sfilato gli slip   
“ ti prego amore ..”

“ sei così bagnata “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta allargandole le gambe 

quindi si era inginocchiata e le era entrata dentro con la lingua   
“ oh si .. riempimi ..”

poi la brunetta aveva sentito pulsare le pareti della sua vagina ..  
mentre affondava la lingua e leccava quelle della biondina 

Clarke aveva iniziato a sobbalzare   
Lexa si era sganciata i pantaloni ed aveva sostituito con un dito il movimento della lingua..  
poi si era sollevata e se gli era tolti insieme alle mutandine rovinate …  
ed alle scarpe 

“ di piu ..”  
aveva implorato la biondina

La brunetta aveva fatto scivolare dentro il secondo dito, poi aveva fatto passare un braccio sotto la sua schiena e l’aveva sollevata dal piano …  
e lei le aveva sfilato la maglietta..  
poi i loro seni avevano iniziato a sfiorarsi

“ allarga le gambe “  
aveva mormorato Clarke prima di iniziare a baciarle la bocca e sentire il proprio sapore sulla sua lingua   
Poi aveva fatto scivolare due dita dentro di lei..

“ muoviti ..”

dopo poco i loro corpi sudati avevano trovato il ritmo giusto 

Lexa era così vicina …   
“ amore sto per ..”  
aveva mormorato 

“ non ti fermare ..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina

Poi tutte e due avevano usato il pollice per stimolare i rispettivi clitoridi  
" Lexaaa .."

“ ohh Clar ke ... vengo anch’io “

************************************

“ ..C’e’ uno sticker appiccicato sulla tua porta..”  
Aveva notato Lexa ..quando erano uscite dallo studio della biondina

X CLARKE  
SI CONSIGLIA L’INSONORIZZAZIONE   
DI “ ALCUNI AMBIENTI “  
RAVEN

“ oh mio Dio ..ci ha sentite...”  
aveva esclamato dopo averlo letto..

Lexa aveva sospirato  
" pazienza.."

poi quando l'attimo imbarazzante era passato

" Ah quasi dimenticavo…Lexa  
vieni con me in laboratorio..  
vorrei provare sulla tua ferita  
il siero che ho elaborato con Octavia  
se ti va ..

“ certamente.. mi fido di te ..”

****************************

Poi , prima di lasciare la Clinica, erano passate da Isa …  
La piccola dormiva tranquilla ed il suo volto aveva riacquistato un po’ di colore  
“ .. forse..e’ per dare speranza a lei  
che vale la pena di lottare ..”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa accarezzando la mano di Clarke …

“ dormi con me..stasera ?  
aveva risposto la biondina  
" devo controllare ... che la mia cavia stia bene .."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	21. nuvole all'orizzonte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa nasconde qualcosa a Clarke..

New York 1 giugno  
La vita dell’Avvocato Finn Collins , era drasticamente cambiata ...dal giorno che aveva firmato le carte del divorzio da Clarke   
Col trascorrere dei mesi , infatti, si era reso conto del fatto che la maggior parte dei suoi clienti gli aveva ottenuti grazie all’influenza della famiglia Griffin  
Uscire fuori dalle sue grazie, aveva provocato un brusco arresto della sua carriera,   
e sei mesi dopo era rimasto con un ben misero numero di richieste di assistenza legale

Finn non era un avvocato brillante … era un uomo presuntuoso a cui piaceva la bella vita   
e quella vita modesta che si era ritrovato a vivere aveva risvegliato solo la sua sete di vendetta 

“ non e’ stato facile, la vita della Deputata Griffin e’ molto semplice ..   
ma qui ci sono prove che possono sicuramente metterla in difficolta’ …”  
Aveva detto Jasper, il sordido investigatore privato ingaggiato da Finn…un mese prima, per spiare la vita dell’ex moglie

L’uomo aveva aperto la busta ed aveva visto le prove … erano una manciata di foto... compromettenti  
Una serie di scatti che immortalavano Clarke in atteggiamento " affettuoso " con la sua guardia del corpo

< Adesso…vedremo >  
Aveva pensato, con un sogghigno….   
Passando soddisfatto, a Jasper…la mazzetta da 5000 dollari

************************************************

Lexa , dopo la notte trascorsa abbracciata alla schiena della biondina , si era svegliata con la mente in fermento,  
animata da nuovi propositi …

Poi Clarke aveva interrotto i suoi pensieri   
“ …fammi vedere la tua ferita ! “

“ uhm…non si vede piu’ niente..”  
aveva mormorato poco dopo, baciandole la nuca perfettamente guarita…

La brunetta , aveva sospirato, percependo il brivido che le aveva subito attraversato la spina dorsale  
ancora una volta sorpresa dalle piacevoli ed immediate reazioni del suo corpo  
che continuava ad avvertire ogni volta che lei la toccava

“ andiamo a farci la doccia..”  
aveva mormorato con occhi pieni di desiderio

***********************************************

 

“ a dopo ..”  
le aveva detto Clarke scendendo dall’auto

poi Lexa si era diretta velocemente in Clinica 

Per prima cosa era andata da Isa…  
“ come stai oggi ? “  
aveva chiesto alla piccolina

“ bene …non ho piu’ la flebbe..”

“ sono contenta..piu’ tardi se vuoi  
staro’ un po’ con te  
potrei raccontarti.. un'altra storia …”

“ oh ..si … Leksa…”  
Le aveva risposto gioiosamente Isa

Poi la brunetta era andata via…   
perche’ voleva iniziare subito a mettere in pratica i suoi propositi

*******************************

< bene >  
aveva pensato sedendosi davanti al suo computer

< Vediamo cosa nascondete,>  
si era detta digitando “ Plizer “sul motore di ricerca

aveva iniziato così il suo progetto   
raccogliendo semplicemente informazioni di base, sulla piu’ grande industria farmaceutica  
sul piu’ grande nemico della sua Clarke..

*****************************************

“ vorrei prelevarti un campione di midollo osseo  
per vedere la tua compatibilita’ con quello di Isa..  
…e’ un esame un po’ noioso…”  
aveva detto la dottoressa , quel pomeriggio, a Cece …

“ ed ho bisogno del tuo consenso ..  
per poterlo farlo anche a lei.. “

“ a cosa serve ? “

“ a vedere se fosse possibile sottoporre Isa ad un trapianto di midollo osseo..  
..potrebbe guarire completamente ..”

Cece, incredula … aveva sgranato gli occhi …  
“ Lei e’ un angelo…  
firmo subito …  
e..per favore non fatela soffrire…”

**********************************************

Una settimana dopo..

“ mi dispiace, Cece  
Le analisi hanno rivelato che   
..il tuo midollo osseo non e’ compatibile con quello di Isa…”  
aveva detto Clarke

La giovane madre l’aveva guardata sconvolta…

“ … potrebbe esserlo suo padre..”

“ non so neanche dove sia .. quel vigliacco  
Se ne’ e’ andato ..  
.. il giorno dopo che avevano diagnosticato la malattia di Isa..”

“ capisco…  
..ci sarebbe un'altra possibilita’ …"  
aveva aggiunto Clarke

“ quale ? “

“ …suo fratello…”

“ ma Aden e’ solo un bambino.. “  
aveva detto Cece ..preoccupata

“ lo so…  
ma , da come si comporta con la sorella..  
sono quasi certa che farebbe di tutto per aiutarla a guarire..

Provi a parlargliene …”

“ ..lo faro’..  
mi dia solo un po’ di tempo..”  
aveva detto , alla fine …Cece 

*******************************************

“ cosa stai combinando ? “  
aveva detto la biondina entrando nel laboratorio di Lexa ,   
notando la sua manovra furtiva e veloce , per abbassare lo schermo del suo computer portatile

“ …ho visto cosa hai fatto...  
mi nascondi qualcosa ?   
mi devo preoccupare …  
hai forse...un amante segreta ? “

Lexa non poteva dirle che , quando lei era entrata..stava leggendo le e-mail di Anya e di Lincoln  
che aveva coinvolto nella sua opera di raccolta prove da usare contro la Plizer 

era un segreto...che non le poteva ancora svelare  
un dono che le voleva dare..al momento giusto  
un segno del suo amore

( La scelta di non parlare a Clarke di quello che stava facendo era dovuta al fatto che non la voleva illudere fornendole mere speculazioni …  
le voleva offrire dati certi sul comportamento illegale della grande azienda farmaceutica ….  
prove inconfutabili del suo comportamento fraudolento che avrebbero permesso alla dottoressa di vincere totalmente la sua battaglia… )

 

“ ma cosa dici ..  
..lo sai che ho occhi solo per te…  
..e poi sai tutto della mia vita… “

“ non e’ vero..  
in realta’ non so cosa fai tutte le notti che passi da sola ..  
…lontano da me ..”  
aveva replicato nervosamente ..la biondina

“ Clarke ..   
lavo i miei vestiti.. a volte guardo qualcosa su Netflix  
ma il piu' delle volte sono troppo stanca  
e vado subito a dormire .. “

“ ..tutte cose che potresti fare comunque…  
la verita’ e’ che non mi ami abbastanza  
che preferisci stare lontana da me..”

La biondina si era pentita subito di averle detto quelle risentite parole…  
Lexa aveva rischiato la sua vita per lei  
Ma oramai …lo aveva fatto…   
e se ne vergognava

“ adesso devo andare..  
ho altro di cui preoccuparmi ..”  
poi era andata via senza degnarla di uno sguardo  
...senza lasciarle il tempo di dire una sola parola ..

“ Clar ke ..”  
aveva mormorato la sconsolata brunetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non sempre le buone intenzioni portano subito buoni frutti...


	22. cielo coperto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke si scontra coi fantasmi del suo passato e fa una scelta che...

< … sono una maledetta stupida .. cosa diamine mi e' preso..>  
Stava pensando Clarke chiudendo la porta del suo studio …

< .. mi ero proposta di non forzare i tempi… di aver pazienza…  
...devo assolutamente trovare il modo di farmi perdonare ….   
piu’ tardi … quando mi accompagnera’ a casa... le parlero’..”

ma ci sono giornate che nascono sotto una cattiva stella … giornate interminabili in cui tutto va storto ..   
… e quella della biondina non era ancora finita..

Poco dopo , infatti….il suo cellulare aveva squillato

“ ciao sono Finn ..

Clarke non aveva detto una parola

“ Lo so’ e’ tanto che non ci sentiamo..  
ma sono di passaggio a Washington   
vorrei passare a salutarti… “

“ ho da fare .. non ho tempo..“

“ dai trova cinque minuti…  
In fondo …prima di fare l’errore di sposarci  
siamo sempre stati due buoni amici..”

“ gli amici non tradiscono…”

“ si …e’ vero ..   
per questo vorrei vederti …  
..per scusarmi..”

“ non ho alcuna voglia di vederti  
ho smesso di pensare che esisti  
il giorno che abbiamo firmato le carte del divorzio..”

“ Ascolta Clarke… finora ho cercato di essere gentile ..  
ti sto’ mandando una foto …  
guardala …  
e poi ne’ riparleremo…  
sono sicuro che dopo averla vista  
… li troverai cinque minuti …da dedicarmi “

Poi il cellulare della biondina aveva segnalato l’arrivo di un mms  
Ed aveva visto quell’immagine…   
..di lei che baciava Lexa …

“... vista ?  
chissa’ cosa ti direbbe Abby…  
O come la prenderebbero i tuoi colleghi Deputati…  
se sapessero che ti fai scopare dalla tua guardia del corpo..”

“ sei il solito insulso… insignificante piccolo uomo ..  
..dimmi solo dove ..ed a che ora..”

“ uhm… vediamo sono le sei…  
vieni alle sette , da sola...all’Hotel Maxime  
..ha delle intime salette private ..”

“ ci saro’ “

Poi Clarke aveva chiuso quell’orrenda comunicazione ...   
..le tremavano le mani dalla rabbia 

Di primo acchito …avrebbe voluto andare subito da lei..   
ma poi si era ricordata di quelle stupide parole che le aveva urlato poco prima…

< Ho messo in dubbio la sua lealta’, il suo amore .. le ho rimproverato di aver ancora bisogno dei suoi spazi ….   
non posso coinvolgerla nei miei errori personali , tanto piu' nei ricatti del mio ex marito  
e di certo non posso costringerla ad affrontare il bigottismo di mia madre   
o le conseguenze che ci sarebbero nel rendere pubblica la nostra relazione..  
e' troppo presto...>

< Devo affrontare Finn… da sola …   
trovero’ il modo …   
in fondo, come sempre, vorra’ solo un po’ dei miei soldi..>

******************************************

 

“ Raven…devo uscire di corsa …ho un appuntamento ..”

“ devo chiamare Lexa ? “

“ no .. anzi ..  
..mi devi coprire …   
dille che e’ passata a prendermi Abby  
per un improvviso problema di famiglia..  
dille che sono andata via con lei ..  
e che ci vediamo come sempre domattina alle 8.."

“ Clarke non capisco perche’ devo raccontarle una bugia ..”

“ e’ complicato Raven … domani ti spieghero’..  
.. e capirai perche’..”

Poi era andata via di corsa ..  
Il taxi l’avrebbe chiamato ..da fuori ,una volta uscita dalla Clinica..   
e dal pericolo d’incontrare Lexa  
perche’ allora non avrebbe saputo inventare una scusa plausibile per incontrare Finn..   
..senza coinvolgerla

********************************************

Lexa aveva trascorso il resto del pomeriggio ripensando alle parole che gli aveva detto Clarke..  
La sua vita era ancora piena di luci ed ombre .. ma di una cosa era sicura ..  
non era vero che preferiva stare lontano da lei ..

Prova ne’ erano le sue solitarie notti insonni ed agitate …   
a differenza di quelle serene ed appaganti che passava quando dormiva vicino a lei ..

< ho paura.. che lei possa tradirmi, ferirmi .. che mi possa rendere debole …  
ma come posso amarla ed essere riamata se le pongo dei limiti ..

Come posso avere tutto di lei se non sono in grado di dare tutto di me … >

< l’amore di Clarke mi ha ridato speranza …si merita in amore a tempo pieno..  
..per fortuna tra poco la vedro’ e le potro’ dire quello che sento …>

Poi la brunetta aveva guardato l’orologio, erano le sette..  
..tempo di andare da Clarke per portarla a casa…

******************************************

Clarke intanto era arrivata all’Hotel Maxime…  
Finn , quando l’aveva vista entrare ,le era andato incontro  
“ ti trovo bene ..”  
Aveva detto il giovane

“ risparmiami i convenevoli..  
Finn..  
questo e’ solo un appuntamento d’affari…  
prima cominciamo..  
..prima me ne potro’ andare..”  
Gli aveva risposto seccamente la biondina

“ va bene,   
prendiamoci un aperitivo.. intanto  
ho prenotato la saletta privata alle 8…per la cena..  
così potremo discutere , indisturbati...dei nostri affari "

********************************

“ dov’e Clarke..  
ho guardato nel suo studio..ma non c’e’.. “  
aveva chiesto Lexa... a Raven

“ oh..e’ andata via con Abby..  
per vedere di risolvere un improvviso problema familiare..

mi ha detto di dirti che ..le dispiace di non aver fatto in tempo ad avvisarti..  
..e che ti aspetta domattina alle 8..come sempre..”  
Le aveva detto Raven... vergognandosi di averle detto una bugia..

Una smorfia di profonda delusione aveva trapassato il volto di Lexa   
poi aveva sospirato ed aveva detto  
“ grazie Raven… allora passo un attimo a salutare Isa  
..e poi vado diretta a casa..  
..ci vediamo domani..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sta' per scoppiare un brutto temporale..


	23. il temporale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke agisce d'impulso e Lexa ...

“ cosa vuoi ? “  
aveva domandato Clarke 

“ c’e’ tempo …  
..prima mangiamo…”

Poco dopo, Finn si era accorto che la biondina ..non aveva ancora toccato cibo..  
“ non ti piace ? “

“ non ho fame..  
non sono qui .. per cenare ..”

“ va bene  
allora mentre aspetti ..  
che finisco di mangiare…  
puoi dare un’occhiata a questo .”  
le aveva detto l’uomo passandole un plico

poi la biondina aveva visto quella serie di foto ...  
quelle immagini rubate dimostravano senza ombra di dubbio   
l’esistenza di un rapporto fisico tra lei e la sua guardia del corpo   
... che andava ben al di la’ di quello puramente professionale..

“ visto ?

“ Si…  
c’e’ tutto ?  
..compreso i negativi ?”  
aveva chiesto freddamente, la biondina

***************************************************

Lexa , una volta arrivata a casa, era andata subito a farsi una doccia, nella speranza che lo scorrere dell’acqua calda sulla sua pelle   
l’aiutasse a liberarsi da quel senso di pesantezza che si sentiva addosso…  
poi aveva ordinato una pizza , si era seduta sul divano , ed aveva acceso la televisione sintonizzandosi su Netflix..

Ma faceva fatica a seguire quella puntata di Games of Thrones   
perche’ continuava a pensare a lei…   
alle parole che non le aveva potuto dire  
....ed ai motivi della sua frettolosa e misteriosa dipartita dalla clinica

******************************************

“ dimmi cosa vuoi ..”

“ un po’ dei tuoi soldi..  
ed un contratto di assunzione come legale della famiglia Griffin ..”  
…diciamo 100.000 dollari…

“ per i soldi non ci sono problemi..  
per il resto .. lo faro'  
ma non posso deciderlo da sola .. ne’ devo parlare con Abby  
..dovrai fidarti di me..”

l'uomo l'aveva guardata  
“ non mi guardare con quell’aria disgustata  
in fondo mi sono guadagnato i tuoi soldi ..  
per avere avuto la pazienza di ascoltare i tuoi lunghi piagnistei  
al tempo del college

e poi...per averti fatto il favore di scoparti per quasi due anni…  
durante il nostro matrimonio ”

Clarke aveva iniziato a contorcersi le mani ..

“ .. sei proprio scarsa … a letto..  
ho perso il conto di quante volte ..  
.. ho dovuto usare la mia fantasia ..per poterti toccare ..”

La biondina si era morsa un labbro cominciando a pensare che darla vinta a Finn,  
avrebbe significato perdere ancora una volta la sua dignita’ di donna

le faceva male pensare a come lui l’avesse sempre usata e le veniva la nausea all’idea che   
se avesse ceduto al suo ricatto .. sarebbe stata ancora una volta alla merce' di quell'essere schifoso

“ anzi..sai che ti dico....  
dovresti farmi conoscere la tua guardia del corpo..  
e’ molto bella..  
e sono sicuro che se me la scopassi io..  
dopo non riuscirebbe piu’ neanche a guardati …”

la mano della biondina era andata dentro la sua borsa..   
ed aveva afferrato la pistola che Lexa le aveva dato da tenere per difesa personale…

e lei era sotto attacco..

“ ...del resto solo un relitto umano come lei..  
poteva trovarti interessante …”  
aveva aggiunto l’uomo con un sorriso beffardo..”

Ed a lei era subito tornato in mente lo sguardo triste che aveva visto negli occhi di Lexa..   
a casa sua...la prima che si erano incontrate …   
le lacrime che dopo, aveva versato in sua presenza   
e tutto il dolore che ancora le tormentava l'animo 

Finn , poco prima si era gia’ fatto beffa di lei   
ma ora aveva passato il limite  
non poteva permettergli di prendersi gioco anche della sofferenza di Lexa

così ..la rabbia aveva preso il sopravvento

“ sei un vigliacco  
un essere spregevole !”  
gli aveva urlato Clarke puntandogli contro la pistola..  
“ non avrai niente da me ..”

L’uomo l’aveva guardata con stupore… non aspettandosi quella reazione  
Poi aveva riacquistato il tono   
e con la sua solita arroganza le aveva urlato

“ non ne hai le palle..  
..sparami.. dai ..   
sono qui che aspetto ! "

Clarke aveva gia’ l’indice premuto sul grilletto … stava per sparare  
ma poi aveva avuto un attimo di fatale esitazione ..  
perche' lei...non era un assassina…

E lui ne’aveva subito approfittato gettandosi addosso alla biondina  
nel tentativo di disarmarla…

Ne’ era seguita una violenta colluttazione …terminata con un colpo di pistola ..

Clarke era caduta a terra … la pallottola le aveva trapassato la gamba…

Poi il personale dell’hotel aveva fatto irruzione… attirato dalle grida e dal rumore dello sparo

Finn era stato subito immobilizzato…  
“ non volevo..”  
continuava a dire osservando il sangue che usciva dalla gamba della biondina…

Poco dopo era arrivata la Polizia e l’ambulanza…  
E mentre un agente metteva in manette l’uomo ….  
Clarke, con le sue ultime forze , aveva afferrato il plico finito sul pavimento durante la violenta colluttazione …  
e se l'era messo sotto la maglietta

*************************************************  
Ore 11

Lexa si era risvegliata sul divano … dove si era assopita guardando la TV…

Si era alzata in piedi e stava per schiacciare il pulsante off del telecomando  
quando lo scorrere sullo schermo di una notizia dell’ultima ora ..  
le aveva fatto gelare il sangue

< La Deputata Griffin Clarke , pochi minuti fa…e’ stata ricoverata d’urgenza all’Sibley Memorial Hospital , in seguito alla ferita d’arma da fuoco riportata durante un diverbio con Finn Collins, il suo ex marito…  
Non si conoscono ancora bene le dinamiche dell’incidente … si sa solo che i due stavano cenando in una saletta privata dell’Hotel Maxime>

Lexa si era sentita soffocare .. poi si era dovuta sedere perche’ le avevano ceduto anche le ginocchia ..  
" no Clarke..no "

Poi aveva iniziato a piangere ,straziata dal pensiero che anche lei..le avesse mentito  
ferita ancora una volta dall’amore 

Il dolore che provava era devastante , perche’ si sentiva doppiamente tradita  
come sua amante perche’ lei le aveva nascosto l’incontro con Finn  
e come sua guardia del corpo perche’ Clarke era stata ferita

la brunetta si era alzata dal divano solo quando non aveva avuto piu’ lacrime da versare ..  
allora aveva preso carta e penna e con aria risoluta aveva scritto la sua lettera di dimissioni

poi aveva infilato il foglio in una busta   
< alla Deputata Clarke Griffin >

dopo di che era salita sull’auto della biondina, diretta in Clinica ..

*************************************************

Clarke intanto, sdraiata sul lettino del Pronto Soccorso, stava lottando per non perdere coscienza  
con l’unico braccio libero che aveva   
continuava a proteggere il plico che aveva nascosto sotto la maglietta sporca di sangue

Poi era arrivata Abby  
“ prendi questa..  
..nascondila ..”  
le aveva mormorato prima di perdere i sensi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tempi duri...


	24. il giorno dopo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa si sente tradita e decide di fuggire

< Com’era silenziosa di notte la Clinica.>  
aveva pensato la brunetta percorrendone i deserti corridoi

Una sosta nello studio di Clarke per lasciare la sua lettera e le chiavi dell’auto  
sul piano di quella scrivania che, soltanto pochi giorni prima, era stato testimone silenzioso del loro incontenibile desiderio

e nel chiudere la porta…si era dovuta fare forza per trattenere le lacrime che volevano uscire

Un salto nel suo piccolo laboratorio per prendere il suo computer  
poi era andata da Isa …

La piccola stava beatamente dormendo   
< spero che presto ,almeno per te, finisca il tempo di soffrire ..>

Poi le aveva sfiorato delicatamente il volto e le aveva dato un bacio leggero sulla fronte  
< mi mancherai >

Quand’era stata fuori dalla Clinica aveva avuto bisogno di chiamare un taxi per ritornare a casa sua …   
Era stato un viaggio breve dove non c’era stato bisogno di riempire di parole il silenzio   
a fare rumore erano bastati i battiti accelerati del suo cuore 

Poi, una volta arrivata, aveva pagato la corsa ed era rientrata nel suo piccolo appartamento

**********************************************

 

Clarke si stava risvegliando dalla breve anestesia che sua madre aveva dovuto praticarle   
per poter estrarre il proiettile che le era rimasto conficcato nella gamba ..

Il suo sguardo annebbiato aveva incontrato gli occhi rassicuranti di Abby , quelli scuri di Marcus e quelli preoccupati di Raven ..  
..ma non aveva trovato quelli verdi di Lexa…   
gli unici che in realta' avrebbe voluto veramente vedere

Poi , con sguardo umido, si era tastata con la mano il camice che le ricopriva la pancia   
come se stesse cercando qualcosa

“ tranquilla ..  
..ce l’ho io quel plico ..”  
le aveva mormorato la madre

E Clarke , rassicurata da quelle parole, aveva richiuso gli occhi

****************************************  
A Lexa erano bastati solo una ventina di minuti per riempire il suo zaino ..  
Poi , dopo aver lasciato il suo cellulare sul tavolino del salotto era uscita dalla porta della sua casa

Era salita a cavallo della sua Honda , si era infilata il casco ed aveva acceso il motore..

Era l’una di notte quando era partita .. per il suo viaggio senza meta

******************************************

La mattina dopo

“ stasera potrai tornare a casa  
non hai bisogno di rimanere in Ospedale  
sei stata fortunata la pallottola non ha fatto danni  
qualche giorno di riposo assoluto e poi potrai ricominciare a camminare “  
Aveva detto Abby a Clarke

“ ora devo andare in sala operatoria  
..ci vediamo piu’ tardi..”

“Uhm.. per caso hai visto Lexa ? “

“ no …stranamente..  
non si e’ fatta vedere “

“ …grazie mamma “  
Aveva mormorato sconsolatamente la biondina ..

********************************************************

Lexa aveva guidato tutta la notte , desiderosa di allontanarsi in fretta da Washington   
e di aumentare la distanza da Clarke e dal terribile dolore del suo tradimento

Si era fermata solo per il tempo necessario a fare una breve colazione, poi era risalita in moto 

*****************************************************************

Raven, prima di andare da Clarke, era passata dalla Clinica per sincerarsi che tutto andasse bene  
E per controllare se Lexa fosse lì  
non le era piaciuta la sua assenza, la notte prima in Ospedale, 

ma di Lexa non c’era traccia … e quando era entrata nello studio di Clarke  
ed aveva visto appoggiate sulla scrivania le chiavi della sua auto accanto a quella busta bianca   
Raven aveva quasi avuto la certezza che fosse accaduto qualcosa di molto spiacevole

< oh ...Clarke..cos’hai combinato ? >  
Aveva pensato uscendo dalla Clinica

**************************************************

La brunetta era arrivata a Cleveland, sul lago Erie… aveva fermato la moto davanti all’entrata di un piccolo Albergo,   
ed aveva preso una stanza per potersi riposare  
era stanca del lungo viaggio ed emotivamente a pezzi 

*********************************************************  
< perche’ non sei qui..>  
si stava domandando la biondina

Poi Raven era entrata nella sua stanza  
“ buongiorno..  
come stai ? “

“Starei bene se sapessi dov’e’ finita Lexa   
tu…hai vista? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina 

“ non la vedo da ieri sera  
quand’era passata per portarti a casa..  
..da quando le ho dovuto mentire  
.. per coprirti ..”

Clarke aveva sospirato

“ comunque stamani sulla tua scrivania c’erano le chiavi della tua auto  
e questa busta ..”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta porgendole il piccolo involucro

Alla brunetta erano mancate le forze quando aveva visto l’intestazione..  
era la calligrafia di Lexa

Poi si era fatta coraggio e l’aveva aperta   
/ Alexandria Woods …. Rassegno le mie dimissioni da guardia del corpo /  
Era quanto era riuscita a leggere perche’ la sua vista si era subito offuscata 

“ sono le dimissioni di Lexa ..  
..mi ha lasciata..”  
Aveva mormorato tra le lacrime

“ cos’e’ successo ..Clarke ? “  
le aveva chiesto Raven accarezzandole una mano 

e lei le aveva raccontato tutto 

“ ho rovinato tutto..”  
aveva mormorato alla fine

“ dai … non essere dire così   
troverai il modo di chiarire  
Ho visto come vi guardate…   
penso proprio che sia amore ..“

“..per non parlare del resto..”  
aveva aggiunto sperando di sdrammatizzare la situazione

Clarke si era morsa un labbro   
Poi aveva cercato di alzarsi dal letto  
“ devo andare subito da lei  
..aiutami…”

Mezz’ora dopo Raven stava portando la biondina a casa di Lexa

******************************************

Lexa intanto si era addormentata .. ma il suo non era un sonno pacifico  
Era un incubo continuo  
nel sogno continuava a vedere il sorriso beffardo di Costia ed a riascoltare le sue parole  
< nessuno ti amera’ ancora >

E se non era il volto della sua ex a tormentarle il sonno ci pensava quello di Clarke..

nei sui incubi si alternavano la visione di lei che baciava Finn   
a quella di lei ...morente...coperta di sangue ..  
perche’ lei non era arrivata in tempo per salvarla…

*******************************

“ la sua moto non c’e’..”  
aveva mormorato ansiosa Clarke 

“ e’ una bella giornata sara’ andata in giro  
a sbollire la sua rabbia ..  
di avere una fidanzata stupida...”  
le aveva risposto Raven

“ prova a vedere ..in casa  
..lascia quasi sempre la porta aperta..”

La brunetta era entrata in casa  
“ Lexa…”  
aveva chiamato..

Poi aveva dato un’occhiata intorno ed aveva visto il suo cellulare abbandonato sul tavolino del salotto  
< maledizione ..>  
aveva pensato

< ...una semplice dimenticanza   
o il segno di qualcuno che era andato via e che non voleva essere ne' cercato ..ne' trovato  
Si era domandata

Poi aveva sospirato ..   
perche’ doveva dirlo a Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(((


	25. lontane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa cercano di sopravvivere..

una settimana dopo

Clarke si era alzata dal letto e poi con l’aiuto di Sandy si era lavata e vestita..

“ e’ contenta di tornare in Clinica ? “  
Le aveva chiesto timidamente,la giovane domestica  
“ .. almeno mi terro’ la mente occupata ..”

Sandy non aveva potuto replicare … poiche’ ,nei precedenti giorni,   
aveva visto nei suoi occhi azzurri e sentito nei suoi singhiozzi , tutto il dolore che provava Clarke per l’assenza di Lexa  
Le si era straziato l’animo nel sentirla piangere ininterrottamente per ore  
o nel sentirla gridare < Lexa perdonami.. > durante il tormentato sonno 

***********************

L’unica cosa bella che era successa a Clarke in quei giorni di tormento era stata la conversazione che aveva avuto con Abby..  
A differenza di tante altre volte, la madre, non l’aveva giudicata o criticata   
E quando le aveva confessato di amare Lexa.. le aveva detto  
“ non riesco a capire come una donna possa amare una donna..  
Ma ho imparato che l’amore …e’ amore  
Che non e’ qualcosa che possiamo scegliere o decidere…   
…semplicemente accade ..  
Non ho scelto d’innamorarmi di Marcus…

E mi dispiace che tu abbia avuto paura di dirmelo…  
Significa che non sono stata una buona madre per te..  
spero tanto …che mi darai la possibilita’ di rimediare..”

Clarke aveva risposto abbracciandola : finalmente aveva ritrovato la madre …

Ed anche i suoi amici avevano compreso i motivi che l’avevano portata a fare quella scelta sbagliata   
“ commettiamo tutti degli errori di valutazione..“  
le aveva detto Octavia

Ma alla fine della giornata, quando rimaneva sola niente e nessuno potevano consolarla o liberarla  
dal suo terribile senso di colpa, e dal sentirsi responsabile del fatto che Lexa era andata via  
< perche’ lei aveva rovinato tutto >

Nelle sue notti insonni continuava a pregare il cielo perche’ le fosse concessa la possibilita’ di rivederla .. e di potersi spiegare ..

***************************************  
Lexa non era mai rimasta ferma nello stesso posto per piu’ di due giorni…  
La sera precedente era arrivata a Chicago..

Dopo la veloce colazione era andata in un centro commerciale per comprarsi un cellulare usa e getta…   
voleva chiamare sua sorella…

“ ciao Anya.. “

“ oh mio Dio sei tu..  
stai bene ?  
..ero così in pensiero..”

“ stai tranquilla..  
..me la cavo..”

“ dove sei ? “

“ non importa …”

“ .. Lexa..  
…quando torni a casa ?  
..ho importanti informazioni sulla Plizer  
e poi….c’e’ “ qualcuno”  
che non aspetta altro che di rivederti ..”

“ lei ..sta bene ? “  
aveva chiesto timidamente la brunetta

“ fisicamente… Clarke sta’ meglio..  
ma e’ a pezzi ..   
dovresti darle la possibilita’ di spiegarsi ..”

“ no Anya …  
Sono stanca di stare male e di sentirmi debole …”

“ Clarke… non e’ debolezza “  
le aveva mormorato la sorella

“ forse .. amare  
non e’ nel mio destino …

..ora ti saluto..devo andare ..”

“ no Lexa .. aspetta  
non riattaccare ..“

“ ti richiamero’…”

***************************************

Isa aveva accolto con un sorriso il rientro in Clinica di Clarke  
“ mi ha detto la mamma  
..che non stavi bene  
e’ per quello che cammini male ? “

“ si piccolina ..  
ma presto staro’ meglio ..”

Poi la bimbetta aveva guardato la dottoressa  
“ dov’e’ Leksa  
..mi manca ..”

Le parole di Isa le erano arrivate direttamente in mezzo al petto  
< oh ..sapessi .. a me manca da morire >   
le avrebbe voluto dire  
invece  
“Purtroppo ha degli impegni di lavoro … che la tengono lontano..”

Poi si era asciugata , con la manica del camice, quell’unica lacrima che le era scesa dall’occhio sinistro

ed aveva cambiato discorso..

“ Cece… ho buone notizie  
..ho il risultato delle analisi  
Il midollo osseo di Aden e’ compatibile..”

“ dopo domani mia madre procedera’ al trapianto..”

“ oh Dottoressa   
..sono così contenta ! “

“ sono felice per te ..”  
Le aveva mormorato mestamente la dottoressa

La giovane madre aveva percepito che la biondina non stava attraversando un buon momento   
“ sono sicura che molto presto …lo sara’ anche lei ..”

“ lo spero.. “  
< ne’ dubito ... Lexa e’ la mia gioia… senza di lei … mi sento ... come morta >

********************************************

Quella sera Lexa era entrata in un pub , pensando che bere un bicchiere di birra scura non le avrebbe fatto male…

Era seduta al bancone quando le si era avvicinata una giovane biondina  
“ ciao  
sono Molly..  
sei nuova ?  
..non ti ho mai vista prima… “

" Sono Alexandria..  
Eh si   
sono arrivata qui..solo da ieri ..”

Poi avevano continuato a parlare bevendo ancora della birra  
“ ti va di sederci ?  
..qui c’e’ troppo rumore ”  
le aveva chiesto la biondina dopo un po’

E Lexa l’aveva seguita pensando   
< non ho niente da perdere..>

Poi Molly aveva iniziato a flirtare con lei  
“ sei una donna molto bella..”  
le aveva detto sfiorandole una mano

“ sei gentile ..  
ma… sono qui soltanto per bere..  
..non cerco altro..”

“ oh non ti voglio mica sposare  
..stai tranquilla ! “

“ hai delle belle mani .. e delle labbra invitanti..”  
Le aveva mormorato avvicinandosi …ancora

Poi aveva cercato di baciarla..

Lexa aveva guardato dentro quegli occhi scuri  
< …non e’ lei ..>  
Aveva pensato ritraendosi subito..

“ scusami  
ho bevuto troppo  
..non voglio fare qualcosa di cui poi ..debba pentirmi..  
..e’ meglio se vado a dormire..”

Poi si era alzata ed era andata via di corsa… lasciando di sasso ..   
la povera biondina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> purtroppo lo show e' stato rinnovato per un altra stagione ..
> 
> anche se per me e' gia' finito da un anno !


	26. la voce dell'innocenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa parla con Lincoln e Clarke riceve un disegno..

La mattina dopo Lexa si era svegliata con un atroce cerchio alla testa   
< maledetta birra >   
aveva pensato ingoiando due compresse d’aspirina

Poi si era fatta la doccia ed era risalita in moto ..   
rimanere in una citta’ come Chicago non faceva per lei..   
aveva bisogno di tanta natura e poche persone

Clarke a quell’ora stava svogliatamente girando il cucchiaino dentro la tazza del caffe’ …  
< un altro giorno senza te >

Un'altra giornata da vivere facendo finta che l’avere impegni bastasse a dare un senso alla sua vita   
ed a riempire quel senso di vuoto che era tornato prepotentemente ad assalirla da quando Lexa era scomparsa dalla sua vita

****************************************

A mezzogiorno la brunetta era arrivata in un piccolo villaggio vicino a Green Bay,   
nella baia che si affacciava sul lago Michigan

il paesaggio offerto dalla natura ancora selvaggia di quel luogo. era spettacolare ,   
bello da mozzare il fiato  
poi le acque blu’ scuro del lago le avevano ricordato gli occhi azzurri di lei   
che assumevano quello stesso colore quando il desiderio la travolgeva ..

diventavano sempre così … quando lei...la voleva  
< Clarke.. perche’ ? >

************************************************

Fine giugno, quasi un mese dopo la fuga di Lexa

Lexa era di passaggio a Cincinnati , aveva dormito lì la notte precedente..   
una sosta sulla strada che l’avrebbe condotta alle montagne Appalachi

Prima di ripartire aveva deciso di chiamare Lincoln, non lo sentiva da tempo..  
L’uomo, che nel tempo, si era dimostrato essere il suo miglior amico ..  
non si meritava il suo lungo silenzio

“ ciao Lincoln ..”

“ Lexa ..  
diamine sei proprio tu.  
..come stai ?”

“ sopravvivo..  
…non bevo..”

“ quando torni..  
..sei stata via abbastanza ..”

“ non credo di voler tornare ..”

“ capisco …  
sei ancora arrabbiata..”

“ non sono arrabbiata  
..sono delusa  
E’ diverso..”

"Ah si..vedo  
comunque   
mi devi ascoltare..

Abbiamo finito d’interrogare l’uomo che ha attentato alla vita di Clarke ..  
..non parlo dell’ex marito…  
ed ho ragione di pensare che la Plizer non si fermera’ ...  
come del resto non l'ha fatto la Deputata Griffin  
che anzi ha rincarato in Campidoglio, la sua dose di accuse verso il colosso farmaceutico ..

e..che non vuole un'altra guardia del corpo..”  
aveva detto Lincoln

“ lo so’ che e’ testarda..ed... incosciente..”

“ io ed Anya abbiamo raccolto molto materiale  
sulla Plizer  
che aspetta solo di essere controllato ...  
e messo a posto..da te”

“ lei mi ha fatto male ..”

“ a volte la realta’…  
e' ben diversa dalle supposizioni ”

“ mi ha mentito..”

“ forse non l’ha fatto di proposito…  
e comunque al di la’   
del vostro rapporto < personale > incasinato  
…avevi promesso di proteggerla “

“ si .. e’ vero  
ma poi le sue bugie   
mi hanno impedito di farlo…”

“ E’ solo sua la colpa di tutto ?  
..pensaci bene Lexa… “

“ .. ok..lo faro’..”  
ora devo andare..”

 

Aspetta non ho finito  
" Costia e’ riuscita ad evadere dalla custodia "

“ com’e’ successo ! “  
Aveva quasi urlato la brunetta

“ durante il trasferimento dall’ospedale al carcere di Guantanamo  
..te l’ho detto..devi tornare a casa ..”

“ maledizione Lincoln !“  
Aveva esclamato Lexa…prima di riattaccare

*********************************************************

“ sei contenta Isa..  
oggi torni a casa ! “  
Aveva detto Clarke alla piccolina

La biondina era felice  
Il successo del trapianto e la totale guarigione della bambina   
era stata la cosa piu’ bella che le era successa in quel mese di strazio…

"Non la ringrazieremo mai abbastanza “  
aveva esclamato Cece 

“ vorrei che la Signorina Woods fosse qui ..  
per poter ringraziare anche lei ..  
mi ha dato tanta forza .. nei miei momenti bui…”

Clarke aveva sospirato..  
< lo vorrei tanto..anch’io >

“ Isa ha fatto un disegno ..per lei ..”

Poi Clarke aveva visto l’immagine che la piccolina aveva tratteggiato con i pennarelli  
Era quella di una famiglia .. c’erano due donne , una bionda ed una bruna..  
che tenevano per mano due bambini ..un maschietto ed una femminuccia .. 

“ chi sono ? “

“ La dottoressa Clake e Leksa ..con i loro bambini.. “

La biondina si era commossa al punto di non riuscire a trattenere le lacrime..

 

“ perche’ piangi ..   
e' una cosa bella ! “  
Aveva esclamato la bambina

“ forse perche’ ….e’ un sogno  
.. irrealizzabile .. ”

“ niente e’ impossibile..  
bisogna solo crederci   
..me l’hai insegnato…proprio te !”  
Le aveva detto Cece

**************************************

giorno dopo

Lexa stava facendo colazione in una caffetteria di Indianapolis ,dopo una notte di intenso dibattito interiore   
< e’ solo colpa sua ..>  
< avevi promesso di proteggerla >  
< Costia e’ evasa >  
< Clarke non vuole un'altra guardia del corpo…>

“ dannazione “  
si era detta salendo sulla sua moto …   
< se non faccio troppe soste questa sera potrei essere a Washington…>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...


	27. la resa dei conti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attenzione ! ci sono alcune descrizioni di violenza

Jasper, l’equivoco investigatore privato , ingaggiato alcuni mesi prima da Finn,   
aveva appena lasciato la sede centrale della Plizer….  
l’uomo era alquanto soddisfatto , aveva in tasca 100.000 dollari  
frutto della vendita delle foto   
che ritraevano la Deputata Griffin in atteggiamento affettuoso con la sua guardia del corpo …

Jasper aveva appreso da tempo, dalla lettura della cronaca politica  
dello scontro in corso tra la dottoressa e il colosso farmaceutico

subito dopo, Julien , il segretario personale del presidente della Plizer,   
aveva fatto una telefonata  
“ abbiamo del materiale molto interessante ..da mostrarle al piu’ presto “

“saro’ da voi alle 10 “   
aveva risposto Costia 

***********************************************  
Stesso giorno

Clarke era in Campidoglio , quando aveva ricevuto l’sms di Raven  
< emergenza in Clinica ..vieni subito ! >

Un’ora dopo, quand’era arrivata nei pressi dell’entrata della Clinica, aveva capito il perche’ della richiesta di Raven  
una piccola folla premeva per entrare..e le tre guardie stavano facendo fatica a contenerla ..

“ cosa… vogliono ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina una volta arrivata nell’ufficio dell’amica

“ si deve essere sparsa la voce ..della guarigione di Isa …  
sono tutti parenti di persone malate ! >

Clarke si era morsa un labbro   
“ uhm ..si..capisco..  
Fai venire Marcus nel mio studio ..per favore..”

*****************************************************

La biondina aveva spiegato la situazione a Marcus  
“ che ne’ pensi ? “

“ penso che dovresti farlo…  
..ti aiutero’..”

Clarke ci aveva pensato un po’ su..   
prima di domandare  
“ quanto tempo ci vorra’ per riorganizzare la Clinica ?

“ una settimana dovrebbe bastare ..”  
aveva detto l’uomo

“ Ok, vado a parlare con quelle persone…  
e poi ..buttiamo giu’ il piano..”

********************************************  
Ore 13  
Lexa si era fermata a Cambridge per mangiare un sandwich e sgranchirsi le gambe…  
< le proporro’ di continuare ad essere la sua guardia del corpo ..fino a quando chiudera’ la partita contro la Plizer ….   
..sara' un puro rapporto di lavoro … senza altre implicazioni >

Costia stava uscendo , con l'aria soddisfatta , dall'appartamento di Lexa  
perche'...aveva trovato quello che cercava...

***************************************

Clarke era andata a pranzo con Abby..  
“ mamma.. non so come gestire la mia vita…  
ho l’impegno come deputata,   
la Clinica diventera’ un piccolo ospedale  
e non posso abbandonare la mia ricerca perche’ sono vicina ad ottenere un grande risultato..”

“ credo che dovrai rinunciare a qualcosa…  
forse alla tua carriera politica … “  
Le aveva detto la madre

“ comunque … in questi mesi … dopo tutte le minaccie e gli attentati di cui sei stata vittima  
Io…non sono stata ferma a guardare…”

“ cosa mi vuoi dire ? “

“ ti ricordi il primo laboratorio di Jake…  
beh lo sto facendo trasformare .. diventera' una piccola fortezza  
potrai finire lì..la tua ricerca  
con tutti gli strumenti necessari e con tutta la sicurezza possibile  
Sara’ pronto a settembre ..dopo le vacanze estive “

“ potrei sospendermi allora…dalla mia carica di deputata..”  
aveva detto la biondina

“ si.. ed in tua assenza  
io e Marcus porteremo avanti la Clinica ..”

“ grazie mamma  
mi sembra un ottimo piano ! “  
aveva esclamato sollevata la biondina

***************************************************  
Ore 19  
La lunga giornata della biondina stava per terminare .. finalmente tra poco sarebbe andata a casa

Lexa era a 90 km da Washington 

***************************************

Ore 20.15

Lexa era entra nel suo appartamento , aveva appoggiato per terra lo zaino e poi aveva richiuso la porta.  
A parte la polvere… tutto sembrava essere come l’aveva lasciato..

poi aveva visto il suo cellulare che aveva lasciato sul tavolino..  
aveva provato ad accenderlo …ma era morto

L’aveva messo subito in carica.. poi era andata a farsi la doccia …

 

Clarke appena era entrata in casa, aveva digitato il codice per disinserire l’allarme..  
e poi , per l’eccessiva stanchezza ....aveva dimenticato di riattivarlo…

Distrattamente aveva appoggiato la sua borsa sul divano e poi era andata in cucina …  
con l’intenzione di mangiare qualcosa prima di andare a letto.

Costia intanto , stava posteggiando la sua auto nelle vicinanze della casa di Clarke…

****************************************  
Ore 21  
Lexa era uscita dalla doccia, si era infilata una tuta e poi aveva preso in mano il suo cellulare ..  
con l’intenzione di ordinarsi una pizza…

Poi una serie di bip aveva illuminato lo schermo

e poco dopo aveva scorso la lista delle chiamate perse ed aveva letto i messaggi  
Il suo cuore aveva perso un battito..:   
c’erano venti chiamate di Clarke ed innumerevoli messaggi  
Da Clarke < dove sei ? >  
“ “ < richiamami >  
“ “ < ti devo parlare >  
“ “ < ti prego fatti sentire >  
“ “ < amore ti devo vedere >

< sei tornata solo per farle da guardia del corpo… lei ti ha mentito >  
Si era detta asciugandosi gli occhi …

 

Costia usando una delle chiavi , che aveva trovato rovistando nella casa di Lexa, aveva aperto il cancello   
ed ora stava avanzando ,nascosta nell’ombra, lungo il vialetto che portava alla porta di casa di Clarke  
< le sole luci accese sono quelle del piano superiore ..perfetto..>   
aveva pensato 

Poi al terzo tentativo aveva trovato anche la chiave giusta …per aprire la porta di casa ..  
Silenziosamente era entrata ..  
e poi aveva iniziato a salire i gradini della scala che portava alla camera della biondina..

*************************************************

Lexa stava aspettando l’arrivo della pizza quando aveva visto che, in mezzo alla polvere che ricopriva la libreria,   
c’erano delle recenti impronte di mano …  
Qualcosa non tornava …era andata di corsa in camera sua…  
ce n’erano anche li’…  
Evidentemente la persona che era entrata non aveva prestato molta attenzione …certa dell’assenza della padrona di casa..

I suoi effetti personali c’erano tutti… così come le poche cose preziose…  
Cosa cercavano ? 

poi un'intuizione le aveva attraversato veloce la mente

 

Era tornata di corsa in salotto ed aveva aperto un barattolo che teneva su una mensola  
ed era vuoto !  
< dannazione..>  
< avrei dovuto ricordarmi di lasciarle in Clinica ..la sera che sono partita >

***********************************************************************

Clarke era uscita dalla doccia , si era avvolta in un asciugamano ed era uscita dal bagno 

“ buonasera Dottoressa Griffin “  
le aveva detto la sconosciuta puntandole la pistola

La biondina, colta di sorpresa, aveva sentito piegarsi le ginocchia   
ed il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere all'impazzata …  
“ co.. cosa vuole  
e cosa ci fa in casa mia ? “

Costia le aveva sferrato un secco schiaffo sul viso   
“ per chiarire subito ..sono io che faccio le domande “

*****************************************************************

< Clarke e’ sotto tiro..ci proveranno ancora ..>  
le parole di Lincoln le martellavano la testa

< devo andare da lei..>  
aveva pensato .. sopraffatta da una terribile ansia

Così si era infilata il giubotto, aveva preso la pistola ed era salita in moto.

********************************************************************

“ sono qui per impedirle per sempre   
di continuare a ficcare il naso in faccende che non la riguardano “  
aveva detto Costia …

“ potrei farlo in maniera rapida ed indolore ..  
purtroppo per lei, non sara’ così perche’ ha la sfortuna di essere andata a letto con Lexa “

“ se fosse stata in citta’ mi sarei divertita ancora di piu’ … avrei fatto un bel lavoretto a tutte e due  
ma quella patetica lesbica non e’capace di tenersi nessuno “

“ e’ stata colpa mia “  
aveva mormorato Clarke

“ sbagliato ancora … non devi parlare “  
Poi le aveva sferrato un colpo con Il calcio della pistola spaccandole il labbro superiore  
Ed il sangue aveva sporcato l’asciugamano..

“ Ora andiamo di sotto..in cucina..muoviti ..  
la notte e’ ancora lunga ..”

Clarke l’aveva preceduta senza fiatare   
< questa volta non potrai salvarmi…amore >

“ siediti “  
poi le aveva legato le mani ad una sedia, le aveva tolto l’asciugamano  
e le aveva messo del nastro adesivo sulla bocca  
“ non sopporto le urla ..”

dopo di che aveva afferrato un coltello da cucina che stava sul piano di lavoro  
e si era avvicinata ai fornelli ed aveva acceso un fuoco   
“ quando avro’ finito con te   
Lexa .. non riuscira’ nemmeno a riconoscerti..”

Clarke aveva iniziato a tremare ..

La brunetta intanto era arrivata al cancello della casa della biondina  
C’era la luce accesa sia in cucina che nella sua camera   
< strano >

Poi , dopo averlo scavalcato, aveva cercato, nel buio della notte , quella piccola luce gialla nascosta sotto un cespuglio di rose  
che segnalava che l’allarme era inserito…

era spenta  
< maledizione >

 

Costia aveva fatto arroventare bene la lama del coltello prima di appoggiarla sulla schiena della biondina..

Clarke aveva sbarrato gli occhi dal dolore , non poteva urlare …  
poi era svenuta  
e Costia aveva sorriso soddisfatta…

Lexa silenziosamente si era avvicinata alla finestra della cucina 

E poi, quando aveva visto quell’orrore  
..si era dovuta tappare la bocca per non gridare…

ma quando aveva visto il volto dell’aggressore … la rabbia ... l’aveva resa lucida …

non poteva entrare dalla porta, non aveva piu’ le chiavi ..  
e le finestre erano impenetrabili  
...era stata proprio lei a consigliarle di blindare i vetri…

< pensa Lexa >

Una secchiata d’acqua fredda aveva fatto riprendere i sensi della biondina  
< mio Dio non e’ un terribile incubo .. >

“ sei ricca , bella.. cosa avrai mai trovato di così interessante in quella stupida >  
le aveva detto cominciando a lambirle i seni con la punta del coltello

Gli occhi azzurri di Clarke si erano riempiti di lacrime  
< mi dispiace ...di non averti potuto spiegare…>

Poi Costia aveva fatto pressione sull’impugnatura infilandole la punta del coltello sul lato del suo seno sinistro..  
poi l'aveva mosso  
< Lexa perdonami..ho rovinato tutto >  
aveva pensato mentre perdeva i sensi dal dolore

< pensa Lexa >

 

< mio Dio … fai che non l’abbia chiusa >  
Aveva pensato Lexa aprendo la porta del garage  
(per fortuna lasciata aperta , come sempre, dalla biondina )

Con la luce del cellulare aveva raggiunto la porticina…   
La mano sulla maniglia  
< fai che si apra >

poi la porta si era aperta e si era ritrovata nella lavanderia…

 

“ mi deludi Griffin … ti credevo piu’ coraggiosa “  
aveva detto Costia notando la pozza di urina che si era formata  
sotto la sedia di Clarke

 

Lexa era quasi arrivata in cucina e dalla porta aveva visto che  
Costia stava per infilare il coltello nella coscia della biondina

“ ferma .. butta il coltello “  
aveva urlato Lexa puntandole la pistola

< Lexa ! >  
La biondina aveva subito riconosciuto la sua voce..  
ma non poteva vederla perche’ era seduta schiena alla porta

La brunetta avrebbe dovuto spararle …   
quella sua fatale esitazione aveva dato il tempo alla moretta di rotolarsi per terra ed estrarre la pistola

Poi Clarke aveva sentito una serie di spari ..  
aveva chiuso gli occhi  
e quando gli aveva aperti Costia non si muoveva piu’..

Aveva atteso di essere liberata , toccata dalle mani di lei..   
per qualche secondo…

Ma dopo cinque minuti di attesa non era successo niente ..   
ed allora era stata assalita dal terribile pensiero   
che Lexa fosse ferita o che , ancora peggio, fosse morta ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la carriera di " cattiva " di Costia ..stavolta e' finita per sempre !


	28. chiudere la porta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa chiarisce subito il motivo del suo ritorno

Poi Clarke aveva visto il coltello caduto dalla mano di Costia  
con grande sforzo si era buttata a terra , sebbene fosse ancora legata alla sedia  
chiudendo gli occhi in anticipo del dolore   
che il suo corpo malridotto , avrebbe sicuramente provato

e non aveva aspettato che passasse, per voltare la testa verso la porta..

Lexa era sdraiata bocconi sul pavimento in mezzo ad una pozza di sangue   
e non dava segni di vita  
< no…no >  
aveva potuto solo pensare

Poi, dopo qualche minuto a forza di piccoli spostamenti ..  
con grande fatica era riuscita ad arrivare vicino al coltello …  
e dopo un po'era riuscita a tagliare le fascette di plastica che la tenevano legata alla sedia..  
Si era liberata anche i piedi e poi era corsa da Lexa..

Si era strappata via velocemente dalla bocca il nastro adesivo ed il suo labbro spaccato aveva iniziato a sanguinare   
“ Lexa ..rispondimi ti prego “

Poi le aveva appoggiato due dita sulla base della giugulare ..   
per fortuna c’era battito..

La parte posteriore del corpo della brunetta non mostrava alcun segno di ferita …  
Allora l’aveva girata … ed aveva visto con devastante certezza , quale fossse l’origine della copiosa fuoriuscita di sangue

Lexa aveva un buco nel ventre , risultato dello scontro a fuoco con Costia  
< Cristo ..no ..>  
aveva pensato Clarke   
Poi si era alzata ed era andata a prendere il suo cellulare e la sua borsa da dottore

Aveva chiamato velocemente il 911 e la Polizia e poi era tornata di corsa dalla brunetta..

In attesa dei soccorsi le aveva slacciato i pantaloni ed aveva iniziato a comprimerle la ferita ..  
Poi il corpo della brunetta aveva iniziato a tremare …così era andata a prendere una coperta ..  
rendendosi conto ... solo in quel momento  
di essere ancora nuda…  
Aveva preso al volo una tuta ed era tornata da lei.. per avvolgerla nella coperta  
< Lexa ti prego.. resisti >

Poi aveva visto che nella sua borsa medica c’era anche una fiala di quel preparato miracoloso nell'accelerare la guarigione dei tessuti ,   
frutto un po’ fortuito delle ricerche di laboratorio della biondina e di Octavia  
Aveva versato quel liquido sulle garze e poi quando erano state bene imbevute le aveva premute sulla ferita della brunetta

< deve funzionare…non posso perderti..>

< .. devo spiegarmi …>

Poi il rumore delle sirene aveva interrotto i pensieri di Clarke  
due minuti dopo le due giovani erano gia’ a bordo dell’ambulanza lasciando che la Polizia proseguisse da sola gli accertamenti del caso…

durante il tragitto aveva chiamato Abby  
“ mamma devi venire subito al Sibley Hospital  
….Lexa e’ gravemente ferita ..”  
Aveva detto , tra le lacrime

Poi incurante dei consigli dei paramedici , che viste le sue ferite, volevano farla sdraiare,   
aveva iniziato ad accarezzare la mano di Lexa   
< ..sono qui ..amore >

***************************************************  
Due ore dopo

Clarke , con l’aiuto di Raven, si era alzata dal suo letto d’ospedale  
“ voglio andare da lei ..”

Così le due amiche avevano raggiunto Anya , Lincoln ed Octavia   
che stavano aspettando ansiosi, davanti alla porta d’ingresso della sala operatoria …  
Lexa era ancora sotto i ferri …

“ … e’ solo..colpa mia ..”  
Aveva mormorato alla sorella

Anya l’aveva guardata con aria provata  
“ ..da come sei ridotta..  
..non si direbbe ..”

“ …ma lei ..potrebbe morire  
solo a causa dei miei cocciuti ideali ..  
..dovrei esserci io... lì dentro..  
al posto suo..”

“ Nessuno morira’  
non questa notte … “  
Aveva mormorato Abby   
che proprio in quel momento stava uscendo dalla porta della sala operatoria

“ i tessuti danneggiati dal percorso del proiettile  
..stranamente…stavano gia’ riparandosi  
L’intervento e’ durato così tanto  
perche’ ho controllato che non ci fossero danni agli organi interni..

“ e come sta’ ?  
Aveva chiesto Clarke…ansiosa

“ purtroppo... ha perso l’uso dell’ovaio sinistro…   
ma visto il tipo di ferita….direi che e' stata fortunata ..”

Tra mezz’ora la trasferiamo in rianimazione …la potrete vedere … dal vetro …”  
Aveva concluso Abby

“ mamma …per favore   
dammi il permesso di restare con lei ..”  
Le aveva chiesto Clarke

“ dovresti riposarti..  
sei ferita ed hai una seria ustione sulla schiena ..”

“ ti prego ..  
..prometto di stare tranquilla..”

Abby le aveva dato il consenso con un semplice cenno del capo

*******************************************************

Ore cinque  
Clarke dopo due ore di attesa del risveglio di Lexa aveva appoggiato la testa sul letto   
ed aveva messo un braccio sopra le parti intime della brunetta… quasi a proteggerla  
poi si era addormentata esausta …

Alle sei gli occhi verdi della brunetta si erano aperti , la sua vista era ancora un po’ annebbiata ed aveva stentato a capire dove fosse  
Poi aveva visto come in flash l’immagine di Clarke legata alla sedia   
“ non la toccare !”  
Aveva urlato..

Clarke si era subito svegliata   
“ Lexa …tranquilla  
va tutto bene “  
Le aveva mormorato stringendole una mano

La brunetta aveva girato la testa ed aveva visto gli occhi azzurri della biondina,   
poi il suo sguardo era caduto sul suo labbro spaccato e sul volto tumefatto  
“ scusami …  
sarei dovuta… arrivare prima…”

“ smettila ..  
mi hai salvato la vita …  
E sei tu quella che sta peggio ...”

Poi la brunetta si era delicatamente liberata dalla stretta della mano di Clarke ..  
“ sono tornata  
solo per onorare  
Il mio impegno di guardia del corpo ..”

“Lexa..io ..”  
Le aveva mormorato la biondina incapace di trattenere le lacrime

“ staro’ bene…  
vai a riposarti ..”

“ non mandarmi via..  
Dio solo sa  
quanto mi sei mancata ..”

Lexa aveva deglutito il suo dolore prima di dire   
“ mi hai tradito.. “

“ se ti potessi spiegare..”

“ e’ troppo tardi..  
e sono troppo stanca  
per ascoltare altre bugie..”

Clarke avrebbe voluto dirle tutto …  
piu’ di ogni altra cosa avrebbe voluto dirle che l’amava

Ma la faccia stanca di Lexa ed il pensiero di quello che aveva dovuto affrontare..  
la sparatoria, l’intervento chirurgico ..il danno permanente subito dal suo sistema procreativo,   
e l’essersi trovata ancora una volta a doversi confrontare con Costia, con i fantasmi del suo passato  
le avevano impedito di parlare

“ ora vai..  
voglio rimanere da sola “  
Le aveva ribadito la brunetta

< ho gia’ sbagliato una volta… per non essere stata capace di aspettare >  
Aveva pensato Clarke alzandosi …

Un ultima occhiata speranzosa d’incontrare i suoi occhi verdi  
Ma lo sguardo della brunetta sembrava così lontano, perso com’era a fissare il soffitto

la biondina aveva fatto un lungo sospiro e poi era mestamente andata via 

incapace di distinguere cosa le facesse piu’ male..  
le ferite subite dal suo corpo o l’aver sbattuto contro la porta chiusa da Lexa ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ringrazio chi mi legge ...   
> e chi mi ha regalato un kudos
> 
> scrivo nella speranza di mantenere viva una bellissima storia d'amore 
> 
> qualche commento, nel bene o nel male , sarebbe di grande aiuto ..  
> un incentivo a continuare ..


	29. l'e-mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke scrive a Lexa

15 luglio

Lexa , da pochi giorni, aveva ripreso il suo ruolo di guardia del corpo..  
La guarigione estremamente veloce della brunetta aveva stupito tutti..  
Eccetto Clarke , che pero’ si era ben guardata dal dirle di aver tamponato la sua ferita con il suo miracoloso ritrovato..

La dottoressa aveva chiesto ad Abby di usarlo anche sulle sue ferite   
“ Clarke e’ incredibile..  
ti e’ rimasta solo una leggera irregolarita’ della pelle !  
le aveva detto la madre poi, osservandole la schiena …

Durante tutto il periodo della degenza ospedaliera di Lexa  
il suo atteggiamento verso la dottoressa era rimasto sempre freddo e distaccato ..  
Ogni qualvolta che lei era andata a trovarla ogni suo tentativo di riavvicinamento era sempre stato frustrato dalle parole della brunetta   
“ ho bisogno di riposare ..”  
“ non era il caso che venissi “  
“ non ne’ voglio parlare ..”  
E quando non aveva usato le parole per allontanarla   
la brunetta lo aveva fatto mostrandosi molto impegnata dall’uso del computer

La biondina ne’ aveva sofferto molto , ma sperava che la situazione potesse migliorare   
una volta che avessero ripreso a frequentarsi per la normale routine..

 

" sono qui solo per onorare il mio impegno "  
le aveva ribadito Lexa, il primo giorno  
quando era andata a prenderla per accompagnarla in Campidoglio

e dopo tre giorni la situazione non era cambiata  
La brunetta condivideva con la biondina solo lo stretto necessario,   
non era piu’ entrata in casa sua ,ogni mattina l’aspettava fuori dalla porta ,  
poi s’informava del programma giornaliero della dottoressa,   
ed ogni sera dopo che l’aveva l’accompagnata a casa , saliva veloce sulla sua moto ed andava via

Clarke , la sera precedente, aveva tentato di rompere il ghiaccio invitandola a restare per la cena,   
ma la brunetta aveva gentilmente declinato..

La musica non cambiava neanche quando erano in Clinica, la brunetta la scortava diligentemente fino al suo studio  
e poi spariva subito per andare a rintanarsi nel suo piccolo laboratorio

Clarke era confusa...  
.. si dibatteva tra l’urgenza di poterle parlare e di spiegarsi   
e quella di rispettare i tempi della brunetta ed i patti che aveva stabilito chiaramente da quando era tornata  
“ sono qui solo per onorare il mio impegno di guardia del corpo “

“ non mi lascia parlare  
..quasi neanche mi guarda “  
stava dicendo a Raven, la frustrata dottoressa

“ ti guarda.. eccome se ti guarda…  
...solo che lo fa quando non la vedi..

per il resto..magari potresti scriverle ! “  
Le aveva risposto l’amica

“ sei un genio !   
..non ci sono per nessuno “

dopo di che, la biondina era andata a chiudersi nel suo studio  
a scrivere un’importantissima e-mail

*****************************************************************

Lexa stava percorrendo i corridoi che portavano al suo piccolo laboratorio  
< e’ cosi’ difficile non guardarla..>

Qua e la’ si erano formati dei piccoli gruppetti formati dai parenti degli ammalati  
< ...sta’ ridando speranza a cosi’ tante persone >

< a volte la realta’ e’ diversa dalle apparenze >  
< sei sicura che sia tutta sua la colpa ? >  
Stava ripensando alle parole di Lincoln quando aveva acceso il suo computer

Poi aveva aperto la cartella denominata “ Davide e Golia “ ed aveva iniziato a lavorare   
Poiche’, da quando era tornata in Clinica ,stava passando al setaccio la montagna di informazioni sulle controverse attivita’ della Plizer,   
quelle raccolte da Anya e da Lincoln  
< quando il dossier sara’ finito .. amore mio…. non avrai piu’ paura >

dopo un'oretta sul monitor del pc era comparsa la scritta  
“ hai 1 nuova e-mail da leggere “

< sara’ Anya..>   
aveva pensato prima d’aprirla

Poi il suo cuore aveva perso un battito quando aveva letto il nome del mittente  
Dottoressa Clarke Griffin

aveva preso un lungo respiro e poi l'aveva aperta

*********************************************  
“ amore mio  
ho sperato tanto che tu mi concedessi la possibilita’ di poterti parlare  
raccontare i fatti realmente accaduti ed i motivi che mi hanno portato a commettere il grave errore di mentirti .."

poi Clarke le aveva detto tutto.... delle foto e del ricatto di Finn  
e le aveva spiegato anche cosa l’aveva trattenuta dal parlarne con lei   
“ non volevo farti pressione… mi ricordavo bene della nostra discussione riguardo al non dormire insieme ..  
tu probabilmente avevi ancora solo bisogno di tempo ma io non ho avuto pazienza  
perche' ti ho accusato di non amarmi abbastanza

Ti chiedo perdono per averti ferito e deluso  
e mi dispiace di non aver avuto abbastanza fiducia in noi “ due “

Da ultimo ..mi rimarrebbe da dirti la la cosa piu’ importante   
ma per quella temo che dovro’ aspettare il tuo perdono…

Per ora Lexa, ti posso solo dire che mi manchi da morire…

***************************************************************************

Le ultime parole Lexa, le aveva lette con difficolta’..perche’ i suoi occhi verdi erano pieni di lacrime..  
la sua vista era annebbiata…

Aveva aspettato che la sua emotivita’ le desse tregua…poi aveva telefonato a Clarke  
“ potresti venire da me, devo mostrarti qualcosa..”

Cinque minuti dopo la biondina aveva bussato alla sua porta

e quando se l’era trovata davanti la brunetta, non aveva potuto fare a meno di perdersi nei suoi occhi azzurri

dopo un po' aveva iniziato a parlare...

“ ti ricordi quel pomeriggio ....quando sei entrata ...ho chiuso il mio computer …   
e tu mi hai accusata di avere un’amante .. da li’ e’ nata la nostra discussione … "

" Guarda..  
le aveva le aveva detto mostrandole la cartella “ Davide & Golia “

“ stai raccogliendo un dossier di prove contro la Plizer…  
aveva mormorato Clarke dopo averci dato una veloce occhiata

“ volevo e voglio aiutarti a sconfiggere quell’orrendo mostro ..che ti sta’ rovinando la vita ..”

“ perche’ non me l’hai detto quel pomeriggio ?

“ Perche’ ero ancora all’inizio, avevo ed ho ancora tante informazioni da mettere insieme ..  
alcune sono importanti..altre no...  
Non volevo darti illusioni , volevo regalarti la certezza di possedere una potente arma di distruzione…”

“ come vedi anch’io… ho commesso un errore “

Clarke l’aveva guardata con amore   
“Lexa io ..  
La brunetta le aveva delicatamente coperto la bocca con una mano

“ Fermati ..non dire niente ..  
..non sono ancora pronta …  
a sentirtelo dire   
ed ho paura a dirlo.. “

poi dopo attimi di denso silenzio...

" ...Clar ke puoi aspettarmi ?  
ti meriti molto di piu’ di quello che posso darti ora ..”

“ lo faro’ .. ma nel frattempo puoi tornare ad essere mia amica ?”  
le aveva risposto , la biondina...dopo un po'

“ si..Clarke “

“Allora , adesso posso abbracciarti ?   
..come farebbero due amiche che si ritrovano dopo da tanto tempo.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata !


	30. break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa decide di trascorrere la domenica in compagnia della sua " amica "

Domenica mattina

Lexa era gia’ sveglia da un po’, ma non si era ancora alzata  
Sotto le lenzuola , continuava a rimuginare su quanto le aveva scritto Clarke  
qualche giorno prima

Si domandava per quale motivo , anche prima di quella bugia.. che l’aveva fatta fuggire ,   
avesse sempre cercato di non essere totalmente coinvolta dalla relazione con Clarke  
Perche’ spesso aveva preferito dormire lontano da lei ?  
Quali erano i motivi che le impedivano di abbandonarsi completamente ?

Sicuramente la relazione con Costia   
non le aveva fatto riacquistare fiducia nel prossimo

Ma forse l’origine della sua insicurezza risiedeva ancora nel fatto di essere stata abbandonata dai suoi genitori  
Quel trauma infantile , nel suo profondo, le aveva lasciato addosso la convinzione di non meritare di essere amata…  
E quando aveva permesso che l’amore entrasse nella sua vita .. aveva pagato duramente la sua scelta  
Prima rimanendo distrutta dalla perdita prematura dei suoi genitori adottivi  
E poi demolita dal tradimento di Costia

In poche parole sembrava che per lei la gioia dell’amore dovesse essere sempre seguita da un immane sofferenza  
E poiche’ amava Clarke come non le era mai successo prima   
temeva che questa volta , se l’avesse persa, non avrebbe mai avuto forza abbastanza a superare l’immenso dolore che sicuramente avrebbe provato…

Poi i raggi caldi del sole di luglio filtrati dalla finestra socchiusa   
avevano raggiunto le sue lenzuola  
E quel tepore le aveva riscaldato l’animo  
e ricordato la richiesta di Clarke  
< puoi tornare ad essere mia amica ? >

Era domenica, c’era il sole … e la biondina sicuramente era a casa …   
probabilmente intenta a mettere in ordine le sue note di laboratorio

< le faro’ una sorpresa ..>  
Aveva pensato infilandosi short e maglietta …e scarpe da tennis 

Poi era salita sulla sua moto ,diretta a casa di Clarke

********************************************************

Clarke si era alzata senza grandi motivazioni  
Era andata in cucina a prepararsi la colazione, la casa era deserta ..  
la domenica era la giornata libera di Sandy  
Non l’eccitava la prospettiva di avere davanti una giornata priva di impegni che la tenessero occupata  
Perche’ sapeva gia’ che la sua mente sarebbe stata libera d’indugiare melanconicamente sulla mancanza del suo amore   
o meglio sulla possibilita’ di vedere Lexa almeno nella veste di amica..

E’ vero che le aveva promesso di aspettarla …   
ma rispettare quella specie d’accordo non era facile

Troppe cose le ricordavano che l’amore intenso che provava per la brunetta non era camuffabile dagli abiti di una bella amicizia  
E se poteva tentare di giustificare il desiderio di mangiare o dormire con lei.. come una conseguenza del loro cameratismo  
Non lo poteva fare con il forte desiderio di baciarla e stringerla tra le sue braccia 

e peggio ancora era trovare il modo di accontentarsi di un suo sorriso o di un fugace sfioramento delle loro mani   
quando quello che realmente voleva era spogliarla e sentirla nuda sotto o sopra di se .. particolare che non faceva differenza

< dati una calmata ..>  
Si era detta sdraiandosi sul divano .. afferrando il primo blocco di note

**********************************************

Mezz’ora dopo avevano suonato al cancello  
< chi diamine sara’…  
..non aspetto nessuno..>  
Aveva pensato alzandosi per andare ad aprire 

Poi , aveva visto nel monitor …chi aveva suonato  
… era lei , in sella della sua Honda

Aveva aperto subito la porta ed aveva aspettato ansiosa che lei percorresse il corto vialetto

Poi Lexa aveva posteggiato e spento il motore, era scesa   
e si era tolta il casco liberando i suoi setosi lunghi capelli neri..  
< oh mio Dio … e’ uno schianto ! >  
aveva pensato la biondina guardando rapita le sue lunghe gambe solo parzialmente coperte dagli short

“ e’ una bella giornata..  
da non passare chiusi in casa..  
mettiti qualcosa di comodo.. “

La biondina l’aveva guardata..incredula della proposta  
poi le aveva detto entusiasta  
“ dammi solo cinque minuti “

*************************************************

Clarke si era infilata al volo un paio di short di jeans ed una maglietta azzurra

poi quando l'aveva raggiunta,Lexa le aveva sporto il casco   
“ tienti stretta ..  
oggi andro’ veloce..”

Alla biondina non era parso vero di potersi stringere di nuovo alla schiena della brunetta…   
poteva avvertirne bene il calore poiche’ la barriera fornita dal tessuto leggero delle loro t-shirt era molto sottile

Piu’ complicato si stava rivelando far finta che il contatto delle loro cosce nude non le   
stesse provocando alcun imbarazzo..

poi Lexa le aveva chiesto nell’auricolare del casco se le andava di sentire un po’ di musica  
“ certamente “

Lexa aveva messo   
“Kiss of Life “di Ryan Farish  
poi aveva accelerato

E Clarke aveva sognato che quello fosse solo l’inizio di un loro viaggio senza meta…

Invece poco dopo la brunetta aveva decelerato e poi si era fermata nei pressi del Parco Potomac Est

“ passeggiare lungo il fiume..  
respirare un po’ d’aria buona  
..ci fara’ bene “  
Aveva mormorato

Clarke l’aveva seguita senza fiatare   
E dopo un po’ quel camminare in mezzo alla natura aveva iniziato a produrre l’effetto desiderato   
Il corpo un po’ scombussolato della biondina aveva iniziato a rilassarsi..

Poi la brunetta aveva scorto una serie di barche a vela che solcavano il fiume  
“ verresti con me…su una di quelle ?”  
Aveva chiesto alla biondina

“ non mi dire che sai andare anche in barca a vela ! “

“ me l’ha insegnato Gustus, mio padre ..”

“ deve mancarti molto ..”  
le aveva mormorato Clarke 

“ si..”

“ ok..andiamo  
ma ti avviso non so niente di vento e vele “

************************************************************

Dopo un po’ la loro barca filava veloce nel vento  
“ puoi sdraiarti a prendere un po’ di sole ..”  
Le aveva consigliato Lexa

La biondina aveva accettato , scegliendo una posizione che le permettesse di continuare ad osservare le manovre della brunetta..

Lei era incredibilmente bella.. con quei capelli al vento ..  
E vedere quel corpo agile ed atletico destreggiarsi abilmente tra corde , alzate e riduzioni di vele e repentine virate  
era uno spettacolo di grazia e potenza…così bello da toglierle il fiato

Clarke,ringraziava il cielo di essersi portata i suoi ray ban dalle lenti scure   
altrimenti Lexa avrebbe potuto vedere come i suoi occhi azzurri fossero diventati scuri a causa dell’impetuosa ondata di desiderio che la stava assalendo

**************************************************************************

Andare in barca a vela con Clarke non era stata una buona idea  
Aveva realizzato la brunetta…gia’ da un po’ 

La visione di lei beatamente distesa al sole con le labbra dischiuse e le gambe in bella mostra la stava facendo diventare pazza  
Cercava di tenersi occupata nelle manovre per evitare che i suoi sensi prendessero sopravvento sulla ragione  
Se avesse potuto agire seguendo solo il suo desiderio…avrebbe gia’ da un pezzo cercato una rientranza, ammainato le vele e spogliato Clarke ..  
L’avrebbe baciata dappertutto e poi le sarebbe entrata dentro con la lingua e con le dita…

“ sta calando il vento..  
meglio se rientriamo ..”

************************************************************

“ ho fame ..”  
Aveva detto Clarke una volta messo di nuovo i piedi sulla terra..

“ c’e’ un piccolo ristorante qui vicino ,con tavolini all’aperto “  
aveva risposto Lexa

Dopo aver mangiato qualcosa, avevano continuato a camminare  
Fino a quando esauste, si erano sdraiate in mezzo all’erba   
aspettando che il sole si decidesse a tramontare …

“ grazie ..  
e’ stata la giornata piu’ bella degli ultimi due mesi ..”  
Le aveva sussurrato la biondina

“ non e’ ancora finita..  
mi piacerebbe portarti a mangiare le tagliatelle con i funghi ..”  
le aveva risposto Lexa

***************************************************

“uhm… sono una delizia ..”  
Aveva detto Clarke , dopo la prima forchettata

“ se fanno così buono anche il tiramisu..  
La mia linea sara’ per sempre rovinata ..”

“ cosa dici Clark e le tue curve sono perfette ! “  
Il commento spontaneo della brunetta   
< stupida >

“ cosa ne’ pensi del vino ? “  
Le aveva domandato subito dopo 

“ stasera hai delle pagliuzze dorate che brillano nei tuoi occhi verdi “  
le aveva risposto la biondina

Poi l’arrivo del cameriere con il tiramisu aveva interrotto l' imbarazzo delle due giovani

****************************************************************

Lexa aveva accompagnato Clarke fino alla porta della sua casa  
“ non mi sentivo così dai tempi del College..

La brunetta l’aveva guardata con aria interrogativa  
“ leggera …  
...senza camice o tailleur … “

Lexa l’aveva guardata .. teneramente  
poi le si era avvicinata e le aveva accarezzato il volto   
“ ci vediamo domattina..  
..dormi bene Clark e “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un po' di tregua ...
> 
> Ryan Farish - Kiss Of Life la musica scelta da Lexa


	31. coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa non sa come vestirsi...

31 luglio , vigilia dell’inizio delle ferie di Clarke.

La dottoressa Griffin aveva due motivi che la rendevano particolarmente agitata   
Il primo era che quella sera era stata invitata al party del Congresso   
che si teneva ogni anno , prima della sosta estiva   
e Lexa.. l’avrebbe accompagnata..  
Il secondo era dato dal fatto che una settimana prima aveva chiesto alla brunetta di trascorrere con lei,a Miami, il mese di Agosto, il suo mese di ferie.  
“ ci devo pensare ..”  
le aveva detto Lexa ,quando glielo aveva chiesto.

Ma , ad oggi, alla vigilia della sua partenza…  
...aspettava ancora la sua risposta

Quel mese al mare doveva essere la pausa necessaria a ricaricare le sue batterie prima di rinchiudersi nel laboratorio segreto progettato da Abby … 

E poi…Clarke sperava che.. magari lontano dallo stress della vita di Washington …  
il clima vacanziero potesse accelerare il processo di riavvicinamento tra lei e Lexa…  
sempre che lei avesse accettato di accompagnarla …

********************************************************

“ come si suppone debba vestirmi questa sera ? “  
Le aveva chiesto la brunetta quella mattina…all’entrata del Campidoglio

“ ti tocchera’ lasciare a casa maglietta e pantaloni…  
e metterti un bell’abito da sera ! “

“ Cristo.. Clark e !  
lo sai che mi sento a disagio ..con la gonna..”

“ uhm .. coraggio  
da domani potresti indossare solo short e bikini  
… se vieni a Miami ..”

Lexa aveva eluso la questione   
“ non so neanche dove andare a comprarmi   
< un abito da sera >“

“ Vai da Free Beauty …  
e’ sulla 25 strada..  
poi quando esco da qui alle 14, mi accompagni a casa  
così ti restera’ tutto il pomeriggio libero  
..per prepararti.. “

“ ..a volte ti odio ! “  
le aveva mormorato Lexa

“La vita e’ troppo strana..  
amiamo chi ci odia  
feriamo chi ci ama..”  
Le aveva mormorato la biondina …sorridendo

**************************************************************

Le mani di Lexa avevano iniziato a sudare freddo, dopo che aveva provato almeno dieci abiti  
che, per un motivo o l’altro, non erano stati di suo gusto …  
La stessa commessa cominciava ad essere in difficolta’…  
poi le era venuto in mente qualcosa  
“ aspetti..forse ho qualcosa che le potrebbe andare bene “

E dopo poco era tornata con un coordinato Armani…  
con pantaloni color pesca  
“ perfetto ! ”  
aveva esclamato la brunetta, dopo averlo indossato

“ vista la sua urgenza..sara’ pronto per le 15..”  
Aveva detto la commessa

********************************************

“ allora sei andata al Free Beauty  
..hai trovato l’abito ? ”  
Le aveva chiesto Clarke, quand’era salita in macchina

“ si…spero …  
di non farti fare brutta figura ..”

“ ne’ dubito..  
staresti bene anche se indossassi un cencio ! “  
poi la biondina era arrossita..  
Ed aveva cambiato discorso

“ sono un po’ nervosa per stasera..  
ho saputo, all’ultimo momento, che vogliono farmi un elogio pubblico  
..per come mi sono comportata il 27 aprile..”

“ te lo meriti, quel giorno… sei stata coraggiosa “

“ ma dovro’ preparare un discorso ! “

“ oh..te la caverai…ne’ sono sicura.. "

******************************************************************

Lexa dopo aver indossato il top a tunica ed i pantaloni morbidi in seta, si era raccolta i suoi capelli neri in uno chignon morbido..  
Aveva sottolineato il contorno dei suoi occhi verdi con una linea sottile di kajal e passato un velo di lucidalabbra sulle sue labbra carnose  
Alle 20,40 si era infilata un paio di sandali neri poi era salita in auto, per andare a prendere Clarke

La biondina aveva perso piu’ di un’ora nella scelta dell’abito da indossare ..  
Alla fine aveva optato per un abito nero di chiffon, fornito di scollo a balconcino ..  
La parte superiore aveva dei riporti in pizzo nero , mentre quella inferiore era costituita da una gonna leggermente plissettata …  
Si era ondulata un po' i capelli biondi , si era truccata gli occhi con dell’ombretto color albicocca ed aveva messo del rossetto dello stesso tono ,  
ma leggermente piu’ acceso, sulle sue belle labbra

Alle 9 il campanello aveva suonato… Clarke si era infilata un paio di sandali neri, dal tacco alto e poi era andata ad aprire la porta  
Curiosa di vedere l’abito scelto da Lexa…

Poi quando l’aveva vista si era nervosamente mordicchiata il labbro inferiore ..  
e le aveva detto  
“ vedo che hai trovato la combinazione giusta..”

pensando  
< sei stupenda … come faro’ …   
per favore...lasciami entrare nella tua bocca >

“ il nero..ti dona..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta   
continuando a mantenere lo sguardo fisso su cio’ che l’ampia scollatura lasciava intravvedere  
< Cristo …abbi pieta’ di me >

“ andiamo ..si sta’ facendo tardi ”  
aveva mormorato dopo un po’…la biondina

************************************************

Poi, durante le prime ore del party , la brunetta aveva cercato di mantenere un contegno discreto , limitandosi ad osservare da lontano i movimenti di Clarke ..  
Invidiava chiunque fosse libero di avvicinarsi a lei e si sentiva morire ogni qualvolta che vedeva   
la mano di un invitato sfiorare distrattamente il braccio o la spalla della sua amata , durante la conversazione

la biondina l’aveva cercata piu’ di una volta per domandarle ..se tutto andava bene  
“ si..tranquilla ..  
ho il mio bicchiere di champagne…“  
< col cavolo ..che va bene >

La dottoressa in realta’, stava facendo uno sforzo immane per continuare a comportarsi secondo quanto richiesto dal copione  
ma in cuor suo avrebbe voluto che, in quel salone, ci fossero solo loro due

Alle 11 il silenzio era calato nel salone del party…   
era arrivata l’ora della commemorazione delle vittime dell’atto terroristico ..   
e dell’elogio della Deputata Griffin

Un uomo aveva ricordato i nomi dei colleghi periti il 27 aprile e poi aveva lasciato il microfono nelle mani della biondina

Clarke , solo salendo sul palco, aveva smesso di contorcersi nervosamente le mani ..  
si era schiarita la gola ed aveva iniziato a parlare  
All’inizio aveva ricordato gli eventi di quel tragico giorno poi

“ …. ma oggi su questo palco  
non dovrei esserci io …  
ma la donna che , con il suo coraggio  
ha salvato la vita di tutti noi 

Voi non conoscete neanche il suo nome  
perche’ a lei non interessano queste cose,  
a lei importa solo di salvare vite umane

E’ la donna piu’ forte e coraggiosa che io  
abbia mai incontrato 

Lei mi ha insegnato ad avere coraggio  
e mi ha dato la forza di fare …  
quel poco ...il 27 aprile

Stasera vorrei ringraziare pubblicamente questa donna   
non solo per avermi salvato tante volte la vita  
ma soprattutto per essere stata capace di ridare speranza al mio cuore ferito   
Ti ringrazio..  
e continuo a sperare che un giorno non lontano   
tu sia pronta ad accettare di sentirti dire quello che provo per te "

poi la biondina era scesa dal palco ed aveva attraversato quella piccola folla di persone rimasta ammutolita dalle sue parole…  
diretta al tavolo delle bevande  
aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte..

Lexa dal canto suo stava cercando di ritrovare l’uso delle gambe e del respiro ..  
continuava ad ingoiare l’eccesso di saliva , a tamponarsi gli occhi e sperava che quel dolore che sentiva in mezzo al petto  
fosse solo la conseguenza dei battiti furiosi del suo cuore e non il sintomo di un imminente attacco cardiaco 

Clarke,nel frattempo si era seduta in un divanetto , ed alcuni Deputati le si erano avvicinati   
desiderosi di commentare il suo discorso   
“ bel discorso..”  
“ chi se l’aspettava che ..”  
“ non sei la sola..”  
" brava "

E poi , finalmente… era arrivata Lexa  
“ sarei venuta prima  
ma avevi troppa gente ..intorno  
la biondina aveva guardato teneramente i suoi occhi verdi 

“non dovevi farlo ..

voglio dire ..  
ti sono grata delle tue parole  
ma facendo così….ti sei esposta al loro giudizio…

meno male che non sanno chi e’   
quella donna…  
..fortunata ..”

“Siediti vicino a me ..”

" Ma Clarke .. così lo capirebbero tutti ! "

le parole della brunetta si erano mescolate alle note della musica appena cominciata

“ Che cosa capirebbero Lexa ?”  
Aveva detto la biondina alzando il tono della voce… per farsi sentire  
“ non ti sto chiedendo niente  
in questo momento ho solo bisogno della mia amica ..”

le parole della biondina avevano colpito la brunetta nel profondo

 

“ scusami Clarke “  
le aveva detto sedendosi vicino 

“ trovero’ il modo di farmi perdonare  
quando saremo a Miami “  
Aveva aggiunto sorridendole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	32. Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa....non puo' stare senza moto

Clarke stava finendo di mostrare a Lexa la villa dei suoi genitori …  
dopo averle fatto vedere la piscina e l’immenso giardino era passata al tour degli interni..  
“ Questa e’ la mia stanza ..”

“ davvero Clarke..  
..un poster di Jennifer Lopez !  
Aveva commentato la brunetta

“ la adoravo..”

 

Poi le aveva fatto vedere le stanze gia’ occupate da Raven ed Octavia…  
“ tu puoi scegliere ….  
c’e’ ne’ una adiacente alla mia, una di fronte ed una piu’ lontana..alla fine del corridoio ..”

“ prendo quella di fronte..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“ Va bene… io mi cambio e raggiungo Raven ed Octavia..  
sono gia’ andate in piscina ..  
Tu.. sentiti libera di fare quello che vuoi ..”

****************************

“ sono quasi le due…Clarke  
la tua pelle bianca e’ gia’ arrossata ..”  
aveva detto Raven

“ forse e’ meglio se ti passo un po’ di crema..”

Clarke l’aveva guardata perplessa ..…

“Non mi guardare così…  
lo so..che avresti preferito che te la spalmasse qualcun’altra..  
ma ..vista la sua latitanza ..  
mi sa che dovrai accontentarti delle mie mani..”  
le aveva detto l’amica..”

un’ora dopo le tre amiche erano rientrate in casa dirette verso la cucina   
“ allora belle signorine…cosa vi preparo ?  
aveva domandato Luise, una dei tre domestici della villa

“ fai te..va bene tutto..”  
le aveva risposto la biondina..

Poi quando avevano finito   
“ Luise, per caso hai visto l’ospite nuovo..”

“ che stupida che sono..  
Si e’ passata per un caffe’ alcune ore fa ..  
..mi ha detto di dirle che andava in citta’.. “

“ uhm..capisco..”  
aveva sconsolatamente commentato la biondina

*******************************************************

Alle cinque del pomeriggio il rombo di una moto aveva svegliato Clarke, che si era assopita a bordo piscina…  
dopo poco era comparsa Lexa .. in short e maglietta

“ non vi immaginate cos’ho trovato ..  
ho noleggiato una Harley- Davidson Fat Boy !  
E’ uno schianto !”

Clarke si era alzata di scatto per andarle incontro…dimenticandosi di essere in topless ..

< Cristo ! >  
Aveva pensato la brunetta abbassando lo sguardo

“ …tieni..”  
aveva mormorato Octavia, porgendo un top all'arrossita biondina..

Lexa aveva sospirato   
e poi  
“ ero passata a domandarti  
se vuoi..venire a fare un giro..  
..per vedere se e’ davvero così veloce..”

“ ehm … con piacere..  
dammi venti minuti..  
..aspettami qui…”

 

“ allora Lexa..  
cosa ne’ pensi di Miami ?”  
Le aveva domandato Raven

“ a dire il vero..  
preferisco posti meno affollati ..  
non amo molto ..il caos “

“ ti capisco ..”  
le aveva detto Octavia

“ comunque domani sera potremmo andare  
al Miami Paradise..  
e’ una discoteca all’aria aperta..  
..ti piacera'...”  
Aveva suggerito Raven

“ uhm ..si puo’ fare ..”

poi era arrivata Clarke ..   
E la brunetta l’aveva guardata perplessa 

“ lo so la gonna  
non e’ la tenuta migliore per andare in moto  
ma… mi brucia dappertutto ..  
..e comunque sotto.. ho ancora gli slip del bikini ..”

“ va bene ..  
..in effetti..sembri un aragosta “

Poi erano salite in moto  
“ siete uno schianto ! “  
aveva urlato Raven

Dieci minuti di moto dopo  
Clarke era un aragosta bollita e Lexa quella che se la sarebbe voluta mangiare …

“ alla prossima gira a sinistra e poi segui le indicazioni per Surfside Beach..”  
Aveva detto la biondina nel microfono del casco

E Lexa aveva accelerato

“ andiamo ..e’ una piaggia ancora naturale “  
Aveva mormorato Clarke quand’erano arrivate  
" e ..questa moto per la cronaca..  
va molto veloce ! "

Lexa le aveva sorriso  
" ho capito..va bene  
te la faro' guidare .."

Poi si erano levate i sandali ed a piedi nudi avevano raggiunto il bagnasciuga  
Iniziando a camminare in mezzo all’acqua di mare portata dall'onda morente sulla battigia

..e’ un bel posto ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa .. dopo un po’…

“ Si.. era la spiaggia preferita di Jake ..”

Poi , per un oretta non si erano dette altro … apprezzando in silenzio la reciproca presenza..

“ ti va se ci fermiamo a guardare il tramonto ? “  
Aveva chiesto Clarke

Lexa aveva annuito   
e così si erano sedute sulla spiaggia ..

Poi lo sguardo della brunetta aveva seguito il percorso della palla rossa fino a quando era sparita  
e non c’era stata piu’ differenza tra il colore del cielo e quello dell’acqua

Allora si era voltata in cerca dell’azzurro degli occhi della biondina…

Ma non l’aveva trovato subito  
perche’ Clarke nel frattempo si era sdraiata..

“ ah..sei qui ..”  
aveva mormorato sdraiandosi accanto a lei ..

Poi aveva cercato la mano della biondina e l’aveva stretta con la sua e dopo un po’ Clarke aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla di Lexa

Ed in quella posizione erano rimaste …ad ascoltare il rumore della risacca  
fino a quando era cominciato a farsi buio

“ mi sta venendo freddo..  
mi sa che oggi..ho preso troppo sole ..”  
Aveva mormorato ..la biondina 

***************************************************

Una volta raggiunta la moto, Lexa aveva aperto il bauletto ed aveva tirato fuori un giubbotto leggero..  
l’aveva fatto indossare a Clarke e poi, dopo averglielo agganciato ,   
aveva tirato su la zip 

poi l'aveva guardata  
e le aveva delicatamente accarezzato il volto mormorando  
“ grazie Clar ke “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ci sono giorni che ..Lexa mi manca piu' del solito..  
> :(((


	33. paura d'amare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke parlano ...in mezzo al mare

Il giorno dopo Clarke aveva chiesto a Lexa se avesse intenzione di raggiungerla in piscina  
“ non lo so ..dopo vedo..”  
era stata la risposta ..evasiva della brunetta

Ma due ore dopo non si era ancora fatta vedere  
e Clarke ne era visibilmente dispiaciuta

“ salgo un attimo in camera ..a chiamare Lincoln ..”  
aveva detto Octavia alle amiche

**************************************

Una volta raggiunta la zona notte della villa la brunetta aveva bussato alla porta di Lexa  
“ posso entrare…ti disturbo ?

“ no.. entra pure..stavo leggendo ..”

“ ascolta ..   
..vado dritta al punto…  
siamo in vacanza  
siamo tutte in piscina  
tranne te  
Che problema hai ? “

Lexa non aveva risposto ..

“ lo so che non abbiamo ancora approfondito la nostra relazione  
ma...e’ come se ti conoscessi bene …  
Lincoln mi ha parlato di te…tante volte “

“ allora saprai del mio “ incidente “ che mi ha tenuto tanto tempo in ospedale…  
Il mio corpo e’ pieno di cicatrici   
e non ne vado fiera ..  
mi crea imbarazzo…mostrarlo ..”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa

“ e vi ho viste..ieri …i vostri corpi sono perfetti ..”

Octavia le si era avvicinata   
“ punto primo sei una donna bellissima  
punto secondo .. Clarke ti ha gia’ vista nuda..   
e non mi sembra che tu l’abbia spaventata ..”

“ Non permettere alle tue ferite di trasformarti in qualcuno che non sei…  
..lei stravede per te .. Lexa …ed ha bisogno di te …  
anche lei e’ sta profondamente ferita ..   
ho visto come la trattava Finn e c’ero quando la tradiva …”

La brunetta aveva sospirato   
e poi l’aveva ringraziata ..  
“ tra poco vi raggiungo ..”

“ Bene ..”  
aveva detto Octavia 

Poi quando stava per andarsene le era venuto in mente qualcosa  
“ mi e’ venuta un’idea   
..pe ti va..  
Potrei provare a darti sulle cicatrici quel miracoloso siero ..  
Clake l’ha usato su di te l’ultima volta ..quand’eri ferita al ventre  
e su se stessa , sulla bruciatura e sul taglio …   
e come hai visto non le sono rimasti grandi segni.. “

“ non lo sapevo…  
..ecco perche’ ho stupito tutti con la mia veloce guarigione “

“ va bene.. proviamoci.. “

**************************************************

Venti minuti dopo Lexa era arrivata in piscina…

“ eccomi ..”  
aveva detto sciogliendosi il pareo colorato con cui si era avvolta il corpo ..   
e rivelando le sue forme perfette .. coperte a malapena dal ridotto ..bikini nero

< dannazione ..>  
Aveva pensato Clarke tuffandosi in piscina

“ ottimo .. ora che siamo in quattro possiamo farci una parita di pallanuoto !  
Io faccio coppia con Lexa..”  
aveva detto Raven..  
Poi le tre giovani avevano raggiunto la biondina

“ passa la palla Octavia   
aveva urlato Clarke 

Lexa si era immersa ed aveva velocemente raggiunto la dottoressa ..  
e poi le aveva afferrato le gambe e l’aveva tirata sott’acqua..  
“ ti piace il gioco duro ..”   
le aveva digrignato Clarke emergendo 

la brunetta aveva fatto finta di niente..  
Con rapidita’ aveva passato la palla a Raven ..che era libera  
1-0

Dopo un’ora di aspro combattimento acquatico ,   
dove non erano mancati svariati colpi bassi..  
Il risultato era di 3-1

“ basta..mi arrendo ..”  
aveva esclamato Clarke   
stanca di continuare a bere l’acqua della piscina..

******************************************************

Alle 10 le quattro amiche erano salite sulla BMW S 2 Cabrio   
che Abby aveva lasciato nel garage della villa, quand’era partita per Washington

“ lo so Lexa…che muori dalla voglia di guidarla..  
ma dovrai aspettare..  
così impari ad aver tentato d’affogarmi in piscina..”  
Aveva detto la biondina 

Poi aveva pigiato sull’accelleratore ed un quarto d’ora dopo erano arrivate al Miami Paradise  
Una bella discoteca ricavata sulla spiaggia  
In mezzo alle palme , c’erano diversi piccoli bar e, sparsi qua e la’, c’erano una serie di piccoli gazebo   
totalmente aperti e con il tetto di paglia , con all’interno tavolino e divanetti   
spazi che permettevano ai clienti di avere la giusta dose d intimita’

E soprattutto si poteva ballare ovunque.. coi piedi nella sabbia.. 

Clarke indossava un micro vestitino in tessuto leggero che le permetteva di mettere in bella mostra tutte le sue grazie  
Lexa , per l’occasione si era messa un paio di pantaloncini corti di jeans ,molto stracciati ...ed un top di seta verde smeraldo

Poi tutte le quattro donne avevano iniziato a ballare   
E per Clarke e Lexa era iniziato il supplizio ….  
La biondina si muoveva divinamente e la brunetta in modo molto sensuale..

E quando l’attrazione era diventata troppo difficile da gestire  
Clarke aveva quasi urlato  
“ vado a bere qualcosa ..”

Iniziando a darci dentro con la tequila …

Lexa aveva continuato a ballare ancora un po’… poi aveva raggiunto la biondina ..  
Col suo bicchiere di Sex on the Beach, un cocktail a base di vodka..

La biondina sembrava avere la mente lontana  
“ qualcosa ti turba ?”  
le aveva chiesto Lexa

“ Conosci .. la risposta ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ingoiando un altro bicchierino di tequila

Poi si era alzata.. ed era andata via..lasciando di stucco la povera brunetta

Lexa aveva finito di bere il suo cocktail continuando a rimuginare   
poi si era alzata per andare a cercarla..  
ma dopo una ventina di minuti di ricerca ..non l’aveva ancora trovata

“ Hai visto Clarke?”  
aveva chiesto a Raven

“Sara’ seduta a bere in uno dei tanti bar sparsi qua attorno ..”

“Li ho controllati tutti  
non c’e’  
sono preoccupata..  
l’ultima volta che l’ho vista …non era molto sobria …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“Hai provato a vedere sulla battigia ?  
..le piace andare lì.. quando ha bisogno di riflettere .. “

“ Se non la trovi.. torna qui  
..e la cerchiamo insieme..”  
Aveva aggiunto Raven

Lexa aveva dovuto girovagare ancora un po’, prima di scovare la figura solitaria della biondina  
come le aveva detto Raven…   
Clarke era ferma sul bagnasciuga   
Intenta a guardare le piccole onde che muovevano la superficie dell’oceano scuro ..

Poi Clarke aveva iniziato a muoversi verso l’acqua…  
< no..no ..>  
si era detta la brunetta iniziando a correre..  
E quando l’aveva raggiunta … i fianchi di Clarke erano gia’ immersi nel mare

“ cosa stai facendo ? “  
le aveva urlato la brunetta

" Il bagno.. "

" Vieni fuori ….e’ pericoloso ! "

" Cosa t’importa ! "

" Hai bevuto…

poi aveva aggiunto in un sussurro  
" ..certo che m’importa di te.."

" Non ce la faccio Lexa…  
..mi fai troppo male.."  
aveva replicato la biondina con lo sguardo disperato

 

La brunetta l'aveva abbracciata..  
mormorando  
“ ti prego ..Clar ke …”

ma la biondina si era sciolta dall’abbraccio..   
e poi l’aveva guardata …

“ ti scongiuro ..esci dall’acqua..  
credi che tu sia l’unica a soffrire di questa situazione ? "  
le aveva quasi urlato la brunetta

" E allora perche’ ..  
..non mi vuoi ? "

Lexa aveva esitato un attimo prima di dirle,   
con gli occhi verdi pieni di lacrime

"Perche’ ho paura…  
Perche’ tutte le volte che ho amato   
E’ sempre finita male …  
Perche’ amare mi ha reso debole, vulnerabile  
… mi ha devastato .... "

E poi si era mossa per uscire rapidamente dall'acqua

Lasciando Clarke persa in mezzo al mare

“ Lexaaa..”

Aveva urlato , dopo un po'  
al buio della notte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata e buona lettura


	34. Il compleanno di Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke organizza il compleanno di Lexa

Il 10 di agosto Anya e Lincoln erano arrivati a Miami,   
per passare in compagnia delle loro meta’.. i loro giorni di ferie  
“ vieni ti faccio vedere la nostra camera…“  
aveva detto Raven

“ andiamo .. sarai stanco del viaggio”  
aveva detto Octavia  
Poi le due coppiette erano scomparse ..  
lasciando da sole Clarke e Lexa ad abbronzarsi a bordo della grande vasca

“ mi sa che non torneranno ..molto presto..”  
aveva commentato la biondina  
poi si era tuffata in piscina e quando era emersa sulla sua pelle dorata risplendevano centinaia di goccioline d’acqua  
< … mio Dio e’ uno schianto ! “  
aveva pensato la brunetta non riuscendo ad evitare di fissarla ..

Clarke aveva avvertito un fremito in mezzo alle gambe ..   
ed aveva ricambiato lo sguardo soffermandosi sui piccoli seni nudi e sodi di Lexa  
Poi si era morsa il labbro inferiore provocando un istantaneo inturgidimento dei capezzoli della brunetta

A quel punto la temperatura gia’ calda di quella giornata d’agosto era diventata rovente   
e difficile da gestire…  
la biondina aveva cercato di cambiare visuale   
e dopo un po’ aveva mormorato  
“ ..se mi fai guidare la tua potente moto  
..ti porto a Key Biscayne “

E quando la brunetta aveva visto dove Clarke l’aveva portata , ne’ era rimasta entusiasta..

“ voglio proprio vedere se riuscirai a starmi dietro ..”  
aveva esclamato salendo sulla rossa moto d’acqua 

E così avevano trascorso due ore a rincorrersi felici nel mare della Baia di Biscayne…  
“ e’ stato fantastico…  
..mi ci devi portare ancora “  
Aveva detto Lexa quando erano salite in moto per tornare a villa Griffin

********************************************************  
“ Clarke.. lo sapevi che tra due giorni e’ il compleanno di Lexa ? “  
le aveva bisbigliato Raven, quella sera durante la cena..  
“ no..”  
“ me l’ha detto Anya ..”

*********************************************

12 agosto, Lexa compie 27 anni

Trovare il regalo da fare a Lexa .. era stata un impresa  
Alla fine Clarke aveva scelto un bracciale dalla linea essenziale costituito da tre fascette lisce da indossare separatamente o sovrapposte  
una in oro bianco, una in oro rosso ed una in oro bianco, ed aveva fatto incidere una frase all'interno di ognuna

per organizzarle la festa di compleanno aveva dovuto cospirare in segreto con i suoi amici…

********************************************************

Clarke si era alzata un po’ nervosa la mattina del 12 agosto ..voleva che tutto fosse perfetto ..  
Per fortuna quel giorno erano arrivati anche Abby e Marcus..

Ed il meteo sembrava essere adeguato alla messa in pratica dei suoi propositi… infatti quel giorno c’era vento …

Alle 18 la biondina aveva dovuto trovare il modo di portare altrove Lexa, per dare il tempo agli altri di predisporre il giardino per la festa serale   
e... per cominciare a festeggiarla …

“ ti va di andare a passeggiare a Cape Florida State Park ? “

“ certamente …e’ la spiaggia che amo di piu’ …  
e’ quella piu’ naturale ..”  
Aveva esclamato entusiasticamente Lexa

Alle 19,30 si erano fermate sulla riva del mare ad aspettare di vedere il tramonto del sole   
< bene..c’e’ abbastanza vento >  
Aveva pensato la biondina sedendosi sulla spiaggia  
E poi , una decina di minuti dopo ,lo spettacolo ideato da Clarke era cominciato  
Nel cielo erano comparsi decine di aquiloni colorati ..su quello piu’ grande c’era scritto  
Buon Compleanno Lexa …

“ oh Clar k e ..”  
Aveva mormorato commossa dandole un bacio sulla fronte   
“ grazie .. e' meraviglioso..”

Poi quando l'esibizione era finita e si era fatto buio…erano tornate a casa …  
Villa Griffin, quella sera...era uno spettacolo di luci con tutte quelle lanterne cinesi sospese nell’aria…

“ hai mezz’ora per prepararti..  
..per la tua festa ! “

Lexa le aveva sorriso ,cercando di nascondere la profonda emozione che stava provando

************************************************

< non finirai mai di stupirmi , amore..>  
Stava pensando la brunetta mentre scendeva le scale che portavano all’ingresso principale   
e da lì..fuori , nel grande giardino .. adornato a festa ..

“ auguri sorella “  
Le aveva detto Anya sollevando il calice pieno di vino bianco ..

Poi era andata a cercare Clarke che , in quel momento…stava parlando con Abby  
“ ehi Lexa ..”  
le aveva detto la donna  
“ buonasera Signora Griffin ..”

Poi Octavia aveva chiamato Clarke …   
e la brunetta era rimasta da sola con Abby  
“ stai proprio bene così abbronzata ! “

“ quanti anni compi ? “

“ 27 “

“ uhm alla tua eta’ ..la mia Clarke aveva gia' 3 anni ..”

poi la donna aveva sospirato  
“ il tempo passa in fretta …   
..e ti ritrovi grande e ….con tanti rimpianti ..”  
aveva aggiunto guardando gli occhi verdi della brunetta

Lexa aveva deglutito poiche' le parole della dottoressa l'avevano colta nel segno

“ a volte mi pento di non aver avuto piu’ tempo da passare con Jake..”

Poi , dopo un attimo di silenzio, la donna aveva mormorato  
"quando ami qualcuno devi dirglielo subito…”

“ io ..non ..  
la brunetta non era neanche in grado di parlare

“ non so molto di te …  
..ma conosco molto bene mia figlia..  
e quando sei scomparsa  
dopo l’incidente con Finn  
Lei mi ha detto di voi ..e di quello che prova per te .. “

Lexa aveva sentito una fitta in mezzo al petto  
< l’ha detto anche a sua madre >

“ grazie ..di avermelo detto Signora Griffin ..”

“ oh smettila mi fai sentire vecchia  
chiamami semplicemente Abby..  
ed ora vai..  
e’ la tua festa ..”

 

“ finalmente la festeggiata si fa viva ..”  
Aveva esclamato Raven vedendola arrivare

La brunetta si era scusata e poi aveva iniziato a guardarsi attorno  
“ se cerchi Clarke .. sta’ parlando col DJ..tra poco si balla ..”  
le aveva detto Octavia

**************************************  
“ finalmente ..”  
aveva esclamato la biondina, quando se l’era ritrovata vicina 

Poi la musica era cominciata…  
Words – Birdy  
“Waiting on you < aspettando te.. >

“ Clarke…balla con me …”

And all the things you say to me < e tutte le cose che mi hai detto >  
I can’t forget them < non le posso dimenticare >

La biondina l’aveva stretta forte

All the things you hide for me < tutte le cose che mi nascondi >  
I accept them < le posso accettare >  
But I need you next to me < ma ho bisogno di sentirti vicino >

If I can’t change your mind < se non posso cambiare la tua mente  
Keep thinking, is this our last goodbye? < pensaci, e’ questo il nostro ultimo arrivederci ? >  
You say it first, you say it first to me < dillo tu per prima , tu dillo per prima a me  
So I can’t just forget you, just forget you < così che ti possa solo dimenticare >

Clarke l’aveva guardata con aria interrogativa

“ no .. non mi devi dimenticare..  
sono qui per te ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa   
poi aveva appoggiato la sua testa nell'incavo del collo della biondina  
“ stringimi Clar ke  
aveva mormorato bagnandole la pelle con le sue lacrime

poi la biondina aveva preso un lungo respiro ..  
come se i suoi polmoni fossero stati finalmente liberati  
ed aveva bisbigliato  
“ sono niente senza di te ..”

Ed erano rimaste così, a lungo, anche quando la musica aveva cambiato ritmo

A mezzanotte avevano tagliato la torta e Lexa aveva liberato una grande lanterna cinese  
“ chiudi gli occhi ed esprimi un desiderio…senza dirlo ! “  
Le aveva sussurrato Clarke  
< porta via il mio passato .. e permettimi di farla felice >  
aveva desiderato con tutta se stessa 

Poi era arrivato il momento dei regali  
“ questo e’ per te ..”  
le aveva detto la biondina porgendole un pacchettino avvolto da un nastro verde

*******************************************************

Alle tre di notte la festa era finita, Lexa aveva dato la buonanotte a Clarke   
e poi era entrata nella sua camera, stringendo tra le mani il suo prezioso regalo   
Aveva tolto il nastro e lo aveva aperto ..  
ed aveva visto il bracciale… e letto quanto c’era inciso  
Don’t forget to love yourself < non dimenticare di amarti >  
Live for what to day has to offer < vivi per quello che il presente puo’ offrire >  
Not for what yesterday has taken away < e non per quello che il passato ti ha portato via >

< Clarke ..>  
.. si era messa il bracciale ed era andata a bussare alla sua porta

La biondina l’aveva fatta entrare, e Lexa le aveva mostrato il polso   
“ grazie...e’ molto bello ..”

Poi le aveva preso le mani per farla venire piu’ vicina .. e le aveva sfiorato le labbra con un dito   
sussurandole  
“ posso dormire tra le tue braccia ? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata ..  
> spero che la rappresentazione attuale di Clarke non intacchi il vostro amore verso le Clexa


	35. speranze e partenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke si cercano ...

Clarke aveva guardato incredula gli occhi verdi della brunetta   
quasi a voler cercare anche lì dentro ..la conferma di quanto le sue orecchie avevano appena sentito  
“ ti prego..”  
le aveva bisbigliato Lexa .. percependo il timore della biondina

Poi le mani di Clarke avevano risposto alla sua richiesta , sfilandole il top ed i pantaloni..   
lasciando che solo gli slip coprissero il corpo della brunetta ..  
Lexa aveva fatto la stessa cosa con il vestitino ed il reggiseno indossati da lei 

Poi si erano infilate sotto le lenzuola, e per un po’ erano rimaste sdraiate una di fianco all’altra ..  
le loro mani intrecciate assicuravano il contatto fisico  
“ vieni piu’ vicino ..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta facendo in modo che la testa della biondina andasse ad appoggiarsi sul suo seno …

Poi aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle i capelli biondi riempendosi le narici con l’odore del suo shampoo  
..mentre Clarke si saziava l’olfatto con quello della sua pelle …  
dopo un po’ il pollice della mano libera di Lexa era andato a sfiorare delicatamente , compiendo piccoli cerchi, il fondo schiena della biondina ..   
e lei aveva fatto lo stesso sul ventre della brunetta …

fino a quando I loro respiri erano diventati profondi e tranquilli …  
e si erano addormentate.

*****************************************************************

La mattina dopo, Lexa era stata la prima ad aprire gli occhi,   
constatando subito che i loro corpi avevano cambiato posizione durante il sonno…  
la sua testa infatti ,ora, era appoggiata sulla schiena della biondina che ancora stava dormendo.. prona

< e’ stata la prima notte senza incubi …erano mesi…>  
poi si era sollevata ed aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua mano aperta sul braccio piegato..

< come sei bella >  
aveva pensato guardando la schiena di Clarke e cominciando a sfiorarle delicatamente la parte ancora po’ segnata dalla bruciatura ..  
poi la sua mano era scesa alla base della spina dorsale ed aveva iniziato a risalirla esercitando una leggera pressione

Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi per un momento…  
ma la beatitudine che stava provando ..  
l’avevano spinta a richiuderli in fretta... emettendo solo un leggero gemito di approvazione  
< ..continua..>

poi Lexa , una alla volta le aveva massaggiato le natiche …  
E quando aveva finito le aveva mormorato all’orecchio  
“ dai...pigrona..e’ ora di alzarti..”

***************************************************  
La mattina dopo era stata Clarke a svegliarsi per prima ..  
abbracciata alla schiena di Lexa ..

< le sue cicatrici sono quasi scomparse >  
aveva pensato iniziando a sfiorarle …poi i suoi occhi si erano posati sulla muscolatura tonica del torso della brunetta   
e le sue mani avevano cominciato a seguirne il profilo esercitando una leggera pressione

< non ti fermare >  
Aveva pensato Lexa girandosi lentamente,per mettersi a pancia in giu’

***************************************************

E così , per una settimana quello era stato il loro modo di stare insieme ..  
e di ritrovarsi

La sera Lexa bussava alla sua porta … si spogliavano velocemente , s’infilavano nel letto  
e poi si rassicuravano a vicenda prima di dormire 

e la mattina dopo si risvegliavano al piacevole tocco di mani gentili 

era un godimento nuovo per entrambe, che non provocava urgenza sessuale  
ma che era comunque un appagante e beata gratificazione dei sensi 

durante il giorno il loro prendersi cura a vicenda, proseguiva con minore contatto fisico..  
attraverso lo scambio d’interminabili sguardi o di piccole attenzioni come portare all’altra una bevanda fresca 

andavano a fare lunghe passeggiate sulla spiaggia, passavano ore a rincorrersi con le moto d’acqua oppure partivano con la moto di Lexa   
per andare ad esplorare nuovi posti

Lexa non si sentiva minacciata dalle sue paure   
e Clarke non si sentiva piu’ lacerata dal suo usuale senso di vuoto

insomma si stavano rassicurando a vicenda...

*****************************************************

20 agosto  
Quella mattina Anya e Lincoln sarebbero partiti, le loro ferie erano terminate …  
e nel pomeriggio anche Abby e Marcus sarebbero rientrati a Washington…   
dovevano tornare in Clinica..poiche' la malattia non conosce la parola vacanza..

“ Tieni..qui ci sono centinaia d’informazioni sulla Plizer “  
aveva detto Lincoln a Lexa , porgendole un voluminoso plico  
la brunetta l’aveva ringraziato,   
poi l’aveva abbracciato   
mormorando  
“ grazie di non aver mai mollato con me..”  
L’uomo aveva semplicemente annuito..  
.. poi era andato a coccolare ancora un po’ la sua Octavia ..

“ quando ci rivedremo..”  
aveva chiesto Anya a sua sorella

“ non lo so …dipende dai progressi di Clarke nella sua ricerca  
..e dai miei nella preparazione del dossier …”

“ lo sai che se lo userete…  
dopo avrete bisogno di un piano di fuga …”  
aveva detto l’agente della CIA

“ ..si lo so’…  
ne’ dovro’ parlare con lei..non penso che ne’ sia del tutto consapevole ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta..pensierosa

“ comunque comincia a pensarci..”  
aveva aggiunto

Poi aveva teneramente ,abbracciato la sorella  
“..abbi cura di te..”

*******************************************************

Nel primo pomeriggio era arrivato anche il momento della partenza di Abby e di Marcus

“ .. il laboratorio sara’ pronto tra una settimana…  
se vuoi potete andarci anche prima della fine del mese....”  
aveva detto la donna alla figlia

“ a proposito…come va con Lexa ? .”

“ penso ….che stiamo facendo progressi..”  
aveva risposto Clarke…

“ bene..perche’ …passerete da sole…  
...molto tempo..”

Poi era stato il turno dell’uomo  
“ non ti preoccupare della Clinica…  
..concentrati solo sulla tua ricerca ..”

Poi si erano abbracciati a lungo ..la separazione non si prospettava breve..

**********************************************  
25 agosto

Quel giorno sarebbero partite Raven ed Octavia  
Clarke , prima della partenza,aveva passato alcune ore con loro..

“ ci terremo in contatto tramite e-mail..  
in modo tale che nonostante la distanza, possiamo confrontarci sullo stato della ricerca ..”  
aveva detto la biondina all'amica 

“ e tu mi raccomando... bada alla Clinica..”  
aveva chiesto a Raven

Poi le aveva abbracciate  
Mormorando  
“ mi mancherete..”

“ oh ..non credo proprio …  
..sarai molto indaffarata.. con la ricerca   
e..con Lexa..”  
aveva esclamato, Raven .. in modo accattivante..

“ si vedra’… per ora mi accontento di quello che stiamo condividendo  
..e’ gia’ tanto.. “

Poi alle 16 Clarke e Lexa avevano accompagnato all’areoporto le loro amiche  
“ bada a lei..”  
Aveva bisbigliato Raven all’orecchio della brunetta…   
che in risposta le aveva annuito, sorridendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura !


	36. Clexa time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solamente Clexa

dopo aver salutato le amiche , le due giovani erano risalite in auto ..dirette a casa  
Clarke stava guidando ed era particolarmente silenziosa  
“ cosa ti preoccupa ? “  
le aveva domandato Lexa

“ ..di non farcela .. “

“ oh ...capisco…”

“ E se alla fine…  
..non concludessi un bel niente ?”

“ saro’ comunque fiera di te  
..per averci provato ..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta accarezzandole la mano appoggiata sul cambio

< non l’ho mai sentita così…dubbiosa >  
Aveva pensato prima di domandarle

“ ti va di andare a cena fuori con me ? “

“ certamente ..”  
aveva risposto subito Clarke …

***********************************

Una volta arrivate a casa …  
“ allora…ti aspetto alle nove.. vicino al bordo piscina..  
….fatti bella …per me..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta prima di salire sulla sua moto

“ dove stai andando ? “

“ a prendere una cosa che mi servira’ stasera..”

Di certo non poteva dirle che stava andando a comprare delle candele … 

************************************  
una volta rientrata dal centro commerciale Lexa si era diretta in cucina   
perche’ aveva bisogno della complicita’ di Luise, la cameriera…se voleva riuscire a sorprendere Clarke

“ allora .. siamo d'accordo..  
il tuo compito sara’ di trattenerla ..  
per una ventina di minuti …  
..e poi…   
..quello …di sparire …”  
aveva detto sorridendo alla giovane donna …

*********************************************

Alle 20.15, la biondina era uscita dalla doccia… stava ripensando alle parole di Lexa  
< fatti bella ..per me..>

Era molto agitata !   
.. doveva scegliere cosa indossare per lei

Alla fine aveva optato per un abito corto in seta , nero ed in stile anni 60..  
< quando sei indecisa..vai sul classico…>  
si era detta

Poi si era raccolta in capelli biondi ed aveva iniziato a truccarsi …  
Alle 20.40 ..Luise aveva puntualmente bussato alla sua porta…

“ mi dispiace disturbarla .. dottoressa..  
..ma e’ tutto il giorno che mi fa male lo stomaco…”

“ oh … mi dispiace..  
..sdraiati..ti daro’ un’occhiata ..”  
aveva detto Clarke guardando di sfuggita l’ora…  
< ..proprio adesso..>

“ non mi pare niente di grave ..”  
aveva detto alla giovane, dopo averla visitata

Luise l’aveva ringraziata a lungo …  
facendole perdere altro tempo…

Solo poco prima delle nove la biondina si era infilata un bel paio di sandali neri dal tacco alto   
E poi era uscita dalla stanza..   
pronta ad andare a cena con Lexa

*************************************************

La brunetta , dopo la doccia,aveva indossato un abito color verde acqua , in chiffon ..trasparente e leggero..  
poi si era leggermente truccata ed ondulato i lunghi capelli neri  
Alle 20,40, coi sandali in mano, dopo aver sentito la voce di Luise..   
era silenziosamente uscita dalla sua stanza …

Era passata dalla cucina a prendere il secchiello pieno di ghiaccio con dentro la bottiglia di champagne ed i due calici..  
e poi si era diretta alla piscina..  
aveva depositato il tutto a bordo piscina   
e poi era andata a prendere la scatola piena di candele e di petali di rose galleggianti,   
che poche ore prima aveva nascosto sotto un cespuglio di Aucuba ..

dopo di che era passata alla preparazione della piscina…  
Aveva sparso nell'acqua i petali ed aveva riempito di candele accese i bordi …

Alla fine della sua veloce opera aveva tirato un lungo sospiro ..  
poi era andata a rintanarsi in un angolo buio   
E mentre aspettava nell’ombra l’arrivo del suo amore ,   
aveva cercato di normalizzare il suo battito cardiaco ,eccessivamente accelerato dall’emozione

 

Clarke , uscendo dalla porta che portava direttamente in giardino aveva pensato che , quella sera era stranamente poco illuminato…  
< .. sto arrivando..amore ..>

Poi, man mano che camminava per raggiungere il luogo dell’incontro ..si era accorta della luce tenue che avvolgeva la piscina..  
E quando l’aveva raggiunta, l’atmosfera calda ed intima creata da Lexa l'aveva lasciata senza respiro..  
si era guardata intorno   
< ..dov’e’ lei..>  
aveva pensato non vedendola

così aveva rallentato l’andatura ..  
poi la brunetta era sbucata dal nulla   
ed aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi lentamente alla quasi immobile biondina..

E quando Clarke l’aveva potuta finalmente vedere nitidamente si era nervosamente mordicchiata il labbro inferiore  
< questa donna ..mi fara’ morire..>

poi quando Lexa era stata abbastanza vicina  
l'aveva guardata intensamente  
e le aveva mormorato  
< ..sei molto bella ..>

La biondina aveva immerso i suoi occhi azzurri nel verde dei suoi ..   
poi li aveva richiusi consapevole che , questa volta, non sarebbe stata in grado di accontentarsi della tenerezza  
“ guardami Clar k e “  
E quando la biondina li aveva riaperti .. il suo sguardo era lo specchio della sua impotente disperazione  
< ..così..non ce la posso fare ..>

Per rispondere a quella muta richiesta d’aiuto , le mani della brunetta erano andate ad accarezzarle il volto ..  
sussurrandole   
“ non temere..  
..voglio anch’io ..quello che vuoi te ..”

Poi aveva avvicinato le sue labbra morbide a quelle semi dischiuse della biondina e quando si erano finalmente incontrate ,   
entrambe avevano iniziato a tremare ,   
sconvolte dall'incredibile sensazione prodotta dal riassaporare quel gusto di latte e di miele tanto desiderato

Lexa circondandole i fianchi con le sue braccia forti, , per un po’aveva sostenuto l’improvviso cedimento delle ginocchia della biondina   
poi , man mano che il baci erano diventati piu’ esigenti …anche le sue avevano iniziato ad indebolirsi

“ ti voglio nuda ..in acqua ..con me “  
le aveva mormorato   
quando si erano fermate un attimo per riprendere fiato ..  
Clarke le aveva risposto iniziando a tirar giu’ , con mani tremanti, la zip dell’abito verde acqua indossato dalla brunetta

dopo di che si erano delicatamente aiutate a spogliarsi a vicenda .. e quando erano state nude si erano immerse nell’acqua della piscina ..  
Inizialmente avevano continuato a baciarsi ,anche quando le gambe della biondina si era avvolte intorno ai fianchi della brunetta …   
e Lexa aveva portato sott’acqua i loro corpi avvinghiati ..

poi, quando erano riemerse per mancanza d’aria ,  
avevano iniziato a sfiorarsi da tutte le parti lasciando che i loro corpi nudi si muovessero armoniosamente nell'acqua   
una lenta danza di corteggiamento   
che aveva fatto si che il loro desiderio inesorabilmente crescesse d’intensita’

Quando quello di Lexa era diventato incontenibile aveva costretto la schiena di Clarke ad appoggiarsi a bordo piscina   
poi le aveva sciolto del tutto i capelli bagnati ed aveva iniziato a baciarla con passione ..

Clarke aveva affondato le unghie nelle natiche della brunetta per aumentare l’attrito dei loro sessi bagnati

“ oh amore …se fai così ..   
..non ti resisto ..“  
Le aveva mormorato la brunetta nell'orecchio prima d’iniziare a succhiarle il collo ..

Il lungo gemito della biondina e l’aumento frenetico del movimento dei suoi fianchi erano state la sua risposta  
“ sono così vicina ..”  
aveva mormorato 

poi il suo corpo si era irrigidito   
“ Lexaaa ..”  
aveva quasi urlato prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che le ondate di piacere sconvolgessero il suo basso ventre

la brunetta nel sentirla godere aveva affondato i denti nell'incavo del collo di Clarke abbandonato contro il bordo della piscina ..  
poi anche il suo corpo era stata travolto dalle convulsioni del suo precoce orgasmo..  
" oh .."  
aveva mormorato sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	37. parlare col cuore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke...

Dopo una veloce doccia calda le due giovani erano andate ad infilarsi sotto le lenzuola ..

“Uhm ..sai di buono “  
Aveva mormorato Lexa annusando i capelli biondi della biondina

Poi aveva cercato le sue labbra morbide … e da lì aveva iniziato il suo lentissimo viaggio alla riscoperta dei sapori e profumi della sua amata

ed aveva mormorato di piacere quando si era messa in bocca, uno dopo l’altro, i capezzoli turgidi di Clarke ..  
dopo un po', quando la brunetta era scesa a baciare e leccare il suo ventre .. i fianchi della biondina avevano iniziato a muoversi ..  
Ma era stato il sentire la calda lingua di Lexa entrarle dentro che l’aveva totalmente sconvolta  
“ oh si.. “  
aveva mormorato di piacere

Lexa quando aveva sentito il sapore di lei nella sua bocca per un attimo si era sentita mancare ..  
poi aveva allungato e spinto la sua lingua ancora piu’ in su ..   
inebriata dal desiderio di riempirla tutta

la biondina aveva cominciato a vibrare ed a muoversi per andarle incontro..  
Poi le pareti vellutate in cui era immersa la brunetta avevano iniziato a contrarsi  
” ..vieni qui … “  
aveva mormorato Clarke

Lexa aveva velocemente sostituito la lingua scivolandole dentro con due dita   
poi il suo viso era risalito   
fino a che i suoi occhi verdi avevano visto il volto trasfigurato dal piacere della biondina…

E quando aveva visto come l’azzurro dei suoi occhi era diventato scuro di desiderio  
le sue dita avevano aumentato il ritmo  
“ ti amo Clar ke …

 

la biondina aveva affondato le mani nei suoi capelli neri  
“ ridimmelo..”  
“ ti amo Clar ke “

Poi Lexa aveva sfiorato con il suo pollice il clitoride del suo amore  
“ Ora ..vieni per me ..”

E Clarke l’aveva fatto inizialmente gemendo di piacere   
..e poi piangendo ..  
liberandosi completamente di tutta la tensione emotiva accumulata nei lunghi mesi di separazione

Lexa aveva aspettato che la tempesta emotiva della biondina si placasse tenendola stretta a se ,continuando ad accarezzarla e baciandole ogni singola lacrima  
“ sono qui amore “  
le continuava a sussurrare

Alla fine Clarke aveva smesso di singhiozzare e nella luce tenue della stanza   
tutto cio’ che la brunetta aveva provato nel vedere quel volto devastato era solamente amore  
“ ti amo piu’ della mia vita “  
Le aveva detto

La biondina per un po’ l’aveva guardata in silenzio poi le aveva chiesto a bassa voce  
“ ora ..sei pronta ad ascoltarmi ? “  
la brunetta aveva annuito

“ ti amo Lexa   
..come non ho mai amato nessuno “

Gli occhi verdi avevano iniziato a riempirsi di lacrime…

“Senza di te la mia vita ..non ha senso..  
tu sola hai la capacita’ di riempire quel vuoto che mi porto dentro da sempre . ”  
Il pianto di Lexa era diventato un singhiozzo disperato

“ ehi amore ..vieni qui ..”  
Le aveva mormorato Clarke accarezzandole il volto bagnato  
“ sei così…bella anche quando piangi ..”

“ io non ti merito “  
aveva sussurrato Lexa

“ ci meritiamo tutti di essere felici “  
le aveva risposto la biondina  
poi aveva iniziato a baciarle teneramente le labbra bagnate che sapevano di sale..  
E la brunetta si era persa ..   
abbandonandosi totalmente al tocco delle sue mani gentili

Poi Clarke si era sdraiata sopra di lei  
“ e si da anche il caso che... fare l’amore con te sia incredibilmente bello ..”  
Le aveva mormorato iniziando a mordicchiarle il labbro inferiore ..

Piu’ tardi quando le pareti che stringevano le due dita della biondina avevano iniziato a contrarsi  
“ guardami … amore ..  
voglio vederti …

Lexa aveva provato a tenere aperti i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi …  
ma poi li aveva dovuti richiudere perche’ l’orgasmo che stava provando era troppo potente ..  
“ amoree “   
aveva gridato   
entrando in uno spazio pieno di luci e colori sfumati

**************************************************

E così avevano trascorso tutta la notte amandosi   
A volte lentamente ..a volte con impazienza

Stava gia’ facendo giorno quando si erano addormentate ...esauste …   
con i corpi ancora intrecciati…

**************************************************

Alle due del pomeriggio erano comparse in cucina ..affamate  
Luise le aveva guardate con aria benevola e  
poi le aveva riempite di proteine e succhi di frutta

Dopo di che erano andate a sdraiarsi nel prato che circondava la piscina ..

Lexa aveva controllato sul suo i phone i messaggi e le e-mail ricevute..  
aveva aperto solo quella che aveva Anya come mittente …

Clarke aveva fatto lo stesso , aprendo solo quella inviatale da Lincoln…..  
Era ansiosa di leggerla , poiche’ , in gran segreto, aveva chiesto all’agente dell’FBI di fare delle ricerche sui genitori naturali di Lexa  
Voleva regalare al suo amore la possibilita’ di conoscere le proprie origini …  
e poi chissa’ magari i suoi parenti….erano ancora vivi…

< cara Clarke, purtroppo non esiste alcuna registrazione all’Anagrafe della nascita di Lexa..  
…sono andato all'orfanotrofio che l’ha accolta dopo l’abbandono  
E dopo un attenta ricerca ho trovato una anziana donna che a quei tempi lavorava lì…  
.. e’ venuto fuori che Lexa , al momento del ritrovamento, portava al collo una collanina con una medaglietta..   
….sono riuscito a ritrovarla.. in una scatoletta sepolta negli archivi dell’orfanotrofio  
Per ora l’unica cosa che so e’ che il simbolo della medaglietta ( una specie di ruota dentata )  
... rappresenta l’appartenenza ad un antico Clan chiamato “ Grounders “  
Ho messo all’opera due esperti di scienze esoteriche  
Spero di avere al piu’ presto,altre notizie da darti  
Lincoln >

Quando la biondina aveva finito di leggere si era voltata a guardare la brunetta, che nel frattempo si era sdraiata ad occhi chiusi a prendere il sole …   
sembrava così serena…  
“ Clar ke ..smettila di guardarmi  
ti sento  
vieni piu’ vicina ..”

..poi si erano appisolate ..

*************************************

Quando Lexa era stata risvegliata dall’eccessivo calore, la prima cosa che aveva visto erano le lunghe ciglia degli occhi chiusi della biondina  
che stava dormendo abbracciata a lei ..

Subito era stata assalita dal desiderio di baciare quel bel viso abbandonato sulla sua spalla..  
“ ehi ..“  
le aveva mormorato Clarke risvegliata dal tocco leggero della lingua calda della brunetta…

“ ti va di rifrescarci ? “  
Le aveva chiesto Lexa dopo un po', notando quanto fossero sudate

Dopo essersi tuffate in piscina ed aver nuotato per un po’ …. Clarke era emersa dove l’acqua non era ptroppo alta ,  
la brunetta le si era avvicinata da dietro …  
E dopo averle circondato i fianchi con le sue braccia aveva iniziato a baciare la nuca ed il collo della biondina ..

“ mmh ..amore ..  
..ci possono vedere ..”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke col respiro gia’ irregolare …

“ uhm … faro’ in modo che nessuno se ne accorga ..”  
le aveva bisbigliato la brunetta mentre le succhiava un lobo dell’orecchio ..  
Poi la biondina aveva abbandonato la testa sulla spalla di Lexa offrendole così la possibilita’ di leccare ogni punto del suo collo..  
“ oh amore “

Le mani della brunetta avevano lentamente sfilato le mutandine del bikini di Clarke …  
che aveva iniziato a tremare …  
" questa me la paghi.."

le labbra della brunetta , incuranti dell'ammonimento ... avevano iniziato a baciare quelle di lei ...semiaperte in attesa ..  
poi con una mano era andata in mezzo alle sue cosce ed esercitando una leggera pressione con sue ginocchia gliele aveva fatte aprire un po’ di piu’

Clarke si era sentita mancare il fiato e le gambe..

la brunetta l’aveva sorretta saldamente e poi era scivolata dentro l’umida intimita’ con un dito  
“ sei così ..bagnata ..”

La biondina aveva iniziato a gemere rumorosamente  
“ ti prego ..”

Lexa aveva aggiunto il secondo dito   
e poi aveva iniziato ad indirizzare il movimento in modo da toccarle con precisione quel punto leggermente spugnoso

Clarke aveva iniziato a muoversi senza controllo  
" di piu amore "  
aveva quasi urlato 

“ respira con me “  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta...   
poi quando le pareti vellutate di lei avevano iniziato a pulsare   
aveva sfiorato con il pollice la clitoride del suo amore 

E la biondina aveva visto la superficie dell’acqua riempirsi di mille stelle…

“ ti amo Clarke “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buon proseguo...
> 
> ;)))


	38. in clandestinita'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa lasciano Miami..le vacanze sono finite

29 agosto Tuscaloosa , Alabama  
Ore 7 am  
Un bell'uomo ,dall’aspetto atletico, stava rientrando a casa dopo il suo turno di lavoro notturno, in tipografia  
Si era tirato fuori dalla tasca le chiavi che avrebbero aperto la porta dell’appartamento situato in una palazzina nei sobborghi della citta'  
..sul campanello c’era scritto Mary e John Fowler  
Aveva cercato di far piano per non svegliare la moglie…   
ma la donna non dormiva, stava seduta sul divano con la testa abbassata sul petto…  
“ amore ..stai bene ? “  
le aveva chiesto preoccupato

La donna aveva sollevato la testa e poi l’aveva guardato con i suoi incredibili occhi verdi   
“ non riuscivo a dormire....continuo a pensare a lei ..  
pochi giorni fa nostra figlia ha compiuto ventotto anni   
..e non sa niente di noi ..”

“ Emori , tesoro mio  
lo sai ...  
non e’ facile neanche per me ..”

“ A volte mi chiedo se la decisione di abbandonarla ..   
davanti alla porta di quell'orfanotrofio  
con solo una medaglietta ed un nome  
sia stata la scelta giusta …   
ho visto e rivissuto quella scena così tante volte… nella mia mente  
..lei era così piccola ed indifesa …  
e' un dolore che non andra' mai via… Nyko…”

“Era l’unico modo che avevamo per non condannarla a vivere una vita come la nostra,   
fatta di sotterfugi, bugie , fughe e continui cambiamenti d’identita’…  
Potra’ avere una vita normale…  
senza training e maestri..

Non e’ facile nascere Grounders, sono secoli che cercano di sterminarci o di usarci a causa del nostro sangue ..   
non oso immaginare che uso farebbe di noi l’industria farmaceutica ..ora che siamo rimasti così in pochi..”  
A volte penso che possederlo anziche’ una dote sia una maledizione…   
si...guariamo piu’ in fretta, ci ammaliano di meno e siamo molto piu’ forti   
ma siamo costretti a nasconderci…

Almeno le e’ rimasto il nome che avevamo scelto per lei : Alexandria..”

Poi Nyko si era avvicinato a sua moglie ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle i lunghi capelli castani  
“ hai visto dalle foto dei giornali come e’ diventata bella e forte ..”  
la donna aveva sospirato   
“ si ma e’ stata ferita .. e non sono potuta andare da lei..  
come avrebbe fatto una qualsiasi madre..  
mi sono dovuta accontentare di gironzolare attorno all’ospedale ..”

Nyko l’aveva guardata con aria impotente  
“ fa male.. lo so' ” 

Allora Emori aveva passato le dita delle sue mani tra i folti capelli neri dell’uomo  
“ non so come avrei fatto senza di te..  
ti amo..così tanto “

“ anch’io .. piu’ della mia vita “  
le aveva mormorato Nyko

“ quello che mi fa piu' male  
e' che Alexandria possa pensare di essere figlia di genitori che non la volevano ….   
e che non sapra’ mai che invece lei e’stata desiderata ed amata ..  
...che e’ il frutto del nostro amore “

Poi l’uomo aveva iniziato a massaggiarle le spalle  
“ non e’ neanche nata il 12 di agosto .. “  
aveva mormorato Emori prima di abbandonarsi al tocco gentile e rilassante delle mani del marito

**************************************************  
Miami   
Clarke e Lexa si stavano preparando per la partenza ,nel primo pomeriggio avrebbero preso un treno   
che in cinque ore le avrebbe portate a Fort Myers, la cittadina che ospitava il laboratorio segreto.

“ pronta a vestire i panni di Eliza ?”  
Aveva chiesto alla biondina …

“ si …  
..ma solo se Alycia ..  
..continuera’ a baciarmi come sa fare Lexa …”

“ beh … le australiane sono famose per la loro intraprendenza ..”  
aveva risposto la brunetta

Poi tutte e due si erano messe a ridere….

A mezzogiorno erano andate in cucina a salutare Luise 

“ ti ringrazio di tutto ..spero di rivederti presto ..”  
le aveva detto Lexa un po’ commossa

“ fate buon viaggio .. e vi auguro tanta felicita’..”  
aveva detto Luise abbracciandole….

Poi era arrivato il taxi …

************************************

“ a cosa pensi ? “  
aveva domandato Clarke alla brunetta durante il tragitto per arrivare alla Stazione Ferroviaria  
vedendola troppo silenziosa .  
“ alla mia bella Harley Davidson ..che ho dovuto riconsegnare ..”  
le aveva risposto Lexa con aria fintamente dispiaciuta ..  
< adorava vedere il suo viso imbronciato >

“ oh… cosa vorresti dire..  
..non ti basto io ?”  
aveva detto Clarke mordendosi il labbro inferiore

“ non fare così..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta leccandosi le labbra ..

“ avvicinati…  
..piu’ tardi ti dimostro che sono meglio di una Harley ..”  
le aveva sussurato la biondina ,nell’orecchio

Un fremito di piacere aveva subito attraversato la base della spina dorsale della brunetta  
“ oh ..non vedo l’ora .. “  
le aveva risposto sorridendo

***************************************  
Fort Myers  
Alle 18 , dopo che il loro treno era giunto a destinazione, erano andate ad aprire una cassetta di sicurezza   
che stava nel deposito oggetti preziosi della Stazione  
Clarke aveva preso la busta che conteneva le chiavi ed i codici di accesso per aprire la loro nuova casa  
Poi avevano preso un taxi che le aveva depositate davanti all’entrata della villetta 

“ Abby ha fatto un’incredibile lavoro ..”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina, aprendo la porta

**********************************************

“Mio padre ha iniziato le sue ricerche sull’automazione ..da qui  
..ma allora era solo una piccola e fatiscente casetta …”

“ e’ molto bella e mi pare anche sia stata bene attrezzata riguardo alla sicurezza “  
aveva detto Lexa, entrata...in modalita' guardia del corpo

Poi le due giovani avevano preso visione degli spazi della villetta…che si sviluppava su un unico piano  
C’era un grande salone, una bella cucina ,due camere da letto ,uno studio… e due bagni

Clarke aveva azionato un piccolo interruttore nascosto nella libreria ,   
e poco dopo una parte del pavimento dello studio era scomparso ..   
rivelando la scaletta che portava al laboratorio segreto , ricavato nel sotterraneo della casa

“ ottima soluzione “  
aveva commentato la brunetta

“ dai ….Alycia …andiamo a vedere ! “

Un minuto dopo la biondina aveva digitato il codice che apriva la porta d’accesso , perfettamente blindata, del laboratorio   
che si era rivelato essere composto da uno spazio unico perfettamente attrezzato per la ricerca …   
piu’ un piccolo studio con due scrivanie ed un bagno.

Poi Clarke , dopo aver letto nella lettera d’istruzioni , aveva mosso un meccanismo nascosto in un rubinetto del bagno  
la parete della doccia si era aperta rivelando un piccolo spazio attrezzato a mo' di bunker …

“ questo e’ l’ultima risorsa che avremo…in caso di grane ..”

“ amore...speriamo di non averne ..”  
aveva detto Lexa

“ ora…brucia la lettera....“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un po' di luce sulle origini di Lexa
> 
> un grazie di cuore, come sempre , a chi mi legge


	39. cambiamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa cominciano la loro nuova vita...

Clarke stava finendo di mettere i piatti nella lavastoviglie   
quando le calde mani di Lexa si erano posate sulle sue spalle   
poi con un tocco gentile la brunetta aveva spostato i capelli biondi che le stavano impedendo di baciarle la nuca   
“…ho voglia di te ..”  
le aveva sussurrato mentre tirava giu’ la zip del vestitino azzurro indossato dalla biondina  
poi con un movimento delicato l’aveva fatto scivolare sul pavimento della cucina   
e dopo le aveva sganciato la clip del reggiseno   
“ Lexa..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke cercando di girarsi …

Ma questo non rientrava nei propositi serali della brunetta , che aveva al contrario rinsaldato la presa afferandole i seni da dietro   
“ .. sei mia .. “  
poi le aveva mordicchiato le spalle e leccato intorno alle scapole mentre le mani scendevano lungo i fianchi   
la biondina aveva gia’ il respiro affannato   
e quando lei le aveva accarezzato il pube e le aveva fatto pressione in mezzo alle gambe ..  
le sue mutandine erano gia’ rovinate   
così come lo erano le sue fragili difese erette contro il tentativo di dominio della sua donna  
“ si ..amore “  
aveva allora mormorato abbandonando la testa sull’incavo del collo della brunetta 

Lexa aveva iniziato a marcarle la lunghezza della spina dorsale con movimenti circolari della lingua   
fino ad arrivare nel punto di unione delle natiche del suo sedere   
poi le aveva sfilato le mutandine e le gambe della biondina avevano iniziato a tremare..   
allora Lexa l’aveva presa in braccio e l’aveva portata in camera da letto …

Clarke , durante il breve tragitto, si era rannicchiata nelle sue braccia forti  
… si era sentita al sicuro e protetta   
La brunetta l’aveva fatta sdraiare supina e poi si era velocemente liberata dei propri indumenti  
La biondina aveva guardato dentro quegli occhi verdi ...erano così scuri come non lo erano stati mai   
“ oh “  
aveva mormorato sopraffatta dalla devastante certezza che, prima di Lexa, nessuno l’avesse mai guardata con così tanto desiderio

Poi i suoi ultimi pensieri lucidi erano stati spazzati via dalla lingua calda che aveva iniziato a leccarle le aureole dei suoi morbidi seni

E piu’ tardi quando la brunetta aveva iniziato a strusciare lentamente il pube contro la sua clitoride   
si era totalmente persa nell'oblio delle sensazioni

Lexa aveva aumentato il ritmo dei propri fianchi ..le mani di Clarke erano affondate nelle sue natiche sudate per aumentare l’attrito  
“ .. amore…sono così vicina ..”

La brunetta le aveva preso le mani e gliele aveva portate in alto …ai lati della testa …  
e le aveva tenute ferme appoggiandoci sopra i palmi aperti delle sue

Poi aveva raddoppiato il moto e la spinta del suo bacino riducendo la biondina ad un ammasso confuso di movimenti convulsi e gemiti di piacere  
“ ti prego..”  
aveva mormorato avvertendo le pulsazioni dell’imminente orgasmo

Lexa aveva affondato i denti nel collo proteso della biondina e poi aveva iniziato a succhiare forte   
e quella languida sensazione di dolore mista a godimento era stata sufficiente a farle passare l’ultimo confine del suo totale abbandono  
“ sono tua Lexa “  
aveva quasi urlato …travolta dall’esplosione del potente orgasmo

“ oh si.. amore “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta  
Iniziando a rallentare i movimenti dei suoi fianchi per accompagnare lo sciame delle convulsioni che stavano sconvolgendo il ventre di Clarke

poi quando erano scemate aveva guardato quegli occhi azzurri estaticamente persi   
“ ti amo così tanto ”  
le aveva sussurrato baciandole le labbra   
prima di crollare esausta sul corpo sudato della biondina…

poco dopo , avvolte dall'appagante sensazione di completezza ,erano scivolate nel sonno  
< buonanotte amore >

******************************************************

All’alba Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi , risvegliata da quel leggero senso di freddo … che segue il corpo dopo un’abbondante sudorazione….   
Lexa dormiva ancora incollata sopra di lei…

Delicatamente l’aveva fatta spostata di fianco ..subito la mano di lei l’aveva cercata   
avvertendo anche nel sonno la perdita momentanea di contatto…  
La biondina le aveva sussurrato  
“ sono qui ..”  
poi aveva ricoperto i loro corpi con il lenzuolo, l’aveva abbracciata ed aveva richiuso gli occhi…

*************************************************  
Quando li aveva riaperti… la luce del nuovo giorno aveva gia’ invaso la stanza   
“ Lexa “  
aveva esclamato realizzando di essere rimasta sola nel letto…  
Dopo di che si era alzata di corsa , si era infilata al volo la t-shirt della brunetta che stava ancora spiegazzata sul pavimento   
e poi era andata a cercarla  
appena uscita dalla stanza,l’aroma di caffe’ appena fatto aveva subito invaso le narici della biondina..  
“ buongiorno amore “  
Le aveva detto una sorridente Lexa ..vedendola entrare in cucina

< mio Dio … sei così bella ..con quella morbida t-shirt ed i capelli ancora bagnati >  
Aveva pensato Clarke prima di dire  
“ ah…sei qui ..”

“ ti stavo preparando la colazione ..”  
poi , vedendo lo sguardo spaventato della biondina ,aveva appoggiato la frusta che stava usando per preparare la pastella dei pancake  
E le si era avvicinata   
“ ti sta’ un po’ stretta ..”  
le aveva mormorato sfiorando il tessuto che aderiva troppo ai suoi seni   
Poi aveva infilato le sue lunghe dita in mezzo ai capelli biondi arruffati e l’aveva baciata sulle labbra morbide  
“ non c’eri nel letto ..”  
Le aveva mormorato Clarke

“ ehi .. sono qui ..con te  
E non ho altro posto dove vorrei andare   
Le aveva sussurrato accarezzandole il volto

Poi aveva visto quel livido rosso che marchiava il collo della biondina  
L’aveva delicatamente sfiorato con il pollice  
“ scusami .. non volevo farti male “  
Le aveva detto con aria mortificata

Clarke era trasalita , trafitta dalla scossa di piacere che le aveva percorso il ventre al ricordo dell’intensa passione con cui Lexa l’aveva amata la sera precedente   
“ non farlo … amore  
..non avevo mai provato un piacere così intenso “  
Le aveva sussurrato mordendosi il labbro inferiore

Lexa aveva deglutito l’eccessiva salivazione  
“ sara’ meglio che vai a farti la doccia ..  
..mentre finisco di prepararti la colazione “

*********************************************

Dopo essersi abbuffate di pancake e marmellata erano andate a vestirsi…  
“ andiamo a vedere cosa c’e’ nel garage ..”

“ uah … una Jeep Wrangler “  
aveva esclamato un’entusiasta brunetta

Poi la biondina le aveva suggerito di andare a vedere cosa ci fosse nell'adiacente spazio del garage  
“ tua madre e’ una Santa ! “  
aveva urlato Lexa

“ vieni a vedere ! “

“ e’ una Suzuki V-Strom   
..ha sei marce ! “

“ che ne’ dici Alycia   
..la proviamo ? “  
Le aveva chiesto Clarke

“ Uah ..si  
abbiamo bisogno di comprare frutta e verdura fresca ! “

*******************************************************

Alla fine erano rientrate a casa solo nel primo pomeriggio ,dopo aver pranzato nella terrazza esterna di un piccolo ristorante ,   
con vista a mare ,situato nei pressi della Bunche Beach  
“ mi fa una certa impressione leggere A.Debbam & E.Tallor sul campanello ..”  
aveva detto la biondina aprendo la porta 

Poi si erano cambiate d’abito ed erano scese nel laboratorio 

Lexa si era diretta verso lo studio   
“ che scrivania vuoi ? “

“ questa …”  
aveva risposto la biondina  
“ era …di mio padre ..”

“ Oh certamente …”

Poi si erano sedute ..pronte ad iniziare   
Lexa aveva acceso il computer e poi aveva iniziato ad aprire le varie e-mail inviate da Lincoln ed Anya  
contenenti nuove informazioni sulla Plizer

< devo parlare con Clarke ..>

Clarke aveva letto quelle di Octavia che la informavano di essere riuscita a potenziare gli effetti curativi del loro siero   
“ ti invio la formula…   
che ne’ dici di darli un nome ?  
ho pensato a Clavia 123 “

“ vada per Clavia 123  
a presto …  
le aveva risposto la biondina

Poi sul monitor era comparsa una nuvoletta  
“ hai ricevuto 1 nuova e-mail da Lincoln “

“ Ciao Clarke  
Ti aggiorno su quanto emerso dalla ricerca dei miei esperti..  
I Grounders sono un antichissimo e piccolo clan , che ha alle spalle una terribile storia di persecuzione ed emarginazione  
Il fatto di possedere un sangue speciale che li rende piu’ forti e resistenti alle malattie ed incredibilmente veloci nella guarigione e’ stato visto , in epoche passate,  
come atto di stregoneria … molti di loro sono finiti sul rogo per questo..  
Allo stato attuale si presume che ne’ siano rimasti solo poche decine …  
nel caso che siano ancora vivi…trovare i genitori di Lexa non sara’ facile,   
vivono in clandestinita’  
Alla luce di questi fatti …sto’ riconsiderando le doti di guarigione palesate da Lexa in occasione dei suoi < incidenti >  
Ti suggerisco di analizzare e studiare approfonditamente il suo sangue…chissa ?  
A presto Lincoln “

< devo parlare con Lexa >

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuscaloosa  
“ che hai …  
mi nascondi qualcosa ? “  
Aveva domandato Emori al padre di Alexandria

“ ho perso le traccie di nostra figlia..  
..non so dove si trovi ..  
Ha lasciati Miami ..ma non e’ tornata a Washington   
..e nemmeno la dottoressa Griffin ..”

“ e poi, amore, temo che dovremo cambiare di nuovo…citta’..  
Lincoln, quell’agente dell’FBI, amico di Alexandria  
Sta’ facendo troppe domande … “

“ non mi preoccupa di dovermi spostare…  
ma ti prego ..trova nostra figlia ..”  
aveva implorato una sconvolta Emori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	40. dialoghi nel buio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke svela a Lexa di aver indagato sulle sue origini... e lei non la prende bene

< stasera glielo dico >  
si era detta la biondina mentre si levava il camice e si preparava a raggiungere la brunetta

Poi quando era entrata in cucina e l’aveva vista tutta intenta a rimestare nella padella   
aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato bello condividere, per sempre, la sua vita con Lexa   
e non per motivi dettati dalla necessita’… ma come realizzazione del desiderio di due cuori

< e se la conoscenza delle sue origini … la facesse fuggire ..>  
Il solo pensiero di poterla perdere un'altra volta l’aveva paralizzata

“ ehi..e’ quasi pronto “  
le aveva detto la brunetta regalandole il piu’ bel sorriso del mondo

********************************************************

Dopo aver cenato e rigovernato , le due giovani erano andate a sedersi sul divano del salotto, pronte a guardare una puntata di Sense8

Clarke aveva schiacciato il pulsante   
e poi aveva guardato a lungo Lexa, con aria seria  
“ ti devo parlare ..”  
le aveva mormorato, contorcendosi le mani

“ ti ascolto .. amore “

Dopo di che… Clarke le aveva detto tutto ..

Durante la narrazione gli occhi verdi della brunetta si erano progressivamente riempiti di lacrime ..  
Ed ora che era finita .. se ne stava silenziosamente rannicchiata in un angolo del divano…lontano da Clarke

“ ti prego amore…dimmi qualcosa …”

“ avresti dovuto dirmelo prima..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta  
Poi si era bruscamente alzata e si era diretta verso la porta..

“ dove vai ? “

“ non lo so…ho bisogno di stare da sola   
di pensare…“

“ non andare ..possiamo … farlo insieme   
…Lexa.. l’ho fatto per te… volevo aiutarti..“  
le aveva detto la biondina ..con tono disperato

“ puo’ darsi .. ma l’hai fatto di nascosto..  
hai agito alle mie spalle..”  
poi aveva aperto la porta ed era andata via

Pochi minuti una desolata biondina aveva sentito il rumore del motore della moto di Lexa che si allontanava nella notte

***********************************************

Dopo aver vagato per piu’ di un’ora, senza meta   
la brunetta si era fermata davanti all'insegna di una piccola discoteca  
“ un gin “  
aveva ordinato sedendosi al bancone del bar

< perche’ tutti mi nascondono qualcosa ? >  
si era domandata buttando giu' tutta d'un fiato quel liquido forte

poi una biondina le si era avvicinata  
“ ciao.. sono Harper…posso sedermi vicino a te ?“  
le aveva chiesto guardandola con i suoi occhi neri

“ sono Alycia … fai pure..”

< l’ho fatto per te >

“ non ti avevo mai visto ..sei nuova ? “

< nelle tue vene scorre un sangue speciale ..>

“ ehi..straniera...ti ho fatto una domanda ..“  
aveva detto Harper

“ eh ..cosa mi hai chiesto .? “  
aveva mormorato Lexa .. tornando nel presente

“ posso offrirti da bere ? “

“ un altro gin ..”

 

A mezzanotte Clarke si era alzata dal divano , con l’intenzione di andare a dormire

Si era spogliata e si era sdraiata nel letto .. che sembrava troppo grande e vuoto senza di lei  
poi aveva sfiorato il cuscino di Lexa ed aveva subito percepito il suo profumo di muschio e terra bagnata …   
< dove sei amore .. ? >

 

< sei una Grounders … un clan antico e maledetto ..>

“ ti va di ballare ? “  
le aveva chiesto la biondina appoggiandole una mano sul braccio 

“ si ..andiamo “  
Aveva risposto Lexa ..con aria assente

< i tuoi genitori potrebbero essere ancora vivi ..>

Poi la brunetta aveva iniziato a ballare cercando di non pensare..

 

Clarke intanto continuava a rigirarsi nel letto  
< perche’ non torni..da me ? “

 

sulle note di " Love me Like you Do " di Ellie Goulding  
“ Toccami come sai fare tu fai…  
Cosa stai aspettando? “

Harper si era avvicinata a Lexa, e le aveva appoggiato le mani sui fianchi  
la brunetta l’aveva guardata con aria interrogativa

“ Così amami come sai fare tu   
amami come fai ..tu “

Ed i suoi occhi verdi avevano visto dentro quelli neri della biondina …

 

“ Solo tu puoi accendere il mio cuore in fiamme, in fiamme  
Sì, ti farò decidere il ritmo  
Perché non sto pensando lucidamente  
La mia testa gira, non riesco più a vederci chiaro..”

“ scusami … ho bevuto troppo ..  
non dovrei essere qui “  
aveva detto all'attonita biondina lasciando la pista da ballo…

poi era uscita dal locale era risalita in moto e si era diretta verso la spiaggia  
poco dopo era andata a sedersi sulla riva del mare

“ quando non sai cosa fare ..segui sempre il tuo cuore..lui sa cosa e’ meglio per te “  
le aveva detto Gustus, il suo adorato padre adottivo…tanto tempo fa

“ aiutami papa’..”  
aveva mormorato nel buio…   
prima d’iniziare a dialogare con lui

< oh .. su questo non ho dubbi ..il mio cuore e’ .. Clarke ..>

< se la ami così tanto perche’ non le hai detto che consegnare il dossier che stai raccogliendo  
..le cambiera’ la vita ? >

< perche’ ho paura di farla star male ..>

< uhm … e pensi che lei non abbia avuto lo stesso timore ? >  
< o non sei sicura del suo amore ? >

Clarke nel frattempo si era addormentata abbracciata al cuscino di Lexa,dopo aver pianto e con un gran senso di vuoto…

< ho ancora paura …. questa volta non riuscirei ad accontentarmi di sopravvivere …  
Lei mi ha fatto vedere cos’e’ l’amore ..”

< quindi senti che ti ama ? >

< si ..papa’..>

< figlia mia…per vivere pienamente l’amore … bisogna coltivarlo con la fiducia e la speranza..   
l’amore vero e’ quello che ti aiuta a crescere e non ti abbandona anche nel dolore …   
... ti accorgi di averlo trovato quando sai di essere tornata a casa ..>

< Clarke e’ la mia casa ..>

< allora cosa ci fai ancora qui … a parlare con il buio della notte ..corri da lei  
devi dirlo a lei ! >

Lexa si era asciugate le lacrime  
< grazie papa’ … e' che mi manchi tanto ..>

< vai da Clarke .. lei e’ viva ed ha bisogno di te …  
Io saro’ sempre con te ! >

Poi la brunetta si era alzata , aveva guardato ancora una volta … la sconfinata volta stellata  
< sto’ tornando amore…aspettami ! >

e venti minuti dopo aveva silenziosamente aperto la porta della loro casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spero che Lexa la smetta di fuggire 
> 
> come sempre aspetto i vostri commenti 
> 
> grazie ;)


	41. tornare a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa si arrende ..

Poi si era spogliata e si era infilata nel letto, accanto alla sua dottoressa…   
che stava dormendo a pancia in giu’… abbracciata al cuscino di Lexa

ed appoggiare la testa sulla schiena nuda della biondina era stato un gesto spontaneo…  
come quello di Clarke di aprire gli occhi e non dire niente

“ scusami amore “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta nel silenzio   
Poi si era lasciata cullare dal respiro regolare di lei …  
aspettando così, che arrivasse la luce dell’alba ed illuminasse l’oscurita’ che ancora avvolgeva la stanza

“ ti amo Clar ke..  
..piu’ della mia vita e delle mie paure ..  
sei la mia casa  
l'unico posto dove voler sempre tornare “  
aveva bisbigliato quando il calore dei primi raggi di sole le aveva sfiorato la mano aperta posata sulla schiena della biondina

 

“ ti ho sentito...  
ora ti voglio vedere “  
aveva mormorato Clarke iniziando a muoversi …  
chiedendole spazio per voltarsi 

Poi i suoi occhi azzurri si erano immersi nel verde …  
“ Lexa…sei l’amore della mia vita  
.. ti amo da morire ..”

Dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare le sue mani sulla nuca della brunetta ed aveva iniziato ad attirarla verso di se  
“ ora scaldami  
questa notte  
ho avuto tanto freddo in questo letto vuoto “

Lexa l’aveva stretta forte al petto   
e poi aveva fatto in modo che il suo corpo aderisse completamente a quello di Clarke …  
“ mmh .. si .. “  
aveva mormorato inebriata dalla sensazione provocata dal contatto

Subito dopo aveva iniziato a baciare delicatamente le labbra morbide della biondina ..  
e presto, quel bacio inizialmente gentile ,si era velocemente trasformato in una appassionata battaglia di lingue, denti e saliva ..  
interrotta solo dalla mancanza d’ossigeno nei polmoni delle due contendenti ..

Lexa aveva guardato gli occhi della biondina , l’iride nero aveva invaso quasi totalmente l’azzurro

“ siediti sulla mia bocca ..”  
aveva mormorato lei, con tono arrochito dall'urgenza del desiderio

“ oh ..amore “  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta iniziando a muoversi per assumere la posizione richiesta   
fino a quando i sui fianchi avevano raggiunto la testa della biondina

“ un po’ piu’ in su’… “

La brunetta spostandosi…aveva iniziato a tremare

“ si ..così…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke osservando estasiata la sua vulva bagnata 

Poi, usando la sua vellutata lingua si era riempita la bocca con l’abbondante liquido un po’ salato frutto dell’eccitamento della brunetta   
“ ti voglio mangiare “  
aveva bisbigliato cominciando a leccare attorno all'entrata ancora stretta della brunetta  
che aveva iniziato a muovere incontrollatamente il bacino  
Allora Clarke aveva affondato le mani nelle sue sode natiche e le aveva tenute ferme …

Poi le era entrata dentro con la lingua strappandole un lungo gemito  
“ oh si  
..prendimi amore “  
aveva quasi urlato Lexa afferrandosi alla testata del letto   
ed iniziando a muovere il bacino per assecondare il movimento della lingua della biondina

“ ..le tue dita ..dentro “  
aveva implorato dopo un po’

Clarke l’aveva guardata ed aveva sentito un’incredibile fitta di piacere nel vedere lo sguardo perso e lussurioso   
riflesso negli occhi verdi della brunetta

Poi le era scivolata dentro con un dito ed i fianchi di Lexa avevano aumentato il ritmo della cavalcata  
“ di piu’ ..amore “

Clarke aveva messo la mano del braccio libero sul fondo schiena per tenerla piu’ vicina e poi le era entrata dentro con il secondo dito …   
Lexa aveva cominciato a vibrare e le sue pareti vellutate avevano iniziato a contrarsi attorno alle dita della biondina

“ continua a guardarmi ..”  
le aveva chiesto Clarke con tono rauco appoggiando le labbra sulla sua clito   
poi aveva iniziato a succhiare il turgido bottoncino  
“ ..non ti fermare..”

La biondina aveva inserito il terzo dito … ed aumentato il movimento  
“ Clar keee “  
Aveva urlato la brunetta quando le contrazioni del potente orgasmo l’avevano travolta 

E vedere l’espressione abbandonata e tremendamente sensuale del suo volto trasfigurato dal piacere   
.. aveva sopraffatto la biondina..  
era bastata a spedirla in un inaspettato ed estremo godimento  
“ oh..Lexaaa “  
aveva mormorato sorpresa dalle convulsioni che le stavano attraversando il basso ventre

Poi quando tutto era tornato tranquillo il corpo sudato della brunetta era collassato sopra quello di Clarke …  
“ amore “   
era riuscita a bisbigliare .. un secondo prima di addormentarsi

*********************************************************

Miami Villa Griffin  
“ buongiorno signorina  
mi chiamo William Grace..  
vorrei parlare con la dottoressa Griffin Clarke  
…sa sono un suo elettore ..”  
Aveva detto Jasper , il mellifluo investigatore 

“..non c’e’..  
la deputata e’ partita il 28 Agosto ..”  
aveva risposto Luise

“ ho capito..  
..e'’ rientrata a Washington ? “

“ si , e’ venuto un taxi dopo mezzogiorno  
Per portarle all'aeroporto .. “

“ grazie signorina ..  
..e mi scusi per il disturbo ..”  
Aveva detto l’uomo andando via

Dopo di che si era diretto verso il suo Hotel… una volta in camera aveva aperto il suo computer  
ed aveva controllato i voli Miami- Washington del 28 agosto..   
e l’unico che combaciava con gli orari forniti dalla giovane cameriera era quello delle 13,30 effettuato dall'American Airlines

Poi aveva inserito una chiavetta ed aveva usato un programma che gli permetteva di hackerare la lista passeggeri delle principali compagnie aeree Americane  
< uhm .. erano nella lista passeggeri ma…non si sono mai presentate all’imbarco >

< dove diamine sono andate >  
si era detto andando a controllare le corse delle compagnie dei Taxi..

< rue 37 – Stazione Ferroviaria Miami 12,15 - 12,35>  
Eccole…  
Dopo di che era andato a controllare la lista delle partenze ferroviarie ..  
< dannazione tra le 12,40 e le 13,30 sono partiti 31 treni >

Ne’ aveva esclusi una decina per la troppa vicinanza della destinazione ..   
poi aveva messo un filtro nel motore di ricerca "2 persone / 1°classe.. "  
Alla fine erano rimaste 16 destinazioni …  
..troppi posti da controllare !

< vediamo se c'e' qualcosa nel tuo passato … >  
si era detto digitando famiglia Griffin sul motore di ricerca ..

***************************************************

Alle 14 i brontolii dello stomaco affamato avevano risvegliato Clarke …  
< ancora due minuti ..poi mi alzo ..>  
aveva pensato vedendo la massa di capelli neri sparsa sul suo petto …

Dopo un po’ aveva iniziato a muoversi .. per alzarsi dal letto  
“ d ove vai ? “  
aveva chiesto Lexa ,con voce assonnata

“ a prepararci qualcosa da mangiare ..”  
le aveva risposto la biondina baciandole la fronte

“ uhm ...ancora due minuti amore  
e ...ti raggiungo..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ...
> 
> boh..non so' ... forse ..fatemi sapere...


	42. wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tutti cercano Lexa e Clarke .. loro vorrebbero tanto essere lasciate in pace nella loro bolla felice

Washington

Emori e Nyko erano appena entrati nella loro stanza presa in affitto in una piccola Pensione situata nella periferia della citta’

“ stasera cerchero’ d’intrufolarmi nell’Ospedale dove Alexandria e’ stata ricoverata l’ultima volta,  
speriamo di aver fortuna …. Se non troviamo un campione del suo sangue ….   
Non so’ proprio che altro ancora potremmo fare…”  
aveva detto la donna tirando fuori dalla valigia la sua divisa da infermiera

“ lo so’ , amore … avrei fatto di tutto per evitarti d’affrontare questo pericolo ..  
ma e’ l’unica cosa che ci rimane da fare, se vogliamo rintracciare nostra figlia …”  
Le aveva risposto l’uomo …

“ ora riposati…sarai stanca dal viaggio …”

******************************************

Miami  
< uhm … i Griffin possiedono molte proprieta’ edilizie …  
Vediamo un po’ la loro locazione ..>  
Si era detto Jasper dopo essersi letto la storia della famiglia

dopo di che aveva preso la chiavetta “ magica “ ed era entrato nell’archivio dell’Ufficio Catasto di Miami..

************************************************************

Clarke e Lexa , dopo il ricco brunch erano scese nel laboratorio ….

“ amore ..saro’ felice di darti un po’ del mio sangue ..  
specie se ti puo’ servire a raggiungere i tuoi scopi ..  
..ma prima ti devo parlare …”  
aveva detto la brunetta con aria seria,avviando il suo computer

La biondina l’aveva guardata con aria preoccupata

“ non temere e’ qualcosa che riguarda solo te…  
anche se, per certi versi coinvolge anche la nostra relazione …   
ma non intacchera’ in alcun modo il mio voler stare con te ..”

poi Lexa le aveva spiegato il rovescio della medaglia ,   
le aveva spiegato cosa sarebbe accaduto nel caso in cui Clarke avesse deciso di pubblicare il Dossier di prove contro la Plizer

“ la tua vita’ cambiera’ radicalmente …   
dovrai lasciare tutto quello che conosci ..  
casa, lavoro..citta'  
E ricominciare una nuova vita sotto falsa identita’ ….   
O saresti una donna morta ….”

Poi la brunetta l’aveva guardata  
“ io .. staro’ con te qualunque sia la tua scelta ..”

Clarke si era morsa il labbro inferiore   
“ se tu sei con me .. niente mi spaventa ..”

“ pensaci ancora un po’ su' … amore  
e'’ una scelta importante e… senza ritorno ! “  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“ ora dai...prendi il mio sangue …”  
aveva aggiunto offrendole il braccio

***************************

Miami   
Jasper dopo aver visto il lungo elenco delle proprieta’ della famiglia Griffin  
Aveva incrociato i dati con la destinazione dei treni …   
e con le possibili connessioni affettive di Clarke

Ed alla fine erano rimaste sette possibili mete  
Tampa – Naples – Melbourne – Fort Meyers – Port St Lucie – Miami – Orlando – 

< comincero’ da Tampa , i suoi nonni paterni vivono la’ ..>

************************************************

Washington ore 19

Emori aveva indossato la sua divisa da infermiera …  
“ promettimi che se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa …  
non desisterai dal trovare la nostra Alexandria …”

“ amore …e’ mia figlia .. “  
aveva rmormorato l’uomo  
“ lo sai che darei la mia vita per voi ..”

“ si ..lo so’ ..  
..a proposito di questo   
se non saro’ fuori dall’Ospedale per le 22  
..devi andare via .. non mi aspettare..”  
aveva sussurrato la donna

Poi aveva guardato il marito con i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi  
e gli aveva detto  
“ ricordati sempre.. che ti amo “

L’uomo l’aveva teneramente abbracciata e poi , con occhi umidi ,  
le aveva mormorato  
“ sei l’amore della vita mia …   
..se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa .. non credo che ..”

“ fermati .. non aggiungere altro  
..ricordati ci sara’ sempre.. Alexandria ..”

poi Emori aveva baciato con passione il suo Nyko  
“ e' ora...andiamo …”

*****************************************

“ grazie amore   
spero di non averti fatto male ..“  
aveva detto la biondina togliendo l’ago dal braccio della brunetta

“ uhm …e’ stato un piacere  
…. sei la dottoressa piu’ sexy del mondo ..”

Clarke era arrossita .. poi l’aveva delicatamente baciata   
“ tu…sei la meravigliosa paziente ..”

poi era andata a riporre nel frigo le due fialette contenenti il sangue di Lexa

***************************************************

Emori , dopo essere entrata in Ospedale , si era diretta verso Chirurgia , il reparto diretto da Abby Griffin …   
in cui , Alexandria, era stata ricoverata l'ultima volta

“ dove sta’ andando ? “  
la donna si era fermata  
poi si era girata e si era trovata di fronte al camice verde di una dottoressa   
ed aveva letto il nome scritto sulla targhetta ..Abby Griffin

“ tra poco iniziera’ il mio primo turno notturno …   
sono stata assunta da poco ..e volevo vedere il reparto...prima di cominciare ..”

“ benvenuta…sono la dottoressa Abby Giffin ..”

“ piacere Mary Fowler ..”  
aveva risposto Emori guardandola con i suoi occhi verdi

“ chieda di Eleonore … e’ la capo infermiera…le mostrera' tutto quello che c’e’ da sapere ..”

“ grazie ..e’ molto gentile ..”

Poi Abby era andata via pensando  
< che incredibili occhi verdi ..>

**************************

“ vado a prepararti qualcosa di buono … per rimetterti in forze ..”  
aveva detto Clarke togliendosi il camice

“ uhm .. vieni un attimo qui “  
aveva risposto la brunetta spostando la sedia 

Poi l’aveva fatta sedere sulle sue gambe e le aveva preso il viso tra le mani   
e le aveva baciato le labbra  
“ piu' tardi ti faro’ vedere …  
..se ho ancora .. stamina ..”  
le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio

Un fremito di piacere aveva attraversato il basso ventre della biondina   
poi le aveva sorriso   
“ uhm… sara' meglio che vada ..”

**********************************

Alle 21 , ad Emori si era presentata l’occasione giusta .. per mettere in opera il suo piano

“ vai a prendere una sacca di 0+ ...e poi raggiungimi alla stanza 21 “  
le aveva chiesto Eleonore porgendole le chiavi necessarie per accedere alla stanza Banca del sangue

La donna era corsa e dopo aver controllato le varie temperature dei contenitori aveva visto quello che segnava -25°….  
l'aveva aperto e per fortuna aveva visto che le fialette erano riposte in ordine alfabetico  
Quella contenente il sangue della figlia stava nel ripiano piu’ basso ..  
< ottimo >

Poi aveva preso la sacca di sangue 0+ ed aveva raggiunto la Capo infermiera…

Mezz’ora dopo era ritornata alla Banca del Sangue, questa volta doveva prendere una sacca di A+  
.. sotto la divisa c’era il piccolo contenitore refrigerato…  
velocemente aveva preso la fiala di sangue con scritto Alexandria Woods .. e quanto richiesto da Eleonore

“ posso andare a prendermi un caffe’ ? “  
aveva domandato Emori alle 21,50

“ si ..al momento non ci sono urgenze ..”

E così cinque minuti dopo era uscita dall’Ospedale ed era entrata nell’auto che la stava attendendo nel parcheggio

“ l’ho trovata !  
amore..andiamo ..presto ..”  
aveva detto felice al padre di Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm ... lasciamole godere di giorni felici


	43. per amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa , pensando a Clarke....compra qualcosa

Una volta raggiunta la stanza della loro Pensione  
Emori e Nyko si erano seduti per terra ,vicino ad un tavolino basso su cui avevano steso un piccolo pezzo di un’antica pergamena  
Erano entrambi nervosi , perche’ non avevano mai dovuto usare le loro facolta’ Grounders ...   
..per trovare Alexandria

Poi la donna aveva punto con uno spillo la punta del dito medio del marito   
ed aveva fatto in modo che una goccia del suo sangue cadesse sulla pergamena   
poi rapidamente aveva aggiunto una goccia di quello di Alexandria   
..la coppia aveva aspettato che si mescolassero e si espandessero ..  
dopo qualche minuto si era formata una macchia dai contorni irregolari ..  
Solo allora la donna aveva chiuso gli occhi eNyko le aveva preso le mani …  
Tramite e ricevente era cio’ che erano diventati   
dopo aver trascorso anni di duro insegnamento con il maestro Trikru ..il loro capo clan ..  
il lungo training che avevano voluto evitare alla loro figlia

 

< Si erano conosciuti lì… allora erano ancora due giovani sedicenni   
A distanza di trenta anni Nyko si ricordava ancora bene cosa aveva provato la prima volta che aveva guardato dentro gli occhi verdi di Emori …   
una botta sulla bocca dello stomaco  
E la donna non avrebbe mai potuto scordarsi di essere rimasta senza fiato   
quando la mano del giovane le aveva preso la sua prima d’iniziare la loro prima lezione … 

La prima volta che si erano baciati avevano visto le stelle   
E la prima volta che si erano amati erano stati sicuri di essere tornati a casa.. >

 

Dopo qualche minuto il respiro di Emori era diventato caotico e le pupille dei suoi occhi erano diventate un puntino nero perso in un mare di verde .. 

poi aveva visto Alexandria ..   
nella sua visione stava abbracciando una giovane biondina…sembrava felice

si erano aggiunti brividi e sudore ed il suo cuore era diventato tachicardico  
fino a che' sulla macchia era comparsa la scritta “ Fort Mayers “

L’ultima cosa che Emori aveva visto prima di perdere i sensi ..era una villetta 

*****************************************************

Clarke e Lexa dopo la ricca cena erano andate a sedersi sul divano del salotto , pronte a vedere un film  
Dopo un po’ la brunetta aveva appoggiato la testa sulle cosce della biondina   
che aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle i lunghi capelli neri

Poi Improvvisamente aveva iniziato a sudare   
“ non mi sento bene ..”  
aveva mormorato un secondo prima che tutto diventasse nero ..  
“ Lexaa “

***************************************************

Nyko stava massaggiando le spalle di Emori ,quando la donna aveva ripreso i sensi   
l'uomo aveva subito guardato se i suoi occhi erano tornati normali..  
“ e’ passata..amore   
sono qui..   
stai tranquillo ..”

poi le aveva sfiorato le labbra con un dito   
“ era da tanto che non lo facevamo ..  
non ero sicuro che ..  
ci saremmo riusciti ..”

“ lei era così bella …   
credo... che sia innamorata “  
aveva mormorato Emori

“ si merita di essere amata “

“ domani partiamo ..  
saro’ piu’ tranquillo quando sapro’ che e’ al sicuro..  
qualcosa continua a tenermi in agitazione ..”  
aveva detto Nyko

*****************************************  
“ Lexaa “  
aveva gridato Clarke in preda al panico  
poi le aveva sentito il polso ..  
..era un po’ accelerato

“ amore ..”

poi la brunetta aveva aperto gli occhi   
“ cosa mi e’ successo ? “  
aveva chiesto con aria smarrita

“ sei svenuta ….forse un calo nervoso .. “

“ sara’ come dici tu …   
ma e’ sta una cosa improvvisa.. stavo bene “

“ dai andiamo a dormire … non ci fara’ male “  
le aveva detto Clarke

******************************************

“ ooh si così amore “

“ non ti fermare ..

“ Lexaa “

Era quanto avrebbe potuto sentire un silenzioso spettatore che fosse entrato nel bagno delle camera da letto delle due giovani  
..la mattina dopo 

Poi Clarke e Lexa erano uscite dalla doccia   
“ per forza devi avere qualcosa di speciale nel sangue  
non ne’ ho mai abbastanza …di te ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina afferrando l’asciugamano

“ oh .. non credo sia quello il motivo..  
Ma ti sei vista ?  
le tue forme morbide e …grandi ..mi fanno impazzire ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta con aria da vittima 

“ senti chi parla  
in quanto a rotondita’… direi che  
anche tu non te la cavi male ..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke lasciando cadere a terra l’asciugamano 

poi le sue mani erano state libere di andare a palpeggiare le natiche di Lexa..  
“ oh ..”

dopo un po’ l’aveva sfiorata in mezzo alle gambe  
“ uhm ..sei così bagnata “  
aveva mormorato la biondina inginocchiandosi   
" si Clar ke "

*******************************************

Solo un’oretta dopo le due giovani avevano raggiunto il laboratorio..  
finalmente pronte da iniziare la loro giornata lavorativa

 

Jasper , nel frattempo, era arrivato a Tampa ed aveva iniziato a tenere sotto osservazione la Villa dei nonni di Clarke 

 

In tarda mattinata Clarke aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Abby  
< non ti voglio allarmare, durante la notte e’ sparita dall’Ospedale, una fiala col sangue di Lexa..  
Ieri sera prima di andare a casa ho incontrato una nuova infermiera …   
che pare sia poi sparita all’improvviso ..dopo aver chiesto una pausa—  
Non prendermi per paranoica   
ma quella donna aveva degli occhi verdi incredibilmente simili a quelli di Lexa ….   
Mi raccomando state attente   
;(((  
Un bacio >

< niente segreti tra noi >

La biondina si era alzata dalla sua scrivania per andare dalla brunetta   
e poi le aveva letto il messaggio di Abby..  
“ ..non so cosa pensare ..  
..e non mi voglio illudere..”  
aveva semplicemente mormorato Lexa 

*******************************************  
Alle cinque del pomeriggio Emori e Nyko erano arrivati a Fort Mayers ..  
avevano preso una stanza in un hotel vicino al mare …  
“ domani noleggeremo un auto e cominciamo a cercarla “  
aveva detto l’uomo

" ti va di andare a passeggiare sulla riva del mare ? "  
gli aveva chiesto la donna

" certo..amore .."  
***************************************

A quella stessa ora Jasper aveva cominciato a smontare l’attrezzatura che aveva usato per spiare i nonni della biondina  
A parte aver capito da chi avesse preso il colore degli occhi …   
della biondina e della sua guardia del corpo ..lì…non c’era traccia  
aveva passato la giornata ad osservare solo una tranquilla coppia di arzilli vecchietti ..  
che si erano goduti passeggiando nell'ampio giardino.. il tepore dell'aria settembrina

< domani tappa ad Orlando , sede della Societa’ del padre di Clarke >

*****************************************

Ore 17 laboratorio  
“ mi e’ venuta voglia di ostriche e di un bel branzino ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta spegnendo il computer  
“ vado a comprarli ..”

“ si .. hai proprio bisogno ..di alimentare la tua libido con del cibo afrodisiaco  
l’aragosta..no ? ..”  
il commento sarcastico della biondina 

“ se ti senti debole… ti compro una bistecca ! “  
Clarke le aveva lanciato un guanto di gomma …

“ a dopo ..”

**********************************************************

Venti minuti dopo Lexa aveva trovato e comprato cio’ che desiderava…  
stava per rientrare a casa quando l’insegna luminosa di un sexy shop   
...aveva attirato la sua attenzione ..

< dannazione Clarke cosa ..mi fai fare >  
Aveva pensato entrando …

Poi aveva iniziato a guardare incuriosita quegli strani oggetti …   
perche’ era la prima volta che vedeva un così vasto assortimento di quel genere di articolo..  
Non che fosse totalmente digiuna sull’argomento …   
il fatto era che nessuna donna prima di Clarke era stata in grado d’infiammarle così tanto i sensi   
da accenderle anche la sua fantasia erotica

Poi si era fermata davanti all’esposizione dei diversi modelli di strap-on

subito nella sua mente era apparsa la visione del viso di Clarke stravolto dal piacere..   
Fare godere il suo amore , sentirla urlare il suo nome era diventato un desiderio così impellente che   
come e dove, sopra o sotto di lei..non importava … 

con lei era disposta a valicare i confini della propria esperienza per entrare nel mondo dello sconosciuto  
e solo quando faceva l’amore con Clarke non aveva paura di lasciarle prendere totalmente il controllo del suo corpo

alla fine ne’ aveva acquistato uno 

*****************************************  
poi era rientrata a casa e si era messa a cucinare ..  
alle 20,00 era scesa in laboratorio

“ fra un quarto d’ora e’ pronto “  
aveva detto alla biondina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	44. La finta addormentata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lexa ..Lexa ..

Lexa era andata in camera , si era spogliata ..si era infilata lo strap on e poi si era nervosamente infilata sotto le lenzuola  
< che Dio me la mandi buona ..che caspita mi sara’ venuto in mente ? >

Dopo un po’ l’ignara biondina era entrata nella stanza   
ed era rimasta un po’ sorpresa nel vedere che il suo amore si era sdraiato di fianco   
ed aveva gia’ chiuso gli occhi  
< stasera ..e’ proprio stanca >

Poi era andata in bagno a lavarsi i denti ed a prepararsi per andare a letto ..  
< leggero’ qualcosa… anche se ..avrei preferito fare altro …   
bah ..sara’ colpa delle ostriche ..>

*******************  
Clarke stava leggendo con la schiena appoggiata alla sponda del letto   
quando la mano calda della brunetta le aveva sfiorato una coscia   
“ credevo ti fossi addormentata ..”

“ uhm ..continua a leggere ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta con tono roco …   
poi aveva fatto scivolare la mano sotto la t-shirt della biondina   
ed aveva iniziato a sfiorarle un seno … 

due secondi dopo un libro era caduto sul pavimento   
“ oh Lexa ..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke cominciando ad accarezzare la massa di capelli neri sparsi sul suo ventre ..  
Poi aveva iniziato a far scivolare la schiena fino a che il suo corpo si era sdraiato in posizione prona  
“ vieni qui amore “

< ..ci siamo >  
aveva pensato Lexa prima di muoversi per andarle sopra 

Poi la biondina aveva sentito quel fallo che le stava sfiorando il pube  
“ Lexa ! “

La brunetta le aveva mordicchiato un labbro e l’aveva leccato con la sua lingua morbida  
“ se non vuoi ..me lo tolgo ..”

“ …col cavolo ..”  
aveva risposto Clarke infilando la lingua nella bocca della brunetta   
che eccitata dall'assenso del suo amore aveva iniziato subito la sua lenta ed inesorabile esplorazione   
fatta di carezze e baci pieni di saliva

E quando la sua lingua si era posata sull’entrata bagnata della biondina …   
lei di riflesso le avevano graffiato la schiena  
Poi le era entrata dentro ed aveva iniziato ad allargarle l’apertura provocando un’abbondante emissione di liquidi   
“ ohh amore ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina cominciando a muovere i fianchi

Lexa lentamente aveva tolto la lingua   
poi si era presa in mano il fallo ed aveva iniziato a strusciarlo lungo la fessura bagnata   
facendo in modo che si lubrificasse   
“ ti pregooo “  
quando l'aveva ritenuto pronto l’aveva appoggiato sull’apertura   
e non avvertendo alcuna resistenza l’aveva fatto scivolare un po’.. dentro  
“ ah ..siii “

Per un lungo attimo aveva guardato con occhi pieni di desiderio quelli azzurri del suo amore   
e vedendo che erano diventati incredibilmente scuri   
< ..mi vuole >  
aveva pensato

allora le aveva infilato la lingua nella bocca ed aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente le sue reni   
fino a quando il falso membro era entrato tutto dentro ed avvolto dalle pareti vellutate della biondina   
“ oh mio Dio ..”

Lexa aveva aspettato che lo stretto canale si adattasse all'intrusione   
poi aveva iniziato a muovere i fianchi fino a quando ogni forma d’attrito era scomparsa ..   
e l’unica cosa che sentiva erano i gemiti rumorosi del suo amore

Clarke aveva affondato le unghie nelle natiche della brunetta  
che aveva iniziato a prenderla facendo uscire fuori quasi tutto il fallo prima di spingerlo dentro a tutta spinta ..fino in fondo

“ si ..scopami così “  
aveva gridato la biondina iniziando a sollevare il bacino in sincronia con la penetrazione di Lexa

“ muoviti di piu’..”  
la brunetta aveva accelerato il movimento   
“ oh amore sto’ per ..”

La bocca di Lexa era andata sopra un capezzolo ed aveva iniziato a succhiarlo forte  
Clarke aveva graffiato le sue natiche 

una spinta ancora piu’ profonda  
e poi la vetta era stata raggiunta   
“ Lexaaa “  
aveva urlato mentre le violente contrazioni le sconquassavano il basso ventre 

La brunetta aveva rallentato il movimento fino a fermarsi del tutto   
e poi l’aveva avvolta nelle sue braccia e l’aveva baciata con delicatezza

Dopo qualche minuto Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi   
“ mi farai morire ..”  
aveva mormorato con aria stravolta 

“ non ancora ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta mordendole il lobo dell’orecchio e ricominciando a muoversi dentro di lei…  
con estrema lentezza

“ credevo fossi stanca ..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina avvinghiandosi ai suoi fianchi ..

“ mmh ..sono sveglia e molto affamata ..”  
aveva bisbigliato cominciando a leccarle il collo …

Poi aveva progressivamente aumentato la spinta e dopo un po’ il respiro di Clarke era diventato di nuovo rumoroso   
e dalla sua bocca uscivano solo gemiti e frasi sconnesse ..

Lo strap on di Lexa aveva ripreso a pieno ritmo la sua azione penetrativa ..  
“ Cristo ..Lexa ..  
..mi sento scoppiare ..”

“ uhm …girati amore ..”

Dopo di che la brunetta era rimasta in ginocchio ..   
ferma ad osservare la magnificenza del corpo abbandonato del suo amore ..   
poi le si era sdraiata sopra ed aveva mordicchiato e succhiato le sue morbide spalle 

La biondina aveva iniziato a muovere le natiche in cerca del contatto col membro 

“ fatti prendere ..”  
Le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio , la brunetta,afferrandole i fianchi ed iniziando a sollevarla ..

Poi quand’era stata gattoni si era infilata tra le sue gambe ed aveva iniziato a leccarla lungo la fossa di unione delle natiche   
La biondina aveva stretto le lenzuola   
e quando la lingua di Lexa era andata a stuzzicarle il buco del sedere un flotto di liquido le aveva inondato la vagina ..  
“ oh amore “

poi la lingua era entrata dentro al buco e Clarke aveva urlato sopraffatta da quell'intenso e nuovo piacere  
“ Lexa ti prego “  
aveva implorato cominciando a muoversi senza ritegno

La brunetta aveva lubrificato di nuovo il suo falso membro   
e poi le era entrata dentro con un'unica potente spinta  
.. le aveva afferrato i fianchi ed aveva iniziato un movimento costante di penetrazione …

“ no .. non ti fermare ..”  
aveva gridato la biondina mordendo il cuscino

“ no .. ti ho presa “  
aveva urlato Lexa aumentando il ritmo..

“ amore .. se non .. ti sbrighi  
scoppio.."

Lexa allora, si era leggermente spostata, cambiando l’angolo di penetrazione …  
ora la punta del suo membro colpiva quel punto spugnoso …  
ad ogni affondo   
“ aaah .. si … ancora ..   
Amore  
..sto’ per ..”

La brunetta aveva tolto una mano dal fianco di Clarke e l’aveva spostata per sfiorare la sua clito   
poi le aveva mormorato  
“ vieni per me ..amore mio “

un movimento circolare delle dita e una leggera pressione sul turgido bottoncino

poi la biondina aveva spalancato gli occhi ed aveva visto una miriade di puntini luminosi  
mentre urlava  
“ Lexaaa ..oh mio Dio ... Lexaaa ..”

un secondo dopo il suo corpo intero aveva iniziato a sussultare incontrollatamente  
sconvolto dal piu’ potente orgasmo che avesse provato in vita sua …   
..non aveva potuto evitare di collassare sul materasso 

la brunetta si era velocemente liberata dello strap on   
e poi si era distesa , priva di forze, sopra di lei  
“ ti amo Clar ke “  
aveva mormorato

poi aveva chiuso gli occhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))


	45. lavori in corso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ognuno prosegue con le proprie opere

Nyko ed Emori avevano iniziato la ricerca di Alexandria con l’acquisto dello stradario della cittadina e con il noleggio di un autovettura…  
Partendo dalla visione della donna che aveva visto una villetta ..alcune zone erano state escluse dalla loro ricerca   
“ la troveremo, amore “  
aveva detto l’uomo vedendo il volto preoccupato della moglie  
Poi aveva avviato il motore della Toyota e si erano diretti verso i quartieri residenziali di Fort Mayers

*********************************************  
Lexa era stata svegliata dalle carezze delicate delle mani di Clarke  
“ buongiorno amore “  
le aveva mormorato la biondina , vedendole aprire i suoi incredibili occhi verdi ..

“ mmh .. come sei bella “  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta, spostandole dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli biondi ..  
le labbra di Clarke si erano posate sul suo lungo collo 

“ uhm… sei un’adorabile canaglia “

“ ..che ho fatto ? “

“ non fare la gnorri ..  
vergognati ..  
ieri notte..sei stata < molto cattiva >  
Hai messo sottosopra le mie parti basse ..”  
aveva mormorato una sorridente biondina

“ oh ..si ..capisco ..  
..mi dispiace ..”  
aveva detto Lexa mordendosi un labbro

“ senti in che pietoso stato sono le mie “  
aveva aggiunto con tono roco portando la mano della biondina in mezzo alle sue gambe   
..facendo in modo che Clarke sentisse quanto fosse bagnata

“ per questo problema  
..forse ho il rimedio giusto …”  
le aveva mormorato scivolandole dentro con un dito 

“ si .. dottore … così … “

*********************************************

Washington 

Alle nove un operaio addetto alla manutenzione del sistema di riscaldamento si era presentato nell’ufficio di Raven,munito delle giuste credenziali …  
“ ci vorranno soltanto due ore ..”

Poi l’uomo aveva iniziato il suo lavoro … e la guardia che l’aveva accompagnato  
non si era accorta delle immagini che aveva filmato durante il percorso   
poiche’ la micro telecamera l'aveva astutamente nascosta nell’asticella dei suoi occhiali 

“ e’ tutto a posto ..”  
aveva detto a Raven, prima di andare via..

Poi quando era stato abbastanza lontano dalla Clinica aveva fatto una chiamata  
“ pronto Signor Martin …sono William …tutto a posto …. domani le porto la piantina “

************************************************************

Le ultime informazioni sulla Plizer, che Anya aveva spedito a Lexa erano particolarmente interessanti  
poiche’ riportavano nomi di importanti personalita’ politiche corrotte   
che lavoravano al soldo del colosso farmaceutico 

verso mezzogiorno Clarke aveva finito di controllare l’emocitoblasto del sangue della brunetta   
e non aveva riscontrato alcuna anomalita’ nella produzione di globuli rossi , bianchi e piastrine ..  
< mi rimane da vedere il plasma >

“ vado a prendere un po’ di verdura e frutta fresca ..  
..ti serve qualcosa ?”  
aveva chiesto la brunetta

“ no..  
ma per una settimana   
.. ti proibisco di comprare ostriche e crostacei..”

Lexa le era andata vicino e le aveva dato un bacio sulle labbra  
“ va bene …amore ..ti comprero’ solo del gelato alla vaniglia ! “

Poi era uscita dal laboratorio e poco dopo era salita sulla moto ..  
faceva parte del suo piano di protezione ridurre al minimo le uscite di Clarke

piu' tardi, dopo aver scelto frutta e verdura, era entrata in un negozio che vendeva prodotti naturali  
ed aveva acquistato un olio essenziale prodotto con un mix di erbe calendula/camomilla /avena   
ed un gel a base di aloe vera ..

Poi , all'ultimo, aveva preso anche il gelato …

*************************************

Orlando  
Jasper era davanti all’entrata dell’imponente costruzione che ospitava la Jake inc , la societa’ fondata dal padre di Clarke  
< sara’ dura …da controllare >  
Poi si era seduto in una panchina pronto ad incominciare la sua lunga giornata investigativa  
dopo che aveva deciso che la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto era quella di tenere d’occhio l’ingresso principale

***************************************  
Alle 18 Emori e Nyko erano rientrati in Hotel, erano stanchi….  
la giornata era stata lunga , faticosa e priva di risultati.  
“ domani andra’ meglio “  
aveva mormorato l’uomo nel tentativo di rassicurare la tesa consorte

“ non so perche’..ma non mi sento tranquilla “  
aveva sussurrato la donna

*************************************  
Ore 18  
Lexa aveva mandato un email ad Anya  
< Cara Anya  
penso di avere sufficienti informazioni ..  
posso costruire un dossier che sara’ in grado di distruggere la Plizer  
e sara’ a prova di bomba…  
Ho parlato con Clarke , ed e’ decisa ad arrivare al fondo…della faccenda  
..e’ consapevole delle conseguenze  
..accelera i dettagli del piano di fuga..  
Ti voglio bene  
Lexa >

Poi aveva spento il computer ed era andata da Clarke   
che era intenta ad osservare al microscopio un vetrino contenente un po’ del suo sangue ..  
“ trovato niente ? “

“ non ancora ..”

“ vado a fare la cena …  
..ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per preparare il condimento della pizza ..  
..puoi raggiungermi in cucina ..tra un oretta ? “

“ certamente..a dopo “

Poi , prima di andare via le aveva lasciato un bacio in mezzo ai capelli biondi   
“ ti amo Lexa “  
le aveva sussurrato la dottoressa

 

Alle 19,40 dopo aver lasciato a lievitare l’impasto per la pizza e tagliato i vari formaggi   
la brunetta era uscita dalla cucina  
aveva preso una serie di candele   
che aveva sparso lungo il tragitto che portava alla loro camera da letto..  
Poi era entrata nel bagno ed aveva iniziato a predisporlo per il rilassamento di Clarke …   
aveva acceso l’aria calda ed aveva messo un grande asciugamano a scaldarsi

Dieci minuti dopo era andata ad accendere le candele ..  
poi era tornata nel bagno ed aveva iniziato a riempire la vasca di acqua calda 

Dopo un po’ aveva aperto la bottiglietta contenente il mix di oli essenziali e ne’ aveva versato alcune gocce nell’acqua

Alle 20 , Clarke aveva richiuso il pavimento che occultava la scaletta che portava in laboratorio  
Dopo di che era entrata nel salotto ..  
ed aveva visto il percorso creato dalla luce soffusa delle candele  
< Lexa ..>

.. l’aveva seguito fino a che era arrivata davanti alla porta del bagno   
la brunetta le si era avvicinata e dopo averle preso una mano le aveva mormorato  
“ vieni amore “

Anche il bagno era pieno di candele accese ..

poi le mani delicate della brunetta avevano lentamente spogliato Clarke   
“ entra nell’acqua calda ..”

Lexa si era velocemente liberata dei jeans e della maglietta … e delle mutandine  
ed era andata a sedersi dietro alla schiena del suo amore   
e poi aveva fatto in modo che Clarke appoggiasse la testa sopra al suo petto..  
“ lasciami prendere cura di te “  
le aveva mormorato , cominciando a massaggiarle lo scalpo con le dita 

La biondina aveva chiuso gli occhi  
“ uhm ..”

quindi , usando i pollici, era scesa a manipolarle le spalle , le braccia ..le mani … le cosce  
.. e poi di nuovo su, passando dai fianchi…  
il respiro di Clarke era diventato tranquillo e regolare ..

poi le braccia di Lexa le aveva circondato i fianchi   
e le sue mani si erano fermate aperte sopra al suo ventre …   
la biondina aveva abbandonato la testa nell'incavo , tra il collo e la spalla della brunetta..  
“ ti amo Clarke “

“ io di piu’..”

poi Lexa aveva azionato i getti d’acqua calda dell’idromassaggio   
ed erano rimaste così fino a che la pelle delle loro mani aveva iniziato a raggrinzirsi

la brunetta l’aveva aiutata ad uscire dalla vasca ,   
e dopo averla avvolta nel grande panno caldo l’aveva presa in braccio e distesa sopra al loro letto   
quindi si era messa nella mano un po’ di gel all’aloe   
e poi lo aveva delicatamente passato sopra le dolenti parti intime di Clarke ..

"amore ..grazie  
tutto cio’ e’ adorabile  
ma …non ho dolore   
anzi   
e'come un languore  
... qualcosa che mi ricorda solo   
l’immenso piacere che mi hai dato.. "  
le aveva mormorato la biondina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata !


	46. strani malesseri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' colta di nuovo da un improvviso malessere

10 settembre  
Washington   
Ufficio Addetto alla Sicurezza della Plizer

“ ecco ...qui c’e’ la planimetria e l’ubicazione delle telecamere della Clinica “  
Aveva detto William, il falso operaio manutentore, consegnando il plico

Martin l’aveva aperto e poi, soddisfatto del contenuto,   
aveva passato all’uomo la busta contenente i 10.000 $   
la somma precedentemente pattuita come prezzo del suo operato di spionaggio

“ le faremo sapere , in caso, avessimo ancora bisogno di lei…”

*************************  
Orlando  
Jasper , dopo essere entrato nell’immenso edificio che ospitava gli uffici della Jake Inc,  
si era diretto nei sotterranei dove erano situati magazzini e centraline … 

Aveva pensato di cercare lì, eventuali , nella parte piu’ nascosta dell’imponente struttura   
tracce della presenza delle due giovani   
visto che la precedente giornata passata ad osservare chi entrava ed usciva dall’ingresso principale del palazzo   
non aveva dato alcun riscontro valido per la sua ricerca ..  
< …e’ un impresa impossibile ..   
comunque vada oggi…domani vado a Port St Lucie >

******************************  
Fort Mayers  
Emori quella mattina, si era alzata presto ,   
dopo che un brutto sogno aveva interrotto il suo sonno…   
“ se non la troviamo nel giro di qualche giorno..  
..bisognera’ rifare il Rito della Sangue… “

“ amore .. lo sai  
e’ troppo presto  
sono passati solo pochi giorni da quando l’abbiamo fatto   
e’ pericoloso per la tua vita..”  
Le aveva detto l’uomo preoccupato

“ e’ mia figlia ..  
sono disposta a tutto ..per lei ..”

Poi erano usciti .. pronti ad incominciare un nuovo giorno di ricerca

*******************************  
Clarke stava osservando attentamente il plasma del sangue di Lexa   
perche’ finalmente aveva notato qualcosa di strano nella sua composizione ..  
La presenza di una proteina sconosciuta ed un ormone altrettanto nuovo 

quel che le rimaneva da fare era di isolare tali componenti dal resto..

Lexa dal canto suo, aveva smesso di valutare le varie informazioni sul conto della Plizer   
ed aveva iniziato a redigere il famoso dossier …

Il lavoro le aveva assorbite a tal punto che avevano saltato la pausa pranzo ..   
si erano accontentate di mangiare al volo un sandwich e della frutta fresca ..

*************************************  
Nel tardo pomeriggio, Jasper era partito per Port St Lucie , dove abitavano i nonni materni di Clarke  
Poiche’ , ad Orlando non aveva trovato niente …

Nyko ed Emori erano andati a passeggiare lungo la spiaggia   
ed avevano aspettato il tramonto del sole prima di rientrare nella loro stanza di Hotel

 

*******************************************  
Due giorni dopo 

Jasper era arrivato a Naples , dopo aver speso due giorni di frustrante ed inutile osservazione della vita dei genitori di Abby …   
si era fermato un po’ piu’ a lungo perche’ l’anziana coppia sembrava avere molte amicizie…   
la loro villa era un polo di attrazione per le tante persone anziane che vivevano nella cittadina  
ma alcune volte anche alcune persone giovani avevano bussato alla loro porta …  
e c’era voluto un po’ di tempo per capire che erano altri nipoti della coppia 

A Naples c’era ancora il primo ambulatorio polifunzionale aperto dalla dottoressa Abby Griffin..

************************************************************  
Clarke era finalmente riuscita ad isolare sia la nuova proteina che lo sconosciuto ormone   
e quel giorno stava cominciando a studiarne le caratteristiche  
ma era un po’ preoccupata perche’ Lexa non la toccava e non si faceva toccare …  
da due giorni 

La brunetta aveva terminato di compilare la bozza del dossier e stava iniziando la stesura finale  
Ma non era perfettamente lucida perche’ erano due giorni che non facevano l’amore 

 

Nyko aveva predisposto , a malincuore , tutto l’occorrente necessario ad effettuare nuovamente il rito  
poiche’ la ricerca della figlia era stata vana

e quando Emori era entrata in quello stato che le permetteva di " vedere .."  
Questa volta aveva iniziato a perdere sangue dal naso   
ed il suo corpo era stato percorso da violenti convulsioni 

Aveva fatto appena in tempo a far apparire la scritta Coconut Street 37   
sulla macchia di sangue rappresa sulla pergamena   
un attimo prima di perdere i sensi 

Nyko aveva spezzato subito l’unione delle loro mani per andare a soccorrerla ..  
La donna respirava a malapena ed aveva il battito cardiaco appena percepibile   
“ amore.. ti prego “  
le aveva mormorato sollevandola da terra

Poi l’aveva presa in braccio e l’aveva portata a distendersi sul letto   
dieci minuti dopo Emori aveva iniziato a tremare scossa da brividi violenti  
Nyko l’aveva coperta e poi le aveva tastato la fronte…   
era molto calda 

 

“ Clarke ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta un attimo prima di svenire…

La biondina era subito accorsa  
e quando aveva visto il suo corpo disteso a terra e scosso da violenti tremiti ..  
si era spaventata .. a morte

“ Lexaaa ..” 

Poi, si era ricordata di essere un dottore  
allora le aveva girato la testa a sinistra   
ed aveva cercato solo di evitare che nel suo muoversi scomposto potesse farsi male   
“ amore ..”

Un minuto dopo , per fortuna , la crisi era passata …  
il corpo di Lexa si era calmato ed aveva aperto gli occhi 

la brunetta aveva gli occhi umidi e lo sguardo smarrito ..  
Clarke l’aveva abbracciata e le aveva accarezzato i capelli per tranquillizzarla

“ va tutto bene ..tesoro …e’ passata “

cinque minuti dopo le aveva detto  
“ per oggi..basta lavorare ..”

 

Nyko aveva aperto una piccola bottiglietta ed aveva versato alcune gocce del suo denso liquido contenuto su una piccola pezza di cotone …   
poi aveva cercato di farla annusare dalla sua incosciente moglie  
“ Emori .. non mi lasciare ..”

Dopo qualche secondo il corpo della donna aveva smesso di tremare ..  
ed il suo battito cardiaco si era leggermente rinforzato …

 

Clarke aveva fatto distendere Lexa sul divano ..  
“ non capisco..  
cosa mi sta succedendo ? “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta confusa ..

“ sembrava una crisi epilettica ..  
domani ti faccio un check up del sangue ..  
ma son sicura che non e’ niente di grave ..”

“ mah ..”

“ cerca di riposarti ..  
vado a preparare il pranzo  
mangiare ti aiutera'..  
..se hai bisogno chiamami  
la cucina e’ a due passi ..”

 

Nyko stava passando un asciugamano bagnato lungo le gambe e le braccia di Emori ..  
la donna era estremamente pallida e continuava a sudare …  
ma la temperatura stava gradatamente scendendo …

dopo un po' l'uomo le si era sdraiato accanto,  
poi le aveva preso una mano  
e le aveva sussurrato  
“ forza amore …   
torna da noi  
lo sai che ...abbiamo bisogno di te ..”

 

Clarke stava meticolosamente affettando le verdure   
sforzandosi di rimanere concentrata su quello che stava facendo  
In realta’ nel profondo  
era preoccupata ..   
poiche’ era la seconda volta che a Lexa accadeva qualcosa di strano  
< lei e’ forte >  
continuava a ripetersi 

Poi, presa dall'ansia, era andata a controllarla …  
il suo amore si era addormentato

********************  
Jasper era rientrato in hotel… a riposarsi un po’ prima di andare a mangiare qualcosa   
nel pomeriggio sarebbe ritornato al poliambulatorio   
questa volta si sarebbe presentato sotto le vesti di un paziente cardiopatico ..  
*************************************

All’una Lexa si era svegliata …   
si sentiva bene, il suo recente malessere sembrava essere solo un ricordo lontano

..si era alzata dal divano ed era andata in cucina..dal suo amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come sempre un grazie a chi mi legge !


	47. un pomeriggio da urli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, inconsapevolmente... condivide con i suoi genitori...momenti piacevoli

Lexa , stava leggendo una poesia di Pablo Neruda , quando aveva sentito il rumore di passi in avvicinamento  
< Clarke >

Due secondi dopo la porta si era aperta e gli occhi verdi della brunetta avevano incontrato quelli azzurri della biondina  
“ ehi, amore .. come ti senti ?”

“ splendidamente ..   
…ora che sei qui..”  
poi Clarke si era seduta sul bordo del letto, ed aveva appoggiato una mano sulla fronte di Lexa   
“ sto’ bene “  
aveva mormorato mettendo le mani sulla nuca della biondina  
poi l’aveva attirata a se facendola cascare dentro al letto…

Un secondo dopo le sue labbra morbide avevano cercato quelle di lei   
Clarke le aveva messo le dita tra i capelli neri e poi aveva iniziato a baciarla delicatamente  
“ mi sei mancata “

Poi le loro lingue si erano trovate  
e presto si erano ritrovate boccheggianti ed infiammate dall'urgenza del desiderio

“ ..ti voglio toccare ..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina sfiorando il bordo della t-shirt indossata dalla brunetta

E quando gliel'aveva tolta non era riuscita a nascondere lo sconvolgente effetto che la visione del corpo di Lexa continuava a procurarle   
pareva che il tempo trascorso insieme ,anziche’ mitigare quella sua incontrollabile attrazione tendesse ad amplificarla  
Si era morsa il labbro inferiore e poi aveva iniziato ad accarezzare con delicatezza quegli adorati seni sodi 

Un lungo gemito di piacere aveva percorso le labbra di Lexa   
“ oh ..amore “  
I suoi capezzoli si erano subito inturgiditi ..  
...un irresistibile offerta per la lingua calda della biondina..

Pochi minuti di appassionata dedizione ed il respiro di Lexa era gia’ fuori controllo..  
“ voglio sentire la tua pelle “  
era stata la sua richiesta 

due minuti dopo una maglietta ed un reggiseno erano caduti sul pavimento  
“ uhm..sei così bella “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta aprendole la cintura dei jeans ,  
un secondo prima d’iniziare a tirare giu’ la zip

Poi solo la sottile barriera delle loro mutandine erano rimasta come l’ultimo impedimento all’unione dei loro corpi nudi ..  
Lexa si era seduta e la biondina le si era avvinghiata contro circondandole i fianchi con le sue forti gambe   
I loro seni ed i loro ventri erano incollati   
quando le dita della brunetta si erano intrufolate tra i suoi capelli biondi 

Poi l’aveva tenuta ferma ed aveva iniziato a baciarle il collo , risalendo lentamente fino ad arrivare a succhiarle il lobo dell’orecchio   
“ aah .. amore “  
aveva mormorato Clarke cominciando a strusciarsi contro le mutandine di Lexa

La brunetta le aveva leccato i seni morbidi e poi lentamente l’aveva fatta sdraiare 

E piu’ tardi, quando era arrivato il momento giusto  
“ ti prego amore “  
Lexa aveva fatto lungamente godere la sua Clarke solo grazie all’uso perfetto ed appassionato della sua lingua vellutata …  
E dopo, aveva continuato a gemere di piacere  
mentre leccava e si riempiva la bocca di quel liquido un po’ salato 

***********************************************************  
Quando Emori si era appisolata   
Nyko era uscito dall’hotel per andare a comprarle qualcosa da mangiare ..  
Poi , quand'era ritornato,si era seduto accanto al letto …  
..ad aspettare , pazientemente , che lei si risvegliasse

Dopo un oretta la donna aveva aperto i suoi occhi belli  
“ tesoro ….come stai ? "

" meglio "

" ora pero'...devi mangiare …qualcosa ”  
le aveva detto l’uomo porgendole un piattino con una fetta di dolce ed una bottiglietta di succo di frutta 

******************************  
“ vieni qui..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina  
poi,quando il viso di Lexa era stata abbastanza vicino,  
lo aveva tenuto fermo, trattenendolo nella presa delle sue mani calde

quindi , mentre la baciava,aveva lasciato che il verde si sciogliesse nell’azzurro  
“ ..sai di me..”  
aveva sussurrato , affondando la lingua nella bocca della brunetta

Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere ed a muovere i fianchi ….  
“ sono stata anche troppo paziente  
..ti voglio “  
aveva detto Clarke mentre rotolava sopra di lei …

la brunetta aveva cominciato a vibrare quando la lingua della biondina le aveva lambito i turgidi capezzoli

E non c’era voluto molto tempo prima che alle orecchie di Clarke giungesse la roca richiesta della brunetta  
“ Clar ke ....  
...non farmi aspettare ancora “

La biondina le aveva sfilato le mutandine rovinate e così, aveva potuto toccare con mano , quanto lei fosse stata sincera  
“ sei così bagnata “

“ solo per te ..amore “

poi , dopo averla guardata, aveva mormorato  
“ aspetta .. un attimo…”

dopo di che Lexa si era spostata  
ed aveva preso una scatoletta che stava nel cassetto del comodino  
l’aveva aperta   
ed aveva tirato fuori lo strap on   
poi l'aveva offerto alla biondina …con occhi ...scuri di desiderio

“ …Clar ke “

La biondina per un attimo era rimasta immobile  
sopraffatta dall'inaspettata richiesta…  
poi si era morsa un labbro ed aveva fatto un lungo sospiro

" Lexa..se e' per l'altra notte .."

" ssh ..no ..lo voglio "  
aveva mormorato la brunetta tappandole la bocca con un bacio pieno di desiderio

poi, dopo averla aiutata ad indossarlo..  
“ ...fai piano amore ..  
..e' ..la prima volta ..”

Clarke si era sentita mancare...   
aveva dovuto prendere dei lunghi respiri   
prima di riacquistare il pieno controllo delle proprie emozioni

***********************************

“ vieni qui amore “  
aveva mormorato Emori dopo aver appoggiato il piattino vuoto sul comodino ..

Poi aveva guardato dentro gli occhi neri di Nyko ed aveva preso la sua mano   
ed aveva fatto in modo che andasse a posarsi sopra al suo ancora sodo seno 

dopo di che l’aveva attirato a se ed aveva iniziato a baciarlo con passione  
“ fai l’amore con me “  
aveva mormorato con occhi verdi pieni di desiderio..

*********************************************************

Clarke intanto , dopo aver ripreso possesso delle sue facolta'  
aveva divorato con carezze e baci pieni di saliva quel corpo perfetto abbandonato alla sua merce'

poi le sue mani ,dopo avevano sfiorato i piccoli riccioli neri che ricoprivano il pube di Lexa   
erano andate tra le sue cosce umide  
" uhm ..."  
aveva mormorato mentre andava lì  
con la sua bocca

poi inebriata dal quel profumo di bosco   
aveva leccato l’entrata bagnata della brunetta   
e quando l'aveva sentita pronta aveva infilato un dito nel canale ancora stretto ..   
poi aveva iniziato a muoverlo lentamente ..  
fino a quando aveva sentito ammorbidirsi le pareti vellutate che lo stavano circondando

La brunetta aveva chiuso gli occhi   
continuando a gemere di piacere ed a respirare sempre piu' in fretta  
“ oh ..si ..”

dopo un po' Clarke si era fatta coraggio..   
aveva preso le gambe di Lexa e se l’era appoggiate sulle spalle…  
poi con una mano si era presa il falso membro ed aveva iniziato a strusciarlo lungo la vulva bagnata della brunetta   
per lubrificarlo

“.. continua ..”

La biondina allora, aveva appoggiato la punta del membro sull'umida entrata e con una leggera spinta  
l’aveva fatta appena penetrata   
poi velocemente l'aveva fatto uscire e l’aveva spostato per sfiorare la clitoride di Lexa..  
che aveva iniziato a tremare ..  
“ oh ..e’ .. perfetto..”

Questo stimolante movimento era andato avanti per un bel po’ ..  
con l’unica variante che Clarke , ad ogni passaggio la penetrava un po' di piu'...  
il suo membro era per meta’ dentro   
quando i fianchi della brunetta avevano iniziato a muoversi 

La biondina era risalita   
“ guardami amore “

Lexa aveva aperto gli occhi   
“ si... Clark e “

la biondina si era persa ed aveva iniziato a succhiarle il collo  
mentre muoveva lentamente il suo membro ancora parzialmente affondato nella vagina di Lexa 

“ vuoi farmi impazzire ?..”  
aveva mormorato  
poi aveva appoggiato le mani sulle natiche di Clarke e si era fatta penetrare fino in fondo

“ aah “  
aveva gridato

“ oh..mio Dio ..amore  
scusami ..  
ti ho fatto male ? “

“ no…amore..  
ma lo farai  
se non ti muovi ..”

Clarke allora, aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente il bacino   
una penetrazione delicata e stabile  
.. solo quando affondava il membro dentro di lei   
lo spingeva un po’ di piu’ …fino a toccalre la cervice

Dopo un po’ la brunetta aveva affondato le unghie nella pelle della biondina   
ed aveva iniziato a muovere i fianchi per assecondare i suoi movimenti  
“ di piu'.. Clar ke “

“ aah Lexa “  
Aveva gridato la biondina, aumentando il ritmo del movimento del proprio bacino

Poi aveva messo i palmi aperti sotto il sedere della brunetta e glielo aveva fatto sollevare  
le gambe della brunetta le si erano avvinte intorno al collo

Lexa , aveva iniziato a sussultare…   
mentre si afferrava ad una ciocca di capelli biondi  
“ non ti fermare .. amore…”  
aveva gridato

E Clarke vedendo quel volto trasfigurato dal piacere e quegli occhi persi aveva perso il controllo  
aveva avidamente affondato i denti nel collo della brunetta   
e poi aveva iniziato a morderlo e succhiarlo   
presa da un incontrollabile desiderio di rendere evidente a tutti…   
..che lei era sua 

“ ti prego..  
... scoppio.. “  
Aveva urlato la brunetta graffiando la schiena sudata della biondina

Clarke aveva sollevato un po’ di piu’ il bacino di Lexa , cambiando leggermente l’angolo di penetrazione ..  
poi aveva iniziato a colpire senza tregua , ad ogni affondo …quel punto spugnoso 

“ sto’ per  
ohh   
Si..  
amore   
Io..”

poi il suo corpo si era irrigidito

“ vengo   
adesso  
Clar k eee “ “

 

" Ahh si ..”  
Aveva urlato la biondina arrestandosi di colpo …   
ferma così , con il suo falso membro immobile tutto affondato dentro di lei ,  
mentre le contrazioni del violento orgasmo stravolgevano il basso ventre di Lexa ….

L’emozione che stava provando era così intensa da farle girare la testa  
Lexa , si era abbandonata a lei... con fiducia..   
per amore di lei aveva superato i confini della propria sicurezza   
ed aperto la porta incerta del non conosciuto

Poi i loro respiri lentamente erano tornati tranquilli e la stanca biondina si era accasciata sul corpo del suo amore  
“ ti amo Lexa “

“ oh ..io di piu’ ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta cercando le labbra di Clarke

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emori, era seduta sopra a Nyko ..  
i due continuavano a guardarsi  
mentre lei continuava a muovere i fianchi per andare incontro al membro eretto di lui …

“ amore di piu’ ..”  
aveva mormorato lui afferrandole i seni 

La donna aveva aumentato il ritmo   
“ sono cos’ vic ..”  
aveva gridato afferrando i fianchi del suo uomo 

Poi aveva leggermente mosso il bacino facendo in modo che la punta del pene di Nyko   
ad ogni affondo, andasse a colpire il punto magico

“ continua a guardarmi “  
aveva mormorato l’uomo avvertendo le contrazioni delle pareti vellutate 

Poi il movimento dei fianchi di Emori era diventato travolgente  
“ oh amore vengo “  
aveva gridato affondando le unghie sulle spalle del suo uomo  
“ oh ..Emori…  
si …  
insieme “  
aveva urlato mentre la riempiva del suo seme ..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ amore ..  
tutto bene ? “  
Aveva sussurrato Clarke interrompendo per un attimo il contatto delle loro labbra

“ oh ..direi proprio di si ..”

Poi la biondina aveva cominciato a far scivolare fuori il suo falso membro  
ed un minuto dopo lo strap on era caduto sul pavimento   
mentre si sdraiava al fianco di Lexa 

 

“ uhm…devo andare a vedere una cosa …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta dopo un po'  
con aria sorniona  
vedendola …  
..così priva di forze

quindi si era alzata ed era andata a sdraiarsi capovolta …  
ora davanti ai suoi occhi c’era il sesso della biondina

“ ah ..e' come immaginavo ..”  
aveva sussurrato   
poi aveva iniziato a leccare la sua vagina bagnata 

“ oh Lexa “

e quando le era entrata dentro con la lingua , la biondina aveva gia' iniziato a gemere

Nella foga di trovare la giusta posizione per leccare tutta la vulva bagnata di Clarke   
ad un certo punto Lexa si era ritrovata gattoni sopra il suo corpo corpo vibrante 

“ uhm davvero notevole ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina di fronte al panorama del movimento delle rotonde natiche della brunetta  
Spostare una mano ed iniziare a toccarle era stato inevitabile

Lexa intanto aveva iniziato a prendersi cura del traballante clitoride del suo amore 

“ Ooh ..si !”  
aveva esclamato Clarke quando aveva sfiorato con un dito   
la nuovamente bagnata entrata del suo amore

La respirazione della brunetta era subito cambiata   
poi aveva succhiato piu’ forte quel turgido bottoncino che teneva in bocca

“ mmh ..sei ..  
mmh “  
aveva sborbottato Clarke infilando un dito nella fessura aperta …

Lexa aveva fatto la stessa cosa …

“ Cristo …”  
poi la biondina aveva tolto il dito  
Provocando un gemito di disappunto della brunetta 

“ oh.. solo un secondo “  
aveva mormorato la biondina cominciando ad usare quel dito per bagnare il buco del sedere di Lexa  
mentre un dito della sua mano libera tornava velocemente ad infilarsi nel vellutato canale ..

" Aah ..amore "  
Aveva gridato la brunetta quando la punta del dito della biondina  
le era appena entrata nel buco del sedere

“ ..si…”  
aveva sussurrato poi,facendo scivolare anche il secondo dito dentro al canale  
Clarke, di riflesso, come lei aveva inserito il secondo dito

Poi tutte e due avevano iniziato a muovere in sincronia tutte quelle dita ..  
“ non ti fermare “

“ mmh “

Lexa aveva aumentato il ritmo 

“ oh …rallenta “  
aveva chiesto la biondina avvertendo l’arrivo delle prime contrazioni  
Poi con il pollice aveva iniziato a sfiorare la clitoride della brunetta

“ mmh mmmm ooh “

e quando Clarke aveva sentito che anche le pareti vellutate di Lexa avevano cominciato a contrarsi ..   
aveva piegato leggermente le dita per colpire quel punto spugnoso   
contemporaneamente aveva cominciato a stimolarle anche l’entrata bagnata del sedere 

“ mmm mhua mmh “

Lexa aveva infilato il terzo dito ed aveva succhiato piu’ forte il bottoncino

“ non ti fermare ..”

" Oh "si

"Mmmh ... mmmmmmmm "

" Amore ..sto’ per ven.. "

" Mmmh mmmmh mmmmaha "

“ Lexaa “

“ aaaaaaah ... Clar k e “  
aveva urlato Lexa al clitoride della biondina

*****************************************

Naples  
... quello sfigato di Jasper per tentare di placare il suo senso di frustrazione  
stava mangiando un gelato al cioccolato affogato dentro una montagna di panna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))
> 
> buon pomeriggio !


	48. la scelta di Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa entra in modalita' protettiva

15 settembre

Emori e Nyko erano contenti, erano riusciti a trovare ed affittare una villetta situata in Coconut Street al n° 67,   
Alexandria , la loro figlia, abitava nella stessa strada ..al n° 37  
Il giorno prima erano anche riuscita a vederla , anche se per pochi istanti,   
quand’era uscita a cavallo della sua moto nera..

“ e’ proprio bella ..”  
aveva mormorato la madre

“ si..e sembra felice ..  
anche se .. continuo a non capire perche' sono qui.."  
aveva aggiunto il padre

****************************  
Jasper era arrivato a Fort Mayers , la sera precedente , dopo le inutili giornate trascorse a Naples e Melburne  
Oramai nella sua lista di possibili mete erano rimaste solo due citta’…  
Miami e...Fort Mayers

Alle 9, si era appostato in Coconut Street 37…   
davanti alla villetta che una volta era stata la sede del primo laboratorio di Jake,  
l'ingegnoso padre di Clarke

************************************

Lexa alle 10 aveva finito di redigere il Dossier che avrebbe potuto distruggere la Plizer,   
presto ne’ avrebbe inviato una copia ad Anya ed una all’amico Lincoln

“ Clar ke ..il mio lavoro e’ terminato..  
te lo domando ancora…  
sei sicura di voler procedere ? “

La biondina l’aveva guardata con aria seria prima di dire  
“ si … mi terrorizza ..  
ma si.. lo voglio fare...”

La brunetta l’aveva abbracciata  
“ ..non sei sola..  
affronteremo tutto ..insieme..”

Clarke le aveva sfiorato le labbra con un tenero bacio …  
“ grazie amore..”

************************************

Nel primo pomeriggio Lexa era dovuta uscire , doveva comprare alcune chiavette…

“ bingo ! “  
aveva esclamato Jasper  
nel vederla uscire dal garage .. con la moto  
un attimo prima che indossasse il casco

poi , dopo che era partita  
senza perder tempo ,aveva preso il cellulare 

“ le ho trovate ..”  
aveva detto a Martin , il responsabile della sicurezza della Plizer

“ ottimo lavoro…  
..in attesa di mie ulteriori notizie..  
..continui a tenerle d’occhio .  
Le daremo 5000 $ al giorno…per il suo lavoro.”

“ d'accordo …”  
Aveva risposto l'investigatore…  
Poi, prima d’interrompere la conversazione,   
aveva comunicato al suo datore di lavoro....   
luogo ed indirizzo delle due fuggitive ..

***********************************

Quando Lexa era tornata in laboratorio aveva trasferito i dati del Dossier in una chiavetta   
poi era andata da Clarke ed insieme l’avevano nascosta all’interno della piccolo rifugio segreto...  
quella che compariva spostando il bottoncino nascosto nel rubinetto del bagno del laboratorio…

 

************************************  
20 settembre

La biondina aveva appena finito di controllare le teoriche proprieta’ curative delle dieci fialette   
frutto del suo lavoro di combinazione tra la proteina nuova( che aveva chiamato LX 1) , l’ormone sconosciuto ( EA 1 )   
che aveva isolato nel plasma del sangue di Lexa   
ed il suo siero Clavia 123

dopo aver effettuato quest’ultimo check ..aveva scelto tre fialette   
quelle che , a suo giudizio, aveva ritenute degne di essere testate sul campo ..   
sperimentate sul corpo umano malato..

“ amore ..vieni qui “

Due secondi dopo i suoi occhi azzurri avevano incontrato quelli verdi della brunetta  
“ ci siamo ..  
..ho qualcosa … "  
Aveva mormorato emozionata

“ devo andare a Washington  
in Clinica  
da Abby  
a portare e testare queste ..”  
aveva aggiunto mostrandole le tre fialette 

Lexa le aveva sorriso ..felice…  
poi l’aveva stretta a se e l’aveva baciata   
“ non ho mai avuto dubbi ..”

“ piu’ tardi festeggiamo…”

 

Nel primo pomeriggio Lexa aveva inviato il Dossier ad Anya e Lincoln …   
nell’email inviata alla sorella aveva chiesto anche a che punto fosse con il loro piano di fuga…

dopo di che aveva cancellato tutti i dati dalla memoria del proprio computer

fatto questo… nella sua mente   
erano prepotentemente tornate le parole di Clarke   
" devo andare a Washington… "

insieme al ricordo di un auto che saltava in aria.. 

NO...non voleva correre il rischio di perdere Clarke ...

< no..questa volta ... NO >  
aveva deciso ..alla fine

******************************************

“ amore…ti devo parlare ..”  
aveva detto quella sera Lexa ,quando avevano finito di cenare

“ mi devo preoccupare..  
..sei così.. seria ..”  
aveva risposto Clarke mordendosi un labbro

“ vieni, andiamo a sederci sul divano ..”

Poi la brunetta le aveva preso le mani

“ ci ho pensato e ripensato  
andare a Washington ..per te  
e' troppo rischioso…

“..andro’ io ..”

“ no Lexa   
ti ho gia’ messo in pericolo  
troppe volte …”  
aveva detto con tono deciso, la biondina 

“ Ascolta amore  
in questo momento  
devi mettere da parte   
i sentimenti ..  
E ricordare solo  
Il mio ruolo… “

Sono la tua guardia del corpo..”

“Ma Lexa  
e' tutto cambiato--  
ti amo…  
..non posso rischiare di perderti “

 

“Ti amo anch’io  
..piu’ della mia vita ..”

“ Per questo devi permettermi  
di proteggerti …”

" lo sai..amore  
che mi porto ancora dentro il senso di colpa  
di non essere stata abbastanza   
da salvare la vita di Paul.."

“ andra’ tutto bene…”  
aveva detto da ultimo la brunetta ..

Clarke l'aveva a lungo guardata  
e poi con tono rassegnato  
aveva mormorato

“ quando parti ? “

“ domani …"

 

Quella notte dopo essersi amate a lungo, con delicatezza ed attenzione …  
..non avevano dormito  
..si erano solo tenute strette …

E quando le luci del nuovo giorno avevano illuminato la stanza …  
Clarke aveva guardato gli occhi verdi e belli del suo amore  
“ promettimi che tornerai …”

“ amore faro’ di tutto …  
e quando tutto questo sara’ finito   
..vorrei tanto che tu… “

poi la brunetta si era interrotta  
“ …no.. te lo diro’ quando ti rivedro’  
Ora…non e’ il momento giusto .. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eccoci al dunque ..


	49. senza scrupoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke iniziano la grande impresa

Dopo aver consumato una veloce e silenziosa colazione, le due erano scese in laboratorio..

Lexa aveva trasferito tutti i dati della ricerca di Clarke in una chiavetta ..  
e poi aveva ripulito il computer della dottoressa

dopo di che poi erano andate a nasconderla nel piccolo rifugio segreto…

 

“ tieni ..qui ci sono le fialette ”  
aveva detto la biondina porgendo alla brunetta la scatoletta refrigerata  
“Le ho chiamate Clexa 1.. 2 e 3…  
...sono il frutto della nostra unione “

“ oh amore ..  
ti amo così tanto “  
aveva mormorato Lexa con gli occhi lucidi

“ torna presto …Lexa  
non sei ancora partita..  
e mi manchi gia’…”  
Le aveva risposto Clarke 

poi si erano abbracciate e baciate ancora ed ancora

“ meglio che vada ..  
o perdero’ il volo ..”

“ mi raccomando cerca di non uscire…”

 

Alle 9, la brunetta aveva preso i documenti di Alycia Debbam   
poi aveva chiamato un taxi che la portasse in aeroporto..

“ ti amo Lexa ..”

“ ti amo Clark e “

.. l’auto gialla era arrivata…  
un’ultimo sguardo 

“ a presto amore “  
le aveva detto Lexa...prima di uscire

 

Nyko non l’aveva vista partire…non si era ancora appostato…

Ma Jasper …si…

“ signor Martin ..  
la signorina Woods e’ appena salita su un taxi..  
la sto’ seguendo …”

 

Un'ora dopo l’investigatore aveva richiamato   
“ ha preso il volo DCA-RWS della Republic Airlines  
con destinazione Washington ..  
arrivera’ alle 12,40…”

“ perfetto …  
rimani a sorvegliare la Deputata  
ti faro’ sapere ..”  
aveva detto Martin

 

Clarke nel frattempo era ritornata in laboratorio..  
e si era messa a replicare il siero contenuto nelle tre fialette che aveva consegnato a Lexa..

********************************************  
Washington ore 13,30  
Lexa aveva perso un po’ di tempo prima di uscire dall'aeroporto …   
aveva dovuto spiegare alla Polizia che era diabetica e che in quelle fialette c’era l’insulina …

“ scusami..ti ho fatto aspettare “  
aveva detto abbracciando Anya

“ ne’ valeva la pena ..  
sei raggiante ..”  
aveva detto la sorella di Lexa

“ sono felice ..  
la amo …così tanto ..”

Poi l’auto della CIA era partita … le due giovani erano troppo contente di vedersi   
per prestare attenzione alla Ford Kuga Vignale nera..  
che si era messa subito accodata ..  
alla guida c'era William..lo scagnozzo di Martin

“ penso che prima di tutto dovrete “ morire “ … il resto   
e' tutto pianificato… nuove identita’ ..nuova citta’… e nuova vita   
quando scoppiera’ la bomba che distruggera’ la Plizer..  
sarete gia’ lontane ed in salvo..“  
stava dicendo l'agente della CIA

“ grazie Anya ..”  
aveva detto Lexa

“ spero solo che ...non sia troppo difficile per Clarke ..   
non lo sopporterei....”  
Aveva commentato la brunetta

“ starete bene “  
aveva detto in tono deciso Anya

********************************

Mezz’ora dopo Lexa era entrata in Clinica 

“ pronto sono William  
la guardia del corpo della Deputata..   
e’ appena entrata nella Jake’s Hope “

“ ok..rimani lì..”  
aveva risposto Martin

 

La brunetta era andata subito a cercare Marcus …  
per consegnare subito la preziosa scatoletta  
“ qui ci sono le fialette “

“ grazie … 

“…come sta’ Clarke? “  
aveva chiesto il nuovo compagno della madre della biondina

“ bene ..  
e' solo ansiosa di sapere..”

“Abby arrivera’ tra un’ora  
Inizieremo subito il test.. “

Poi Lexa era andata a salutare Raven ed Octavia…   
che si erano mostrate entrambe felici di vederla  
“ sei uno schianto ..”  
aveva esclamato la fidanzata di Anya

" stare con Clarke..ti fa proprio bene "  
aveva commentato la fidanzata di Lincoln

 

Clarke aveva aspettato il tempo necessario..  
poi aveva aperto la centrifuga del sangue ed aveva preso le tre fialette  
che era andata subito a riporre nel frigorifero del rifugio segreto …

< dannazione e’ partita solo da poche ore >  
aveva pensato prendendo il cellulare

“ pronto amore  
..tutto bene ? “

“ stavo per chiamarti..  
si..amore  
Il viaggio e’ andato bene  
.. ho gia’ consegnato le fialette a Marcus..  
tra poco arrivera’ Abby  
e cominceranno a testarlo..”

“ mi manchi ..”

“ anche te..  
ma coraggio...se tutto va bene ..  
tra due giorni rientro ..”

“ Lexa ..  
sono piu’ di 60 ore…! “

“ uhm..  
sapro’ farmi perdonare..”

“ non vedo l’ora ..”

“ ok…ci sentiamo piu’ tardi..”

“ un bacio..”

*****************************

Martin intanto, stava entrando nell’ufficio del Presidente della Plizer   
Per discutere la questione Clarke Griffin …

a Fort Myers  
Nyko stava osservando la villetta … nella speranza di vedere Alexandria…  
quando aveva visto un uomo magro che sembrava assorto nella lettura di un quotidiano

“ Emori .. e’ strano  
era qui anche ieri ..”  
aveva detto additandolo …  
“ vuoi dire che le sta’ spiando ? “

“ spero di sbagliarmi..  
ma dopo tanti anni di latitanza  
.. ho questa impressione..”

" amore...dovremo stare ancora piu' attenti.."  
aveva mormorato Emori

***********************************

“ Martin e’ tempo d’agire …  
dobbiamo capire cosa bolle in pentola …”  
aveva detto Jason Plizer

“ cosa vuole che faccia ? “

“ intanto occupati dalla Signorina Woods ..  
sono sicuro che una volta in mano nostra  
avremo in pugno anche la Deputata ..”

“ sara’ fatto “  
aveva detto Martin, prima di lasciare l’ufficio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tempi duri in arrivo...


	50. prima della notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cura trovata da Clarke pare miracolosa...

Il pomeriggio in Clinica era stato lungo e faticoso …

Abby , dopo aver trattato con la cura sperimentale,i tre pazienti prescelti  
aveva voluto che Lexa le raccontasse tutto .. del suo sangue speciale  
La brunetta le aveva spiegato quel poco che sapeva sul suo essere Grounders

Prima di congedarla le aveva chiesto  
“ come va con Clarke ? “

“ …sono innamorata di lei  
averla incontrata  
mi fa sentire la donna piu’ fortunata del mondo ..”

“ beh .. anche lei ti ama  
e.. sento che ...sei perfetta per lei ..”  
aveva detto Abby

“ chissa’ magari un giorno  
..mi farete diventare nonna ! “

Lexa era arrossita  
“ non abbiamo ancora parlato del nostro futuro ..  
..siamo così prese da questo presente complicato.. “

“ cambiera’ presto ..”

“ lo spero.. proprio ...Abby “

***************************************

“ dove sei amore ? “

“ sono sotto le lenzuola del nostro letto ..”

“ vorrei essere lì..  
..mi manchi amore ..”

“ mancano 48 ore …  
mi sembrano un eternita’ ..”

“ quando ti rivedro’  
staro’ 24 ore sopra di te  
e ..24 …sotto…”

“ uhm ..mi piace .. questo programma “  
aveva mormorato Clarke avvertendo subito una fitta di piacere nel basso ventre

“ sara’ meglio .. dormire …  
..ti amo Lexa ..”

“ dormi bene amore mio…  
a domani “

 

la mattina dopo , molto presto Lexa aveva condiviso una tazza di caffe’ con sua sorella Anya  
poi era andata in Clinica … ansiosa di sapere se la cura di Clarke cominciasse a dare dei risultati positivi …

“ tra poco …  
quando avro’ gli esiti della Tac  
potro’ dirti qualcosa..”  
le aveva detto Abby …

Poi il suo cellulare aveva squillato  
era la biondina  
“ buongiorno amore ..”

“ buongiorno anche a te  
tesoro..  
dormito bene ? “

“ ho passato meta’ notte a rigirarmi nel letto…  
era troppo grande…  
e pieno di pensieri”

“ anch’io ho dormito poco  
infatti…  
sono gia’ in Clinica ..”

“ sto aspettando i risultati degli esami …”

“ .. questa attesa mi sta’ distruggendo..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke..

“ andra’ tutto bene ..  
..dai ..vai a fare colazione..  
ti richiamo appena so qualcosa..”

“ ok…a dopo …  
un bacio “

“ a presto ..amore “

 

William , nel frattempo, era riuscito ad intrufolarsi all’interno della Clinica camuffato sotto le vesti di familiare di un paziente..  
poi aveva visto la brunetta ed aveva pensato  
che quando sarebbe arrivato il momento giusto  
sottoporre alle sue attenzioni.. quel corpo stupendo  
non sarebbe stato affatto spiacevole …  
< non vedo l’ora >  
si era detto dirigendosi verso la Segreteria ..

“ buongiorno Signorina  
avrei bisogno di alcune informazioni ..”  
aveva detto a Raven

“ si..mi dica ..”

“ mio padre e’ malato………”  
Poi mentre s’informava circa la prassi seguita dalla Clinica nell'accettazione dei pazienti ..  
aveva piazzato una microspia sotto la scrivania di Raven …

“ grazie ..e’ stata molto gentile ..”  
aveva detto , prima di andare via 

 

Abby dopo aver guardato e riguardato i risultati degli esami  
Aveva detto  
“ Lexa e’ incredibile !

e' un miracolo...  
uno dei tre pazienti mostra gia’ segnali di guarigione “

“ non avevo dubbi..  
sua figlia e’ incredibilmente dotata ..”

Poi la brunetta era visibilmente arrossita  
“ volevo dire che e’ molto brava …”

“ la chiami..”  
aveva detto ,porgendole il suo cellulare dotato di una scheda telefonica usa e getta..

“ dimmi amore “  
aveva detto Clarke, in un sussurro

“ uhm ..mi spiace deluderti ..  
sono la Dottoressa Griffin Senior ..”

“ mamma ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina,felice di sentire la sua voce

Poi la conversazione era diventata solo uno scambio di termini medici ….  
“ si..Clexa 2…pare funzionare..”  
aveva detto alla fine Abby

“ domani ripetero’ gli esami ..  
e poi rimandero' a casa ... il tuo amore ..”

 

Lexa dopo essersi complimentata lungamente con la dottoressa che le aveva rubato il cuore  
era andata da Raven…. per chiederle se poteva assentarsi e condividere con lei la pausa pranzo…

“ mi dispiace tanto  
ma sono piena di lavoro..  
pero’ mi ha appena chiamato Anya ..  
Ci vedremo stasera …  
mangeremo insieme all’ Italian’s Osteria..”

“ bene..allora a piu’ tardi “  
aveva detto la brunetta …

“ perfetto ..”  
Si era detto William dopo aver ascoltato la conversazione delle due giovani 

************************************************

Intanto a Fort Myers , i genitori naturali di Lexa  
cominciavano ad essere preoccupati  
“ sono due giorni che non vediamo nessuna delle due..”  
aveva detto Emori

“ uhm…e quell'uomo  
... invece..  
e’ ancora qui…”  
aveva ribadito Nyko

“ non mi sento affatto tranquilla ..  
e'..come se... stesse per succedere qualcosa di tremendo…”  
Aveva mormorato la donna , con aria assente

“ sorvegliero’ la casa ..anche di notte..  
purtroppo....mi fido ciecamente delle tue sensazioni ..”  
aveva risposto l’uomo.. con tono ansioso

***********************************

“ ci sentiamo piu’ tardi..per la buonanotte..."  
quando torno dalla cena con Raven ed Anya ..”

“ si…  
ma..

poi Clarke , dopo aver fatto un lungo sospiro  
aveva mormorato

" Non vedo l’ora che sia domani …  
per poterti riabbracciare ..amore ..”

 

“ sono meno di 16 ore..  
coraggio...passeranno in fretta... ”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta, mordendosi un labbro

****************************  
La cena con sua sorella e Raven era stata davvero piacevole e spensierata 

Verso le 22,30 Anya aveva lasciato Lexa all’entrata del vialetto che portava a casa sua  
“ accompagno Raven…e ritorno ..”

“ tranquilla … non mi preoccupero’…  
se farai tardi ..”  
le aveva detto Lexa con una smorfia d’intesa

“ a dopo sorella ..”  
Aveva detto Anya innestando la prima..  
poi era velocemente andata via

e ...Lexa era rimasta sola

L’occasione giusta …. che i due uomini nascosti nell'ombra stavano aspettando  
dopo ore di pedinamento …  
era finalmente arrivata

 

“ muoviamoci “  
aveva detto William al suo amico 

La brunetta , che stava pensando a ben altro…  
era stata colta di sorpresa dall’attacco dei due uomini ..

Si era fieramente difesa dall’assalto … era quasi riuscita a sopraffare i due uomini ..  
“ tienila solo un secondo ferma “  
aveva urlato William brandendo una siringa 

Poi Lexa aveva sentito un pizzico nel collo …  
e tutto era diventato buio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Lexa..


	51. il piano tremendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e' troppo devastata per reagire

pochi minuti dopo il corpo inerme di Lexa era stato sbattuto sul pianale del furgoncino nero  
che poi era partito in tutta fretta

“ pronto , sono William..  
..pacco ritirato … “

“ perfetto…  
proseguite col piano …  
.. controllate se ha il cellulare ..   
..quando hai fatto…richiama…”  
aveva detto Martin

Poi l’addetto alla sicurezza , in successione, aveva fatto due rapide chiamate 

“ Jasper…stasera rimani di guardia……  
..potrai andare via solo quando vedrai arrivare   
un minibus grigio…della Mercedes …  
..paga tripla …”

“ va bene ..”  
aveva risposto l’investigatore .. pensando di aver trovato una miniera d’oro

“ John.. a che punto siete ? “

“ tra mezzora arriveremo a Fort Mayers ..”  
aveva risposto l’uomo alla guida del minibus…

**********************************************

 

< amore…dove sei finita ? >  
Si stava chiedendo una preoccupata Clarke … dopo la terza chiamata senza risposta

 

William , aveva parcheggiato in un luogo isolato,   
poi era sceso ed aveva aperto il portellone del furgoncino  
quindi aveva rovistato dentro al giubbotto di pelle indossato dalla brunetta   
ed aveva fatto un smorfia di soddisfazione quando aveva trovato il cellulare..

C’erano tre chiamate perse …sempre dallo stesso numero ..   
allora aveva dato una scorsa veloce alle chiamate effettuate e ricevute …   
e dopo era stato quasi sicuro che quello era il numero del cellulare della Dottoressa…

< perfetto >  
Aveva pensato   
mentre scattava alcune foto al viso tumefatto di Lexa..   
ed al braccialetto a tre fasce che portava al polso…

**************************************************  
ore 23  
“ credo di aver trovato il numero della Deputata “  
aveva detto William, con occhi neri brillanti

“ mandale le foto …  
e poi chiamala ..  
.. dille cosa deve fare ..”  
aveva ordinato Martin

“ dopo… porta la brunetta ..dove sai ..”

 

Il cellulare di Clarke aveva segnalato l’arrivo di un mms  
E quando l’aveva aperto ed aveva visto il contenuto  
Le sue ginocchia avevano ceduto ed era rimasta incapace di respirare  
alla vista delle adorate labbra gonfie e del viso tumefatto del suo amore…. 

poi i battiti del suo cuore erano impazziti...   
quando aveva visto la foto del bracciale che le aveva regalato per il suo compleanno  
“ no amore ..no ..”  
aveva urlato al nulla..

E non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di formulare il secondo pensiero,  
perche' il suo cellulare stava gia' squillando...   
“ le piacciono le foto..Dottoressa ?

“ chi e’ lei… dov’e’ Lexa ? “

“ stia zitta e non faccia domande..  
ascolti solo…  
non doveva pestare i piedi a < qualcuno >

tra poco arrivera’ un minibus a prenderla..  
segua quegli uomini.. senza fiatare..  
e tutto andra’ bene…  
Una mossa sbagliata … una chiamata di troppo  
e ...non la rivedra’ mai piu’... viva.. “

“ la prego..aspetti…”  
aveva gridato una disperata biondina  
..ma la chiamata era gia’ stata interrotta..

poi Clarke era crollata..  
si era inginocchiata a terra ,si era messa le mani tra i capelli biondi   
ed aveva iniziato a singhiozzare   
“ cosa ti ho fatto ..amore “

************************************  
Ore 23,30  
“ scusami amore…  
se non mi fermo …”  
aveva detto Anya alla sua Raven mentre si rivestiva

“ tranquilla ..vai da Lexa .  
.domani parte….”  
aveva risposto la brunetta sollevandosi un attimo dal letto in cui era sdraiata  
per dare al suo amore.. un altro bacio della buonanotte

un quarto d'ora dopo, Anya era arrivata a casa ,  
dopo aver parcheggiato, si era incamminata sul vialetto   
< strano che l’abbia perso ..>  
Aveva pensato quando aveva visto luccicare in mezzo all’erba,   
il fermacapelli che sua sorella aveva usato quella sera ..per fermare lo chignon basso che si era fatta per andare a cena…

Presa dall’ansia aveva affrettato il passo

“ Lexa ..”  
aveva chiamato entrando in casa…. ma non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta..  
quindi era andata di corsa verso la stanza degli ospiti  
Era vuota… tutto era rimasto come l’aveva lasciata Lexa..prima di uscire

Sua sorella era sparita !

Ed allora …era andata in panico   
< se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa …   
promettimi che per prima cosa ti prenderai cura della sicurezza di Clarke   
e poi usa il Dossier…  
distruggi la Plizer >  
le aveva chiesto Lexa soltanto alcune ore prima.. 

E lei…. le aveva detto “ si “ …   
certa che non ci sarebbe mai stato bisogno di mantenere quelle promesse

Poi , passato quel momento di totale confusione  
aveva chiamato Lincoln  
erano bastate tre parole di Anya per svegliarlo di colpo ..dal sonno ..  
“ Lexa e’ sparita “

l'uomo si era preso qualche minuto di silenzio ..  
per pensare ed assorbire il colpo  
“ chiama Raven..raggiungetemi in Clinica…  
temo possa essere il prossimo obiettivo …  
intanto mando subito una pattuglia..”

“ cosa sta’ succedendo..”  
aveva chiesto una semi sveglia Octavia 

“ vestiti in fretta ..”

***************************************************

Clarke intanto era ancora preda di quel cupo terrore provocato dalle minacciose parole ..   
era paralizzata ….non riusciva ne’ a pensare …  
ne’ a muoversi ..  
aveva solo guardato l’orologio che segnava le 23,15  
< respira >  
si diceva 

Non c’e’ tempo …  
< respira..per lei >

Poi qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta...

Prima di aprire ed andare incontro al suo destino…   
aveva pensato a sua madre   
In fretta le aveva mandato un messaggio   
“ hanno preso Lexa ed ora sono venuti a prendere me   
Ti voglio bene “  
poi su un pezzettino di carta aveva scritto in fretta Plizer

 

Nyko ed Emori si erano subito allertati   
quando avevano visto fermarsi davanti alla villetta ..quel minibus grigio …   
ed erano andati in panico quando, tre secondi dopo,   
avevano visto accendersi i fari dell’auto dell’uomo che da giorni spiava la casa ..  
un minuto dopo, era gia' andato via …

Poi due uomini erano scesi dal minibus e la porta d’ingresso della villetta si era aperta…  
e la bionda dottoressa , era comparsa

Nyko era uscito di corsa dalla Toyota ..  
ma aveva fatto solo in tempo a vedere, di sfuggita, i volti dei due uomini  
Perche’ c’era voluto solo un minuto per farla entrare nel minibus …   
ed una manciata di secondi per mettere in moto e partire

… tutto troppo veloce per un suo eventuale intervento 

“ seguili .. io controllo la casa ..”  
aveva urlato ad Emori   
la donna era subito partita 

************************************************

Intanto sul furgoncino nero su cui viaggiava l’anestetizzata Lexa   
William aveva ricevuto una chiamata  
Era Martin  
“ a che punto siete ? “

“ in orario…arriveremo a Roanoke ….verso le 2,30 “

“ Perfetto..piu’ o meno in contemporanea con la consegna del secondo pacco…”

Poi l’uomo aveva fatto una breve sosta ed aveva distrutto l'oramai inutile cellulare della brunetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(((
> 
> ohi ohi...


	52. un amaro risveglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inizia l'incubo di Clarke

Nyko non aveva avuto alcuna difficolta’ ad entrare in casa….   
perche', nella fretta la porta non era stata chiusa

Dopo aver controllato in tutte le stanze ed aver constatato che purtroppo erano vuote, era tornato in salotto  
solo allora aveva visto il cellulare …buttato sul divano…  
ed il pezzettino di carta con la scritta  
< Plizer >

Poi era andato a vedere i messaggi   
ed aveva iniziato a tremare di rabbia , vedendo le immagini della figlia  
< maledetti ..>

Cinque minuti dopo Emori l’aveva chiamato  
“ mi dispiace  
..qualcuno ha preso Alexandra ..”  
aveva detto Nyko

“ ..no ! “

“ la casa e’ vuota …  
ma purtroppo ho le prove... “  
Aveva aggiunto sottovoce

Emori per un po' , era rimasta senza parole ,poi aveva mormorato  
“credo che il minibus stia dirigendosi all'aeroporto …”

“ attendo tue notizie ..”

 

Alle 23,45 il veicolo era entrato nell'aeroporto ..  
Emori non l’aveva potuto seguire ..  
allora aveva preso un binocolo ad infrarossi   
ed aveva cercato di vedere da lontano, cosa stesse accadendo

i due uomini avevano spinto Clarke fuori dal mezzo ..  
“ cammina ! “

“ dove mi state portando ? “  
aveva osato chiedere  
Un ceffone in pieno viso era stata la risposta  
“ non osi aprir bocca “

Poi l’avevano fatta salite a bordo di un piccolo velivolo  
“ puoi partire aveva detto John al pilota ..”  
E tu, aveva detto al complice ,   
“puoi andare  
..ci vediamo piu’ tardi..”

Emori , nascosta nella sua Toyota, aveva visto uscire il minibus   
... c’era solo un uomo nell'abitacolo di guida  
e due minuti dopo nella pista era comparso un piccolo aeroplano   
che aveva iniziato subito a rollare... per decollare..

“ Nyko… credo che abbiano appena portato via la dottoressa… “  
l’uomo era rimasto un attimo a pensare

Poi aveva detto  
“ sono quasi sicuro che queste persone   
...siano collegate con quelle che hanno rapito nostra figlia “  
Emori aveva emesso un lamento ..

“ amore… non c’e’ tempo …  
torna subito a prendermi … “

 

Subito dopo il decollo, John si era avvicinato alla pallida biondina   
aveva in mano una siringa   
“ sara’ meglio che dorma … così dopo….non sara’ troppo stanca ..”  
le aveva detto infilandole l’ago nel braccio  
< Lexa ..>  
aveva pensato prima di perdere i sensi

************************************

A mezzanotte la Clinica era gia’ stata messa in sicurezza , da una una ventina d’Agenti dell’FBI

Lincoln ed Octavia erano stati i primi ad arrivare , a loro era spettato l’ingrato compito di andare da Abby…  
La dottoressa stava dormendo vicino a Marcus, quando avevano bussato alla porta del suo studio privato …

“ cosa succede ? “

“ siediti ..”  
le aveva consigliato Octavia…   
prima di dirle tutto…

“ ci sono riusciti …  
le hanno prese….non e’ bastato quello ho fatto ….  
aveva detto con gli occhi pieni di lacrime  
“ non ce la faccio …  
non sopporto neanche l’idea di poterla perdere   
..e Lexa…lei ... ha gia’ sofferto abbastanza …”

“ le troveremo “  
aveva detto Lincoln

Poi l’uomo era andato via….   
doveva assicurarsi che la situazione fosse sotto controllo  
“ controllate che le video camere non siano state manomesse e che non ci siano microspie “  
Aveva chiesto a due agenti

Marcus intanto aveva visto che il cellulare di Abby segnalava l’arrivo di un messaggio  
con mano incerta l’aveva dato alla donna

“ no Clarke ..no … “  
poi aveva iniziato a singhiozzare   
ripetendo  
“ anch'io ti voglio bene …”

************************************

Erano le 00,20 quando Emori aveva raggiunto Nyko  
“ presto portami a casa “

Poi l’uomo , in tutta fretta  
.. aveva preso le loro pistole , il tablet   
e tutto l’occorrente necessario per il rito del Sangue

Mezzora dopo erano all’ingresso dell’aeroporto   
“ non abbiamo tempo “  
aveva detto minacciando con la sua arma la guardia che controllava gli accessi

Poi , dopo averlo legato erano andati nella stanza di controllo del traffico aereo…   
per fortuna l’aeroporto di Fort Mayers era piccolo …  
A quell’ora della notte c’erano solo due addetti –  
“ vogliamo sapere la rotta degli aerei partiti tra le 23,45 e le 24 ..”  
Aveva detto Nyko …   
poi per mostrare la propria determinazione   
aveva dato un colpo alla testa con il calcio della pistola ad uno dei due controllori di volo..   
l'uomo era subito crollato a terra..privo di sensi 

“ aspettate …. ora …Controllo .. “  
aveva gridato, terrorizzato, il secondo uomo 

" Latitudine : 37.2709700°   
Longitudine : -79.9414300° "

E’ partito solo un aereo 

Emori dopo averlo annotato …   
aveva guardato l’uomo con occhi verdi gelidi e sguardo impassibile  
poi aveva appoggiato l’indice sul grilletto della sua arma

“ trovaci un velivolo   
subito! “

Il controllore di volo , senza fiatare, aveva dato un’occhiata all'elenco dei velivoli custoditi nell'aeroporto

“ nell’Hangar 3 c’e’ un bel Piper M600… ha il serbatoio pieno   
oppure nel 4 c’e’ un elicottero velocissimo un Eurocopter EC 175 .. anche lui pronto a partire “ 

“ perfetto …”  
aveva detto Nyko

“ Mi dispiace ..”  
Aveva mormorato Emori …prima di metterlo a dormire

Subito dopo, i due erano corsi all’hangar 4 ed alle 00,45 erano decollati….   
con un ritardo di un’ora rispetto alla partenza dell’aereo che aveva portato via Clarke

Nyko aveva impostato la rotta e poi aveva chiesto ad Emori

“ controlla dove stiamo andando ..”

Due minuti dopo la donna aveva detto “ Roanoke “

“ uhm …vedi un po’ le caratteristiche di questa citta’..”

Non e’ molto grande..  
E’ la sede del Movimento degli Avventisti  
Ha molti Musei e Chiese…

 

“ vedi un po’ la sua economia …”  
Aveva chiesto Nyko

Nel passato era famosa per la produzione del cotoni  
oggi e’ una delle sedi produttive della Plizer Ltd, il colosso farmaceutico..

“ bingo ..”  
aveva esclamato l’uomo

“ la dottoressa Griffin lo ha lasciato scritto su un pezzettino di carta … “

“ vado a vedere se c’e’ qualcosa   
che colleghi l’Azienda con la Deputata..”  
Aveva mormorato Emori

**************************************

“ c’era questa microspia, sotto la scrivania della Segretaria ..”  
Aveva detto un’agente a Lincoln 

“ chissa’ da quando stavano spiando la Clinica ..”

Poi era arrivata Anya …

“ purtroppo il segnale del cellulare di Lexa e’ svanito sulla statale I-81 S , all’altezza di Strasbourg…”  
Aveva detto all’amico

Poi l’aveva guardato con aria disperata  
“ non so piu’ ... cosa fare ..”

**********************************

Alle 2,30 di notte il furgoncino guidato da William aveva attraversato i cancelli della stabilimento della Plizer,   
poi aveva percorso ancora alcune centinaia di metri prima di fermarsi vicino ad una piccola struttura… . 

dopo di che , con l’aiuto di Jim , l’altro scagnozzo,   
avevano trascinato Lexa all’ interno del piccolo edificio

Poi l’avevano legata ad una sedia e l’avevano svegliata con un secchio d’acqua fredda 

La brunetta quando aveva aperto gli occhi aveva la vista annebbiata,   
era totalmente disorientata e le faceva male dappertutto …  
aveva provato a muoversi... e solo allora si era accorta di essere legata

“ bentornata tra noi Signorina Woods ! “  
era stato il suo amaro risveglio

“ non si agiti..  
tra poco avra’ compagnia …   
sta’ arrivando anche la …Dottoressa .. "

la spina dorsale di Lexa era stata percorsa da un brivido di terrore

" Mentre aspettiamo …   
potrebbe raccontarci cosa stavate facendo a Fort Mayers ..”

La brunetta non aveva neanche sentito le parole dell’uomo..  
aveva iniziato a divincolarsi cercando di alzarsi dalla sedia su cui era legata  
per avventarsi sull'uomo

era accecata dalla rabbia   
furiosa al pensiero   
che anche la sua Clarke fosse prigioniera di quegli uomini malvagi

< no…amore..no >

“ bastardo ..”  
aveva mormorato..mostrando i denti

un pugno sulla bocca dello stomaco le aveva tolto il fiato  
e l'aveva riportata bruscamente alla realta’….

“ non vi diro’ niente ..”  
aveva detto con sguardo feroce

William aveva afferrato un tubo di metallo …  
“ e’ proprio un peccato che ... sia così..ostinata “

poi aveva iniziato a percuoterla sulle braccia e sulle gambe  
E quando aveva finito un rivolo di sangue usciva dalla bocca della brunetta …

 

Alle 3 l’aereo che trasportava Clarke era atterrato sulla piccola pista   
che si trovava all’interno dell’area su cui sorgeva lo stabilimento della Plizer

John aveva preso il cellulare ed aveva chiamato William  
“ ....vieni a prendere la Dottoressa “

*********************************

“ aumenta la velocita…”  
aveva detto Emori…  
“ lo sento….Alexandria ..e’ in grave pericolo.. “

 

“ sto’ andando al massimo…  
tra 40 minuti arriveremo a Roanoke..

 

Lincoln si sentiva terribilmente frustrato….   
… le ore passavano e loro erano fermi..  
bloccati..... senza idee

Poi , per fortuna... ne'aveva avuta una...

“ Anya ..controlla se nell'aeroporto di Fort Mayers   
ci sono stati movimenti dalle 23 alle 1 … “  
Aveva detto l’uomo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata
> 
> un grazie a chi mi segue   
> e come sempre commenti graditi


	53. un terribile ricatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine .. una minaccia immonda... piega la resistenza di Lexa ...

Lexa stava ancora cercando di respirare , quando la porta si era aperta  
era entrato John   
subito seguito da William ,che portava a braccia un'incosciente Clarke

“ cosa le avete fatto ..bastardi ! “  
aveva gridato la brunetta 

Poi d’impeto aveva cercato di alzarsi …. per andare da lei .. 

Ma le corde che la tenevano legata alla sedia   
le avevano subito ricordato la propria condizione .. di prigioniera

“ C la rke “  
Aveva mormorato …sconfitta

In risposta…  
William , senza battere ciglio, aveva legato ad un'altra sedia il corpo privo di sensi della biondina….   
poi le aveva iniettato nel braccio qualcosa …  
ed un minuto dopo i suoi occhi azzurri si erano aperti …

Sebbene fosse confusa e debole aveva subito avvertito che non lontano da lei   
qualcuno aveva il respiro affannato 

Allora aveva sollevato lo sguardo ed aveva incontrato lo sguardo sofferente del suo amore  
“ no ! Lexa…no “  
aveva gridato , inorridita dalla visione del suo volto gonfio e sporco di sangue 

poi con aria smarrita...si era guardata attorno ….  
realizzando che la loro prigione era una specie di infermeria

“ Cla rk e … amore  
.. non aver paura .. “  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta

“ lasciatela stare …   
...e’ solo con me …  
..che dovete prendervela   
Lei non ha fatto niente ! “  
Aveva urlato Clarke

“ … non posso accontentarla ..”  
aveva detto William con lo sguardo cattivo

Poi aveva fatto un cenno a Jim   
l’uomo , in pochi secondi, aveva tagliato con un coltello la maglietta ed il reggiseno di Lexa   
...lasciandola a petto nudo ..

“ … fermi …aspettate …  
..non fatele del male  
..vi diro’ tutto ”  
aveva gridato la biondina 

“ … non bastera'..  
..non dire niente ..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta

< … se gli dico del suo sangue speciale …sara’ la fine ..>  
Aveva infine realizzato Clarke…con orrore 

“ e’ tutta colpa mia …amore “

“ che scena commovente …  
ora basta..parlare ! “  
aveva urlato William

Poi si era tolto la cintura dei pantaloni   
ed aveva colpito in pieno il seno della brunetta 

“ chiudi gli occhi … non guardare “  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa

e Clarke ....si era infuriata come una belva alla catena

******************************************

“ tra un quarto d’ora saremo in prossimita’ di Roanoke “  
aveva detto Nyko

“ vedi se ci sono spiazzi dove atterrare …”  
Emori aveva usato Google Earth….

Qualche minuto dopo aveva detto  
“ c’e’ una piccola pista all'interno dell’area in cui sorge lo stabilimento della Plizer “

“ non mi fido….  
voglio essere sicuro che non ci vedano arrivare …”

“ ci sarebbe un campetto sportivo , recintato da alberi   
a 500 metri … dalla recinzione posteriore dell’edificio ..”

“ perfetto ..”  
aveva mormorato Nyko

**************************************

Alla terza frustata …Lexa aveva urlato di dolore 

Clarke … ad occhi chiusi….   
stava piangendo ed urlando...disperata 

Alla quarta la brunetta aveva sputato sangue  
“.... ce la ...f a cc io am ore … re s i sti “

La biondina sentendo le sue parole, aveva aperto gli occhi   
ed aveva cercato quelli verdi di lei

Non poteva fare niente per arrestare quelle mani crudeli e fermare il suo dolore  
Ma il tempo della disperazione era finito   
Aveva smesso di piangere   
e capito che doveva essere coraggiosa come lei  
“ si … amore “

poi con i suoi occhi azzurri aveva continuato a guardarla con amore  
rimanendo con lei.. per altre due sferzate   
fino a quando ....Lexa aveva perso i sensi

“ ..così non va ..”  
aveva freddamente commentato William

qualche minuto dopo , con un sogghigno malevolo, aveva guardato Clarke 

“ …cambio di programma ..”  
le aveva detto cominciando a sciogliere i legacci che la tenevano incollata alla sedia

Fatto questo, con l’aiuto di John l’avevano tenuta ferma e l’avevano legata mani e polsi ad una branda  
“ bastardi ..”  
continuava a dire la biondina cercando di liberarsi dalla morsa dei due uomini

***********************************

Nyko ed Emori intanto, erano atterrati …senza intoppi

“ presto…non c’e’ tempo “  
aveva mormorato la donna, iniziando a correre….

Nyko aveva preso una valigetta piena di attrezzi che stava nella cabina dell’elicottero e l’aveva seguita ….

Cinque minuti dopo aveva creato un piccolo varco nella recinzione 

“ dove sara’ ..”  
aveva sussurrato la donna, con aria sgomenta  
vedendo l’enorme edificio che ospitava il sistema produttivo della Plizer

“ dividiamoci…. e diamo un’occhiata in giro “  
aveva suggerito Nyko

“ se non troviamo nulla… faro’ il rito ..”  
aveva replicato la donna con aria che non concedeva repliche

***********************************************************

Jim aveva fatto riprendere i sensi a Lexa ..  
e cio’ che aveva visto quando aveva aperto gli occhi l’aveva fatta inorridire

“ non la toccate ! “

“ se no cosa ?  
....Signorina Woods ..

 

..adesso ci divertiamo ..”  
aveva detto William 

Poi con aria strafottente ,si era avvicinato a Clarke …  
le aveva tagliato la maglietta ed il reggiseno e le aveva tolto i jeans

“ no !”  
Aveva urlato la biondina….cominciando a tremare

“ oh ….davvero notevoli ..”  
aveva esclamato l’orrendo uomo palpeggiandole rudemente i morbidi seni

Gli occhi di Lexa si erano riempiti di lacrime …

Poi William si era tirato giu’ la zip dei pantaloni…. e l’ aveva imbavagliata  
“ così la smetti di urlare ..”

quindi aveva strappato le mutandine di Clarke 

poi si era velocemente tirato giu’ i boxer e con un sogghigno   
aveva mostrato a Lexa ..il suo membro eretto  
“ ora me la scopo ..”

La brunetta aveva chiuso gli occhi per un secondo  
poi aveva gridato

“ no…. fermati ..aspetta ..   
....parlero’ ”

L’uomo si era fermato …

“ muoviti ! “

“ io sono quello che state cercando …  
..falla rivestire ..e ti diro’ tutto ..”

John aveva fatto indossare alla biondina una vestaglietta medica verde ..di quelle usa e getta   
poi l’aveva nuovamente legata ad una sedia

“ ... sono una Grounders ..possiedo un sangue speciale ..   
che puo’ curare tutto ..  
chiama il tuo capo… capira'...”

William aveva telefonato a Martin spiegandoli la situazione 

“ ti richiamo in dieci minuti….”  
aveva detto l’addetto alla sicurezza accingendosi a svegliare il Presidente

Jason aveva ascoltato con attenzione le parole di Martin  
“ la signorina Woods …dice il vero …  
conosco il mito dei Grounders  
..con il suo sangue diventeremo i padroni del mondo !  
..svuotatela e poi toglietele di mezzo ..per sempre ..”

Martin ,subito dopo, aveva chiamato William per informarlo dei nuovi ordini….

**************************************

“ purtroppo…non ho ancora visto niente ..”  
aveva detto Nyko rispondendo alla chiamata di Emori …

 

“ se non troviamo niente entro un quarto d’ora .. utilizzero' il rito “  
aveva mormorato la donna

 

Clarke non poteva parlare ..  
continuava a guardare la brunetta con occhi devastati dal dolore   
e con il corpo sconvolto da brividi di terrore

John e Jim avevano legato Lexa alla brandina   
poi era arrivato William con tutto l’occorrente necessario per la forzata donazione di sangue 

“ in fondo.... sei tu la dottoressa..  
a te il compito... “  
aveva detto l’uomo sciogliendo i legacci di Clarke

“ muoviti ! ”

Poi le aveva dato la farfallina … il tubicino trasparente   
e le dieci sacche destinate a raccogliere tutto il sacrificio del suo amore

La biondina si tolta il bavaglio e poi si era avvicinata alla brunetta   
E le era collassata sopra

“ e’ tutta colpa mia …perdonami amore "  
le aveva mormorato baciandole le labbra gonfie  
mischiando le sue lacrime salate col sangue di Lexa

Due mani rudi l’avevano sollevata di forza  
“ sbrigati…o lo faro’ io ..”

“ ti prego Clarke  
..fallo .. tu ”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa   
“ non mi farai male ..”

La biondina si era asciugata gli occhi con il torso della mano ..  
poi aveva delicatamente inserito la farfallina nel suo braccio ed aveva collegato il tubicino alla sacca   
.. quindi con una mossa rapida e furtiva dell’unghia aveva fatto una leggera pressione sul tubicino  
..per rallentare il flusso

“ ti amo Lexa..  
..comunque vada ..  
...ti ritrovero’ .. sempre ..”

“ si .. amore …  
..ed io ti aspettero’..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta

Dieci minuti dopo la prima sacca era piena 

“ dannazione ..”  
aveva detto William  
realizzando che non avevano niente per conservarlo..

"John vai subito allo stabilimento ..  
..trova un contenitore refrigerato ..”

*************************************************

“ tra due minuti ..ti raggiungo..”  
aveva messaggiato Emori 

 

John intanto era salito sul furgoncino nero ed in tutta velocita'  
si era diretto verso l’entrata dello stabilimento

....esattamente nel luogo controllato da Nyko

 

L’uomo aveva posteggiato il mezzo e poi era sceso 

Emori nel frattempo,aveva raggiunto suo marito ..

“ aspetta .. un attimo ”  
ho gia’ visto quell’uomo ..”  
aveva mormorato Nyko indicandolo con un dito

Poi era rimasto in silenzio .. concentrandosi ..per ricordare….  
dove..

“ ci sono …   
e’ uno dei due uomini che hanno portato via la dottoressa “

*******************************************************

Washington ore 4,30

“ ho trovato qualcosa …. un piccolo velivolo e’ decollato da Fort Myers verso le 24….  
... destinazione Roanoke..  
Ho controllato … in quella cittadina c’e’ uno stabilimento produttivo della Plizer “  
Aveva detto Anya a Lincoln ... con tono speranzoso

“ muoviamoci “  
le aveva risposto l’amico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la sete di potere non conosce limiti !  
> così come l'amore vero..


	54. libere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arrivano i genitori di Lexa ..

William aveva appena finito di raccogliere la terza sacca di sangue…  
quando la brunetta aveva iniziato a tremare …

“ Cla.. rke ..ho freddo …“  
Aveva mormorato

“ mmm mmmm “

La biondina non aveva potuto risponderle perche’, nel frattempo,   
era stata nuovamente legata ed imbavagliata…

Qualche minuto dopo Lexa aveva perso conoscenza

 

In quel momento John era uscito dallo stabilimento ….   
Nyko non aveva perso tempo …

Lo aveva solo lasciato avvicinare al furgoncino nero prima di sbucare fuori dal nulla …  
L’uomo era stato colto di sorpresa da quell'arma puntata alla tempia

“ fai una mossa sbagliata .. e sei morto   
ora … zitto ..sali su furgoncino …   
e portaci dai tuoi amici ..”  
Aveva detto Emori 

John aveva ubbidito   
“ non sono miei amici… “

“ ..guida ..”

Qualche minuto dopo erano arrivati davanti alla piccola costruzione ..

“ sei pronta amore ? “  
aveva chiesto alla moglie, prima di costringere John ad uscire …

“ comportati normalmente ..”

L’uomo aveva cercato di aprire la porta ma era chiusa …

Nyko gli aveva fatto male infilandogli la canna della pistola in mezzo alle costole

“ sono John ..ho trovato il contenitore ..”

Poi rumori di passi in avvicinamento e di una chiave che girava nella toppa

Emori aveva rapidamente tramortito John con una presa sulla vena giugulare  
E Nyko aveva gia’ messo un piede tra la porta e l’intercapedine

Poi erano entrati ….

Jim non aveva potuto reagire perche’ era stato sbattuto a terra .. dalla spinta dell’uomo

Ma William aveva fatto in tempo a tirare fuori la pistola ed a fare fuoco su Emori…   
colpendola al torace 

La donna, prima d’inginocchiarsi, l’aveva freddato con un colpo preciso e letale in mezzo alla fronte   
Poi si era alzata e si era trascinata dalla figlia   
mentre Nyko , a mani nuda poneva fine alla vile esistenza di Jim..

Emori ,aveva subito chiuso la farfallina infilata nel braccio di Alexandria   
e poi si era girata in direzione di Clarke

“ mmm mmm “

Emori le aveva tolto il bavaglio .. e per una manciata di secondi  
..il verde aveva incontrato l’azzurro

< sono dello stesso colore di quelli di Lexa…>

“ per favore .. presto…   
....slegami .. ..”

La donna aveva velocemente tagliato i legacci …

“ chi sei “  
le aveva chiesto la biondina   
mentre si precipitava verso l’incosciente brunetta

“ .. sono... sua madre ..”

Mentre Clarke assorbiva il peso della risposta,   
aveva velocemente invertito l’uso dell’attrezzatura medica che era attaccata al braccio della brunetta   
convertendo la forzata donazione di sangue  
.. in un’urgente trasfusione

Poi aveva tastato il polso di Lexa …  
...il battito era appena percepibile 

“ ti prego amore ..  
....non puoi lasciarmi ... “  
le aveva sussurrato, mentre le accarezzava delicatamente il volto e le mani

Nyko nel frattempo , con aria preoccupata, si era avvicinato ad Emori   
ed al letto dove stava la figlia

“ dottoressa ..come sta ‘…?  
aveva chiesto alla stravolta biondina

“ ….sono suo padre ..”

“ ha perso quasi due litri di sangue ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke …. totalmente frastornata ..

Poi l’uomo aveva visto il volto sofferente della moglie  
“ ..sto’ bene …e’ solo un colpo di striscio “  
aveva mormorato la donna

“ .. dobbiamo andar subito via… e’ ancora notte ..  
..ma qualcuno potrebbe aver sentito gli spari ..”  
aveva detto Nyko ..

Poi si era mosso ed aveva trascinato all’interno della stanza il corpo privo di sensi di John  
.. l’aveva legato ed imbavagliato

Emori intanto , con gli occhi pieni di lacrime ,   
aveva mormorato alla smarrita biondina,   
“ la prego…   
..mi dica che non siamo arrivati troppo tardi ..”

“ e’ tutta colpa mia “  
le aveva risposto una desolata biondina

Poi era tornato Nyko

“ dottoressa .. dobbiamo muoverci ..  
..presto arrivera’ qualcuno ..”

Clarke si era fatta forza … aveva lasciato la mano di Lexa ..  
facendo cenno ad Emori di sostituirla..  
Non voleva che il suo amore rimanesse senza il conforto del calore di chi l’amava

Poi, come un automa, era andata a prendere il contenitore caduto dalle mani di John  
e vi aveva messo dentro le tre sacche riempite col sangue del suo amore 

“ possiamo andare …”

“ va bene dottoressa ..”

 

“ sono.. Clarke …”

Poi Nyko aveva sollevato dal letto l’incosciente figlia ….   
.. la biondina li aveva seguiti con l’attrezzatura   
dopo di che l’avevano delicatamente distesa sul pianale del furgoncino

Anche Emori ,con grande sforzo , aveva raggiunto la portiera del veicolo

Poi l'uomo era velocemente rientrato nel piccolo edificio  
“ non avresti dovuto…farle del male “  
aveva detto a John ...prima di prendergli la vita…

Quindi era uscito ed aveva chiuso a chiave la porta 

Erano le cinque del mattino quando aveva avviato il motore del furgoncino  
che velocemente aveva guidato verso il cancello d’entrata dello stabile 

La guardia, riconoscendo la targa del mezzo, li aveva lasciati passare   
e dieci minuti dopo erano arrivati vicino all’entrata del campetto sportivo in cui era parcheggiato l’elicottero

**************************  
Anya e Lincoln erano partiti da dieci minuti   
“ quanto tempo occorre per arrivare a Roanoke ? “  
Aveva chiesto la donna al pilota, dopo che si erano levati in volo  
“ un oretta ..”  
*****************************

Nyko aveva trasferito Lexa e Clarke all’interno del velivolo  
dopo averla sdraiata su un lettino , era andato dritto verso la cabina di pilotaggio  
Emori , sempre piu’ pallida, si era seduta accanto alla figlia

Clarke dopo aver controllato il polso di Lexa,   
aveva aumentato la velocita’ di trasfusione 

Poi si era girata ed aveva visto la piccola pozza di sangue che si era formata ai piedi della donna

“ fammi vedere ..”  
le aveva chiesto

La donna , con fatica, si era sfilata il giubbotto di pelle ….   
e la biondina aveva potuto vedere la ferita  
< dannazione ..>

Poi era andata di corsa da Nyko   
“ dobbiamo portare subito tua moglie in ospedale… “

“ non posso .. credimi  
.quando ci sara’ tempo ti spieghero'..tutto ..”

Clarke aveva riflettuto qualche minuto  
di certo ...non poteva perdere la madre di Lexa…. 

“ dirigiti a Fort Mayers …”

“ … devo fare una chiamata…..hai un cellulare ? “  
aveva chiesto all’uomo

“ si …  
.. il mio nome e’ Nyko  
Ed Emori ...e’ quello di mia moglie..”

Poi Clarke aveva chiamato Lincoln  
e gli aveva velocemente riassunto la situazione…

“ vi raggiungo appena posso…  
Intanto mandero’ due uomini fidati ...a proteggervi ..”

Una volta terminata la comunicazione aveva spiegato la situazione ad Anya  
“ abbiamo mezz’ora di tempo .. per fare un piano “  
Aveva detto alla fine

la donna aveva annuito   
sebbene fosse molto preoccupata per le condizioni della sorella

*******************************************

Clarke dopo aveva medicato Emori ..con quel poco che aveva trovato nella cabina di pilotaggio  
era tornata a sedersi vicino a Lexa

“ amore …ti prego..  
….torna da me…”  
Le aveva sussurrato accarezzandole i capelli 

“ ... la ami molto …”  
aveva mormorato Emori

“ si.. lei e’ la mia vita ..  
ed e’ solo colpa mia   
..se sta’… così…”

“ .. a volte l’amore richiede grandi sacrifici …  
Lo so bene …   
pensi che io e Nyko fossimo due genitori senza cuore ?  
eppure l’abbiamo dovuta lasciare ..  
…piccola ed indifesa …   
sola…davanti ad una anonima porta .. "  
le aveva mormorato Emori

" deve amarti molto..."

Poi una fitta di dolore le aveva attraversato il volto

“ promettimi …   
...che se..  
glielo dirai  
che sua madre l’ha sempre amata … "

“ cerca di resistere Emori…  
.. devi farlo per lei  
vi meritate entrambe una seconda chance  
di essere felici …insieme…”  
Le aveva detto Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata !


	55. Un risveglio sconvolgente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa riprende conoscenza ...

Quando Lincoln ed Anya erano atterrati nel piccolo campo sportivo ,   
trovare il luogo dove Clarke e Lexa erano state tenute prigioniere ..non era stato difficile ..  
poiche’ avevano semplicemente seguito le informazioni avute dalla biondina 

“ presto .. tra poco fara’ giorno”  
aveva detto l’uomo cominciando a piazzare il plastico…   
vicino ad alcune bombole piene di gpl e di ossigeno

“ e’ gia’ stata una fortuna che sia successo di notte ….   
a quanto pare ..le poche persone presenti ..non hanno sentito niente ..”

Poi erano andati via di corsa ….  
ed erano gia’ di ritorno verso il loro elicottero quando avevano udito l’esplosione 

“ vai ..presto...“  
aveva urlato al pilota non appena erano saliti a bordo del loro velivolo …

“ ora non ci resta che aspettare che qualcuno chiami la Polizia ..   
per intervenire in veste Ufficiale ”

Dieci minuti dopo avevano intercettato la chiamata   
“ c’e’ stata un’esplosione allo stabilimento della Plizer ..”

“ muoviamoci “

******************************

Washington ore 6

Martin cominciava ad essere nervoso…. era da mezz'ora che chiamava i suoi scagnozzi…   
ma nessuno rispondeva ..

Abby al contrario , dopo aver parlato con Raven ,   
si era levata un gran peso dal cuore..  
anche se continuava ad essere preoccupata per Lexa…

*******************************

Ore 6,30

Clarke aveva sostituito la sacca di sangue vuota con una nuova,   
il viso della brunetta era leggermente meno pallido ed il suo battito cardiaco era diventato maggiormente percepibile

Poi le aveva dato un bacio sulla labbra ...ancora troppo fredde  
“ oh amore … ti scongiuro...“

 

“ Clarke … non ..”  
aveva mormorato Emori, un secondo prima di perdere i sensi 

“ no..no… “  
aveva detto la biondina andando a soccorrerla …

la donna aveva perso troppo sangue dalla ferita   
e cominciava a respirare con fatica…

Era quanto aveva purtroppo potuto constatare la bionda dottoressa  
prima di correre verso la cabina di pilotaggio

“ Nyko ..  
ho bisogno di sapere a quale gruppo sanguigno appartiene Emori  
…ed il tuo…”

“ Emori e’ un A+  
Io invece sono uno 0+, come Alexandria..”

“ perche’ me lo chiedi  
..mi devo preoccupare piu’ di quanto non lo sia gia’ ? “

“ tua moglie e’ svenuta …  
ed al momento non ho gli strumenti necessari …  
ma ..vedro’ cosa posso fare   
tu .. vai piu' veloce ..che puoi ..”  
aveva detto Clarke

******************************

“ dov’e’ avvenuta l’esplosione ? “  
aveva chiesto Lincoln,alla guardia ,mostrando le proprie credenziali di agente dell’FBI

“ le faccio vedere ..”

****************************************

Clarke dopo aver cambiato le garze che ricoprivano la ferita di Emori   
aveva deciso che l’unica cosa che le restava da fare ,   
per cercare di farle guadagnare un po’ di tempo ... era quella di sottoporla ad una trasfusione

Per fortuna nella cassetta di pronto soccorso che aveva trovato a bordo dell'elicottero  
c’erano delle farfalline ed un tubicino…  
..e poteva usare una sacca del sangue di Lexa   
che era uno 0+.... una donatrice universale 

***********************************

“ ci sono delle vittime …”  
aveva detto Lincoln ai due agenti della Polizia locale , che , intanto erano sopraggiunti 

Difficile dire quante… l’area e’ praticamente stata rasa al suolo dall'esplosione

Poi si era tolto i guanti di lattice ed aveva aggiunto  
“ bisogna metterla subito in sicurezza …”

Dieci minuti dopo erano arrivati anche i primi giornalisti che scrivevano per la Cronaca locale

****************************************************

Washington ore 6,40

Martin aveva appena ricevuto una chiamata da parte della guardia addetta al cancello d’entrata dello Stabilimento di Roanoke …   
l’uomo aveva appena smontato dal suo turno notturno

“ Signore  
.. c’e’ pieno di Polizia  
..parlano di vittime ..”

“ …tienimi informato ..”  
era stata la stringata risposta del Responsabile della Sicurezza

< dannazione ! >

Poi aveva fatto la doverosa chiamata al Presidente  
“ maledizione !   
Aveva imprecato l'uomo  
..ora..non ci resta che aspettare …   
fino a quando avremo il quadro preciso della situazione…”

 

Anya intanto, viaggiava veloce su un auto della Polizia …   
se non avesse incontrato troppo traffico  
intorno alle 10 …sarebbe arrivata a Washington …

********************************************************

ore 7,45 

Lexa aveva ricevuto piu’ della meta’ della seconda sacca del suo stesso sangue   
quando aveva aperto gli occhi 

“ Clar ke ..”  
aveva stentatamente... mormorato 

Si sentiva molto debole, confusa ed aveva la vista sfuocata..  
Poi aveva cercato di muovere una mano ma si era accorta che non ci riusciva   
perche’ stava sotto a qualcosa di morbido e caldo

aveva cercato di vedere cosa fosse   
ed era stato solo allora che aveva visto quella massa scomposta di capelli biondi

< deve essere arrivata da poco ..   
....sara’ stata stanca del suo ultimo viaggio >

Poi si era girata ed aveva visto che attaccata al suo braccio c’era ancora una farfallina da cui partiva un tubicino in cui scorreva un liquido rosso….  
< ora che sono qui….posso toglierlo >  
aveva pensato 

Quindi il suo sguardo ancora sfuocato si era posato su una figura informe che sembrava essere sdraiata ..  
...non lontano da lei….

Poi aveva cercato di muovere la mano  
..e Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi   
“ Cristo mi sono addormentata ..>

Dopo di che i suoi occhi azzurri erano subito andati a cercare il viso di Lexa

“ Clar ke … sono qui  
..non aver paura ..”

La biondina era balzata in piedi   
“ oh ..amore  
..finalmente ti sei svegliata  
..ero così in pena ..”

“ perche’ ..  
..te l’avevo detto che ti avrei aspettato..”

“ no Lexa …

...Non siamo morte ..”  
Aveva detto buttandosi su di lei e cominciando a baciarle con impeto le labbra gonfie  
“ tesoro..  
..sei tornata da me ..”

“ ahi …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

“ scusami… scusami …  
oh mio Dio …  
Lexa ...sei qui con me.. “

 

“ Clark e …  
....mi ricordo che eri legata ed imbavagliata

cos’e’ successo ?  
dove siamo ? “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta

“ su un elicottero…”

“ dannazione…  
….Emori ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina ….alzandosi di scatto per andare dalla donna 

La madre di Lexa era ancora priva di sensi,   
ma il suo respiro pareva migliorato e la ferita sanguinava molto meno…

“ chi e’ Emori ? “  
aveva domandato la brunetta

“ non so’…  
..come dirtelo …”  
Aveva risposto la biondina, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro

“ ha sconvolto me..  
..non oso immaginare   
..cosa possa provocare in te …

“ dopo quello che abbiamo passato  
..non credo che ci possa essere qualcosa  
..di piu’ sconvolgente…”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa

Clarke aveva sospirato ,   
poi le aveva accarezzato il volto

" cerca di non agitarti troppo...

... Emori... e’ tua madre …  
..e tuo padre sta’ pilotando l’elicottero

…sono stati loro a trovarci ed ..a salvarci ! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura..
> 
> i tempi bui sono finiti ..per sempre !


	56. rabbia e speranza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non e' facile capire per Lexa

“ amore…dimmi qualcosa ! “  
Aveva mormorato Clarke vedendo gli occhi verdi del suo amore riempirsi di lacrime

“ ..non ci riesco …  
..e’ troppo..”

“ Clarke ….siamo arrivati a Fort Myers ..“  
aveva annunciato Nyko nell'interfono…  
...proprio in quel momento

La biondina era corsa da lui..  
“ Lexa si e’ svegliata ..! “

 

“ grazie al cielo….  
....finalmente ..”  
aveva mormorato

“ cerchero’ di atterrare non lontano da Coconut Street ..  
..come sta’ Emori ? “

“ stabile …  
..ma devo intervenire al piu’ presto ..”

Poi era tornata dalla brunetta

“ come si chiama.... mio padre ? “

“ Nyko ..”

“ e cosa sta’ succedendo a….   
Emori…? “  
aveva chiesto Lexa

“ e’ rimasta ferita ..  
nello scontro a fuoco con i nostri aguzzini  
..ha una pallottola nel torace ..”

La brunetta , d’istinto, aveva subito cercato di alzarsi  
ma un attacco violento di nausea e le forti vertigini , l’avevano costretta a rinunciare 

“ amore..  
..devi stare ferma ..  
..e’ troppo presto ..  
stai tranquilla ..  
..faro’ di tutto ! “

 

“ grazie .. Clarke .. “

“ di cosa ? .. amore  
E’ tutta colpa mia .. "

“ .. non e’ vero… “

“ ne’ riparleremo…  
...ora al piu’ presto devo operare Emori   
e tu ..devi riacquistare le forze ..”

 

Alle 8,30 il gruppetto era arrivato davanti alla villetta che ospitava il laboratorio segreto..  
Nyko, dopo l’atterraggio , si era dovuto arrangiare rubando un piccolo minibus …

L’uomo , con l’aiuto di Clarke , aveva trasferito Lexa ed Emori all’interno della casa 

 

“ Lincoln…sono appena arrivati..  
...per ora e’ tutto tranquillo ..”  
aveva detto al telefono, uno dei due agenti fidati mandati lì dal detective,per proteggere le sue giovani amiche

 

Nel frattempo, Nyko e Clarke avevano trasferito le due pazienti nel laboratorio segreto  
La biondina aveva fatto sdraiare la brunetta su una branda d’emergenza,   
per proseguire la trasfusione , velocemente , aveva sostituito la seconda sacca di sangue oramai vuota ....con la terza 

“ riposati …  
.. devo andare subito da Emori ..”

Lexa , per pochi minuti , era rimasta sola con Nyko 

“ spero che un giorno  
..capirai  
..e ci perdonerai..  
…ti abbiamo sempre amato..”

Le aveva mormorato l’uomo, accarezzandole una mano

La brunetta l’aveva guardato , con l’aria confusa di chi avrebbe mille domande da fare  
..ma non era il momento adatto

“ vai ...ad aiutare Clarke ..”

La biondina , era gia’ andata a prendere , dal nascondiglio segreto…una fiala di Clavia 123 che aveva gia’ somministrato ad Emori

".. mi dovrai aiutare …  
ad improvvisare una tavola operatoria ..”  
aveva detto a Nyko..  
cominciando a liberare un bancone metallico dalle sue attrezzature usate per la ricerca…

“ non ho mezzi per farle degli esami  
…per vedere l’entita’ del danno  
..devo per forza .. operarla ..”

********************************  
Roanoke 8,30

Gli agenti della Scientifica erano gia’ all’opera ..  
“ mi raccomando raccogliete attentamente ogni traccia biologica …   
visto che sara’ l’unico modo per identificare le vittime ..”  
aveva detto Lincoln all'asettico gruppetto 

“ .. controllate anche quel furgoncino parcheggiato nei pressi della recinzione posteriore …  
..a quanto pare non appartiene all’Azienda …”

Aveva aggiunto ..  
accingendosi ad andar via

“ sto’ tornando a Washington ..  
..ogni informazione e risultato dovra’ pervenire solo al mio ufficio.. “

Quindi si era incamminato in direzione dell’elicottero dell’FBI

“ andiamo a Washington “  
aveva detto poco dopo, al pilota 

*************************************

Ore 10,30 

“ detective … siamo quasi arrivati a Washington”  
aveva detto l’agente che stava guidando …ad una assopita Anya 

“ ..grazie ..”  
aveva mormorato la donna sfregandosi gli occhi…

*********************************  
Clarke aveva finito di bloccare l’emorragia del torace di Emori ,   
per farlo aveva legato i vasi sanguigni interessati e saturato un piccola porzione di polmone 

“ non ho trovato il proiettile ..deve essere fuoriuscito ..  
..abbiamo finito….”   
aveva detto a Nyko togliendosi la mascherina 

Poi l’avevano sdraiata sul divano dello studio 

“ ti devo prelevare un po’ di sangue ..”  
..devo farle una trasfusione …ne’ ha perso ancora durante l’intervento..”

Quando tutto era stato fatto aveva detto all’uomo  
“ vado da Lexa ..  
..chiamami ...quando si sveglia ..”

 

La brunetta nel frattempo, si era assopita   
Clarke le si era avvicinata per controllarla 

“ amore …  
com’e’ andata ? “  
Aveva mormorato Lexa aprendo gli occhi

“ penso che stara’ bene..”

Poi dopo averle tastato il polso e constatato la presenza di un battito regolare e forte  
le aveva delicatamente sfilato la farfallina e posto termine alla trasfusione

“ fammi un po’ di posto ..”  
le aveva sussurrato sdraiandosi nella brandina..

“ sono così stanca …”

La brunetta si era girata di fianco e le aveva fatto appoggiare la testa sull'incavo del collo  
poi aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle i capelli biondi..

C’erano voluti solo due minuti per farla addormentare..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ore 12

Emori aveva aperto gli occhi

“ Alexandria ..”  
era stata la sua prima parola

“ sta’ bene   
..amore  
stai tranquilla ..”  
Le aveva detto Nyko, con aria sollevata

Poi le aveva raccontato quanto era successo durante le sue ore d’incoscienza..

“ non chiamare Clarke  
..sara’ stanca ..

stacca la farfallina ….  
e... vai a vedere …  
che sia tutto a posto..”  
aveva mormorato la donna 

Cinque minuti dopo l’uomo era tornato   
sorridente

“ dormono tutte e due ..  
abbracciate sulla brandina …   
..sono così belle…”

" sono felice che anche nostra figlia   
abbia trovato l’amore della sua vita ..  
aveva mormorato Emori guardando gli occhi di suo marito 

“ lo sai che  
..ti amo tanto ..”

Poi aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era di nuovo appisolata …

********************************************

Anya aveva trovato Lincoln ad attenderla in Ufficio …

“ spero che la Scientifica trovi tracce biologiche di Clarke e Lexa  
..così non dovremmo organizzare la loro < finta morte > ..”

 

“ comunque e’ tutto pronto…per la loro nuova vita…  
documenti..casa… lavoro...”  
aveva detto Anya

“ ora sono le 11…  
procura due nuovi documenti per i genitori di Lexa …  
poi riposati  
..ne’ abbiamo bisogno….  
e non e' ancora finita 

passo a prenderti stasera alle 19…. così le raggiungiamo a Fort Myers..”

“ a dopo ..”

Una volta rimasta sola …  
Anya aveva chiamato Raven   
“ tutto a posto….  
tesoro..  
ci vediamo domani ….  
mi manchi.. “

ore 12

Martin aveva sentito le News dalla TV situata nell’ufficio di Jason il Presidente della Plizer

< Roanoke .. all’alba di oggi ..una violenta esplosione ha devastato un piccolo edificio adiacente all'area industriale della Plizer..   
secondo le note della Polizia locale ci sarebbe un numero imprecisato di vittime …   
sara’ compito della Scientifica quantificarlo .. e determinare la causa dell'incidente  
Pare che nell’edificio , che fungeva da magazzino … fossero contenute alcune bombole di gas ed altre sostanze chimiche usate per la produzione dei farmaci..>

“ uhm ...vedi di capirci qualcosa ..”  
aveva detto Jason

 

Abby aveva appena consegnato al suo legale i documenti necessari alla costituzione dell’Associazione Griffin Cancer's Defeat…   
un’ente Onlus , nato senza scopo di lucro solo ai fini della ricerca

***************************************

Ore 13

Lexa da poco aveva aperto gli occhi ed aveva sorriso vedendo il volto amato della sua amata biondina   
che stava così vicino al suo …  
< sei così bella ..>

Poi si era ricordata di Emori...dei suoi genitori …

< dormi..amore >  
le aveva suggerito col pensiero

Quindi con estrema lentezza e delicatezza aveva iniziato a sedersi ..  
questa volta le vertigini erano leggere 

aveva aspettato un po’ prima di alzarsi in piedi…  
Poi quando si era sentita pronta si era incamminata per andare da loro  
Il ritmo dei battiti del suo cuore era gradualmente aumentato , in sincronia con l’avvicinarsi dei suoi passi allo studio del laboratorio

Quand’era arrivata si era fermata sulla porta ad osservarli  
Emori sembrava dormire e Nyko si era assopito con la testa appoggiata sul cuscino ... vicino a lei  
Le loro mani erano intrecciate 

< devono amarsi molto >  
aveva pensato la brunetta avvicinandosi

“ Alexandria ..”  
aveva mormorato la donna aprendo gli occhi 

poi Lexa … aveva visto quegli occhi verdi , cos' simili ai suoi, riempirsi di lacrime 

Erano quelli ..  
l’unico ricordo che le aveva tenuto compagnia nelle sue lunghe notti solitarie ed insonni trascorse in orfanotrofio

“ Emori ..”  
aveva bisbigliato la brunetta iniziando a tremare dalla commozione   
poi dai suoi occhi erano scesi due lacrimoni che le avevano rigato le guance  
prima di cadere sul pavimento

“ non c’e’ stata ora …   
giorno o notte della mia vita   
In cui non ti abbia pensata …

..dover rinunciare a te  
a mia figlia  
non poter darti tutto l’amore che meritavi

E’ stata la mia peggior punizione per essere nata Grounders "

 

Nyko si era svegliato …ma non si era mosso  
paralizzato dall’intensita’ emotiva del momento….

“ non capisco…  
..perche’…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“ perche’ volevamo che almeno tu  
potessi avere una vita migliore ..”  
le aveva sussurrato Nyko

“ ..ero solo una bambina  
abbandonata dai propri genitori..

per tanti anni ..  
non c’e’ stata alcuna vita migliore  
poi per fortuna ho incontrato Gustus ed Indra 

loro , di sicuro,non mi avrebbero mai lasciata da sola .. “

 

“ sei arrabbiata con noi…  
..lo capisco …  
promettimi solo che   
quando lo vorrai  
..ci permetterai di spiegarti ..”  
le aveva detto Emori

Lexa , prima di rispondere ,aveva pensato alla sua vita attuale   
all’amore infinito che provava per Clarke   
All’incredibile gioia che le dava anche solo la sua presenza

Ma anche a quello che era successo da poco   
e che loro , nonostante il legame profondo   
.. non erano riuscite ad impedire d’accadere

ed a quella nuova vita ..lontane da tutti …  
che sarebbe stato il prezzo salato da pagare per le loro scelte di vita 

< si … l’amore a volte non basta …  
e non e’ sempre gentile .. a volte fa male  
non e' sempre semplice ... spesso e' complicato >

“ si.. lo faro’ ..”  
aveva mormorato

“ grazie “  
le aveva detto Nyko…

Poi era tornata da Clarke …. che stava ancora beatamente dormendo  
< avranno tutti fame ..>  
si era detta uscendo dal laboratorio..   
dirigendosi verso la cucina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...
> 
> eventuali commenti ..come sempre graditi


	57. nuova vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke affrontano l'ultima conseguenza delle loro azioni

Alle 19,15 , Lincoln ed Anya erano partiti da Washington con un elicottero dell’FBI  
“ hai portato tutto ? “  
aveva chiesto l’uomo

“ si..  
ma.. non sono pronta...  
Lexa e’ l'unica persona che mi rimane della mia famiglia…  
...questa nuova vita la terra’ lontana da me  
…devo ancora farmene una ragione..”  
aveva commentato tristemente la giovane 

“ ..i primi tempi saranno quelli piu’ difficili..  
ma poi col tempo …. quando le acque si saranno calmate  
....vedrai che andra’ meglio …”

*********************

Camera da letto ,villetta ... Fort Myers

“ mi sembra tutto ..così irreale ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke chiudendo la sua valigia….

“.. lo so …non e’ facile …  
..puoi ancora ..fermare tutto …”  
le aveva detto Lexa

“ no …  
..dopo tutto quello che e’ successo …  
..sono ancora piu’ sicura che sia la cosa giusta da fare ..”

Poi era andata ad abbracciare il suo amore  
“ desidero solo .. stare con te…   
..tutto il resto ..non conta .... “

La brunetta aveva fatto una smorfia di dolore  
“ fai piano ..amore ..  
..il mio seno ..”

“ oh mio Dio ..scusami ! "

“ … dammi un bacio …   
… ce la faremo …  
..ti amo tanto..”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa

“ anch'io ti amo  
ma ti sei messa nelle mani di una disattenta dottoressa  
...vado subito a prendere un po’ di Clavia 123  
..aiutera’ la guarigione delle tue ferite ..”

ore 22,15  
Lincoln ed Anya erano arrivati …

“ .. Lexa ..   
...stai bene ? “  
aveva mormorato l’agente accarezzando il volto della sorella  
“ .. sono così felice di vederti !   
… ho avuto così tanta paura..”

“ .. sto’ bene Anya ..  
..mi dispiace …di averti fatto preoccupare ..”

Poi le due commosse sorelle... si erano abbracciate

“vieni qui ..dottoressa   
c'e' posto anche..per te ..”  
aveva detto poi a Clarke

Quindi era stato il turno di Lincoln   
“ e’ un piacere vedervi ..  
..e potervi abbracciare ..”

Poi tutti insieme, erano andati a conoscere i salvatori delle due giovani

“ non so come ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto..  
..d’ora in poi non sarete piu’ soli ..  
faremo di tutto per proteggere anche voi  
... spero che possiate avere una vita migliore ..”  
aveva detto il detective ai genitori di Lexa

“ .. non ci deve ringraziare ..  
Alexandria e’ nostra figlia ..  
e... la dottoressa …e’ decisamente ...speciale ..”  
aveva detto Nyko

“ scusate se non mi alzo  
.. sono Emori ..  
e sono felice di sapere che mia figlia   
oltre ad aver trovato Clarke  
abbia un amico ed una sorella  
su cui poter contare ….”

“ spero che ci saranno tempi migliori ..  
..per conoscerci meglio ..”  
Aveva mormorato Anya 

 

Poi , verso le 23, dopo aver raccolto le ultime cose ,   
il gruppetto era uscito dalla villetta …

< ..addio Clarke Griffin ..>  
aveva pensato la biondina chiudendo a chiave la porta ….  
un minuto prima di salire sull'elicottero che avrebbe portato lei e l'amore della sua vita  
lontano ... alla scoperta di una nuova vita 

“ sei pronta ..amore ? “  
le aveva domandato la brunetta

“ oh..si ..Lexa ..si ..”   
le aveva risposto sorridendo

*******************************

Cinque ore dopo erano atterrati a Cape Elizabeth, una piccola cittadina di 10.000 abitanti , affacciata sull'Oceano Atlantico  
poco dopo erano entrati nella loro nuova casa….  
una villetta circondata da un piccolo giardino  
situata in Grover Rd Street , distante 5 minuti d’auto ( o venti min a piedi ) dal mare

“ ho sempre desiderato vivere vicino all’Oceano..”  
aveva detto Lexa 

 

“ .. grazie Anya .. e’ tutto bello ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ... prendendo visione della casa 

“ sara’ meglio portare subito Emori..in camera da letto..  
..sara’ stanca ..”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta 

Le due giovani avevano aiutato Emori e Nyko a sistemarsi in una delle tre camere da letto  
Poi erano tornate da Anya e Lincoln

“ allora da oggi..  
tu sei Clarke Gray  
e tu Alexandria Ward…  
aveva detto Anya porgendo una busta contenente tutti i nuovi documenti 

Qui ci sono due cellulari con nuove schede..

Tra un mese inizierai il tuo nuovo lavoro di medico internista , al Childrens Hospital di Portland   
per te , sorella ...  
ho pensato che …potresti aprire una Palestra ed insegnare Arti Marziali….   
..se ti piacera' l'idea ... ti faremo avere il denaro necessario …

 

“ ora pero’…andiamo tutti a dormire …. un po’   
..siamo tutti stanchi…  
..ci vediamo domattina …alle 11 …. per gli ultimi dettagli “  
Aveva detto Lincoln

“ Compreso il necessario per i tuoi genitori ..”

 

“ dopo di lei Signorina Ward ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina 

 

“ finalmente ..un letto ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa infilandosi sotto le lenzuola

“ stringimi..amore “  
aveva mormorato Clarke

Poi il corpo della biondina aveva cominciato a tremare 

“ sono qui … tesoro mio  
..guardami..  
..va tutto bene ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta girandosi di fianco 

La biondina si era allungata per aderire meglio al corpo del suo amore,   
poi si era immersa nel verde

“ non voglio mai piu’ vedere dolore nei tuoi occhi   
..e' stato insopportabile e devastante ..

avrei preferito morire ..piuttosto che continuare a vederti soffrire..”  
ti facevano male ..  
ed io stavo lì ..  
incapace di poter far qualcosa per fermarli ..”

Poi aveva iniziato a piangere disperata  
“ ..tutto quel sangue ….   
tutta ..la tua sofferenza..  
tutto...solo per colpa mia .."

" non me lo perdonero'..mai .."

 

“ amore … non dire così …”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa accarezzandole il volto   
mentre con il pollice cercava di portarle via tutti quei lacrimoni

“ la tua cura salvera’ la vita di molte persone..  
… la tua e' una causa nobile ..

e' anche per questo... che ti amo così tanto.."

" ...ma capisco cosa bene cos'hai provato  
… cio’ che mi ha fatto piu’ male... non sono state le percorse..  
.. e’ stato quando quell’orribile uomo ti ha messo la mani addosso..  
ed io ero legata... incapace di fermarlo "

" ma l'hai fatto !  
in cambio... avresti sacrificato la tua vita.. "  
aveva mormorato la biondina

" per te...  
lo rifarei ... sempre

comunque..a quanto pare ..siamo sopravvissute ..."

Poi aveva immerso i suoi occhi verdi, velati dalla commozione..  
dentro l'azzurro degli occhi di Clarke

" ora siamo qui.. insieme …  
chiudi gli occhi .. amore   
...e stai con me  
perche’ tutto quello che voglio ..  
..tutto cio’ di cui ho bisogno   
...e’ sentire il tuo respiro ed il battito forte del tuo cuore sul mio cuore  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta

“ ti amo..Lexa “

poi quella vicinanza era riuscita a farle scivolare nel sonno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... finalmente un po' di pace !


	58. chi ben comincia..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke muovono i primi passi della loro nuova vita

due giorni dopo ,17 settembre  
Clarke, di prima mattina, aveva chiamato Abby  
“ ..sto’ bene...non preoccuparti ..  
siamo sistemate bene  
e..lì…come va ? ”

 

“.. il paziente trattato e’ guarito ..  
come d'accordo, abbiamo smesso di usare Clexa 2…  
..ricominceremo solo quando sara’ tutto a posto.. “  
aveva detto Abby 

“ grazie.. mamma …  
..un bacio..a presto..”

 

Poi la biondina era andata a controllare Emori…   
“ .. oggi mi sento meglio … “  
le aveva detto la donna

La dottoressa aveva controllato la ferita e cambiato la fasciatura   
“ ancora due giorni di riposo e potrai alzarti ..”

“ dov’e’ Alexandria ? “

“ e’ andata a fare la spesa ed a curiosare un po’ ... per la cittadina ..”

******************************************************

Mezz’ora dopo il GLE Suv della Mercedes , guidato da Lexa, era entrato nel vialetto della loro nuova casa …

Poi , dopo aver scaricato le borse piene di alimenti, era andata a posteggiarlo nel garage   
< piu’ tardi usciamo …>  
aveva pensato vedendo la sua vecchia Honda , con la targa nuova

 

Ed infatti un’ora dopo aveva chiesto a Clarke   
“ ti va di andare a vedere il mare ? “

“ oh si….  
vado subito a mettermi il costume …”

Venti minuti dopo erano scese dalla moto …  
e si erano incamminate dentro al parco che portava alla Scarborought Beach  
“ prima, ho visitato Emori ..sta’ meglio..”

“ grazie , amore ..”

“ Lexa… non puoi continuare ad evitare di parlarne...  
..sono i tuoi genitori ! “

La brunetta l’aveva guardata con aria impotente  
“ .. sono ancora molto arrabbiata ..”

“ .. lo capisco … amore..  
ma non credi che loro… come tutti ..si meritino una seconda chance ?

..guarda me.. credevo che l’amore non esistesse  
che sarei diventata vecchia portandomi appresso .. quel senso di vuoto

..poi ho incontrato te …   
ed e’ cambiato tutto..  
finalmente ho la mia vita "

Lexa aveva lungamente sospirato

“ ... concedigli almeno la possibilita’ di spiegarsi … “

“ va bene ... lo faro’..”  
aveva alla fine mormorato la brunetta

Poi il braccio di Clarke aveva circondato il fianco di Lexa ed avevano continuato a camminare nel parco …   
fino a raggiungere un posto appartato tra le rocce della spiaggia… quasi deserta …

La biondina si era spogliata e stesa sull'asciugamano pronta a godersi il sole settembrino   
“ vado a sentire com’e’ l’acqua…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, dopo essersi tolta gli stretti jeans neri

Dieci minuti dopo era ritornata   
con la t-shirt verde completamente bagnata che le aderiva al corpo  
“ brrrr ….e’ un po’ fredda ..”  
aveva esclamato scuotendosi i capelli bagnati, un attimo prima di sdraiarsi accanto al suo amore 

“ scaldami ! “  
le aveva mormorato stringendosi a lei

“ uah … sembri un ghiacciolo ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke .. un po’ scioccata dal contatto  
“ ..mi farai morire …”

“ uhm … lo farei volentieri..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa   
passandosi languidamente la lingua sul labbro inferiore

“ smettila … dai..  
...ci possono vedere.. “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina 

“ ti prego …solo un bacio ..”  
aveva implorato la brunetta immergendo i suoi occhi verdi nell'azzurro

“ dannazione ..”  
poi le labbra di Clarke si erano avidamente precipitate su quelle morbide di lei  
“ mmm….sai di sale e di miele ..”

Lexa le aveva succhiato la lingua ..strappandole un gemito di piacere  
“ oh… amore..”

“ si ..”  
le aveva mormorato , afferrando un lembo dell’asciugamano per coprire le gambe della biondina 

Poi le aveva mordicchiato il collo mentre con una mano le sfiorava le cosce   
“ fammi spazio ..  
..ti voglio …  
..non ci vedra’ nessuno..”

Un brivido voluttuoso aveva attraversato il ventre della biondina  
“ ..e … va bene … guida …tu ..”  
aveva mormorato roca ….concedendole l’accesso 

Dopo un po’ due lunghe dita le erano scivolate dentro   
“ aah “

Poi , quando le pareti vellutate si erano adattate…  
avevano iniziato a muoversi cercando , ad ogni affondo , di toccare il fondo di quel canale stretto e bagnato

“ Cristo ..   
..se mi sei mancata…”  
aveva sospirato Clarke

“ ssh … fai piano amore ..”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa …  
tappandole la bocca con la lingua…

“ mmm aah mah “

Poi quando aveva visto nella pupilla nera dilatata degli occhi azzurri l’urgenza del desiderio  
aveva incurvato le dita e massaggiato quel punto spugnoso 

le pareti vellutate avevano iniziato a contrarsi attorno alle sue dita  
“ mordimi ..quando vieni …”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta cominciando a sfiorarle la clitoride con il polpastrello del pollice

***********************************

Un oretta dopo le loro pance avevano iniziato a barbottare dalla fame  
“ sara’ meglio rientrare ..”  
aveva detto Lexa 

“ oh mio Dio…scusami amore ..”  
aveva esclamato Clarke…notando l’impronta lasciata dal morso dei suoi denti sulla spalla della brunetta

“ uhm …non ti preoccupare… prima o poi avro’ la mia vendetta ..”  
le aveva detto lei, compiaciuta .. facendole un mezzo sorriso 

*******************************************

Quan’erano rientrate a casa avevano trovato Nyko intento a cucinare …  
“ sarete affamate ..”

“ oh .. io la sono..  
..di sicuro “  
aveva risposto la biondina 

Poi si era rivolta alla brunetta  
“ amore…vai …entra in doccia …  
… controllo Emori e ti raggiungo ..”

 

“ hai fatto presto “  
aveva mormorato Lexa, tre minuti dopo …vedendo aprire l’anta scorrevole del box 

“ ..gia’ …avevo fretta…  
..ho molta fame e sto' morendo di sete “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina mordendosi un labbro…  
poi aveva iniziato a sospingere la brunetta verso la parete

fino a quando la sua schiena si era arrestata contro le mattonelle bagnate  
allora Clarke si era inginocchiata   
poi aveva appoggiato le labbra sulla piccola foresta di ricciolini neri ed aveva affondato le mani nelle sue rotonde natiche   
“ non hai scampo…   
...apri le gambe  
….ora ti mangio ..”

“ oh … si amore  
..ti prego..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa infilandole le mani tra i capelli biondi per tenerla ferma lì…   
.. dove la voleva

 

Mezz’ora dopo Nyko aveva coperto i piatti colmi di cibo caldo   
< .. ah l’amore .. >  
Si era detto prima di lasciare la cucina per raggiungere Emori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))


	59. una fine ed un principio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa parla con i suoi genitori

Washington 20 settembre  
Ore 10 Ufficio di Lincoln  
“ per ora abbiamo trovato traccia del DNA appartenenti a sei diversi individui…  
.. e dopo aver inserito i loro profili nel database ho potuto dare un nome a quattro di loro  
William Sponge e Jim Franzoni … due piccoli delinquenti  
Griffin Clarke … la Deputata  
Alexandria Woods …. La sua guardia del corpo …”  
Aveva detto a Lincoln , l’agente della Scientifica …

< …perfetto >  
“ oh mio Dio …e’ terribile.. “  
aveva esclamato il detective dell'FBI, con aria sconvolta  
conoscevo bene la Signorina Woods …era un’amica ed e' stata una valida collega  
..conosco bene sua sorella …  
E la mia fidanzata lavora per la famiglia Griffin … ho visto pochi giorni fa’,la madre della Deputata  
.. in effetti mi aveva confessato di essere preoccupata perche’ era una settimana che non aveva notizie della figlia…

“ come mai non ha sporto denuncia di scomparsa ?  
Aveva chiesto l’agente

Perche’ la Signorina Clarke stava attraversando un brutto momento ….  
aveva deciso di prendersi una pausa di riflessione … infatti si era sospesa dalla carica politica…  
ed aveva deciso di viaggiare…  
la dottoressa Griffin era tranquilla perche’ la sapeva in compagnia della Signorina Woods… la sua Guardia del corpo …  
.. cercava solo di rispettare la scelta della figlia ..  
di passare un po’ di tempo libera da ogni sorta di pressione …

“ brutta storia ..”  
aveva commentato l'uomo della Scientifica

“ si… orrenda…

..fammi una cortesia …dammi il tempo di avvisare personalmente i familiari …  
...prima dell’annuncio ufficiale ..”  
Aveva chiesto alla fine Lincoln 

" e sul versante causa dell'incidente... dinamica...  
...hai informazioni ? "

" non ancora....niente di preciso ..."

*********************************

Martin aveva appreso la notizia solo nel tardo pomeriggio , ascoltando le News

“ … alla fine non e’ andata troppo male…  
certo non abbiamo ottenuto quel che volevamo ..  
ma perlomeno …ce le siamo levate di torno..”  
aveva commentato Jason, il Presidente della Plizer

Naturalmente sia Abby che Anya.. avevano egregiamente interpretato la parte  
avevano pianto di disperazione quando avevano ricevuto la notizia …  
Raven ed Octavia non avevano potuto consolarle , poiche' erano intente a dimostrare il proprio strazio

**************************************************

“ ..fa comunque un certo effetto sapere di essere …defunte..”  
aveva commentato Clarke 

“ amore …prendila come il punto di svolta …  
..ora possiamo distruggerli..  
...e poi cominceranno ... ad usare la tua cura “  
le aveva mormorato Lexa

Poi aveva guardato la biondina con aria incerta ed aveva deglutito l’eccessiva salivazione  
“ …credo di essere pronta..  
....vado a parlare con i miei genitori ..”

“ … ah ..  
..ok…amore "

“ ...sono agitata ..”

“ stai tranquilla  
dopo potrai condividerlo con me  
.. mi troverai… qui..”

poi quando la brunetta era andata via  
Clarke aveva chiamato Abby

"ciao mamma..  
..tutto bene ?

" si ..  
...mi bruciano solo un po'...gli occhi ..."

" ah ..gia' sono .... morta ...

poi dopo qualche attimo d'imbarazzante silenzio  
"...ti ho chiamato per sapere a che punto e' Octavia ? "

" ... e' quasi riuscita a replicare artificialmente in laboratorio  
...la proteina speciale contenuta nel sangue di Lexa ... "

" perfetto !  
grazie ...a presto ..."

************************************************************

Emori e Nyko avevano scelto la tranquillita’ di una passeggiata nel verde del vicino Parco per parlare con la figlia…

Lexa aveva ascoltato la loro storia attentamente … senza interrompere …  
si era solo dovuta asciugare piu’ volte… gli occhi

“ lo so …  
quello che abbiamo fatto e’ complicato da accettare  
spero che un giorno …. magari quando diventerai madre  
..potrai capirmi e … perdonarmi ..”  
le aveva detto alla fine Emori , col volto rigato dalle copiose lacrime

“ sei nata il 5 di agosto  
ed il tuo vero nome e’ Alexandria Kom Triku …”  
aveva aggiunto Nyko

“ …non deve essere stato facile  
..ma ho bisogno di tempo per capire  
e.. metabolizzare il tutto …  
..spero di non metterci troppo …  
perche’ ho capito che la vita non aspetta … “  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“ e poi , sebbene sia stata un immagine sbiadita dal tempo ..  
mi sono sempre ricordata di te “  
aveva detto ad Emori 

La donna le aveva accarezzato il volto e la brunetta non aveva potuto negare a se stessa  
di aver sentito un calore rassicurante  
“ posso almeno abbracciarti ? “

“ si ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ..  
abbandonando la testa sulla spalla della donna

Poi quando l’abbraccio era terminato era stato Nyko a parlare  
“ spettera’ a te decidere ….  
se … e in che misura…mi vorrai nella tua vita…  
ma sei mia figlia…. non smettero’ mai di amarti ..  
darei la mia vita per te .. “

“ in questo siamo simili … “

poi la brunetta lo aveva guardato intensamente  
“ dammi tempo...sono sicura ...che non sara’ difficile volerti bene ..”

“ aspettero’ ..”  
le aveva mormorato Nyko prendendole una mano

*********************************

Washington 22 settembre  
Solo una piccolo gruppetto di persone aveva presenziato alla sepoltura delle due bare vuote …  
Abby ed Anya avevano deciso di metterle vicine …  
< Unite per sempre >  
aveva fatto incidere nell'unica lapide 

Tutti avevano egregiamente recitato la parte disperandosi per la prematura perdita ..  
Anya si era dimostrata inconsolabile  
ed Abby era riuscita persino a fingere un malore  
mentre continuava a sussurrare, straziata  
“ no… figlia mia ..no ..”

Alla fine della triste cerimonia pero' la dottoressa aveva avuto un attimo d’imbarazzo  
quando una donna , con due bambini le si era avvicinata

“ sono Cece Garden  
aveva detto piangendo  
“ sono sconvolta …non e’ giusto  
sua figlia ha ridato vita alla mia Isa  
..e la Signorina Woods e’ stata così comprensiva con me ..  
non se lo meritavano ..  
Signora….mi dispiace così tanto…”

“ grazie “  
era l’unica parola che Abby era riuscita a dire  
Per la prima volta , di quel lungo pomeriggio…  
si era vergognata di mentire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona notte ...


	60. chissa' ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa & Clarke

“ ...mi ha detto Abby che oggi pomeriggio..  
c’era anche Cece , con i suoi bimbi ..Isa ed Aden  
ad assistere alla nostra sepoltura … era devastata …”  
aveva detto Clarke

“ e’ una brava persona …   
..mi dispiace che non possa sapere la verita’…”  
aveva risposto Lexa

“ aspetta … c’e’ una cosa che … da tempo volevo farti vedere “  
aveva mormorato la biondina alzandosi dal letto… 

Poi era andata ad aprire un cassetto ed aveva preso il disegno   
che la piccola le aveva regalato il giorno delle sue dimissioni…   
quando Lexa era sparita …

“ guarda …amore …l’ha fatto Isa ..”

“ oh … e’ molto bello ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta osservando le due figure di donna ai lati   
ed i due bambini al centro  
“.. ti ha detto chi sono? “

“ quel giorno ero devastata …   
pensavo che tu non saresti mai tornata ..  
e che non avrei mai avuto la possibilita’ di spiegarmi …  
…credevo di averti perso per sempre..

Isa deve aver percepito il mio dolore…   
forse voleva darmi speranza

..comunque …quando gliel'ho chiesto mi ha detto che   
…quelle donne….siamo ..noi due …  
e quei bambini sono… i nostri figli ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke

“ ah …   
aveva sospirato la brunetta

..mi ricordo bene come stavo io … allora  
pensando che anche tu mi avessi tradito…”  
mi dispiace tanto ..amore …”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta 

“ chissa’ ..magari un giorno …   
...diventeremo madri ..”  
aveva risposto la biondina 

“ l’ altro giorno… Emori mi ha detto che   
potro’ capire che la loro scelta .. di abbandonarmi  
e’ stato un atto d’amore…  
solo quando avro’ un figlio… 

.. allora potro’ veramente perdonarli ed iniziare ad amarli “

Clarke le aveva accarezzato il volto ,   
erano due giorni che aspettava che Lexa fosse pronta ad aprirle il suo cuore   
“ ..continua ..ti prego ..”

“ l’hanno fatto per permettermi di avere una vita normale … diversa dalla loro …  
.se mi avessero cresciuta loro …   
...avrei dovuto sottopormi alle regole dei Grounders   
anni di training in assoluta solitudine e poi …. una vita precaria … fatta di fughe e sotterfugi …

Probabilmente senza possibilita’ di trovare e vivere l’amore …   
I miei genitori sono stati fortunati …ad incontrarsi…”

“ uhm .. beh ..a quanto pare ….   
incontrare me alla fine … ti ha procurato lo stesso destino ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina

“ no … Clarke  
conoscerti e’ stata la mia salvezza …  
amarti e’ la mia vita

Non m’ importa dove vivremo o cosa faremo …  
tu sei la mia casa ..  
Ti amo così tanto ….”

 

Clarke aveva aspettato un po' prima di replicare  
“ prima di te   
c’era solo …il vuoto ..

con te ogni cosa ha un colore ed un profumo diverso   
con te sono finalmente sbocciata …   
..mi sento piena   
.. mi basta averti vicina … per avere tutto ..  
senza di te non sarei.. niente …

Ti amo Lexa … “

Poi aveva immerso i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli verdi che la stavano guardando …  
..in quello sguardo luminoso ed al contempo smarrito del suo amore

“ seì sempre così bella …   
ma stasera …lo sei ancora di piu’ ..”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina mordendosi un labbro

“ ..uhm .. se fai così..   
aveva mormorato Lexa avvicinando le sue labbra a quelle gia’ protese di Clarke   
per un bacio inizialmente timido e delicato  
“ mmm…sei così morbida…”

Poi le loro lingue erano entrate in gioco ed i loro indumenti erano diventati di troppo  
“ voglio sentire il calore della tua pelle ..sulla mia “  
aveva mormorato la biondina sfilandosi la leggera maglietta da notte  
poi le sue mani erano andate sul bordo della t-shirt indossata dalla brunetta   
e due secondi dopo era volata sul pavimento

“ Oh…amore ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre si lasciava cadere di schiena … contro il materasso  
permettendo così alla biondina di andarle sopra….

ed aveva inarcato le reni quando la bocca e le mani di Clarke si erano delicatamente presi cura del suo seno sodo …   
ancora leggermente segnato …  
dopo un po' la biondina aveva proseguito la sua appassionata esplorazione andando ad accarezzarle il ventre e le cosce 

Lexa era gia’ bagnata quando aveva ribaltato le posizioni   
ed aveva iniziato a baciare il collo della biondina 

Poi le sue mani erano andate alla conquista delle morbide colline   
e la sua lingua aveva indugiato lungamente sui turgidi capezzoli …succhiandoli , uno alla volta con intensita’ crescente  
… il basso ventre della biondina era stato avvolto da ondate di calore   
che l’avevano costretta a chiudere gli occhi sopraffatta da un languido piacere  
“ oh .. Lexa “

Poi una mano della brunetta era scesa a disegnare i fianchi di Clarke …  
prima di andare a fermarsi in mezzo alle sue cosce bagnate ..  
la biondina aveva iniziato a gemere 

“ ti voglio vedere ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta smettendo di succhiare il capezzolo che aveva in bocca  
poi la sua lingua aveva percorso lo spazio che la separava dal raggiungere le labbra della biondina

“ guardami .. amore ..”  
aveva bisbigliato prima d’iniziare a baciarla

Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi ... erano dello stesso colore dell’oceano…  
allora le mani forti di Lexa erano andate sotto la schiena della biondina per sollevarla  
ed aveva fatto in modo che rimanessero in ginocchio ..una di fronte all'altra 

“ insieme ..”  
aveva sussurrato scivolandole dentro con un dito …

La biondina aveva guardato dentro quegli occhi verdi scuri di desiderio  
poi mentre le succhiava il punto pulsante del collo   
..le era entrata dentro 

All’inizio il movimento di entrambe era stato lento   
poi quando avevano inserito il secondo dito ..  
...era aumentato

Clarke aveva messo la mano libera sulla nuca di Lexa   
la brunetta per tenerla ferma le aveva circondato i fianchi con un braccio  
“ ti ho presa.. amore ..”

Poi insieme, avevano trovato la giusta sintonia del movimento delle dita

“ non ti fermare ..”  
aveva sussurrato dopo un po’ la biondina

“ muoviti di piu’..”  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta

Poi il loro respiri affannati e le contrazioni delle pareti vellutate attorno alle loro dita  
avevano segnalato l’avvicinarsi del punto di non ritorno   
i loro pollici erano andati a sollecitare le due clitoridi 

“ ..vengo amore   
aveva urlato Clarke aggrappandosi ai suoi capelli neri 

“ Clar k eee “  
aveva gridato Lexa affondando i denti sulla spalla della biondina …

dopo un po', quando le contrazioni erano calate i loro corpi sudati erano crollati esausti sulle lenzuola

*******************************************

La mattina dopo , quando Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi …  
la prima cosa che aveva visto erano gli occhi verdi di Lexa   
“ buongiorno amore mio ..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta

“ da quanto tempo ..sei sveglia ? “

“ ..da un po’ …  
... potrei passare ore a guardarti.. ..”

********************************************

“ Octavia c’e’ riuscita !  
ha ricreato sinteticamente .. la proteina   
ora … siamo in grado di produrre Clexa 2 ..”  
aveva entusiasticamente detto Abby ,quando la figlia l’aveva chiamata

“ perfetto..  
..parlero’ con Lexa …  
..e’ tempo di scatenare l’inferno ! “  
aveva risposto la biondina

" ..penso che tra due giorni…Lunedì …  
..potrebbe essere il giorno giusto   
per far pubblicare il Dossier … "  
aveva detto Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata a chi mi legge !
> 
> grazie ...


	61. partenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa chiede a Clarke di andare con lei...

23 settembre, ore 9  
Lexa aveva chiamato Anya per discutere gli ultimi dettagli ,   
prima della pubblicazione del Dossier

“ e’ tutto pronto …domattina verra’ pubblicato dai maggiori quotidiani..  
e diffuso dai notiziari….  
Il resto sara’ compito di Lincoln…”

“ sarei piu’ tranquilla …   
se andassi via con Clarke   
per qualche giorno …  
solo fino a quando le acque si calmeranno.. “  
aveva aggiunto la sorella 

“ va bene … faro’ il possibile ..”

Ore 10  
“ … ci sentiamo presto …  
..appena saremo sistemati…  
.tua sorella e’ stata gentile a trovarci casa a Sanford  
dista solo un’ora d’auto da voi …”  
aveva detto Emori alla figlia   
davanti all'entrata della Stazione Ferroviaria di Cape Elizabeth

“ vi faro’ sapere dove andremo ..  
a rifugiarci   
in attesa degli effetti della pubblicazione del Dossier  
non ho ancora parlato con Clarke ..”  
aveva detto Lexa

“ comunque ..questa volta   
..ci rivedremo presto ? “  
aveva chiesto Nyko … con tono incerto

“ si…   
..fate parte della mia nuova vita … “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

Poi i due avevano guardato , incerti e commossi …la loro figlia …   
E Lexa dopo qualche secondo …li aveva abbracciati .. mormorando  
“ mi mancherete…”

“ mi raccomando chiamaci  
.. per qualsiasi cosa…”  
aveva detto Emori..prima di andare

Poi i due erano entrati nella Stazione e la brunetta era risalita in auto ..   
..pronta per tornare a casa… dalla sua Clarke

“ com’e’ andata .. amore ? “  
le aveva chiesto la biondina quando l’aveva vista rientrare

“ .. tutto bene …   
..a parte un po’ d’imbarazzo .. nei saluti finali ..  
… avrei voluto dire e fare di piu’…  
..non sono stata molto espansiva ..  
.. mi dispiace  
..probabilmente , c’e una parte di me …che ha ancora ..paura …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“ tesoro..stai tranquilla  
sono sicura che questa volta   
…. non vi perderete …piu’  
E’ solo l’inizio… col tempo  
… troverai il modo di superare i tuoi timori .. “  
poi la biondina le aveva sfiorato le labbra con un bacio leggero   
e la brunetta le aveva sorriso 

“ Clar k e …   
domani scoppiera’ la tempesta …  
…mi piacerebbe portarti lontano da tutto …   
...al sicuro..  
Passare qualche giorno sola …con te..”

“ dove vorresti andare ? “

“ dimmi solo di si..  
..prepara la valigia ..  
e ...fidati di me….   
..sara’ una sorpresa .. “  
le aveva detto la brunetta

“ va bene ..  
... tra mezz’ora saro’ pronta …”

“ grazie..amore ..”

Tre quarti d’ora dopo le due giovani erano partite  
Lexa stava guidando il loro Suv   
“ vedrai ti piacera’..”  
aveva detto alla biondina , sfiorandole la mano

Dopo un’ora e mezzo di strada erano arrivate a Bethel …   
da li’ la strada aveva iniziato a bordeggiare la riserva naturale delle White Mountain Forest …  
“ Lexa …e’ stupendo…”  
aveva esclamato la biondina, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla della brunetta

“ manca poco… amore.  
.. goditi il panorama “

“ siamo quasi arrivate ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta , dopo aver superato il cartello stradale con la scritta < Gorham >

“ te l’avevo detto che un giorno ..  
..mi sarebbe piaciuto venire qui …con te ..”

Poi il Suv si era inoltrato lungo una stretta strada sterrata, che si insinuava nella foresta….   
fino ad arrivare nei pressi di una piccola casetta costruita col legno su una base di pietra grezza   
la brunetta aveva parcheggiato  
“ ci siamo…spero che ..”

“ oh.. e’ magnifico ! …”  
aveva esclamato Clarke … senza permetterle di finire la frase 

poi avevano preso le valigie ed erano entrate nella rustica costruzione 

“ mentre ti sistemi …  
… faccio un salto in citta’… a comprare quello che ci serve ..  
intanto ..riposati..”  
aveva detto la brunetta ..

*************************

Un’oretta dopo era tornata   
aveva lasciato in macchina la tenda da campeggio , le lampade ed i due sacchi a pelo…  
tutto cio' che occorreva per l’avventurosa escursione notturna che aveva in mente di fare piu’ tardi con Clarke   
ed aveva portato in casa solo le buste con la spesa ..

La biondina, durante la sua assenza era andata a stendersi nel letto e si era appisolata …  
Lexa in silenzio era andata a sdraiarcisi vicino …  
e poi si era addormentata 

Alle quattro un odorino di pancetta fritta con le uova l'aveva svegliata ..

Dopo aver consumato il sostanzioso brunch , Lexa aveva preparato dei sandwiches …  
..poi aveva detto alla biondina  
“ forza .. pigrona ..  
..prendi lo zaino..  
Indossa abiti comodi ed infilati le scarpe da trekking…   
..andiamo a camminare ..nel parco ..”

“ agli ordini ..Comandante ! “  
aveva risposto Clarke con tono scherzoso

 

Alle 17,30 avevano lasciato il Suv nel parcheggio da cui dipartivano i sentieri che portavano al Lost River ed alle Boulder Caves,   
un insieme di caverne , crepacci e fiumi sotterranei di origine glaciale  
“ uhm … tra un ora fara’ buio …   
.. dove mi stai portando ?“  
aveva mormorato la biondina infilandosi lo zaino 

Lexa , senza fiatare, aveva preso l’occorrente per il campeggio e dopo averlo distribuito   
aveva detto  
“ ...seguimi … lo capirai …  
conosco bene questo luogo …”

E così si erano inoltrate nei sentieri che attraversavano la foresta   
e quando era arrivata l’ora del tramonto si erano sedute sulle rocce che circondavano un limpido laghetto   
Gli unici rumori che si potevano sentire erano quelli della natura…   
il richiamo di un uccello , l’acqua che scorreva o il verso di un animale

“ amore   
adoro essere qui ..   
..da sola con te ..lontane dal mondo ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke guardando gli occhi verdi di Lexa  
“ questo posto ha gli stessi colori e lo stesso profumo di te … “  
aveva aggiunto accarezzandole i lunghi capelli neri

dopo un po', quando il sole era scomparso la brunetta si era alzata   
aveva preso la mano del suo amore e le aveva mormorato  
“ vieni …”

dieci minuti dopo erano entrate nella prima grotta … Lexa aveva acceso una lanterna ed aveva fatto strada  
“ stammi vicina ...”

La biondina da principio l'aveva seguita con fare incerto  
ma poi era stata irrimediabilmente catturata dalla magia delle forme e dei colori delle rocce ..e dal silenzio

un quarto d'ora dopo erano arrivate all’interno di un ampia caverna   
dove era chiaramente percepibile il rumore di acqua che scorreva   
Lexa si era tolta lo zaino ed aveva fatto lo stesso con quello di Clarke   
poi l'aveva aperto e preso un grande telo di spugna   
dopo di che l’aveva presa per mano e l’aveva portata vicina ad un laghetto   
aveva appoggiato la lanterna tra le rocce 

“ vedi amore…  
questo e' il Pozzo Sacro  
lassu’ c’e’ un foro naturale da cui si puo’ vedere il cielo   
e vedi il vapore … l’acqua e’ calda …  
… sono gia’ stata qui ….con Anya , Gustus ed Indra …”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa 

Poi si era spogliata ed aveva guardato dentro gli occhi azzurri della biondina  
Erano dello stesso colore dell’acqua del laghetto sotterraneo  
“ ti va di entrarci dentro ? “

Clarke aveva annuito …   
.. la brunetta l’aveva spogliata  
poi insieme erano entrate nell'acqua calda   
“ oh … e’ ..perfetta !  
aveva mormorato la biondina quando si era immersa …  
apprezzandone la giusta temperatura

Dopo di che, per un po', avevano nuotato vicine ..

Poi Lexa si era seduta in una conchetta naturale che si era formata sotto la piccola cascata d’acqua calda…   
Clarke l’aveva raggiunta   
“ vieni amore  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta invitandola ad appoggiare la schiena sopra al suo seno sodo  
“ stai qui…con me .. “  
le aveva mormorato baciandole il collo 

Clarke aveva reclinato all’indietro la testa , abbandonandola sull'incavo della spalla di Lexa   
e poi erano rimaste così … a cullarsi sotto il getto di acqua calda….  
sino a che la loro pelle aveva iniziato a raggrinzirsi  
“ dobbiamo uscire ..”

Lexa aveva ricoperto entrambi i corpi bagnati con il grande telo 

“ uhm … sai di buono ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina abbracciandola e baciando le sue labbra morbide 

“ ...sara’ meglio che monto la tenda .. prima che...”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta interrompendo il contatto

Dopo poco la piccola tenda era stata pronta ad accoglierle  
Lexa la stava contemplando , con aria compiaciuta,   
quando la biondina le si era avvicinata alle spalle   
“ non ho sonno …  
..fino ad ora ti ho lasciato comandare …  
..ora e’ il mio turno … "

" Ah ..si .."  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

" dovrai ubbidirmi  
se vorrai… godere …”  
aveva decretato Clarke

“ dimostralo ..”

poi la lingua e le mani della biondina avevano iniziato una lenta e devastante esplorazione  
“ ti faro’ implorare …”

“ si … amore … “

Clarke si era presa il suo tempo …   
Il corpo della brunetta era imperlato di gocce di sudore   
quando finalmente aveva sentito le dita della biondina sfiorarle l’entrata bagnata ..  
“ ti prego ..”  
aveva sussurrato …sollevando il bacino…  
Un dito le era scivolato dentro …  
“ aah ..”

poi aveva sentito la lingua calda della biondina sfiorarle la clitoride   
“ non… non ti fermare “  
aveva implorato iniziando a muovere i fianchi 

“ oh… sono solo all’inizio …”  
Le aveva risposto Clarke privandola del contatto della sua lingua   
“ Nooo “

Ma non aveva potuto continuare a lamentarsi   
perche’ quella lingua calda era entrata dentro la sua bocca ..  
..mentre un secondo dito le era entrato dentro   
“ mmm mmm “

poi le dita avevano iniziato a muoversi lentamente  
ed i fianchi di Lexa avevano iniziato a dimenarsi freneticamente 

La biondina le aveva mordicchiato il collo   
“ ti pregooo .. amore “

Clarke si era fermata...

“ uhm … cosa vuoi ?  
devi dirmelo.. “

“ prendimi ..”

< Cristo … amore >  
aveva pensato la biondina avvertendo una fitta di piacere  
attraversarle il basso ventre

" Come ?  
...vuoi le mie dita o vuoi la mia lingua ? "

“ ..tu ..tutto.. ti prego … tutto ..”  
aveva urlato Lexa aggrappandosi al sacco a pelo   
e guardandola con occhi pieni di desiderio

Clarke allora....   
...non era stata piu’ capace d’indugiare

Aveva leggermente cambiato l’angolazione della penetrazione ed incurvato le dita   
poi aveva aumentato il ritmo mentre andava nuovamente a leccarle la clitoride   
“ sto’ per ..  
..non ti fermare .. "

La biondina   
“ no ..  
adesso..  
...vieni per me amore.."  
Aveva mormorato iniziando a succhiare la clito .. prima di stringerla delicatamente fra i denti  
“ si …Clar k eee ... ora .. ! "  
aveva urlato Lexa mentre si abbandonava alle poderose contrazioni frutto del potente orgasmo 

 

Piu’ tardi era stata la lingua della brunetta a fare urlare di piacere la biondina  
“ Lexaaa “  
era stato il nome che era rimbombato sulle pareti rocciose dell'antro 

Poi si erano addormentate esauste.... e soddisfatte 

qualche ora dopo Lexa si era svegliata ..  
" amore...e' quasi l'alba ...dobbiamo andar via ..  
tra qualche ora ...questo posto si riempira' di gente..."  
aveva mormorato all'orecchio dell'assonnata biondina

***********************

alle sette si erano infilate sotto le lenzuola del loro letto...

proprio mentre a Washington iniziava la tempesta !  
< gli oscuri segreti della Plizer >  
< il potere oscuro della Plizer >  
erano i titoli del Washington Post e del New York Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona Pasqua !


	62. 24 settembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentre a Washington scoppia il finimondo ... Lexa e Clarke ...

Washington , ore 7  
“ l’FBI e’ qui ..”  
Era stata la stringata conversazione che Martin aveva avuto col Presidente della Plizer   
pochi secondi prima di infilarsi in bocca la canna della sua pistola e porre fine alla sua miserabile esistenza  
Ma l’avvertimento dell’addetto alla Sicurezza della Plizer era stato troppo tardivo anche per Jason ,  
la squadra di agenti dell’FBI , capeggiata da Lincoln , infatti, aveva gia’ suonato al campanello della sua villa  
“ la dichiaro in arresto ..”  
aveva detto il Detective all'altezzoso uomo  
Poi , dopo avergli elencato i propri diritti, lo aveva messo in manette.

nello stesso momento, un’altra squadra della Cia aveva fatto irruzione negli Uffici della Plizer,  
ponendo sotto sequestro una montagna di documenti …

Anya invece,stava interrogando Jasper Jordan, il sordido Investigatore privato   
incastrato dalla descrizione di Nyko  
“ abbiamo prove della tua presenza a Fort Myers nel giorno della scomparsa della povera dottoressa Griffin   
e di un movimento anomalo di spese relativo a quel periodo  
Inoltre sei stato riconosciuto dalla cameriera che lavora per la famiglia Griffin, a Miami …  
ha testimoniato che eri tu quell’uomo che le aveva fatto domande sulla Deputata Griffin  
Inoltre ci sono immotivati ed ingenti versamenti sul tuo Conto Bancario …  
Per non parlare poi…di quello offshore … di 500.000 $  
Un mediocre investigatore come te …non puo’ aver guadagnato legalmente tutti questi soldi !

Puoi collaborare … e farti solo qualche anno di galera …  
oppure puoi rimanere in silenzio e finire i tuoi giorni in un carcere di massima Sicurezza ….  
o peggio ancora potresti essere condannato alla pena capitale   
come complice degli omicidi della dottoressa Griffin e della Signorina Woods   
...sappi che era mia sorella … i suoi assassini non avranno tregua …”

a Jasper era bastato guardare gli occhi scuri e freddi dell’Agente per capire di essere spacciato ..  
“ va bene …. vi diro’ tutto..”  
aveva mormorato, prima d’iniziare a parlare ..

Intanto a Wall Street le quotazioni delle Azioni della Plizer erano crollate,   
gettando nel panico migliaia di grandi investitori

*****************************************

A mezzogiorno il cellulare di Lexa , appoggiato sul comodino, aveva segnalato l’arrivo di un messaggio  
Il mugugno di Clarke invece l’aveva informata del fatto che la biondina non aveva ancora nessuna intenzione di spostarsi  
la brunetta allora aveva allungato un braccio   
e solo così, era riuscita a leggere il breve testo inviatole da Anya  
“ tutto procede bene ..”

“ uhm … qualunque cosa sia successa..  
… non ti e’ concesso d’alzarti ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, afferrando la mano di Lexa

“ ah.. quindi sarei tua prigioniera.. ? “  
Aveva chiesto la brunetta

“ ..gia’.. non puoi muoverti ..”  
le aveva mormorato Clarke andandole sopra   
poi le aveva preso le mani e spostato le braccia verso l’alto ..  
..ai lati del viso ..  
e Lexa aveva allargato le gambe per facilitare il contatto   
“ ..brava .. si ...così ..”

********************************************

“ … se non e’… chiederti troppo …  
..vorrei il permesso di alzarmi … farmi una doccia   
ed andare a prepararti qualcosa da mangiare..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,un’oretta dopo

“ e va bene …  
.ma solo perche’ ti voglio in buona salute …”

Lexa le aveva sorriso ..poi le aveva dato un bacio  
“ grazie.. della tua comprensione...”

 

Nel primo pomeriggio le due giovani erano uscite  
“ dove mi porti .. questa volta ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke 

“ a vedere le cascate ! “

Mezz’ora dopo le due avevano iniziato ad avventurarsi lungo le pareti granitiche che costeggiavano il fiume Gorge..  
“ dobbiamo risalire ancora un po’ …  
se vogliamo arrivare alle Avalanche Falls ..”  
aveva detto Lexa

“ mi sa che dovro’ prendere seriamente in considerazione  
..l’idea della palestra …  
.. ci vuole fisico ....per starti dietro ..”  
aveva mormorato l’affannata biondina

“ potresti allenarti con me …  
penso che seguiro’ il consiglio di Anya   
.. apriro’ una scuola di Arti Marziali ..”

“ uah … ottima decisione !  
considerami ..gia’ iscritta .. “

Poi finalmente erano arrivate nei pressi del laghetto che raccoglieva le acque della cascata ,dopo il salto …   
ed In mezzo al fragore dell’acqua che scorreva  
la brunetta aveva preso le mani di Clarke   
“ questo posto… ben rappresenta …  
quello che provo .. quando mi tocchi ..  
quando fai l’amore con me ..”

“ oh “  
aveva mormorato la biondina visibilmente colta alla sprovvista dalle parole di Lexa  
che di solito non amava parlare molto..dei propri sentimenti

dopo averla lungamente guardata  
era stato il turno di Clarke  
“ per tanti anni   
quando le mie amiche mi parlavano estasiate delle loro esperienze sessuali   
.. ho pensato che in me … ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato   
Fare sesso era un’esperienza < normale >  
come bere , mangiare o dormire  
poi quando mi sono sposata … visto il basso livello di desiderio  
e la mia … a detta di Finn …scarsezza a letto..  
.. ho persino pensato di essere … frigida …

“ di chi stai parlando ? “  
Lexa…Non aveva potuto evitare d'interromperla

“ ..poi ho incontrato te …  
..ed e’ cambiato tutto …  
Non solo l’incredibile intensita’ del piacere ..  
..che sai darmi ..  
Ma il fatto e’ che tu non mi basti mai …  
e che…tutto di te   
..mi accende di desiderio ..”

“ Cristo … amore ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta gettandosi di slancio sulle labbra morbide della biondina  
“ a me basta sentire la tua voce …  
per rimanere senza fiato.. e volerti ..”

Poi le due lingue si erano deliziosamente rincorse e trovate…  
“ ohh Lexa ..”  
aveva sospirato Clarke affondandole le mani in mezzo ai capelli neri

il rumore di passi in avvicinamento aveva interrotto quella situazione   
arrivata al punto di sfuggire al loro controllo  
“ sara’ meglio ..proseguire ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

Così avevano ripreso a camminare attraversando un piccolo ponticello di legno che le aveva portate al di sopra delle cascate …  
poi avevano proseguito fino ad arrivare ad uno spiazzo che dava ampia visione di un laghetto   
che doveva essere profondo visto Il colore blu' scuro delle sue acque   
“ e’ dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi   
..quando mi vogliono…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“... sei proprio un incantevole maliarda ..”  
le aveva risposto la biondina

dopo un po' si erano avviate per tornare al parcheggio,   
questa volta percorrendo un piu’ semplice sentiero

“ fermati al Supermercato …  
tutto questo movimento   
mi ha distrutto....  
..o bisogno di proteine ..”  
aveva detto Clarke …

Il cellulare di Lexa in quel momento, aveva segnalato l’arrivo di un altro messaggio  
Da Anya  
< l’investigatore descritto da tuo padre ..ha confessato …  
adesso abbiamo un'altra consistente prova per incastrare il Presidente della Plizer  
… un bacio >

“ chi e’ ? “  
aveva domandato la biondina

“ Anya …  
..sta'... andando tutto bene ..”

“ allora bisogna festeggiare ..”

**********************************************

Quand’erano rientrate nella loro casetta di legno   
Clarke era andata a farsi la doccia  
“ aspetta qui il tuo turno ..  
voglio preparare la cena …e mangiare …prima di mezzanotte ..”  
aveva detto sorridendo 

“intanto… accendi il caminetto …  
..vorrei arrostire la carne sulla brace “

 

Piu’ tardi , dopo essersi fatta la doccia , la brunetta aveva raggiunto Clarke ..in cucina   
“ cosa posso fare ?  
..la brace e’ pronta ..”

“… comincia a cuocere la carne ..”

Poi dopo aver cenato davanti al fuoco del camino , Clarke si era alzata  
“ aspettami…vado a prendere il dessert..”

Dopo poco era tornata con una ciotola enorme di fragole con la panna … e due cucchiaini  
poi era andata a prendere anche un secchiello pieno di ghiaccio con dentro una bottiglia di champagne e due calici…

“ assaggia ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina avvicinando alle labbra di Lexa una fragola ricoperta di panna  
poi l’aveva spinta delicatamente con un dito dentro la sua bocca   
“ uhm …deliziosa ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta leccando il dito della biondina 

“ uhm … mi e’ venuta un idea..”  
aveva aggiunto infilando l’indice nella ciotola   
dopo di che aveva cosparso di panna le labbra di Clarke

Poi aveva iniziato a leccarle mentre con una mano le sganciava i bottoni della camicetta …  
“ Lexa .. sei incorregibile”  
aveva mormorato la biondina mentre si lasciava andare con la schiena sul tappeto

Pochi minuti dopo il suo corpo nudo si era abbandonato al tocco delicato delle mani della brunetta

“ non hai portato le coppette ..”  
aveva mormorato iniziando a ricoprire con la panna il seno di Clarke   
poi aveva messo una fragola nell'insenatura tra due colline …  
poi un'altra…ed un'altra ancora …fino ad arrivarle sopra al pube 

La biondina aveva iniziato a tremare … in anticipo su quello che stava per accadere  
Due secondi dopo la lingua e le labbra morbide della brunetta erano entrate in azione

“ Uhm sei così buona ..”  
aveva mormorato quando a furia di leccare e succhiare era arrivata sul pube 

Tra un gemito ed un sospiro la biondina aveva mormorato   
“ bevimi ..”

Lexa in un baleno si era tolta la t-shirt   
quindi aveva preso dei cuscini che aveva messo sotto al sedere di Clarke   
“ oh amore …sei perfetta ..”  
aveva mormorato osservando l'apertura bagnata del suo amore  
Poi aveva iniziato a leccarla   
“ ooh si .. lì …amore “  
le gambe della biondina avevano circondato il collo della brunetta   
che aveva iniziato a penetrarla lentamente con la lingua   
I fianchi della biondina avevano iniziato a muoversi per andarle incontro   
“ ti prego..”

Lexa aveva iniziato ad alternare il movimento penetrante della sua lingua con il leccamento della clitoride   
e solo piu' tardi, quando la biondina le aveva mormorato  
“ sto per ..”  
la brunetta le aveva succhiato e mordicchiato il piccolo bottoncino   
fino a farle urlare il suo nome  
“ Lexaaa “

e mentre l'orgasmo esplodeva... l’aveva riempita di nuovo con la sua lingua 

piu’ tardi ,quando le contrazioni si erano calmate, era andata a baciarle la bocca  
mormorandole  
“ sai di me ..”

Dopo di che avevano continuato a coccolarsi alla luce tenue del fuoco

“ fammi aggiungere un po’ di legna ..”  
aveva detto Lexa ad un certo punto della serata

Poi dopo aver riatizzato le fiamme ,   
era tornata a sdraiarsi vicino a Clarke  
“ questa legna che arde ..  
..mi ha messo sete “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina leccandosi un labbro

“ non hai caldo ? “  
aveva aggiunto con aria maliziosa....sbottonandole i jeans

Poi quando aveva visto le forme perfette del suo amore ..  
...aveva preso dal secchiello la bottiglia di champagne  
“ e’ il mio turno..”  
aveva mormorato versandole sul seno e sul ventre un po’ di quel liquido frizzante …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un po' di leggerezza ...


	63. insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa riesce a far emergere il lato avventuroso di Clarke

Rapid River   
Lexa aveva appena finito di allacciarsi il piccolo casco  
“ sei pronta ? “  
aveva domandato a Clarke dopo che si era assicurata che il giubbotto salvagente ,indossato dalla biondina   
fosse stato correttamente agganciato

“ certo …andarsene... così….  
...dopo quello che e' successo  
...sarebbe una fine beffarda ..”  
aveva detto la biondina salendo sul kayak …

“ oh … come sei tragica !  
...non morirai  
tranquilla …  
al massimo potresti ....cadere in acqua   
e bere ..un po’ ….”  
le aveva risposto la brunetta porgendole la pagaia

Un minuto dopo la canoa era in mezzo alle acque turbolente del fiume

“ avrei dovuto scegliermi una fidanzata pigra ed indolente “  
aveva borbottato Clarke mentre tentava di pagaiare

“ …. non ti sento amore !  
..hai detto qualcosa ? “

“ si …. ho detto che   
..adoro il rafting ! “  
aveva urlato la biondina ..mordendosi un labbro   
< dannazione ..>

Poi le acque erano diventate ancor piu’ vorticose costringendola a raddoppiare gli sforzi …

“ preparati a ballare !”  
le aveva gridato Lexa 

“ Oh mio Dio “  
aveva esclamato un attimo prima di affrontare il primo piccolo salto   
“ aah ..”  
pochi secondi dopo il kayak era planato nelle acque tranquille di quel tratto di fiume  
che scorreva lento ai margini della foresta d’abeti rossi

“ … goditi il panorama … tra poco viene il bello   
..dovrai impegnarti …di piu’…”

Pochi chilometri dopo infatti, il paesaggio aveva cominciato a cambiare ,   
il bosco era sparito   
ed il fiume aveva iniziato a scorrere tra pareti rocciose  
... in mezzo all'acqua emergevano dei piccoli scogli di pietra liscia

“ ci siamo amore..   
...ricordati  
..dobbiamo pagaiare in sintonia …  
..se non vogliamo cappottare …”  
le aveva detto la brunetta 

“ va bene …  
...insieme ..”

Le acque avevano ripreso a turbinare  
Clarke aveva osservato per qualche istante i movimenti che le braccia di Lexa stavano facendo  
per assicurare la stabilita’ del kayak   
poi aveva cominciato a capire …   
ed a provare  
... dieci minuti dopo il suo pagaiare aveva iniziato ad essere in sintonia con quello della brunetta…  
fino a che ci aveva preso gusto …  
...ed aveva potuto pienamente apprezzare l’ebbrezza di quella sfida 

“ Lexa ..e’ stupendo ! “  
aveva gridato gioiosa tra gli schizzi d’acqua…

Mezz’ora dopo erano arrivate in un placido laghetto , e poco dopo il loro kayak si era arrenato tranquillo al fianco di altre canoe ..  
“ uah …dobbiamo rifarlo ! “  
aveva detto alla brunetta cominciando a sganciarsi il giubbotto arancione

Lexa l’aveva teneramente osservata ..  
poi le aveva mormorato  
“ hai gli occhi piu’ belli del mondo ..”

Dopo di che le aveva preso la mano ed erano salite sulla jeep che , via terra,   
le avrebbe riportate nel parcheggio dove avevano lasciato il loro Suv …

< sei bella da morire >  
Aveva pensato Clarke guardando quegli occhi verdi come la foresta che stavano attraversando

Prima di rientrare a casa si erano fermate a mangiare qualcosa in una tavola calda  
“ mi ci voleva proprio ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina addentando il suo cheeseburger

Poco dopo il pianto di un bambino ,aveva attirato l’attenzione di Lexa   
“ vado a vedere ..”

E la biondina aveva potuto vedere con quanta tenerezza il suo amore  
avesse rassicurato quel piccolo esserino trascurato dai due disattenti genitori   
...troppo impegnati a litigare

“ noi non discuteremo mai !  
..di fronte ai nostri figli ..”  
aveva asserito Lexa ,quando era tornata a sedersi accanto a Clarke..

Poi aveva deglutito….   
imbarazzata dal peso della propria affermazione

“ quindi…vorresti avere dei figli ? “  
le aveva timidamente chiesto la biondina

“ certamente !  
..magari..non subito ..  
e solo... se lo vorrai anche tu..”  
aveva risposto la brunetta

“ mi stai dicendo....  
.. che non sei terrorizzata  
all'idea di mettere su famiglia …  
..con me ?”  
aveva mormorato Clarke con gli occhi velati 

“ no ..non la sono ..   
...anzi lo spero..”

“ ...credevo che non me lo avresti chiesto mai .. “  
aveva detto la biondina visibilmente commossa 

“ ora che lo sai …  
..com’e’ …per te ? ”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa ...asciugandosi gli occhi

“ tu …sei l’amore della mia vita   
..creare una famiglia ..con te  
trasformera' in realta'…il mio piu’ grande sogno ..”

“ oh amore “  
aveva sussurrato Lexa prima di abbracciarla e suggellare con un appassionato bacio   
...la promessa di un futuro da vivere insieme

“ ci guardano ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

“ non m’importa ..  
..ca tutto bene..  
..si dovranno abituare ..”

“ si … hai ragione amore ..  
..non ci deve essere vergogna ..

“ amo questa donna ! “  
aveva allora, esclamato Clarke… ad alta voce 

Poi aveva teneramente accarezzato il volto di Lexa  
“ ora … portami a casa …. “

******************************  
30 settembre

“ .. dobbiamo assolutamente ritornarci ..”  
aveva detto Clarke, dando un’ultima occhiata agli interni della casetta di legno che le aveva ospitate   
per il tempo della loro breve vacanza  
“ erano anni che non trascorrevo giornate così intense e piacevoli ..”  
..grazie amore ! “

“ … sono felice … Clarke  
..come non la sono stata mai .. "  
Le aveva sussurrato Lexa …

Poi avevano caricato le loro valigie nel Suv   
“ guido ..io   
…sei pronta ..amore ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina immergendo i suoi occhi azzurri dentro al verde 

“ si …andiamo ..”  
le aveva risposto una sorridente brunetta

Poi erano partite …   
con la certezza che poco importava che cosa l'imprevedibile futuro le potesse riservare …  
perche’, comunque … lo avrebbero affrontato insieme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata ...
> 
> grazie a chi mi legge   
> ;)))


	64. Il compleanno di Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e' il compleanno di Clarke...   
> Lexa organizza una bella sorpresa

27 ottobre  
Quella mattina Lexa aveva svegliato Clarke portandole la colazione a letto,  
insieme ad un bel mazzo di rose bianche screziate di rosa  
“ Buon Compleanno amore ! “  
le aveva detto baciandole la bocca 

la biondina le aveva sorriso ...felice  
poi con voce roca le aveva mormorato  
“ …sei adorabile..  
e mi piacerebbe ringraziarti …  
a modo mio..

..ma so gia’ che farei tardi al lavoro..”

**************************************

“ buona giornata amore !  
allora…ci vediamo stasera , alle 21…  
direttamente da Amalfi’s..  
Il mio turno finira’ alle 20…   
..ho con me il cambio d’abito necessario  
..a farmi bella..per te …”  
aveva detto Clarke avviandosi verso la porta 

prima di uscire aveva delicatamente sfiorato con un bacio, le labbra dischiuse della brunetta   
“ … a dopo amore … “

 

Era passato solo un minuto da che Clarke era andata via   
quando Lexa aveva chiamato Anya  
“ allora .... a che ora arrivate ? “

“ dovremmo atterrare a Portland intorno alle 20 …  
salvo complicazioni… ci saremo tutti…”  
Aveva risposto la detective

“ perfetto .. sorella   
..non vedo l’ora di vederti !  
e…Clarke …  
chissa’ come sara’ contenta della sorpresa ..”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta 

“ a dopo…”

Una volta terminata la prima telefonata aveva chiamato Emori e Nyko  
“ ..se poteste venire prima ..  
avremmo un po’ di tempo   
da passare insieme..prima della cena  
.. mi farebbe piacere  
… farvi vedere la mia nuova palestra…”

“ certamente …  
possiamo essere da te per le 17 …  
..va bene ? “  
aveva chiesto Emori

“ si…   
..vi aspetto ! “

Dopo di che si era preparata per uscire …   
poiche’ prima di andare ad insegnare Taekwondo doveva passare in gioielleria …a ritirare il regalo di Clarke

“ abbiamo incastonato i tre diamanti nel simbolo dell’infinito … ed usato l’oro bianco, il giallo e quello rosso”  
Aveva detto l’artigiano orafo mostrandole la collanina con il centrale a forma di otto…  
“ va bene ? “

“ oh … si..  
e’ proprio come l’avevo pensata ..”

Poi era passata dal negozio d’intimo per ritirare il babydoll in seta nera con intramezzi di pizzo   
che quella notte…avrebbe indossato per lei 

*************************************************

Clarke intanto dopo aver visitato i suoi pazienti …   
era andata nel suo studio

“ grazie mamma ..  
spero che prima o poi  
potremo vederci ..”  
aveva risposto ad Abby che l’aveva chiamata per farle gli auguri

Poi era andata a prendersi un caffe’ ..   
felice di sapere che piu’ tardi avrebbe festeggiato il suo compleanno insieme a lei…   
con l’amore della vita sua  
Con la donna che in pochi mesi aveva cambiato la sua vita …

 

Lexa aveva accolto l’arrivo dei propri genitori con un sorriso ..  
“ bentornati ..  
e..grazie per essere venuti..”  
poi li aveva abbracciati 

“ sono felice che tu ce l’abbia chiesto ! “  
aveva detto Emori  
“ mio Dio..sei raggiante ..”

“ .. sono così... innamorata … “

“ ne’ …sono felice …  
..te lo meriti .. “  
aveva detto Nyko ,abbracciandola

Una mezz’oretta dopo i tre erano usciti per andare a vedere la Palestra   
durante il tragitto Lexa aveva chiesto  
“ raccontatemi tutto…della vostra nuova vita “

*****************************

Alle 19 a Washington, Abby e Marcus, Anya e Raven , in compagnia di Lincoln ed Octavia   
si erano imbarcati sul volo che li avrebbe portati a Portland … 

La brunetta ed i suoi genitori , mezz'ora dopo, avevano iniziato a prepararsi per la festa

Lexa aveva indossato un corto vestitino verde smeraldo, si era ondulata i lunghi capelli neri e completato l’opera con un trucco leggero 

“ sei stupenda ..”  
aveva esclamato Emori quando l’aveva vista comparire nel salotto

“ ..devo dire che ..anche voi …  
..non siete ...male ..”

in effetti… Nyko nel suo completo nero ed Emori con il suo vestito color glicine  
potevano fare ancora invidia a coppie ben piu’ giovani di loro

verso le 20,30 era arrivata l’ora di andare   
“ prego mie belle signore ..  
..sono anni che aspetto questo momento..”  
Aveva detto un commosso Nyko

Dieci minuti prima delle 21 , ad eccezione di Clarke, si erano ritrovati tutti davanti all'entrata del Ristorante  
Lexa aveva presentato i propri genitori a chi ancora non li conosceva   
Dopo di che li aveva esortati ad entrare  
“ rimango io …ad aspettare Clarke ..”

La biondina si era dovuta vestire e truccare in fretta perche’ era stata trattenuta da un’emergenza  
..comunque con quel vestito blu’ ed i biondi capelli raccolti sulla nuca era...  
molto piu’ che bella …

Clarke era arrivata nel parcheggio di Amalfi’s con cinque minuti di ritardo ..  
“ scusami …c’era traffico “  
aveva detto aprendo la portiera del Suv ed offrendo la visione mozzafiato delle sue belle gambe 

“ no..non importa …   
aveva mormorato un’estasiata brunetta 

“ Cristo amore..  
..non mi guardare così…”  
< Ma ti sei vista ? >  
Aveva pensato la biondina mordendosi un labbro..  
poi le aveva dato un bacio  
“ ..sara' meglio andare “

così, poco dopo, erano entrate nel locale 

Accolte da un vociare collettivo  
“ sorpresaaa  
Buon Compleanno Clarke ! “

“ mamma ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina  
Per un attimo aveva guardato i compiaciuti occhi verdi del suo amore   
“ sei incredibile..  
..grazie .. “

..poi era corsa ad abbracciare una commossa Abby ….  
“ sono così contenta di vederti “  
Aveva mormorato stringendosi al petto della madre

Dopo di che era stato il turno di Marcus   
ed alle sue amiche …   
persone che amava ma che oramai non vedeva da mesi  
“ Dio come …mi siete mancate..”

Quindi aveva dato un veloce bacio ad Anya ed a Lincoln   
da ultimo era andata a salutare i genitori di Lexa  
“ e’ così bello riverdervi ! “  
aveva mormorato abbracciando Nyko ed Emori

Dieci minuti dopo erano tutti seduti intorno al tavolo…  
pronti per la cena  
“ non potevi farmi sorpresa piu’ gradita ..  
aveva detto accomodandosi vicino alla brunetta  
Poi le aveva preso teneramente una mano e l’aveva messa in mezzo alle sue  
“ Lexa …ti amo tanto ..”

“ ti amo tanto anch’io e non desidero altro che vederti felice ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la sua ex guardia del corpo 

 

“ con l’anno nuovo andremo a convivere “  
Le aveva detto Raven durante la cena

“ noi invece…ci sposeremo a Marzo ..”  
Aveva aggiunto una raggiante Octavia

" uah... sono felice ..per voi .."

 

Dopo la squisita cena era arrivato il momento della torta e dei regali …  
“ auguri amore “  
le aveva mormorato Lexa porgendole la scatolina blu’…

“ mi dispiace Clarke … non avevo altro modo …   
e'...un po’ … solenne … “  
aveva detto Abby mostrandole una busta

La biondina aveva aperto il plico  
Sul logo c’era scritto Associazione Griffin /Woods  
“ Oggi e’ stata avviata la produzione di Clexa 2 , un farmaco portentoso per la cura del cancro  
Frutto dell’unione di due anime generose che hanno dato la vita affinche’ questo sogno potesse diventare realta’ ..

Seguendo gli intenti espressi in vita dalla Dott Clarke Griffin e dalla Sig.na Lexa Woods   
il farmaco verra’ offerto e distribuito gratuitamente ..  
i costi di produzione saranno coperti dalle donazioni raccolte dalla Griffin Cancer’s Defeat

“ guarda amore ! “  
aveva detto commossa la biondina porgendo il foglio alla brunetta  
“ grazie mamma “

“ non doveva…“  
Aveva mormorato una sopraffatta Lexa asciugandosi gli occhi 

Poi le due giovani in coro, avevano abbracciato la sorridente Abby…  
“ dai ora …apri il regalo del tuo amore   
sono sicura che sara'.... bello "

Per prima cosa Clarke, aveva letto il bigliettino  
< Rapita nello specchio dei tuoi occhi  
Respiro il tuo respiro…  
Ti amo  
Lexa >  
E poi aveva aperto l’astuccio di velluto blu’  
Ed aveva visto la collanina

“ oh amore ….  
..e’ bellissima …”  
aveva mormorato con occhi scintillanti

“ aiutami …   
..la voglio mettere subito …”

********************************  
Verso mezzanotte la felice combriccola si era trasferita al Crystal , una discoteca allocata sul lungomare di Portland,   
per terminare la serata nell'allegria della danza ….

Per la prima mezz’ora il ritmo cadenzato della musica aveva permesso al piccolo gruppo di scatenarsi   
tutto Insieme sulla pista…  
“ i tuoi genitori si muovono come se avessero ancora vent’ anni ..”  
aveva detto la festeggiata all'orecchio della brunetta  
“ si .. sono una bella coppia ..”

Poi la musica era cambiata per lasciare spazio al ballo lento …  
“ balla con me ..amore “  
aveva mormorato Clarke 

Le braccia di Lexa avevano subito circondato i suoi fianchi morbidi ed un minuto dopo sembrava che, a muoversi sulla pista, ci fosse un unico corpo  
La biondina aveva abbandonato la testa sull’incavo del collo della brunetta  
ed aveva iniziato a sfiorarlo delicatamente con le labbra  
Un brivido di piacere aveva immediatamente attraversato le reni di Lexa  
“ amore … ti prego  
..lo sai che...non ti resisto …”

Un minuto dopo la mano di Raven aveva sfiorato le spalle delle due giovani  
togliendole dall'imbarazzo  
“ posso rubarti la mia amica ?

“ certamente .. ma ti concedo solo cinque minuti ..”  
aveva risposto la brunetta regalandole un delizioso sorriso

Dopo di si aveva iniziato a muoversi con l'idea di andare a sedersi sul divanetto  
“ concederesti un ballo ….al tuo vecchio ? “  
le aveva domandato Nyko 

“ con piacere..”  
aveva mormorato un emozionata Lexa

Poi le mani forti dell’uomo si erano appoggiate sulle spalle della figlia  
“ se e’ soltanto un sogno   
..ti prego.. non svegliarmi..”  
aveva mormorato guardandola teneramente con i suoi grandi occhi neri

“ no..  
Papa’…e’ tutto vero “  
Aveva risposto la brunetta con occhi umidi  
“ allora ..balliamo …”

“ guarda …”  
aveva detto Raven alla biondina  
“ .. come sono belli …”

“ grazie..”  
aveva mormorato Nyko, quando il ballo era finito 

Lexa l’aveva guardato  
“ giurami che questa volta .."

“Ssh ..non lo dire nemmeno…  
..niente e nessuno…ci potra’ separare di nuovo ..”  
le aveva detto l’uomo

“ … vado da Emori…”  
Aveva detto allora Lexa prima di avvicinarsi alla sua mamma   
che stava parlando con Abby

“ vorresti ballare con tua figlia ? “

“ oh … si  
...decisamente .. si ”

poi quando le mani di Emori avevano sfiorato il volto della brunetta   
le era stato impossibile trattenere la commozione  
“ mamma….  
mi sei mancata così tanto “  
aveva bisbigliato con le guance rigate dal pianto

per l'emozione, ad Emori avevano ceduto le ginocchia   
poi era entrata in iperventilazione  
Lexa aveva dovuto sorreggerla  
“ scu sami …  
..dovrei essere io ..  
..quella piu’ forte…”

“ forza..respira con me …”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta accarezzandole la schiena

Poi quando la crisi era passata avevano iniziato lentamente a muoversi   
Abbracciate ….  
..occhi verdi immersi in altri occhi verdi

******************************

Alle tre di notte Lincoln aveva chiamato il taxi …  
che lo avrebbe portato in aeroporto, con Octavia, Raven ed Anya….  
“ dobbiamo andare….   
mi dispiace , ma tra poche ore dobbiamo iniziare a lavorare ..”  
aveva detto alle due giovani

“ purtroppo… anche noi..”  
avevano detto i genitori di Lexa

“ mi dispiace ..  
Ma abbiamo iniziato da poco ..  
..non possiamo arrivare tardi al lavoro…”  
aveva detto Emori 

le due giovani avevano salutato tutti con caldi abbracci e teneri baci

ma con tutte quelle partenze …la festa era finita   
“ sara’ meglio andare a casa “  
Aveva detto Clarke ad Abby e Marcus, gli unici rimasti…

Una mezz’oretta dopo le due giovani erano entrate nella loro camera da letto …

Lexa era insolitamente silenziosa mentre s’infilava la maglietta ed i pantaloncini del pigiama  
“ che ti succede amore ? “

“ ..sono sopraffatta ..”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta infilandosi sotto le lenzuola

“ guardami …”  
le aveva mormorato Clarke ..   
L’azzurro si era dissolto nel verde...

“ ti prego   
..tienimi stretta “  
Le aveva chiesto la brunetta mentre le si riempivano gli occhi di lacrime  
“ ho paura   
questa enorme felicita’ …mi spaventa…  
e' gia’ tanto avere il tuo amore  
..ora che ho ritrovato anche i miei genitori …  
..mi sembra di avere troppo..”

La biondina le aveva baciato il viso mentre con un dito cercava di portarle via le lacrime  
“ non e’ troppo…  
..te lo meriti ..”

Poi aveva cercato le sue labbra mentre la stringeva forte tra le sue braccia  
E Lexa le aveva mormorato  
“ avevo un'altra sorpresa per te …  
..ma ora ho solo bisogno di sentire il tuo respiro ..  
e ritrovare la quiete della mia casa .."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...  
> coraggio...manca poco alla fine  
> ;)))


	65. la proposta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa rompe gli indugi

16 dicembre

Lexa era appena uscita dal laboratorio di oreficeria ..  
nella tasca del cappotto aveva la scatolina di velluto blu'  
che conteneva il solitario in oro bianco a cui aveva fatto incastonare uno zaffiro blu’ ….   
Con quell’anello , piu’ tardi , avrebbe chiesto a Clarke di diventare sua moglie ..

“ Anya …   
…sto’ andando in panico …  
l'amo da morire !  
..ma... non staro’ correndo troppo ? “  
aveva chiesto timidamente alla sorella

“ l’amore e’ l’unica cosa che trascende il tempo e lo spazio …  
ogni momento e’ giusto ..  
e poi ...  
dopo quello che avete passato…”  
..vi meritate di essere felici..”

“ grazie ..  
..ti faro’ sapere ..”

Ore 18  
Clarke appena uscita dall’Ospedale , era subito salita in macchina….  
..andava di fretta , Lexa l’aspettava in Palestra 

Un mese prima durante un turno al pronto soccorso , un giovane in crisi d’astinenza, l’aveva aggredita   
e sebbene , al di la’ dello spavento, non avesse subito alcuna danno ,quell'ennesima aggressione patita   
le aveva reso chiaro che era stanca della sua impotenza

quando era rientrata a casa aveva detto a Lexa  
“ sono stanca di subire …insegnami a difendermi ..”  
così da un mese, la brunetta le stava insegnando alcune tecniche di autodifesa   
prese in prestito tra le varie discipline delle Arti Marziali 

aveva dieci minuti di ritardo quando era uscita dallo spogliatoio ed aveva raggiunto il dojo   
il suo amore la stava aspettando nel lato joseki... quello del maestro   
Lexa , quella sera, indossava il costume bianco da Judo, pantaloni morbidi e la giacca aperta   
ed aveva raccolto in una treccia , i suoi lunghi capelli neri   
“ Cristo …   
..sei uno schianto !”  
Aveva mormorato la biondina dopo che era rimasta incantata ad osservarla ,per qualche minuto 

“ tentare di sedurmi  
..prima della lezione   
Non ti salvera’   
..mettero’ comunque al tappeto  
il tuo bel culo …”  
aveva dichiarato la brunetta sfoderando uno dei suoi irresistibili sorrisi

“ ok .. ammetto..  
..di averci provato …”  
aveva detto Clarke avvicinandosi al centro del dojo

Poi avevano piegato il busto in avanti ed eseguito il ritsu re, il saluto di rito del Judoka

“ora.. concentrati ..”  
le aveva detto Lexa fissandola con i suoi occhi verdi   
< facile a dirsi .. >  
aveva pensato la biondina perdendosi nella foresta

“ oggi ti faro’ vedere come neutralizzare un attacco  
con la sola pressione di alcuni punti …”

Dopo di che, per una mezz’oretta, le aveva fatto vedere alcune prese  
che Clarke aveva provato ad imitare  
“ bene … adesso vediamo come te la cavi ..”  
aveva detto Lexa afferrandola per la giacca 

Tre secondi dopo il culo della biondina era gia’ stato sbattuto contro il materassino…

l'allenamento , per un po', era andato avanti così....a senso unico ..

“ te l’avevo detto ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta con aria compiaciuta  
“ devi impegnarti di piu’ ..  
..non c’e’ gusto… ..  
..dai alzati..”

Clarke , punta nell’orgoglio, si era subito rialzata   
poi aveva guardato la brunetta con aria aggressiva  
“ adesso ti faccio vedere ..”  
aveva detto muovendo velocemente un piede verso la caviglia della brunetta  
che colta di sorpresa aveva perso l’equilibrio…   
..la biondina ne aveva subito approfittato per stenderla 

“ finalmente ..”  
aveva sospirato Lexa mentre tentava di liberarsi dalla presa di Clarke   
che pero’…non mollava 

Da quel momento in poi l’allenamento si era trasformato ..  
diventando uno scambio molto intenso e combattuto …  
un alternanza di veloci attacchi e brillanti difese

< … si … voglio perdermi nell’immensita’ del tuo cielo ..per sempre ..>  
aveva pensato la brunetta osservando l’azzurro degli occhi del suo amore

< si … voglio te ..>  
poi aveva afferrato il bavero della giacca aperta di Clarke e l’aveva mandata giu’…   
..una presa senza scampo …

La biondina infatti, era immobilizzata dalla brunetta   
che le stava sopra a cavalcioni con un braccio intorno al collo 

“ ..mi arrendo ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, mollando di colpo..la presa   
dopo di che aveva sollevato il busto e l’aveva languidamente guardata   
< cosa vuoi di piu' ?  
mi hai gia'..steso... >  
aveva pensato la biondina 

 

“ ti ho amato ieri…   
..ti amo oggi e ti amero’ domani …”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta  
Poi si era fatta coraggio …. ed aveva preso l’anello che teneva nella tasca interna della sua giacca bianca  
e glielo aveva offerto tenendolo nel palmo della mano  
“ sono follemente innamorata di te…  
poi aveva deglutito l’emozione ...  
“ Clarke ….   
…mi vuoi sposare ?

La biondina per un minuto era stata incapace di una qualsiasi reazione  
poi aveva balbettato  
“ si …si   
..si …Lexa ..”

Quindi aveva sollevato la tremolante mano sinistra   
“ ..ti prego…”  
le aveva sussurrato emozionata ….  
offrendole l’anulare

Poi , commossa, aveva osservato l’anello   
“ … e’ incredibilmente bello ..”

“ oh mio Dio …   
..sono così felice !  
.. diventerai mia moglie…  
mi sembra un sogno ..”  
aveva poi aggiunto la biondina raggiante   
“ Il tuo amore e’ la mia vera ricchezza ..”

Gli occhi verdi di Lexa erano scintillanti di gioia quando le aveva chiesto   
“ora.. posso baciare la mia fidanzata ? 

 

Sai….da quando ti amo … la mia vita e’ bella …”  
aveva aggiunto sorridendo 

questa volta la risposta di Clarke non si era fatta attendere  
“ sai ..solo quando ti amo …so di vivere..”  
aveva sussurrato mentre le baciava le labbra

Poi l’azzurro era entrato nella foresta  
“ per questo …lo’ faro’ senza misura ..  
..non esiste altro rimedio..  
..se non quello di amarti di piu’…”

Aveva mormorato la biondina mentre slacciava la cintura nera annodata intorno alla giro vita della brunetta  
" conosco anch'io dei punti ..  
su cui fare pressione ...   
che.... ti manderanno... su.. "

" provalo .."  
aveva bisbigliato Lexa  
mentre si offriva all'assalto delle labbra di Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	66. Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> il primo Natale delle Clexa

25 dicembre

Quella mattina Clarke si era svegliata presto …. al contempo ansiosa ed eccitata   
Non vedeva l’ora di offrire a Lexa il solitario, su cui aveva fatto incastonare l’antico smeraldo verde   
che sua nonna paterna le aveva regalato per i suoi diciotto anni  
“ era di mia mamma..  
..ricordo ancora cosa mi disse donandomelo ..  
< Spero che tu, come me, abbia la fortuna di trovare il vero amore >  
… così e’ stato… ho avuto una vita felice ...  
Ora e’ tuo …  
..non c’e’ due senza tre  
… spero proprio che accada anche a te ..”

Dopo aver sposato Finn, Clarke aveva pensato che con lei , quella lieta tradizione ,aveva miseramente fallito ..  
Ma poi aveva incontrato Lexa e …. tutto era cambiato …  
..ed ora era una donna felice

< ..forse un giorno … lo donera’ a nostra figlia…  
O chissa’ , magari a nostra quando diventeremo nonne …>  
la biondina aveva guardato con tenerezza il suo amore ancora addormentato  
immaginandosela coi capelli bianchi 

e proprio in quel momento la brunetta aveva aperto i suoi occhi verdi  
“ tesoro ..da quanto sei sveglia ..?  
aveva mormorato con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno

“ da poco ..  
..ma non mi sono annoiata ..  
il panorama era incantevole ..”

“comunque...Buon Natale   
..amore mio ..”  
Aveva sussurrato la biondina baciando le labbra morbide della brunetta

“ oh ..Buon Natale anche a te ! “

“ non mi sembra vero …  
..di essere qui …con te  
un anno fa … ero una donna distrutta  
pensavo che il destino fosse stato terribilmente crudele   
da permettermi di sopravvivere …”

“ ssh Lexa ..  
E’ questo il tuo modo di apprezzare ..  
..la mia avvenente presenza ?  
…mi deludi…  
..cambia argomento ..”  
Aveva chiesto Clarke..

“ perdonami ..  
..sono una stupida ..  
.. rimedio subito ..”  
aveva bisbigliato la brunetta infilando una mano sotto la maglietta del pigiama della biondina  
che aveva mormorato  
“ uhm …. sono molto offesa …”

“ ed io....molto preoccupata ..  
...di avere solo una lingua ..”

***************************  
Due orgasmi dopo…

Clarke stava freneticamente muovendo i fianchi per andare incontro alle tre dita che la stavano   
inesorabilmente portando verso il terzo ..  
“ si…amore … sei perdonata ..”  
poi aveva inarcato il bacino ed era esplosa  
“ Lexaaa ..”  
… e dopo era collassata ..esausta sul materasso

ore 10,30  
“ amore ..ti devi alzare ..  
..mi dispiace ma i miei ci aspettano …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta cercando di rianimare l’assopita biondina ..  
...tentandola con l’aroma sprigionato dalla tazza fumante di caffe’

“ oh mio Dio …   
si ..ora …mi alzo … “

dieci minuti dopo le due giovani erano entrate in doccia   
ed alle 11,30 erano partite per Sanford ….

La strada , a tratti era ghiacciata , la brunetta stava guidando con la dovuta attenzione  
< non… dovrei farlo..>  
aveva pensato la biondina iniziando ad accarezzare il ginocchio del suo amore …  
poi era risalita sulla coscia

“ Clar k e …”

“ Cristo ..Lexa ..  
..ti metti sempre i pantaloni ! “  
Proprio oggi dovevi indossare un abito corto..”

“ e’ Natale …  
l'ho fatto per te …”  
aveva risposto la brunetta

“ appunto ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina sfiorando il bordo dei collant neri punteggiati da stelline dorate

“ ..e .. 3 a 0 ….  
non e’ un punteggio onorevole ..”

“ faremo tardi ..”  
era stato l’estrema scusa della brunetta

“ faro’ presto…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke mentre infilava la mano sotto l’elastico delle mutandine 

un brivido di piacere aveva sottilmente attraversato la spina dorsale della brunetta   
mentre sterzava per fermare il suv in un area di sosta

La lingua della biondina aveva iniziato a lambire il lobo dell’orecchio della brunetta   
che era impegnata a tirarsi giu’ collant e mutandine

“ uhm … perfetto sei gia’ bagnata ..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina , dopo un po’  
scivolandole dentro con un dito…

**********************************

“ scusateci del ritardo ….  
..la strada era ghiacciata ..”  
avevano detto quando si erano trovate davanti ai volti sorridenti di Nyko ed Emori   
“ Buon Natale “  
poi si erano abbracciati 

“ sono così felice …  
..di avervi qui …  
aveva detto la madre di Lexa

“ e’ due giorni …che cucina ..”  
aveva aggiunto Nyko , con tono scherzoso 

********************************

“ complimenti mamma !”  
aveva esclamato la brunetta alla fine del pranzo

“ si..Emori .. e’ vero..  
eraa tutto davvero squisito ! "  
aveva aggiunto la biondina

“ tempo di scambiarsi i doni…  
andiamo in salotto..”  
aveva detto il padre di Lexa

Poi , quand'erano tutte sedute sul divano,   
era andato a prendere due pacchetti che stavano sotto l’albero di Natale

“…era del tuo bisnonno .. “  
aveva detto Nyko porgendo al Lexa il suo regalo  
La brunetta aveva sciolto il nastro ed aperto l’astuccio di velluto rosso  
ed aveva visto il ciondolo a forma di ruota dentata   
che pendeva dalla catenina fatta di una maglia finemente lavorata  
“ ... e’ il simbolo dei Triku…. Il tuo Clan … “  
aveva spiegato Emori

“ grazie ..e’ molto ..  
...potente ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta stringendolo tra le dita   
poi l’aveva dato ad Emori  
“ aiutami .. voglio indossarlo...”

Dopo di che era stato il turno di Clarke  
“ uah … e’ incredibile…  
… come avete fatto a trovarlo ?  
..e' una rarita' ... "  
aveva esclamato estasiata , aprendo il vecchio libro con la copertina in pelle scura   
Il titolo impresso in caratteri dorati era  
< Anatomia nell'espressione pittorica (1806), di Sir Charles Bell >

“ .. una delle rare gioie di essere Grounders ..”  
le aveva risposto Nyko

“ questo e’ per voi…da parte nostra .. “  
aveva detto la brunetta porgendo ad Emori la busta di cartoncino rosso   
che conteneva un coupon valido per 5 giorni di soggiorno in un hotel di Ghoram …   
“ … e’ aperto ..sceglierete voi quando andare ..”  
aveva puntualizzato la biondina

“ grazie davvero ..non vedo l’ora di portare Emori a sciare ! “  
aveva esclamato Nyko  
“ come facevate a sapere che ci piace la montagna ? “

“ ad intuito … Lexa ama i boschi…  
..ed i fiumi ..”  
aveva detto Clarke ripensando alla loro ultima piccola vacanza alle White Mountains

“ Il mio regalo per te …  
e’ imbarazzante …”  
Aveva detto Lexa … arrossendo  
dopo di che aveva dato alla biondina un pacchettino rosso 

“ le intenzioni di mia figlia sono evidenti ..”  
aveva commentato Emori   
quando Clarke aveva mostrato a tutti   
il completino intimo in seta nera intramezzato da giuste trasparenze …

Poi si erano messi tutti a ridere …

“ ora...tocca a me … “  
aveva mormorato la biondina mordendosi un labbro

poi si era inginocchiata davanti a Lexa   
ed aveva aperto la scatoletta che conteneva l’anello  
“ Alexandria ..  
sposami ..  
tra sei giorni ! “

“ con il vostro permesso ..”  
aveva aggiunto guardando per un secondo Emori e Niko

“ oh amore … si ..  
..non vedo l’ora … “

“ beh .. che aspetti ?   
... puoi baciarla ..”  
aveva commentato la madre della brunetta

“ aspetto che m’infili l’anello ..”  
aveva detto offrendo l’anulare della sua mano sinistra   
“ e’ stupendo.. sembra …una pietra antica ..”

“ si..e’ così…  
..piu’ tardi ti raccontero’ la sua storia “

...poi finalmente Lexa l’aveva baciata

“ ti amo da morire “  
aveva mormorato Clarke 

“ io..di piu’…”

“ ed io sono onorato  
.di concederti la mano di mia figlia !”  
aveva esclamato Nyko … dopo un po’..  
..quando le due giovani avevano interrotto di baciarsi   
...per mancanza d’aria nei polmoni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ...
> 
> grazie ...


	67. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la famiglia si allarga....

18 mesi dopo  
27 giugno 2019

Le prime contrazioni erano iniziate alle due di notte, ma essendo ancora deboli e non ravvicinate  
Clarke aveva deciso di non svegliare ancora sua moglie

Verso le sette del mattino pero',i dolori erano diventati piu’ consistenti ..  
“ Lexa …svegliati …  
.. ci siamo ..”  
aveva detto Clarke non riuscendo a trattenere la smorfia di dolore provocata dall'ennesima contrazione

La brunetta aveva velocemente acquistato lucidita ’ ..  
< niente panico >  
si era detta precipitandosi giu’ dal letto  
“ tranquilla amore   
..andra’ tutto bene..”  
aveva detto a sua moglie   
Poi , in fretta, aveva cercato d’infilarsi una maglietta, un paio di jeans e le scarpe da tennis …   
ma nell'agitazione aveva dimenticato di allacciarsi le stringhe …  
..dimenticanza che le aveva provocato un inciampo che l’aveva mandata a sbattere contro la porta del bagno ..

 

“ ..uhm ..   
..speriamo bene ..  
..quando mi hai sposato hai promesso che mi saresti stata sempre vicina ….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina sforzandosi di non ridere

“ sono enorme …  
...non in grado di soccorrerti…  
sarei occupata ..  
mi sa che tua figlia ha fretta di conoscerci …”  
aveva aggiunto afferrandosi alle lenzuola sconvolta da un fitta di dolore 

“ ..no..non ..  
..mi sono fatta niente .. “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta massaggiandosi la fronte  
< Cristo .. che botta ! >

Poi aveva afferrato la valigia che avevano preparato insieme un mese prima   
e che conteneva tutto il necessario per la breve degenza ospedaliera della loro figlia e di Clarke

“ amore… tranquilla ..  
..ora ti aiuto a vestirti ...”  
< .. smettila di tremare … >

dopo di che , aveva facilitato la biondina ad infilarsi una comoda tuta  
“ … sogno il momento ..  
In cui potro’ di nuovo indossare un abito ..  
..e non sembrare un elefante blu’ ..  
.. sono così’ goffa …non so proprio come hai fatto …  
a sopportarmi .. “  
aveva detto la dottoressa , sbuffando

“ ma cosa dici Clar k e “  
ai miei occhi… tu sei … e sarai sempre  
la donna piu’ bella del mondo ! “

“ Ahi … che male ! “

< Cristo…. Non sopporto di vederti soffrire ..>  
“ .. dai ora… respira con me amore ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa cominciando a fare dei respiri profondi

< oh… e’ un mese   
che…non ti tocco ..   
ero sempre troppo stanca  
… non vedo l’ora di tornare ad essere io la causa del tuo respiro accelerato .. >  
aveva pensato Clarke mentre inspirava ed espirava velocemente

< Oddio .... stiamo per diventare mamme …>  
" .. andiamo.."  
aveva mormorato la brunetta dandole una mano ed afferrando la valigia con l’altra

Poi quand’erano state sul punto di salire sull’auto   
Lexa si era resa conto di essersi scordata le chiavi  
“ scusami…torno subito ..”

Un minuto dopo era di ritorno dalla biondina che la stava attendendo col volto pallido e sudato ..  
dopo averla fatta accomodare aveva subito avviato il motore ..  
“ vederti soffrire …mi fa uscire di testa ..”  
aveva commentato mentre faceva la retromarcia per immettersi nella strada principale

“ … lo…so …  
ma e’ inevitabile …  
le donne lo fanno da sempre …   
Sopravvivero’ …”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina con le pupille dilatate dal dolore

Mezz’ora dopo erano entrate nel Pronto Soccorso dell’Ospedale di Portland, lo stesso dove, fino a tre mesi prima, aveva lavorato Clarke  
Nancy, la ginecologa che la seguiva, era gia’ lì che l’aspettava per visitarla ..  
“ potresti far rimanere qui…mia moglie ? “

“ si … con piacere …”

“ ok … c’e’ da aspettare … sei dilatata di 6 cm   
ora...vi faccio accompagnare in camera … "  
aveva detto la ginecologa sfilandosi i guanti sterili

dopo essersi sistemate, Lexa aveva chiamato Abby ed i suoi genitori  
“ prendo il primo aereo ..”  
aveva detto la madre di Clarke

“ saremo lì ..tra un’ora e mezzo ..”  
aveva detto Emori   
“ ... falla camminare e falle fare una doccia calda..  
insomma, cerca d’aiutarla a rilassarsi ..”  
aveva aggiunto

“ cerchero’..  
ma…mamma…  
..sono in panico ! “  
aveva risposto Lexa

“ devi essere forte…  
..per lei..  
e per la vostra bambina ..  
... forza..  
Partiamo subito ! “

Due ore dopo , erano tutti presenti ..  
Clarke era sempre piu’ sofferente poiche’ le contrazioni del travaglio erano ravvicinate e dolorose

“ sei ad 8 cm …  
..manca poco..”  
aveva detto Luise , l’ostetrica che stava monitorando la fase di dilatazione della biondina

“ amore … torno subito  
vado a prendermi un caffe’..  
..Abby restera’ con te..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, bisognosa di una pausa dallo strazio che provava ad ogni dolorosa contrazione della moglie

“ tra non molto arrivera’ il momento   
..della fase espulsiva…  
ed allora il tuo supporto e la tua forza  
diventeranno ancora piu’ necessari ..  
Clarke e' gia' stanca ...avra’ momenti di debolezza  
sara’ compito tuo… rassicurarla “  
aveva detto Emori alla sua pallida figlia

“ ..sono emozionata e felice   
... di diventare mamma…  
ma non ero preparata al dolore di Clarke ..”  
era stato l’amaro commento di Lexa

Quattro ore dopo era arrivato l’attesa notizia  
“ ci siamo .. 10 cm  
Clarke   
e' ora di andare in sala parto..”  
aveva detto l’ostetrica

“ Lexa …sono così stanca..  
non ho piu’ forze ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina...smarrita

“ Clar k e tranquilla …ce la farai   
sei la donna piu' forte che conosco …  
Ti amo…”

Dopo poco la biondina , aveva cominciato ad avvertire l’urgenza di spingere

La brunetta, che nel frattempo aveva indossato la mascherina e la vestaglietta sterile   
le teneva la mano e l’esortava a respirare col diaframma...per assecondare la spinta 

Dopo una mezz’oretta Abby aveva detto alla figlia   
“ coraggio si vede gia’ la testa ..”

“ dai amore   
ancora una spinta ..”  
le diceva la brunetta  
Clarke era esausta  
“ sono così stanca …”

“ ancora un ultimo sforzo ..  
spingi ..  
..ora..! “  
aveva ordinato Abby

ancora tre spinte e poi ..

“ l'ho presa.. ! “  
aveva esclamato l'ostetrica

“ va..vai a vedere nostra figlia ..”  
aveva mormorato la pallida biondina

“ mio Dio amore  
..e’ così piccola !"

..ed e’ bella come te.. "  
Aveva commentato Lexa vedendo , per la prima volta, gli occhi azzurri della piccolina ..

“ a te l'onore di tagliare il cordone ombelicale ..”  
aveva chiesto l’ostetrica all'emozionata brunetta

E poi finalmente Lexa , aveva potuto prendere tra le braccia la loro figlia   
“ hai fatto un capolavoro ! “

“ dai...che aspetti ....fammela vedere ..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke

 

Qualche minuto dopo l’ostetrica aveva guardato Abby …con aria preoccupata..  
e le aveva mormorato  
“ sta’ diventando sempre piu’ pallida …  
.. non ha piu’ contrazioni ..  
deve espellere in fretta la placenta..  
sta' perdendo troppo sangue ..”

“ si …lo vedo …”

“ Lexa ora devi uscire ! “  
aveva detto la madre di Clarke, non riuscendo a mascherare la propria preoccupazione

“ No….   
..cosa succede ?  
..voglio stare con lei !  
glel'ho promesso.. “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta in preda al panico .. stringendosi al petto la loro figlioletta

“ ok ..rimani..  
..ma fatti da parte …”

< c’e’ troppo sangue …  
Amore ..ti prego..>  
aveva pensato la tremante brunetta mentre si spostava

“ Clarke ..Siamo qui ..  
..abbiamo bisogno di te   
Ti amo ”  
le aveva urlato

Dopo di che la ginecologa aveva prontamente iniettato dell’ossitocina a Clarke  
mentre l’ostetrica cominciava a massaggiarle il ventre indolenzito  
L’ondata di dolore , provocata dalla manovra,aveva fatto perdere i sensi alla debole biondina ..

C'erano voluti cinque minuti di estenuante attesa prima che le contrazioni riprendessero  
poi, finalmente , la placenta era stata espulsa ..

 

Un’ora dopo, Lexa, con la piccolina in grembo ,attendeva ansiosa il risveglio di sua moglie  
mentre le donava un po’ del suo sangue speciale

Poi finalmente Clarke aveva aperto i suoi occhi azzurri

“ Lexa ..”  
aveva mormorato

“ tesoro…”  
poi si era mossa ed era andata a baciarle le labbra  
“ amore...sei così bella …”

quindi, velocemente, le aveva messo vicino la bellissima neonata  
...per alcuni minuti la biondina si era persa nel contatto  
“ sta bene ? “

“ e’ perfetta !   
..e' la tua copia ..”  
aveva sussurrato l'emozionata brunetta 

Poi era arrivata Abby.. che vedendo il colore roseo della biondina aveva prontamente interrotto la trasfusione  
dopo di che aveva guardato con dolcezza la figlia e la nipotina  
“ Clarke..  
..sei stata brava..”

“ fai entrare i tuoi genitori …”  
aveva chiesto a Lexa la biondina

Emori e Nyko erano entrati con un enorme mazzo di gigli bianchi  
“ siamo così felici..”  
avevano esclamato all'unisono

“ allora ..  
..avete gia’ deciso il nome ? “  
aveva domandato Abby, dopo un po'

“ si..certamente..  
.. Charlotte ..”  
Aveva detto la biondina, guardando teneramente Lexa

****************************************

Dopo un po’ erano arrivate anche Anya e Raven   
“ posso prenderla in braccio ?”  
aveva chiesto timidamente la detective alla sorella

“ come zia…fai la tua bella figura ! “  
aveva esclamato la sua fidanzata

Poi si erano messe tutte a ridere ...

“ sono così contenta ..per voi ”  
aveva commentato Raven guardando i volti radiosi delle due giovani neo mamme

Finalmente verso le venti la famigliola aveva potuto godere un po’ d’intimita’

“ vieni qui..  
..vicino a noi ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke

“ grazie amore..  
di avermi reso madre ..  
sono così felice .. "  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta  
poi aveva baciato le labbra screpolate della biondina

“.. la prossima volta..  
..tocca a me ! “  
aveva aggiunto Lexa ,accarezzando i capelli biondi del suo amore 

“ ti dispiace se ne riparliamo … tra qualche anno ..”  
aveva detto la biondina guardando gli umidi occhi verdi del suo amore

“ e senza di te non ce l’avrei fatta ..  
..ero esausta ..”

“ oh… hai fatto tutto da sola ..  
..sei stata incredibile ..”

“ no, amore …la tua vicinanza mi ha dato coraggio ..”  
aveva ribattuto Clarke

Poi dopo qualche attimo di silenzio , si era guardata attorno  
ed aveva esclamato  
“ quanti fiori ..”

“ chi mi ha mandato quell’enorme mazzo di rosa arancioni ? “

“ io ..”  
aveva sussurrato timidamente la brunetta

“ oh … tesoro..  
grazie...sono stupendi ..”

Dopo un po’ le tre si erano appisolate, provate fisicamente ed emotivamente della lunga giornata  
E così le aveva trovate Abby ,quando era tornata per controllare che tutto andasse bene  
..con la piccola Charlotte che dormiva beata tra le sue mamme…

La neo nonna aveva sorriso   
..poi l'assenza di Jake , per qualche minuto, aveva interrotto i suoi pensieri gioiosi  
< .. manchi solo tu ..>

“ mamma..  
non ti tormentare..  
lui e’ qui …con noi ..  
..e’ felice..  
..riesco a sentirlo ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , 

La giornata delle due giovani , pero’ non era ancora finita , perche’ verso mezzanotte erano arrivati anche Marcus, Lincoln ed Octavia …

" vi presento Charlotte .."  
aveva detto Lexa 

poi tutti avevano fatto a gara per poterla sfiorare....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ;)))


	68. riprendersi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le due neo mamme trovano tempo per..

Un mese dopo

Clarke aveva appena finito di farsi la doccia   
< … troppi chili .. e troppo seno..>  
aveva pensato guardandosi nello specchio, prima d’infilarsi i pantaloncini ed il top del suo pigiama

“ Charlotte sta beatamente dormendo … “  
aveva mormorato Lexa quando la biondina l’aveva raggiunta sotto le lenzuola  
poi si era avvicinata ed aveva cominciato ad accarezzare i capelli biondi del suo amore   
“ uhm…sai di buono…”  
le aveva sussurrato baciandole la fronte  
dopo di che con il suo naso aveva sfiorato quello della moglie  
“ …. amore sei stanca ? ”

Lo sguardo della biondina era andato subito a posarsi su quelle labbra morbide che avevano appena mormorato parole d'amore  
mentre il suo senso dell'olfatto s'inebriava di profumo di miele  
Poi aveva appoggiato le sue mani sulle guance di Lexa   
ed i suoi occhi azzurri avevano cercato nel verde qualcosa che potesse rafforzare l’insicurezza che sentiva …  
ma negli occhi della brunetta , c’era solo adorazione …

“ … no… va meglio..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke infilando una mano sotto la sua maglietta   
“ oh..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa percependo il calore del contatto …

poi le dita della biondina avevano percorso lentamente la lunghezza della spina dorsale di sua moglie  
“ … mio Dio …quanto mi manca ..”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa ,mentre con le labbra sfiorava quelle dischiuse della biondina , per omaggiarle di un bacio timido …

“ posso riavere mia moglie ? "

La lingua morbida di Clarke che entrava nella sua bocca era stata la risposta  
E dopo qualche minuto un fremito di desiderio aveva attraversato il ventre molle della dottoressa  
“ si … Lexa  
..se ti accontenti di come …sono … “

“ oh amore ….  
sapessi…   
sono mesi che muoio dalla voglia di toccarti  
...e di essere toccata  
... ti desidero di giorno  
e di notte.... me lo sogno   
..mi vergogno a dirlo   
a volte ho persino invidiato, un po’ ...nostra figlia   
sembrava che solo lei ... potesse sfiorare i tuoi seni gonfi ….”

“ … rimedio subito …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke sfilandosi il top  
“ .. e’ tutto tuo … “

“ sei così bella ..”  
aveva bisbigliato Lexa nell'orecchio della biondina 

e da lì era iniziato il loro viaggio lento e delicato … di riconquista ed affermazione del proprio piacere

“ scusami …”  
aveva sospirato la brunetta dopo un po’, quando due dita di Clarke le erano entrate dentro   
poi aveva chiuso gli occhi , aveva inarcato i fianchi ed era rimasta col ventre sospeso   
godendo silenziosamente delle violente contrazioni del precoce orgasmo … 

Clarke l’aveva tenuta stretta mentre la baciava ….  
“ ti tengo…”

*******************************

“ fai piano …amore ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina quando la lingua di Lexa aveva iniziato a sfiorare la sua apertura bagnata

La brunetta aveva usato la graduale accelerazione del respiro di Clarke …   
come misura per capire che tutto stava andando bene…   
“ Lexa ..”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina inarcando la schiena   
ed offrendo la sua entrata all'ultimo affondo della morbida lingua di sua moglie   
poi mentre esplodeva aveva affondato le unghie nella sua schiena sudata …  
ed il suo amore , tra gemiti di piacere, si era bevuto tutto il suo piacere ….   
< sono sempre... la sua donna >  
aveva pensato Clarke perdendosi tra le stelle ….

**************************************************

Il sommesso pianto di Charlotte aveva interrotto lo stato di beatitudine in cui erano sprofondate le due giovani donne  
“ … tranquilla …vado io..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa …. cercando di riprendersi dal torpore ..  
poi si era alzata…ed in fretta si era infilata gli short e la maglietta  
.. prima di andare dalla loro figlia , pero’, aveva ricoperto con le lenzuola il corpo sudato del suo amore  
“ riposa amore mio ..”

“ hai fame piccolina? “  
aveva sussurrato all'orecchio di sua figlia dopo averla presa dalla culla , mentre se la stringeva al petto  
“ che ne’ dici …  
tesoro mio..  
proviamo a lasciar dormire la mamma ? ”  
le aveva bisbigliato mentre chiudeva la porta della camera da letto 

la piccolina magicamente rassicurata dal contatto con la sua mamma  
aveva gia' smesso di piangere quando erano entrate nella cucina  
per prendere il biberon pieno del latte di Clarke 

poi era andata a sedersi in salotto, sul divano   
“ sei una bimba fortunata …   
..la tua fonte e’ generosa ..”  
le aveva mormorato mentre con un pollice le accarezzava la piccola manina  
dopo di che, con la mano libera ,aveva avvicinato la tettarella di gomma alla boccuccia della piccolina

Charlotte non piangeva ma stava esitando  
“ dai….provaci..  
..e’ buono…  
..e’ quello della tua mamma…”

Poi Lexa aveva strizzato un po’ la tettarella facendo cadere qualche goccia di latte sulle labbra della neonata …  
che finalmente aveva iniziato a succhiare …  
“ sei proprio brava ..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta guardando i suoi occhi azzurri che iniziavano a socchiudersi 

Una ventina di minuti dopo ,la piccolina si era beatamente riaddormentata,  
Lexa allora aveva preso un plaid e si era sdraiata accanto a lei …. poi se l’era aggiustata tra l’incavo del collo ed il suo seno…  
ed aveva circondato con un braccio il suo fragile corpicino  
< sei così piccola ed indifesa ..  
ma stai tranquilla ..  
..sei al sicuro con noi …>

 

Verso le sei del mattino Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi   
nella penombra si era languidamente stirata meravigliandosi della risposta tonica del proprio corpo  
< … sei fantastica … e pure terapeutica ..>   
stava pensando di dire a sua moglie mentre si girava  
“ Lexa ! “  
aveva esclamato, realizzando di essere sola nel letto  
“ Charlotte ..”  
aveva mormorato in preda al panico…. buttandosi giu’ dal letto..  
quindi si era vestita in fretta ed in un battibaleno era uscita dalla camera …

Ma ,quand'era arrivata in salotto e le aveva viste beatamente addormentate sul divano …  
...si era dovuta fermare …  
sopraffatta emotivamente dalla quella visione di tenerezza e da quella nuova versione di Lexa   
< ..oh mio Dio ..>  
aveva pensato mentre lacrime di commozione le riempivano gli occhi azzurri e scendevano a rigarle le guance

Poi quando lo scombussolamento si era calmato si era avvicinata ed aveva delicatamente accarezzato   
la fronte ed il volto della brunetta che lentamente aveva aperto i suoi stupendi occhi verdi  
“ ti amo “  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke perdendosi nella foresta 

“ anch’io ...sempre di piu' “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta immergendosi nel blu’

“ ti voglio .. subito ….nel nostro letto ”  
aveva detto la biondina ,un minuto dopo, con tono roco ...prendendo in braccio Charlotte 

Cinque minuti dopo la lingua e le labbra avide della biondina stavano percorrendo il lungo collo di Lexa, lasciando tracce di saliva e di leggere morsicature …  
“ se questo e’ il premio..  
..d’ora in poi il turno di notte ..   
...e’ mio ...”  
aveva mormorato Lexa apprezzando i brividi di piacere che le stavano attraversando la base della spina dorsale  
“ affare fatto .. “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina mentre le accarezzava i seni sodi  
Poi la brunetta aveva smesso di dire parole sensate ed aveva iniziato a gemere   
abbandonandosi beatamente all'assalto di baci e carezze sferrato dalla sua eccitata consorte

< … ti prego Charlotte…dormi…>  
aveva pensato Lexa, chiudendo gli occhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...
> 
> come sempre un grazie a voi !  
> ;)))


	69. nuove prospettive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' in un brutto momento

2 anni dopo, 5 luglio 2021

Lexa era stata svegliata da dolorosi crampi addominali, pochi minuti dopo un flotto di liquido caldo aveva invaso i suoi boxer  
< … dannazione… sta succedendo di nuovo..>  
poi si era alzata dal letto ,aveva dato uno sguardo veloce e triste verso al lato vuoto per l'assenza di Clarke  
ed in fretta era andata in bagno   
< .. un altro aborto … >  
aveva pensato vedendo tutto quel sangue scuro   
< Costia …maledizione  
mi hai rovinato la vita da viva e continui a punirmi anche da morta …>

“ le sue probabilita’ di rimanere incinta sono molto basse …  
purtroppo , a causa di quella pallottola, le e’ rimasta solo un ovaia e l’utero …non e’ perfetto ..”  
aveva detto la ginecologa sei mesi prima, dopo l’ecografia e l'accurata visita

“ amore non ha detto che e’ impossibile   
se lo desideri ….provaci ….   
lo sai io ….appoggero' ogni tua decisione …”  
le aveva detto Clarke tentando di consolarla quando erano uscite dallo studio medico

ma contando quello che le stava accadendo in quel momento, il numero degli aborti spontanei era salito a tre  
< … rassegnati…non potro’ mai dare un figlio a Clarke ..>  
si era detta mentre i suoi occhi verdi si riempivano di lacrime

“ Lexa dove sei ? “  
Aveva chiesto la biondina entrando in camera , di rientro dal suo turno notturno in Ospedale

“ qui…”

Clarke si era precipitata in bagno ed in due secondi aveva capito cosa stava succedendo e quale dramma stesse vivendo il suo amore  
< no… un'altra volta….perche’ .. proprio a lei ...>  
si era detta avvicinando le mani al capo chino della brunetta che, se ne stava rannicchiata in un angolo  
con i boxer macchiati di sangue 

Poi aveva iniziato ad accarezzare i suoi lunghi capelli neri   
“ ti prego amore …guardami..”  
le aveva sussurrato facendola scivolare tra le sue braccia ..   
Lexa ,si era aggrappata alle spalle di sua moglie e solo allora si era permessa di dare ampio sfogo alla sua grande sofferenza   
Per Clarke, vedere e sentire il dolore di Lexa era da sempre una sensazione insopportabile   
che di solito tendeva a paralizzarla  
< no..questa volta no..>  
L’azzurro dei suoi occhi si era sciolto nel verde mentre le sussurrava  
“ Charlotte ha compiuto due anni ….non voglio che rimanga figlia unica …  
posso darle …io .. un fratello o una sorella .. non importa  
ne’ sarei felice ”

Lexa si era asciugata gli occhi e poi le aveva detto  
“ no amore …non adesso  
sei un medico eccellente, molte vite dipendono da te ..  
e poi ora stai bene… ma ti ci e’ voluto un anno ..   
per tornare a sentirti a tuo agio con il tuo corpo  
non voglio vederti soffrire ..  
Un giorno…magari..ne riparleremo …. “

“ ma amore tu sei la mia vita  
e nostra figlia e’ una fonte costante di gioia ..  
se tu sei infelice … lo sono anch’io ...  
perche’ ti amo da morire”  
aveva replicato la biondina

“ mi passera’..  
lo supereremo insieme ..  
perche’ ti amo ed ho Charlotte ..

…ora pero’, per favore portami in Ospedale ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta

Clarke l’aveva guardata con devozione e poi l’aveva delicatamente baciata   
“ sei la donna piu’ forte e generosa ed incredibilmente bella che abbia mai conosciuto  
..a volte penso di non meritarti …. “

“ tu sei la mia casa ..  
..non dimenticarlo mai ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta prima di andare a lavarsi…

*****************************************  
Due mesi dopo  
Il cellulare di Lexa aveva squillato   
“ ciao sorella …come stai ? “  
aveva chiesto Anya 

“ meglio …non e’ facile.. ma non voglio farne un dramma  
ho Clarke e Charlotte che mi ricordano sempre di essere una donna molto fortunata… “

“ beh… se tutto va bene ..  
..tra sei mesi diventerai anche una zia felice ..”  
aveva replicato la detective

“ oh Anya..  
E’ stupendo !  
..ho sempre sognato di avere una grande famiglia..  
Sono super contenta per voi ..”

“ grazie …”

“ non vedo l’ora di dirlo a Clarke !   
e…. Raven , sono sicura che sara’ una mamma incredibile ..”

“ beh ..lo spero .. proprio..”  
aveva mormorato Anya scoppiando a ridere

poi ,dopo due minuti di scambio di battute leggere   
il tono della voce della sorella di Lexa era tornato a farsi serio  
“ ascolta .. c’e’ un altro motivo che mi ha spinto a chiamarti …”

“ dimmi ..”

“ avrai sentito degli attentati terroristici nella Metropolitana di Washington  
di tre giorni fa  
..purtroppo una delle vittime e’ Cece Gardner …  
..te la ricordi ? “

“ certamente …. e’ la madre di Isa e di Aden  
una donna dolce e coraggiosa

oh mio Dio e’ una tragedia..  
ai quei tempi… il padre era sparito..”  
aveva detto la brunetta con gli occhi umidi

“ .. lui e’ morto in una rissa tra ubriachi , davanti ad un bar …due anni fa..  
ho controllato, purtroppo, quei due bambini sono rimasti soli al mondo …”

“ non ci sono nonni ..zii….o altri parenti ? “

“ no , Cece era una figlia di nessuno …  
ed i genitori di suo marito sono deceduti in un incidente d'auto   
..finiranno in un Orfanotrofio …”  
Aveva mormorato Anya

“ davvero una brutta storia …”  
aveva ribattuto la brunetta

“ ascolta Lexa …   
Te la faccio breve..  
ci sarebbe la possibilita’ dell'adozione …  
ho i contatti giusti..  
..e tu … vorresti una grande famiglia… “

“ Oh … si..  
..capisco ..”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta colta di sorpresa dall'inaspettata offerta della sorella

“ ascolta adesso…non mi devi dire niente   
ti chiedo solo di pensarci… e di parlarne con Clarke … “

“ va bene Anya…lo faro’..  
dai un bacio a Raven…  
Uah… ancora non ci credo …diventero’ zia ! “

“ ciao Lexa… a presto ..  
devo scappare …  
o vomitero’ sulla scrivania….”

***************************************

Alle 18, Lexa era rientrata a casa ,dopo le 8 ore trascorse nella Palestra ad insegnare Taekwondo  
“ mamma Lecsi ! “  
aveva esclamato Charlotte vedendola entrare nella cucina , poi era corsa a farsi prendere in braccio

“ buonasera Mary… tutto bene ?”  
aveva chiesto alla giovane collaboratrice domestica mentre si sbaciucchiava le gote rotonde della figlia   
“ si .. quando sono andata a prenderla all'asilo Nido ..l’ho portata un po’ al Parco ..  
La cena e’ pronta …  
le ho preparato la vasca…stavo per portarla a fare il bagnetto ….”

“ ci penso io … Mary  
..puoi andare a casa… da Lila …“  
aveva detto Lexa

“ grazie Signora…allora ci vediamo domattina   
Buonaserata ! “

“ a domani “

Poi Lexa aveva portato Charlotte nella sua cameretta e dopo averla spogliata l’aveva immersa nell’acqua calda della vasca ..  
“ mamma ..qui ..”  
aveva detto la piccoletta indicando la schiuma

“ vuoi che ci facciamo il bagno insieme ? “

“ si ..bello !“  
Aveva esclamato Charlotte spalancando i suoi occhioni azzurri

".. e va bene..”  
< irresistibile fascino targato Griffin >  
Aveva pensato la brunetta mentre si levava gli short, la t-shirt e le mutandine 

un minuto dopo aveva raggiunto la figlia

Charlotte aveva afferrato la schiuma ed aveva iniziato a ricoprire i capelli neri della brunetta  
“ bella Lecsi ! “  
aveva esclamata alla fine, soddisfatta del proprio lavoro  
poi aveva preso la spugna ed aveva iniziato a lavare le spalle di sua madre 

“ sono albeli ..”  
aveva mormorato guardando gli occhi verdi della brunetta  
“ te la do io…piccola adulatrice “  
le aveva detto Lexa mettendole un po’ di shampoo su suoi capelli neri

 

“ ah … ecco dov'eravate !  
...finalmente vi ho trovate …. “  
aveva detto Clarke entrando nella stanza da bagno

“ mamma Clac ! “  
Aveva detto Charlotte alzandosi in piedi 

La biondina si era avvicinata alla vasca ed aveva baciato la fronte di sua figlia e le labbra di sua moglie  
“ Clac spolca ..”  
aveva sussurrato la bambina

“ oh si…e’ vero…. senti che puzza ! “  
aveva esclamato Lexa immergendo completamente la testa dentro all’acqua calda   
Poi erano tutte scoppiate a ridere

“ ti cedo il posto.. mia bella moglie “  
aveva detto la brunetta uscendo dalla vasca 

“ piu’ tardi me la paghi ..”  
Le aveva bisbigliato la biondina mentre si toglieva il vestitino

“ oh non vedo l’ora ! “  
poi Lexa si annodata in vita l’asciugamano ed aveva aperto la porta  
“Charlotte…lavala bene … intanto che preparo la tavola ..” 

********************************************

“ finalmente si e’ addormentata “  
aveva detto Clarke buttandosi nel letto   
“ ha voluto che le leggessi dieci pagine del Giovane Gambero, prima di crollare ..”

“ uhm …vieni qui ..”  
aveva detto Lexa chiudendo il libro che stava leggendo  
" ti devo dire una cosa bella ...  
ed una brutta..."

“ Anya e’ incinta “

“ uah che bello !  
..diventeremo zie “  
aveva esclamato la sorridente biondina

“ ora la brutta …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“ dal tuo sguardo si direbbe che sia una cosa seria “

Poi la brunetta le aveva raccontato di Cece e della triste situazione dei suoi figli 

“ tu … cosa vorresti fare ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke, alla fine 

“ ho vissuto in un Orfanotrofio ed ho cambiato decine case ..  
e’ stata un esperienza terribile .. che a volte tormenta ancora i miei sogni  
un infanzia infelice e’ spesso l’inizio di una vita complicata ...

Ma sono altrettanto consapevole del fatto che allargare la nostra famiglia sarebbe un incredibile impegno…  
.. e non vorrei mai che tu dovessi rinunciare a qualcosa in cui credi … per accontentare i miei desideri …  
ti amo troppo   
e non voglio una moglie frustrata  
detto questo, io sarei disposta a ridurre il mio orario di lavoro in Palestra  
o a darla in gestione  
pur di poter offrire un futuro migliore ad Isa e Aden … “

Clarke si era presa qualche minuto , prima di replicare  
“ La mia infanzia di sicuro, non e’ stata infelice come la tua  
ma ancora mi ricordo quanto mi sia pesata la scarsa presenza di Abby e di mio padre  
certo avevo la tata ed i nonni e molti giocattoli …   
Si, sono cresciuta nell’agio …  
ma avrei voluto passare piu’ tempo con loro …

quando ho ricominciato a lavorare in Ospedale, Charlotte aveva solo due mesi ….   
ora ha due anni e spesso mi rendo conto di non avere abbastanza tempo da dedicarle …   
e che mi sto perdendo la parte migliore dell’essere madre : seguire la crescita del proprio figlio  
lo so... ci sei tu a colmare i miei vuoti …. questo mi da tranquillita’  
Ma non c’ero quando ha mangiato la sua prima pappa… ne' quando ha mosso i suoi primi passi

Charlotte e’ una bimba felice soprattutto perche’ ha te 

“ ma amore …lei ti adora ..”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta

Clarke l’aveva teneramente guardata ..poi…

“ Ascolta amore con il tuo aiuto , ho gia’ raggiunto il mio obiettivo di medico …  
per questo , c’e’ mancato poco che ti perdessi ….non me lo sono dimenticata...  
Saro’ piu’ che felice di condividere con te il progetto di una grande famiglia   
perche’ ti amo ed il nostro amore ha gia’ sconfitto un impero farmaceutico ed una terribile malattia  
penso che insieme riusciremo ad affrontare ... dei bambini   
Certo sara’ una sfida diversa , con altri valori in gioco   
e di sicuro non c’e’ una scuola che t’insegni ad essere un bravo genitore …   
dovremo inventarci tante cose .. improvvisare  
ma sono pronta ad accettare la sfida  
come mi hai insegnato tu... il cuore , alla fine, vince sempre   
E poi… Lexa, sono stanca di passare così tanto tempo lontana da te ….  
In fondo la fortuna di essere nata < ricca > puo’ avere i suoi vantaggi …”

“ non ho parole…potrei morire di felicita’…”  
aveva sussurrato una raggiante brunetta   
mentre ricopriva di baci il volto sorridente della biondina

Poi gli occhi verdi di Lexa si erano fusi con l’azzurro  
“ uhm ora basta parlare…  
conosco un modo migliore delle parole..  
..per farti sentire quanto ti amo..”

“ sono d’accordo ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke mentre permetteva alle mani della brunetta di sfilarle il top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata ;))
> 
> le Clexa in espansione..  
> che ne' pensate ?


	70. allargarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa & Clarke muovono i primi passi verso Aden ed Isa

20 giorni dopo

“ torniamo presto...  
... andiamo a prendere i tuoi fratellini …”  
aveva detto Lexa a Charlotte  
“ si…bello ! ”  
aveva mormorato la piccolina battendo le mani

 

Clarke e Lexa si erano commosse   
quando avevano visto comparire Isa ed Aden nel Terminal degli Arrivi dell’aeroporto di Portland ,   
il maschietto, infatti, con fare protettivo, teneva stretta la mano della sorella   
“ sono molto provati ...“  
aveva mormorato Anya, mentre abbracciava le due giovani

Poi Isa ed Aden aveva riconosciuto i volti di chi li stava aspettando   
“ come siete cresciuti ! “  
aveva detto la biondina abbracciandoli   
Gli occhi della bambina per qualche secondo, si erano illuminati  
“ ..la mia Dottoressa …”

poi aveva guardato la brunetta  
“ Lecsa ….sei tornata ? “

“ da molto tempo… non viaggio piu’…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta baciando la fronte di Isa

Intanto Aden osservava tutto ,con aria smarrita   
“ ti ricordi di me ? “  
li aveva chiesto Lexa  
“ un po’…”

“ e di me ? “

“ hai guarito mia sorella …  
....la mamma parlava sempre di te …”  
aveva mormorato alla biondina

“ il mio aereo parte tra mezzora…  
Ho giusto il tempo di un caffe’ ..”  
aveva detto Anya, cercando di alleggerire la tensione

“ andiamo ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta prendendo la piccola valigia che conteneva tutti i ricordi dei due bambini

“ allora Anya, come stai ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke , dopo un po’ ,davanti ad una tazza di caffe’

“ a parte la nausea …sto bene ..”

“ oh..quella passera’ , stai tranquilla …”

Lexa intanto aveva preso due cheeseburger con patatine per i due bambini ed un succo di frutta per se stessa  
“ grazie “ avevano detto sbocconcellando il cibo

Poi , dopo aver accompagnato la detective al terminal delle partenze   
erano saliti sul Suv e si erano diretti verso casa

Quand'erano entrati in cucina Charlotte , era rimasta subito affascinata da Isa  
“ tu ..bella ..”  
aveva esclamato toccando le sue guance   
“ io … “  
poi aveva fatto vedere due ditini

“ Io ..sette “  
aveva mormorato la piccola biondina mostrando le dita corrispondenti

dopo di che , Charlotte, aveva cercato di prendere il suo zaino  
“ polto io..”  
aveva detto   
“ camela..”

“ aspettate …vi accompagno ..”  
aveva detto Clarke seguendo le due bambine

“vieni, ti faccio vedere la tua stanza “  
aveva sussurrato Lexa   
poi vedendo l’aria smarrita di Aden   
aveva aggiunto, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla   
“ andra’ tutto bene…”

 

Mezz’ora dopo Clarke aveva dovuto salutare i due bambini  
“ purtroppo devo andare a lavorare… per fortuna e’ l’ultimo giorno …”

Poi , con un leggero bacio, aveva sfiorato le labbra di Lexa   
“ mi dispiace … vorrei tanto ….non dover andare …”

“ tranquilla.. amore …me la cavero’..   
..magari…. prendi la moto …. ”

***************************************************

Clarke era appena andata via quando era apparsa Mary   
“ mi sembra che Charlotte ed Isa stiano socializzando…  
il maschietto, invece non si e’ mosso dalla sua stanza “

“ grazie… vado da lui ..”  
aveva detto Lexa  
Poco dopo aveva bussato alla porta di Aden  
“ avanti ..”

...gli occhi verdi della brunetta avevano incontrato quelli blu’ del ragazzino  
“ perche’ e’ successo ?  
mia mamma …e’..  
poi i suoi occhioni si erano riempiti di lacrime  
“ era….  
una persona buona e gentile “

Lexa si era avvicinata   
“ posso abbracciarti ? “  
aveva mormorato … timidamente

Aden aveva semplicemente annuito con un cenno   
E quando le braccia forti della brunetta l’avevano circondato   
si era potuto finalmente concedere di esprimere tutto il suo dolore di bambino  
“ ho cercato di essere forte per Isa “  
aveva detto tra i singhiozzi  
" ma ... Cece mi manca da morire .."

“ hai dieci anni …va bene piangere …  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta, stringendolo un po' di piu'

“ … ero molto piu’ grande di te   
quando ho perso i miei genitori adottivi …  
loro…erano due bravi pompieri  
... hanno perso la vita mentre cercavano di aiutare le vittime di un attentato  
mia sorella era distrutta ..  
mi sono dovuta fare forza …anche per lei

Non mi serve immaginare quello che stai passando … perche’ l’ho vissuto …. “

Aden aveva smesso di singhiozzare   
“ come hai fatto ..  
ad andare avanti .. senza di loro ?  
… io non ci riesco … “

“ Il tempo attenuera’ il dolore ……   
l’amore per Isa ti aiutera’  
e niente e nessuno potranno mai portarti via Cece..  
Ma se ce lo permetterete …   
io e Clarke   
vorremmo prenderci cura di voi …  
Amarvi ….  
..senza avere la pretesa di sostituire vostra madre …”  
aveva detto Lexa

Aden aveva spalancato i suoi occhioni umidi  
“ grazie …. La mamma lo vorrebbe..  
...vi voleva bene  
ha pianto tanto al vostro funerale …

“ gia’ …c'eravate anche voi...  
mi dispiace  
porta pazienza ..  
ti spiegheremo tutto..  
eravamo in pericolo..  
per ora , ti prego, mantieni il segreto ..”

“ si …va bene ..”

Poi dopo qualche istante di silenzio la brunetta aveva detto  
“ ti andrebbe di vedere la mia Palestra   
e di conoscere il mio lavoro ? “

“ ok...andiamo .. “

*************************************

Mezz’ora dopo i tre bambini e Mary stavano aspettando, a piedi nudi, ai bordi del Dojo, che Lexa tornasse dallo spogliatoio   
“ mamma fa..  
.. giu’ ”  
aveva mormorato Charlotte vedendola arrivare in tenuta da judoka  
poi aveva preso la mano di Isa e l’aveva portata sul grande tappeto morbido, si era inchinata   
ed aveva cominciato a muovere le gambette e le piccole braccia nel tentativo di mandarla a tappetto 

“ tu..giu’..”  
aveva detto con le guance rosse, paonazze per lo sforzo

“ mi sa che Isa e’ troppo forte “  
aveva mormorato una sorridente Lexa 

“ no .. io ..  
..faccio ..”

Un minuto dopo Isa si era fatta atterrare perche’ aveva capito come fare contenta la piccolina  
poi avevano iniziato a sghignazzare mentre si rotolavano sul tappeto  
ed Aden , finalmente aveva sorriso 

“ vuoi assistere ad un mio corso ..”  
li aveva chiesto Lexa

“ si “

“ bado io alle temibili guerriere “  
aveva detto Mary

La brunetta aveva raggiunto il gruppetto di ragazzini che la stavano aspettando … ordinatamente in fila a bordo tappetto ….  
dopo di che, prima d’iniziare l’allenamento , maestro ed allievi, si erano salutati con l’inchino di rito

Un quarto d’ora dopo ,Aden guardava rapito i movimenti agili ed aggraziati della brunetta   
“ ciao ..mi chiamo Luis ..sei nuovo ? “  
aveva chiesto un ragazzino 

“ si… mi chiamo Aden ..”

Poi mentre gli allievi combattevano tra di loro , Lexa si era avvicinata  
“ se vuoi provare … vai nello spogliatoio ..  
su una mensola troverai , sicuramente, qualcosa da indossare ..”

Il ragazzino si era subito mosso..

 

E così quella sera, quando Clarke era rientrata dal suo ultimo turno di lavoro in Ospedale  
aveva trovato tre bambini stanchi ed affamati seduti al tavolo in attesa della cena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	71. break for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa, si prendono una breve vacanza per festeggiare degnamente San Valentino...  
> lontane dalla truppa

14 febbraio 2022

Emori e Nyko erano arrivati di buon mattino a Cape Elizabeth   
... quando avevano bussato alla porta di casa Gray-Ward , si erano trovati davanti il volto stanco della figlia …  
“ hai proprio bisogno di una pausa “  
aveva detto la donna abbracciando Lexa  
“ ciao Nyko ..”  
aveva detto poi, al padre che stava pazientemente aspettando il suo turno per salutare la brunetta  
“ venite … andiamo in cucina …stavamo dando la colazione alla truppa ..”

“ nonni ..”  
aveva esclamato Charlotte , vedendoli entrare in cucina   
Poi si era alzata di corsa dalla sedia ..rovesciando sul tavolo la tazza piena di latte caldo e cereali   
“ io scusa ..”  
aveva mormorato mentre correva ad abbracciare i genitori di Lexa

“ pulisco io ..”  
aveva prontamente detto Aden guardando il viso un po’ stravolto di Clarke  
“ ci sono abituato … Isa , da piccola, era una grande pasticciona ! “

la bambina aveva dato un occhiataccia al fratello maggiore   
“ ora non ho tempo da perdere con te < grand’uomo >   
.. voglio salutare Emori e Nyko…  
ma dopo ..facciamo i conti ..”  
aveva detto alzandosi dalla sedia 

“ hai l’aria stanca “  
aveva mormorato Emori abbracciando Clarke

“ non so se basteranno due giorni …solo per voi .. “  
aveva aggiunto il padre della brunetta , prima di andare da Aden

“ ciao Nyko  
..sono proprio contento di vedervi ! ”  
aveva esclamato il ragazzino 

“ avete venti minuti ..per finire di prepararvi “  
aveva detto Lexa ricordando ai bimbi l’orario del passaggio del pulmino che li avrebbe portati a scuola

“ vale anche per te ..”  
aveva detto Clarke rivolgendosi a Charlotte 

“ io plonta ..”

poi quando gli adulti erano rimasti da soli avevano ripassato insieme gli orari e gli impegni della piccola truppa  
“ smettetela … andra’ tutto bene …  
sono solo due giorni ..”  
aveva detto Emori cercando di placare lo stato ansioso delle due mamme 

“ andate a salutarli e poi …..dritte a fare i bagagli ..”  
Aveva detto Nyko  
“ accompagno io Charlotte all’asilo Nido ..”

 

Quando Clarke aveva messo nella sua valigetta il piccolo dewar in alluminio pieno di azoto liquido,   
che conteneva lo sperma e la cannula aveva pensato che, quella breve vacanza , poteva essere l’occasione giusta per proporre a Lexa un ultimo tentativo di fecondazione artificiale  
gli ultimi cinque mesi, vissuti unicamente nelle vesti di madre, oltre ad averla aiutata ad avvicinarsi ad Aden ed a Isa , le avevano fatto capire le ragioni piu' profonde   
che stavano alla base del desiderio di maternita’ di sua moglie

dare un figlio alla persona amata era un regalo meraviglioso ….   
lei ,partorendo Charlotte, aveva dato a Lexa, una parte di se stessa ….   
e la brunetta desiderava fare lo stesso …. con lei ; ora capiva meglio il motivo della sua sofferenza

 

“ allora cercate di non farli impazzire “  
avevano detto Clarke e Lexa alle due bambine  
“ io buona ..”  
aveva subito replicato, la piccolina....con aria innocente

“ si..si Charlotte…. tu... sei sempre un angioletto … “

“ porta pazienza Isa …   
...e’ piccola….  
Ma lo sappiamo bene che ...  
non sei stata tu ad impiastricciare di colore le pareti,   
ad intasare il lavandino con la carta igienica   
a svuotare tutti i cassetti …  
aveva detto Lexa guardando gli occhi impenitenti della piccolina 

“ e lascia stare i miei rossetti ..”  
aveva aggiunto Clarke  
“ si..mamma “

“ state tranquille … mi prendero’ cura di lei ..”  
aveva mormorato Isa , mentre si lasciava baciare dalle due donne

“ non mi guardate così….andra’ tutto bene ..  
…sono solo due giorni … un po’ …mi mancherete ”  
aveva detto Aden, vedendole entrare nella sua stanza  
“ oh …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, sorpresa dall'intima confessione del ragazzino

“ ti chiameremo ..spesso “  
aveva detto Lexa accarezzando i folti capelli castani di Aden

*******************************************

“ non mi sembra vero ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina , guardando gli occhi verdi della moglie, mentre ingranava la retromarcia del loro Suv

Mezz’ora dopo erano arrivate a Scarborough ..

“ sembriamo due amanti clandestine “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta aprendo la porta della loro piccola casetta nascosta tra gli alberi che circondavano il Dunes Resort

“ …di solito sono impazienti “  
aveva mormorato Clarke tirando giu’ la zip del piumino indossato dalla brunetta

“ si… vanno di fretta “  
aveva bisbigliato Lexa iniziando a sfilare il cappotto della biondina

 

“ si amore ..prendimi ..”  
aveva implorato Clarke una mezz’oretta dopo , afferrandosi alla testata del letto   
offrendo la sua apertura bagnata alla lingua vellutata della brunetta….

“ un po’ piu’ in su “  
aveva mormorato Lexa affondando le mani nelle ,così vicine, morbide natiche della biondina   
“ oddio … e’ incredibile ..”  
aveva quasi urlato Clarke, iniziando a cavalcare la bocca di sua moglie

Piu’ tardi quando due dita di Lexa aveva iniziato a colpire quel punto spugnoso   
lei aveva iniziato a tremare ed a gemere di piacere  
“ succhia piu’ forte ....amore “   
aveva sussurrato sentendosi leccare la clitoride

... poi , quand'era esplosa ,aveva urlato  
“ Lexaaa “

“ oh mio Dio… si..amore.. ”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta sopraffatta dall'indescrivibile piacere provato nell’averla sentita gridare il suo nome, dopo mesi di silenzioso godimento  
poi, avvertendo l’impossibilita’ della moglie, di controllare i movimenti convulsi dei propri fianchi provocati dal potente orgasmo,  
le aveva sussurrato  
“ sei al sicuro…ti ho presa “

Qualche minuto dopo le ginocchia molli della biondina erano riuscite a flettersi   
ed il suo corpo spossato era andato a sdraiarsi sopra quello sudato della moglie  
poi si era abbandonata al tocco delicato delle mani di Lexa che le stavano accarezzando la schiena….   
Provando una sensazione di beatitudine che l’aveva fatta scivolare nel sonno

Quando la biondina aveva riaperto gli occhi , la prima cosa che aveva visto , era il movimento di uno dei seni sodi di Lexa, sincrono con la sua tranquilla respirazione …  
...ed il primo rumore che aveva sentito era quello del battito regolare del suo cuore  
< rimarrei così..per sempre >  
era stato ,invece, il suo primo pensiero

Un leggero movimento del volto della brunetta e due mani che sfioravano il fondo schiena di Clarke, erano stati il segnale del risveglio del suo amore  
“ ti amo tanto “  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina sollevando la testa  
Poi i suoi occhi azzurri erano entrati nel verde smeraldino…ed il tempo e lo spazio erano immediatamente scomparsi

“ Clar ke   
..sei l’amore della vita mia “  
aveva bisbigliato mentre le labbra morbide della biondina si avvicinavano sempre di piu’ alle sue  
mentre una mano le sfiorava il seno

poi..Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere quando la lingua della biondina era entrata nella sua bocca

e piu’ tardi , quando Clarke era scivolata dentro di lei con le sue dita  
le aveva sussurrato  
“ guardami ..”

il verde scuro era annegato nel mare azzurro  
mentre i suoi fianchi si muovevano sempre piu’ freneticamente per andare incontro agli affondi della biondina  
“ di piu’..”

dopo un po' , quando Clarke aveva sentito contrarsi le pareti vellutate ed aveva visto negli occhi verdi di sua moglie, l'imminenza del suo orgasmo  
le aveva sussurrato  
“ dimmelo..”

“ ti prego...fammi venire ..”

“ oh ..si “  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina mentre le sfiorava la clitoride con il pollice

“ eccomi..  
Clar keee “  
aveva gridato Lexa mentre graffiava il fondo schiena della moglie

***********************************************************

“ uah .. hai prenotato una cena a lume di candela “  
aveva esclamato Clarke sedendosi al tavolo riservato dalla moglie

“ e’ San Valentino…  
lo sai ... in fondo sono una romanticona…”

Piu’ tardi, mentre aspettavano l'arrivo del dessert  
Clarke le aveva mormorato  
“ Lexa… ti devo chiedere una cosa ..”

 

“ dimmi amore ..”

E così, la biondina si era fatta coraggio e le aveva chiesto se…  
se la sentisse di fare un altro tentativo per rimanere incinta  
“ questa volta….pero’ ..  
la fecondazione ..vorrei farla ..io…”  
aveva mormorato alla fine  
“ ho gia’ tutto…”

Lexa aveva guardato intensamente gli occhi azzurri un po’ umidi di Clarke   
e cio’ che aveva visto e sentito era…   
amore ed adorazione

“ si ...”  
aveva bisbigliato accarezzando la mano protesa della biondina

Poi era arrivato il cameriere con i due tiramisu ed il secchiello con la bottiglia di champagne..

Quand’erano uscite dal locale, aveva passeggiato un po’ mano nella mano…  
ma faceva freddo..  
“ portami a letto ..”  
aveva detto Lexa

*********************************************

L’aver bevuto tre coppe di champagne l’aveva aiutata … a prepararsi per la notte  
< …le piacera' ? >  
aveva pensato la brunetta mentre s’infilava il completo intimo in seta nera  
poi ,dopo essersi spazzolata i lunghi capelli… era uscita dal bagno

“ vuoi farmi morire ? “  
aveva domandato Clarke, mordendosi un labbro 

e mentre continuava a guardarla  
i suoi occhi diventavano sempre piu' scuri ...  
poi si era avvicinata  
“ te la sei cercata ..”

“ siediti sul letto …  
..subito ! “

dopo di che,aveva aperto una pochette , ed aveva preso un nastro di seta .. rosso  
ed afferrato i polsi della brunetta  
“ posso..?   
e’ da un po’ che ci penso … "  
aveva detto con tono roco

“ si..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta leccandosi le labbra

Clarke aveva unito le mani con il nastro  
“ dimmi se ti stringe ..troppo “

“ no…va bene…”

“ se dovesse diventare troppo ..scegli una parola…e mi fermo ..”

“ Charlotte “

“ ok…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

Poi si era spostata e si era tolta i jeans, il maglione e le calze … rimanendo solo, con gli slip ed il reggiseno  
Dopo di che aveva sciolto il sottile nastro che chiudeva il trasparente neglige’ indossato da Lexa   
e mentre , con estrema lentezza le leccava il collo, glielo aveva sfilato

La brunetta aveva cercato di baciarla ..ma Clarke si era allontanata…. non glielo aveva concesso  
“ regola 1 , non ti e’ permesso di toccarmi…”

poi si era sganciata il reggiseno ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzarsi il morbido seno… ed a pizzicarsi i turgidi capezzoli  
“ vorresti leccarli ? “  
aveva domandato vedendo le pupille dilatate di Lexa

“ si ..”

“ ssh….regola 2 ,non ti e’ permesso di parlare…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina sganciandole il reggiseno e costringendola ad andare giu’.. con la schiena contro al materasso  
poi si era seduta a cavalcioni sul suo ventre sodo ed aveva iniziato a leccarsi i capezzoli

Un brivido di desiderio aveva attraversato la spina dorsale della brunetta…  
che aveva mosso i fianchi …e cercato di spostare le mani legate  
“ regola 3 …ti potrai muovere solo …se te lo concedero’…”

.. senza indugiare , aveva iniziato ad accarezzare i seni sodi di Lexa mentre si strusciava sopra al suo tonico ventre 

…tre secondi dopo aveva spostato una mano sul bordo dei suoi slip e dopo averci giocherellato un po'  
si era intrufolata e si era fatta scivolare un dito dentro la sua vagina bagnata   
poi senza smettere di guardare il verde, aveva iniziato a muoverlo ….  
Gli occhi della brunetta si erano subito accesi di desiderio..  
ma , questa volta... non si era mossa ..  
e non aveva detto niente

“ brava…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina mentre faceva scivolare fuori il dito bagnato, avvolto dai propri umori  
se l'era leccato e poi l’aveva appoggiato sulle labbra morbide della brunetta  
“ succhia ..”

Lexa l’aveva avidamente avviluppato con la sua lingua   
e mentre lo faceva ,continuava inesorabilmente a bagnarsi …

Dopo un po’ Clarke si era staccata e si era alzata rimanendo , in piedi vicino al bordo del letto   
la brunetta aveva iniziato a tremare a causa della repentina perdita di contatto

Poi gli slip della biondina erano scivolati a terra   
seguiti da quelli di seta nera della moglie..

< Cristo …sei stupenda ..”  
aveva pensato mentre allargava le gambe della brunetta  
“ vedo che sei…  
...gia’ rovinata ..”  
aveva mormorato scivolandole dentro con un dito  
poi, quando l’aveva sentita pronta, aveva aggiunto il secondo   
ed aveva iniziato a muoverli … con estrema lentezza

< non ti fermare ..>  
aveva pensato Lexa avvertendo le prime contrazioni..

“ non ancora ..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke .. avvertendo l'eccitazione della brunetta  
e fermandosi di colpo ....lasciandola sospesa

< … mi fara’ morire ..>

Poi , cercando di non lasciarsi " impietosire " dallo sguardo smarrito di Lexa  
aveva fatto scivolare quelle due dita dentro di lei …  
“ guardami ..”

< … ci mettero’ davvero...poco..>  
aveva pensato la biondina iniziando a muovere la mano …

Il respiro della brunetta era diventato sempre piu’ affannato man mano che seguiva il movimento delle dita della moglie …

“ sto per venire ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke immergendo i suoi occhi blu’ nella verde foresta….

ma quello che aveva visto ….  
frustrazione e lussuria  
l’avevano costretta a fermarsi

< non posso…>  
aveva pensato mentre si precipitava a liberare i polsi di Lexa 

La brunetta , oramai totalmente fuori controllo, aveva affondato le mani nelle natiche di Clarke   
ed aveva iniziato a muovere freneticamente i fianchi per aumentare il contatto tra le due vagine tremolanti  
e..quando Lexa , poco dopo , aveva gridato  
“ Clar k eeee ! “

La biondina aveva affondato i denti nel suo lungo collo proteso   
tra i sussulti generati dalle forti contrazioni del proprio orgasmo ….  
" amoreee .."

 

“ fallo ora ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, quando erano tornate a navigare in acque tranquille

La biondina ..lì per lì ..non aveva capito la richiesta del suo amore …

“ un figlio..”

solo in quel momento aveva capito  
ed allora, si era alzata in fretta , per andare a prendere l’occorrente ..

****************************************************

“ dovrebbe bastare …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, una mezz’oretta dopo, spostando le gambe di Lexa ancora accavallate sulle sue spalle

“ uhm…pare che godere aiuti il concepimento..”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta con aria afflitta

“ … sei un adorabile e... perversa bugiarda “  
aveva bisbigliato Clarke mentre iniziava a baciarla

*******************************************

“ penso che sia inutile   
chiedervi cos’avete visto ..o fatto..”  
aveva detto Emori, la sera dopo,   
quando aveva visto i volti delle due giovani appena rientrate a casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come sempre ringrazio chi mi legge...


	72. Samuele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arriva il figlio di Lexa

fine maggio

“ penso che sia arrivato il momento di dirlo ai tuoi genitori..”  
aveva detto Clarke , uscendo dallo studio della ginecologa

“ non vorrei illuderli …   
..ne’ farli soffrire…  
… se succedesse qualcosa ..  
sarebbe gia’ abbastanza difficile da affrontare per me…e per te …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

“ lo capisco, amore  
.ma va tutto bene ….  
e comunque diventera’ sempre piu’ complicato giustificare la tua pancetta rotonda ..”  
aveva replicato la biondina sfiorando delicatamente il ventre della moglie

“ e l’aumento dei tuoi seni….  
..cosa che, per altro …apprezzo molto ..”

“ l’ho notato …  
.. per me ,sentirli sempre così indolenziti …  
e’ piuttosto fastidioso…  
ma, quando me li tocchi…provo sollievo…”

“ … di solito le donne in gravidanza … hanno un altro tipo di voglie..”  
aveva rimarcato la biondina evitando lo sguardo malizioso della brunetta

“ aspettiamo ancora un po’ …a dirlo..”  
aveva detto Lexa , dopo un po’  
…riportando la conversazione al punto da cui era partita

****************************************************

Un mese dopo …

La brunetta, con l’aiuto della madre , stava preparando le lasagne al forno

“ Lexa e’ gia’ da un po’ che ti sto osservando..  
stai mettendo su peso ..”  
aveva detto Emori   
“ non e’ che mi stai nascondendo qualcosa ?  
sono tua madre ….  
E so bene quanta sofferenza..  
... ti hanno procurato…. i tuoi aborti ..”

“ e va bene mamma  
si.. sono incinta … di piu’ di 4 mesi…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta 

“ oh .. Lexa  
e’ la notizia piu’ bella che potessi darmi..  
sono così felice ! “

Poi aveva abbracciato e baciato la figlia   
“ ci hai gia’ reso nonni felici…  
ma questa volta  
..in lei o lui ci sara’ anche un po’ di me e di tuo padre…”

“ e’ un lui..”

“ bene ..così Aden non sara’ piu’.. l’unico maschio della famiglia ..”  
aveva commentato Emori

“ vado subito a dirlo a Nyko …  
E poi ... da Clarke ! “  
aveva detto andando via

Tre secondi dopo era gia’ di ritorno  
“ scusa …   
< Dio come sono eccitata… >  
Siediti ! e…non fare niente..  
..ti proibisco di fare le lasagne…  
..torno subito..”

“ mamma aspetto un bambino  
non sono mica ..malata “

“ non importa …  
..non ti devi affaticare ..”  
aveva detto la madre della brunetta con tono che ,non ammetteva repliche

Un minuto dopo Clarke era entrata in cucina  
“ cos’e’ successo a tua madre ..  
sta’ correndo come una pazza per la casa…borbottando “ che bello “ …  
Quando ci siamo incrociate mi ha detto   
" te... dopo..."

amore cosa ci fai lì…seduta come una pera cotta ?   
..ti senti bene ? “

“ sto’ benissimo…  
e' solo… che gliel'ho detto …  
e mi sa .. che ha perso il controllo…  
.. prima d'iniziare a correre come una pazza   
.. mi ha proibito anche di fare le lasagne …”

La biondina aveva iniziato a ridere   
“ oh amore ..in che guaio ti sei messa ! “

poi Emori era rientrata in cucina con un tale impeto che quasi l'aveva quasi fatta cadere  
“ ah Clarke.. sei qui..  
finalmente ti ho trovata …”

“ beh… non era così difficile … la nostra casa non e’ New York ..”  
era stato il commento ironico della biondina

e Nyko, che nel frattempo, era arrivato  
aveva commentato  
“ .. di solito e’ una donna ragionevole…  
non l’avevo mai vista così strana.…”

“ oh…fatela finita… tutti…  
..voi non capite  
non capita tutti i giorni di ricevere una notizia così bella  
la mia Lexa ….aspetta un bambino …”  
Aveva detto Emori

“ comunque Clarke, volevo solo abbracciarti “

la biondina aveva prontamente allargato le braccia  
“ coraggio…cosa stai aspettando ? “

Nyko intanto era andato dalla figlia  
“ non sono bravo con le parole   
non riesco ad esprimerti quello che provo…”  
dopo di che l’aveva stretta forte forte a se  
... e baciata sulla fronte

Poi era andato a complimentarsi con la biondina  
“ grazie .. per averla sempre supportata…  
Lexa e’ una donna fortunata … “

“ Oh, te l’assicuro… sono io quella baciata dalla buona sorte  
…lei mi ha fatto rinascere .. e' l'amore della mia vita ”

dopo l'intima confessione Clarke , per qualche minuto, era rimasta in silenzio  
poi, l'aveva interrotto dicendo  
“comunque ..sono un dottore..  
e la mia diagnosi e’ che ….  
Lexa puo’ continuare a fare, tranquillamente...le lasagne..”

“ va bene …  
..ho capito..   
ho esagerato…”  
aveva mormorato Emori

dopo di che ,tutti i presenti, avevano iniziato a ridere…

*********************************************

10 novembre 2022, ore 8

Lexa aveva seguito alla lettera le istruzioni della ginecologa  
così aveva aspettato che le contrazioni diventassero piu’ ravvicinate, prima di svegliare Clarke  
“ amore .. svegliati …  
penso che.. dobbiamo andare …”

La biondina aveva aperto gli occhi ed aveva visto il volto stanco della brunetta  
“ perche’ non mi hai chiamato prima ?  
..da quant’e che hai dolore ? “

“ dall’ una , ma era sopportabile …   
… ora e' diventato piu’ forte ed ho le contrazioni ogni venti minuti…”

< ... la solita altruista .. sempre così premurosa >  
aveva pensato Clarke, mentre s’infilava i jeans 

“ vado a svegliare Emori…  
..così ti aiutiamo a vestirti….”

 

Venti minuti dopo erano pronte per andare in Ospedale  
“ stai tranquilla ..appena viene Mary… vi raggiungo… “  
aveva detto Emori

Clarke aveva aiutato Lexa a sedersi nel Suv  
< sei ancora agile … hai preso solo ..10 kg  
...perfetta …come sempre …>

“ andiamo …. le contrazioni sono diventate piu’ forti ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta non riuscendo a nascondere la smorfia di dolore

“ tranquilla amore… tra venti minuti saremo in Ospedale “

********************************************

“ mi sa che sara’ .... un parto veloce ..”  
aveva detto la ginecologa, dopo averla visitata  
“ e’ gia’ a 6 cm …”

Poi quando l'ostetrica aveva lasciato la loro camera  
la biondina aveva aiutato Lexa… a farsi una doccia calda   
E poi aveva iniziato a massaggiarle i piedi ed il fondo schiena ..  
nel tentativo di alleviare il dolore del travaglio

Due ore dopo la ginecologa aveva constatato che la dilatazione era gia’ arrivata ad 8 cm ..

“ Cristo …che male …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , col volto imperlato di sudore

< ora la capisco…. e’ veramente difficile … da sopportare >

" Odio vederti soffrire … senza poter far niente .."  
aveva sussurrato alla moglie

“ bevi un po’ di succo … ti dara’ energia …”

“ Clarke…. so quel che provi...  
vai a prenderti un caffe’…  
…hai bisogno di una pausa ..  
puo’ rimanere Emori …con me ..”

“ ..ok… cinque minuti e torno …. “

 

“ mamma … non dirlo a Clarke….  
...ho paura ..”

“ oh, tesoro mio....e’ normale ….  
ma, sono sicura che... andra’ tutto bene …”

“ se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa  
promettimi che ti prenderai cura di mia moglie ..e dei miei figli ..”

“ si ..te lo prometto..  
Ma non ce ne sara’ bisogno…  
non essere drammatica..  
le tue paure sono solo il frutto della tua fragilita’ emotiva …   
...legata a quest'incredibile accadimento.. "

Poi qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta, ed un secondo dopo era entrata Anya  
“ ciao dolcezza …. come stai ? “

“ beh ..lo sai … sono ....un po’ indaffarata …

non era necessario che venissi..  
.. Lucy …e’ piccola… ha bisogno di te … “

“ prima cosa…. Sei mia sorella !  
Secondariamente … Lucy ha 8 mesi   
..e non e’ da sola ..   
e’ con Raven, la sua adorata mamma .. “

Poi la brunetta aveva iniziato a respirare in fretta per alleviare l’arrivo dell’ennesima dolorosa contrazione

Anya le aveva stretto la mano  
“ forza …tra poco potrai vedere il tuo bambino …”

Emori intanto faceva pressione su un punto preciso del piede …sperando che la sua manovra potesse aiutare la figlia

“ eccomi amore ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , rientrando nella stanza 

“ oh …Anya … sei arrivata   
..sono felice di vederti …”  
poi si erano abbracciate

Due minuti dopo, la sorella e la madre di Lexa si erano guardate  
“ adesso vi lasciamo sole ..  
….aspettiamo fuori ..”

“ Clar k e …. chiama l’ostretrica..  
..mi si sono rotte le acque …”  
la biondina aveva guardato il suo orologio …   
le lancette segnavano mezzogiorno…

Dieci minuti dopo erano entrate in sala parto  
“ sei pronta…  
appena ne sentirai l’urgenza..  
puoi cominciare a spingere ..”  
aveva detto la ginecologa

Clarke le aveva preso la mano ed accarezzato la fronte  
“ amore … ti amo tanto  
e sono qui ...vicina a te ..

ora prendi un bel respiro e ...spingi..”

Mezz’ora dopo una pallida e sudata Lexa aveva mormorato  
“ Clar k e…. sono esausta ..”

“ .. guardami tesoro …”  
aveva detto la biondina immergendosi nel verde  
“ ce la puoi fare …manca veramente poco…”

“un ultimo sforzo… Lexa....  
si vede gia’ la testa ..”  
aveva detto l’ostetrica

La brunetta aveva aspettato il momento giusto  
E poi aveva spinto…. con tutte le residue forze  
ed aveva sentito nascere suo figlio

“ eccolo..l’ho preso ! “

“ Clar ke...vai a vederlo..”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa

“ amore e’ bellissimo …”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke appoggiandolo, delicatamente, sul ventre della brunetta

Gli occhi della brunetta si erano riempiti di lacrime  
“ benvenuto Samuele …”  
aveva bisbigliato,sfiorandolo delicatamente

Poi la biondina aveva tagliato il cordone ombelicale

“ lo prenda lei… mentre massaggio il ventre di sua moglie ...  
deve espellere la placenta ”  
aveva detto l’ostetrica

Dieci minuti dopo Lexa aveva espulso la placenta   
mentre Samuele, per la prima volta, faceva sentire il suono del suo pianto 

" sta bene ? "

" oh si... amore....tranquilla   
e' che non ha gradito di essere vestito... "  
le aveva risposto la biondina

 

Piu’ tardi, quand’erano rientrate in camera, prima che aprissero la porta al gruppetto di persone , in attesa d'entrare  
Clarke aveva messo il piccolo Samuele vicino alla sorridente brunetta

“ e’ decisamente … nostro figlio  
..ha gli occhi verdi ed i capelli biondi ..”

 

I primi ad entrare erano stati i loro figli con un enorme mazzo di rose bianche  
“ finalmente non saro’ piu’ ...l’unico maschio della casa..”  
aveva detto Aden guardando il piccolino  
“ e tu..Lexa ..  
come stai ? “  
aveva aggiunto con aria preoccupata

“ sto’ bene…  
un po' stanca ….”

“ grazie … i vostri fiori sono stupendi..”  
aveva mormorato ,un po’ commossa 

“ uah ..bello…  
mio  
io bacio..”  
aveva mormorato Charlotte, cercando di salire sul letto

" fai piano... e' piccolino ..."

 

“ posso toccarlo .."  
aveva timidamente chiesto Isa…

“ certamente …”  
le aveva risposto Clarke

poi , dopo che aveva accarezzato le manine di Samuele  
si era girata verso la brunetta  
“ posso …. darti un bacio ? “

“ oh … si… con immenso piacere “

Qualche minuto dopo erano entrati anche Abby e Marcus  
“ scusami Lexa …  
un ricovero improvviso ..ci ha impedito di arrivare prima “

“tranquilla… la compagnia.. non mi e’ mancata ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta

Dopo di che la madre di Clarke aveva preso in braccio il neonato  
“ e’ perfetto…  
ed … ha gli occhi belli come i tuoi ..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata !


	73. Natale con la famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke condividono la Vigilia con amici e figli

23 dicembre 2022

“ …. e’ tutto a posto   
… non ho mai visto così tanti pacchi ..sotto un albero di Natale ..”  
aveva detto Clarke scivolando sotto le coperte

“ ….domani sara’ una grande giornata di festa …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

Ore 8, 24 dicembre

Un sommesso bisbiglio di voci nei pressi della porta della loro camera da letto, aveva svegliato le due donne  
poi < qualcuno > aveva bussato   
“ .. avanti..”

“ mamma Leksa…. Clarke…”  
aveva urlato Charlotte irrompendo nella stanza

due secondi dopo si era gia’ fatta spazio tra le sue mamme 

“ ..forza … anche voi .. il letto e’ grande ..”  
aveva detto Lexa rivolgendosi ad Isa ed Aden che stavano aspettando , incerti sul da farsi …

“ Buon Natale ..”  
avevano esclamato i due figli adottivi prima di buttarsi sul grande letto

“ bel ragazzo... potresti accettare un bacio da una vecchia donna ? “  
aveva chiesto Lexa ad Aden ,avvicinandosi alla sua fronte

“ .. certamente …”

Isa nel frattempo si era gia’ accomodata tra le braccia di Clarke e di Charlotte

Poi il pianto di Samuele aveva fatto capire che anche lui desiderava di unirsi alle gioiosa combriccola  
“ ehi .. ti sei svegliato ? “  
aveva mormorato Lexa guardando gli occhi verdi del piccolino ….

“ la colazione e’ pronta ! “  
aveva detto Emori entrando nella stanza 

Alle undici , Anya, Raven e la piccola Lucy erano arrivate a casa Gray-Wards  
“ dov’e’ la truppa ? “  
aveva chiesto la sorella di Lexa non vedendo traccia dei bambini

“ e’ dalle nove che non si muove dal salotto …  
… sono tutti presi dalla scoperta dei doni ricevuti….”

mezz’ora dopo anche Abby e Marcus avevano bussato alla porta   
“ a momenti non ci facevano salire sull’aereo ..”  
aveva detto la madre di Clarke , appoggiando sul pavimento, due enormi borse piene di pacchi colorati  
dopo di che aveva baciato la figlia  
“ Buon Natale ! “

Gli ultimi ad arrivare erano stati Lincoln ed Octavia  
“ scusate del ritardo….c’era traffico … 

E poi .. ho perso il conto delle soste …  
lei…. e’ diventata bagno –dipendente …”  
aveva aggiunto sorridendo, additando la sua compagna

“ uhm …. vorrei vedere te …. se avessi 10 kg ..che ti premono sulla vescica ..”  
aveva risposto Octavia mostrando il suo pancione 

“ …. quando dovrebbe nascere ?”  
aveva domandato Clarke

“ tra un mese… se Dio vuole ...  
... sta' diventando sempre piu' faticoso...”

*********************************************

Ore 20   
“ grazie ..amore “  
aveva mormorato Lexa osservando la tavola imbandita per festeggiare la Vigilia di Natale  
poi si era avvicinata all'orecchio della biondina e le aveva sussurrato   
“ ti amo “ 

“ … tesoro… non mi devi ringraziare..  
..sono così felice “  
aveva risposto Clarke mentre lasciava un bacio delicato sulle labbra protese della moglie

“ per quest’anno … siamo in 15 …  
ma il numero e’ certamente destinato ad aumentare … “  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta osservando il pancione di Octavia

dopo di che avevano raggiunto amici e familiari e la grande celebrazione era iniziata…

************************************  
Erano le 22,30, quando erano arrivati i dolci  
“ tesoro, cosa stai pensando ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke osservando gli occhi umidi della moglie  
“ … che i nostri figli …sono proprio stupendi ..” 

“ …anche quella sbrodolona di Charlotte ?  
aveva commentato la biondina adocchiando le manine impiastricciate di cioccolato della figlia

“ … sono sicura che , a suo tempo, lei sara’ capace di grandi cose …  
.. quando la guardo.... penso sempre che sia come te ...”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

La biondina stava per replicare alle belle parole della moglie, quando aveva visto che, i loro tre figli   
si erano contemporaneamente alzati dalle loro sedie ed erano usciti di corsa dalla sala  
" cosa stanno combinando ? "

un minuto dopo erano ricomparsi ..  
Aden stava reggendo un grande pacco regalo  
“ questo... e’ per voi …. “  
aveva mormorato il ragazzino porgendo alle due donne, la scatola foderata di carta rossa

“ oh ..grazie ..  
..per favore..aprila …”  
aveva chiesto Lexa alla moglie , mentre continuava ad allattare il piccolo Samuele

Clarke aveva tolto il nastro e poi aveva aperto il regalo dei loro figli  
... un'enorme cornice in legno finemente intarsiato , arricchita da una piccola targhetta d’oro con tre parole incise  
< la nostra famiglia > “

Poi con mano tremante aveva aperto il bigliettino che aveva letto insieme a Lexa

Natale 2022  
“ sicuramente non e’ abbastanza grande da contenere il nostro amore per voi  
ma forse bastera’ … per fare un collage delle foto di tutti noi   
della nostra incredibile famiglia  
Grazie di esserci sempre … anche quando siamo veramente insopportabili !  
I vostri   
Aden  
Charlotte  
Isa  
e…Sam  
( in ordine strettamente alfabetico ….)

gli occhi azzurri della biondina si erano riempiti di lacrime   
poi li aveva sollevati cercando un muto aiuto   
< .. di qualcosa ..> in quelli della moglie   
ma gli occhi verdi di Lexa erano l’esatto riflesso dei suoi …  
< non ci riesco > era stata la'umida risposta 

Per fortuna l’abbraccio ed i baci dei loro figli avevano soccorso entrambe 

“ non smetteremo mai di amarvi “  
era finalmente riuscita a mormorare Lexa mentre inghiottiva l’eccessiva salivazione

“ siete la nostra gioia “  
aveva sussurrato Clarke, mordendosi un labbro….

Poi Charlotte , con la sua semplice richiesta  
“ adesso, possiamo guardare un film ? 

aveva riportato la leggerezza della gioiosa atmosfera natalizia  
“ cosa vorresti vedere “  
le aveva domandato Aden  
“ Cattivissimo 3 …”

“ vada per i Minions ! “  
aveva esclamato Isa

***************************************

Ore 1,30 ( Natale ) stanza da letto delle Clexa  
Lexa aveva finito di rimboccare la copertina della culla di Samuele, quando Clarke era entrata in camera  
“ sono tutti a posto ..”  
aveva mormorato avvicinandosi alla moglie  
La brunetta si era girata ed aveva appoggiato le mani sui fianchi della biondina,  
poi l’aveva attratta verso di se e guardandola con devozione le aveva sussurrato  
“ Buon Natale   
Amore mio ! "

Clarke le aveva accarezzato i lunghi capelli neri   
“ Buon Natale anche a te  
Mia bellissima moglie ! “

Poi dopo averla lungamente guardata  
aveva afferrato il baby monitor e l'aveva presa per mano   
“ vieni, andiamo a farci ...una lunga   
e rilassante….doccia calda   
.. potro' vantare, ancora... qualche diritto sui tuoi seni morbidi ..."

" te lo posso concedere...  
ma solo se ti lascerai insaponare tra le tue cosce calde.."  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta guardando Clarke  
con occhi verdi come la foresta ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona notte ;)))


	74. campeggiare ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la famiglia sceglie il campeggio, per le vacanze estive

7 Agosto 2024

The Forks, ore 9 nei pressi del fiume Kennebec

1° giorno di campeggio

< … mi sembra ben montata ..”  
aveva pensato Aden osservando con soddisfazione la sua piccola tenda da campeggio

“ mamma vuoi che t’aiuto ? “  
aveva chiesto poco dopo avvicinandosi a Lexa

“ non sarebbe una cattiva idea ! “

E così ,una un’oretta dopo, avevano finito di montare la tenda che avrebbe ospitato Isa e Charlotte   
e quella piu’ grande , dove avrebbero dormito le due donne ed il piccolo Samuele

< stai diventando un piccolo ometto ..>  
aveva pensato la brunetta osservando la muscolatura tonica del torace sudato del figlio

Cinque minuti dopo il resto della famiglia era ricomparso nella radura scelta per il campeggio  
“ … non ho piu l’eta’ .. “  
aveva detto una sbuffante biondina sdraiandosi , esausta….sull’erba

“ … mamma Lecsa…”  
aveva urlato Samuele, mentre correva per raggiungerla 

Poi mentre prendeva in braccio il piccolo,   
la brunetta , in un ssogghigno, aveva chiesto ad Isa   
“ … per favore porta un succo di frutta fresco a quella povera vecchietta … bionda…  
..prima che muoia …  
.. sono ancora troppo giovane per rimanere vedova …. “

la sua risata sommessa aveva immediatamente contagiato Aden ed Isa   
che si erano prontamente uniti a quel momento d'ilarieta' ...

Charlotte , che era ancora troppo piccola per capire il tono scherzoso di Lexa  
al contrario, si era preoccupata   
“ no mamma … “  
aveva mormorato buttandosi sul corpo disteso di Clarke

“ tesoro sto’ bene ..  
quella manigolda di tua madre ed i tuoi complici fratelli  
... stavano solamente prendendomi in giro ….”

poi dopo averla teneramente guardata, mentre le accarezzava il viso  
le aveva mormorato  
“ stai tranquilla ..”

Lexa intanto si era avvicinata  
“ scusami Charlotte…   
non volevo farti preoccupare..  
stavamo tutti scherzando ..”

Isa , nel frattempo, era arrivata col succo,  
mentre Aden e Sam si erano seduti sull’erba vicino alla sorella

Clarke aveva bevuto la fresca bevanda e poi aveva detto alla brunetta  
“ avvicinati….”  
poi l’aveva afferrata per le spalle e l’aveva fatta cadere distesa sull’erba  
In un secondo le era andata sopra e le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio  
“ prima o poi ..me la paghi..”

Dopo di che aveva iniziato ad arruffarle i capelli neri, fino a prenderne una ciocca   
“ presto, venite a vedere tutti !  
aveva detto mostrando uno dei suoi rari capelli bianchi   
“ e’ lei ...quella che sta invecchiando ! “

Lexa l’aveva guardata e poi le aveva digrignato   
“ allora…vuoi la guerra ? “

Due minuti dopo quel piccolo fazzoletto d’erba era diventato uno sghignazzante campo di battaglia, dove i sei componenti della famiglia ,   
si stavano gioiosamente affrontando in differenti sfide corpo a corpo 

Aden stava facendo il solletico alle piante dei piedini di Charlotte che, mentre rideva a crepapelle , urlava  
“ basta… pieta’….mi arrendo ! “

Sam che era seduto a cavalcioni sulla pancia di Clarke sentendo le suppliche della sorella  
aveva afferrato le mani della biondina , poi aveva immerso i suoi occhioni verdi nell’azzurro  
“ … allenditi mamma ..”

Isa e Lexa stavano rotolandosi sull’erba in un’incerta lotta per il predominio  
“ stai diventando un agile combattente ..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre cercava di afferrare le gambe scalcianti della bambina …

************************************  
Ore 22  
Clarke era andata a controllare che tutto fosse a posto nella tenda delle figlie...   
aspettandosi di trovarle addormentate ..

invece ...

“ ..quella lì…e’ la Via Lattea …”  
stava dicendo Isa , a voce bassa , nell'orecchio di Charlotte … 

la biondina si era fermata ad osservare le due testoline così vicine   
poi silenziosamente era rimasta ad ascoltarle

“ la’…c’ e’ il Grande Carro… “

“ quella stella grande e luminosa invece ...  
...e’ Cece…. la mia mamma …”

“ cosa dici ? … Lexa e Clarke sono le nostre mamme “  
le aveva ribattuto Charlotte

“ si lo sono … Cece e’ la mia mamma naturale, quella che mi ha fatto nascere …”

“ ah … ho capito ..  
la mia mamma naturale e’ Clarke, ma anche Lexa… e’ la mia mamma  
la mamma naturale di Sam invece e’ Lexa , ma Clarke e’ anche la sua mamma ..”  
aveva mormorato la piccola bambina

“ si… piu’ o meno … e’ così….”  
le aveva risposto la sorella maggiore

E Clarke nascosta dal buio della notte si era strofinata gli occhi umidi   
dopo di che, senza dire una parola...era silenziosamente tornata da Lexa

“ … dormono ? ”  
aveva domandato la brunetta quando le si era sdraiata accanto 

“ non ancora… stanno guardando le stelle …  
… Isa ha parlato di Cece …con Charlotte …”

“ oh ….   
le hai detto qualcosa ? “  
aveva domandato Lexa

“ no…. non mi sono neanche fatta vedere ….  
non mi sono voluta intromettere in un momento così intimo…”

“ hai fatto bene …  
Isa ha 10 anni e Charlotte 5….  
stanno crescendo…”

“ credo di si..

…ma ora , amore…stringimi …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke mentre appoggiava la testa sull’incavo del collo della brunetta

“ ti amo così tanto ..”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa   
mentre le accarezzava la schiena ed i lunghi capelli biondi 

*******************************

3° giorno

“ allora ci vediamo piu’ tardi   
vi aspettiamo a valle, vicino all'approdo sulla riva del laghetto  
mi raccomando… state attenti ! “  
aveva detto Clarke alla moglie e ad Aden che erano appena saliti sul kayak

“ stai tranquilla…. scenderemo piano ! ”  
aveva detto Lexa mentre s’infilava il piccolo casco

“ si… si…. bugiarda…  
…come se ...non ti conoscessi…”  
aveva replicato la biondina 

“ dai mamma ! “  
aveva detto Aden , impaziente di mollare gli ormeggi…

“ a dopo ..”

poi i due avevano iniziato a pagaiare per allontanarsi dalla riva del Kennebec  
e Clarke era risalita sul loro Vito nero ….   
“…adesso andiamo a sdraiarci al sole “   
aveva detto al resto della truppa 

 

“ ricordati Aden   
l’importante e’ assecondare la corrente..”  
aveva detto Lexa prima d’affrontare le acque turbolenti del fiume

“ uah…. Mamma !  
finalmente  
Si vola !  
aveva urlato il ragazzino felice mentre affrontavano il primo salto d’acqua

dopo un’ora d’intenso pagaiare tra le rapide spumeggianti del fiume   
Il kayak era , momentaneamente , tornato a solcare acque tranquille   
“ sei diventato bravo …”  
aveva detto la brunetta

“grazie … merito tuo ! “

***********************************  
intanto sulle rive del lago Indian Pound...

Charlotte e Sam avevano finito di raccogliere i sassolini necessari alla costruzione del loro immaginario castello , Isa li stava aiutando   
e Clarke si stava godendo il sole 

“ quando arriveranno Lexa ed Aden ? “  
aveva chiesto la bambina

“ dipende … se tutto fila liscio….  
..saranno qui tra due ore….”

***************************************

“ Aden, facciamo una piccola sosta …  
prima di affrontare l’ultimo tratto…  
e’ di grado IV….”  
aveva detto Lexa

Poi , dopo aver messo in sicurezza il piccolo kayak, si erano seduti , all’ombra degli abeti, a per mangiare un sandwich e bere del succo di frutta

“ hai 13 anni …   
adesso sei abbastanza grande da capire..  
..posso rispondere alla domanda che mi hai fatto ..tre anni fa….  
sul perche’ io e Clarke abbiamo finto di morire…”  
aveva detto la brunetta , dopo un po'

dopo di che li aveva raccontato tutto della loro battaglia contro la Plitzer..  
omettendo solamente i particolari piu’ cruenti della loro prigionia

“ oh…. adesso capisco  
siete state coraggiose ..  
mi dispiace solo che mia madre …  
se ne’ sia andata ....senza aver modo di sapere la verita’…

“ … si, dispiace molto, anche a me ..”

“ comunque   
grazie di avermelo detto …”  
aveva mormorato il ragazzino

“ beh .. ora … sara’ meglio andare …  
o ci daranno per dispersi ! “  
Aveva detto Lexa , guardando gli occhi azzurri del figlio

“ .. sono pronto.. mamma ..”

***********************

“ vedo spuntare... un kayak …  
saranno loro ? “  
aveva chiesto Isa

“ potrebbero..”  
aveva risposto Clarke, alzandosi in piedi

“ si… Lecsa ! “  
aveva esclamato il piccolo Sam , cominciando ad entrare in acqua ,  
per andare incontro alla piccola imbarcazione

Poi mentre la brunetta salutava i propri figli  
un raggiante Aden aveva esclamato  
“ Clarke….e’ stato incredibile ! “  
quindi le aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia 

“ tutto bene… amore ? “  
aveva chiesto alla moglie quando aveva potuto finalmente abbracciarla 

“ si …   
..ma mi sei mancata “  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta mentre la baciava sulla fronte

“ io ...fame ..”  
aveva detto Samuele, riportandole bruscamente ai loro impegno genitoriale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ;)))


	75. campeggiare ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agosto e' anche il mese del compleanno di Lexa ...

12 agosto, 7° giorno di vacanza  
e Compleanno di Lexa 

Emori e Nyko , di buon mattino , avevano raggiunto la combriccola in vacanza,   
desiderosi di concedere alle due donne una giornata di tregua dai loro doveri di mamme …  
che permettesse loro di festeggiare in liberta'.. i 34 anni di Lexa

“ forza andate !   
Cosa state aspettando? “  
avevano detto un po’ piu’ tardi, dopo averle aggiornate sull’andamento dell’arredamento della nuova grande casa  
che Lexa e Clarke avevano deciso di comprare due mesi prima… e che avrebbero iniziato ad abitare al rientro dalle loro vacanze estive ..

“ok.... prendiamo il vostro Suv e vi lasciamo il Vito ..”  
aveva detto Clarke afferrando lo zaino

" e' tutto a posto ..."  
aveva bisbigliato Emori all'orecchio della biondina

*************************************************

“ dove mi stai portando ? “  
aveva domandato la brunetta , una ventina di minuti dopo  
“ rilassati amore   
oggi... sei nelle mie mani…”

< ... Cristo.... amore ...>  
aveva pensato Lexa avvertendo la scossa...

dopo una mezz'oretta di strada asfaltata, il Suv si era inoltrato in una stradina sterrata e tre km dopo   
la biondina l'aveva parcheggiato in un piccolo piazzale…  
“ siamo arrivate ! “

< sentiero delle nuvole >  
aveva letto la brunetta in un piccolo cartello stradale .. attaccato vicino a due grandi alberi 

poi, dopo aver preso gli zaini ,mano nella mano, si erano incamminate in un sentiero stretto   
C’era voluta una mezz’oretta di camminata tra gli alberi prima di ritrovarsi in un piccolo canyon che si insinuava tra due pareti di roccia levigata   
“ non mi par vero tutto questo silenzio.. “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

Poi il fragore di acqua che scorreva velocemente aveva riempito l’aria   
e due minuti dopo si erano ritrovate davanti ad una pozza d’acqua verde che stava sotto ad una cascata spumeggiante

“ facciamo una sosta “  
aveva detto Clarke sfilandosi dalle spalle lo zaino

Poi si era tolta i jeans ,la maglietta ,le calze e le scarpe da tennis, rimanendo in bikini  
“ spogliati …”  
aveva detto a Lexa

La brunetta lo aveva velocemente fatto , rimanendo solo con un paio di boxer neri..

“ sei bella come la prima volta che ti ho vista ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina

“ e tu ..mi lasci sempre …senza fiato ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

Dopo di che erano entrate nella pozza d’acqua verde  
“ uah ..com’e’ fredda ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke , rabbrividendo

“ vieni qui ..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta prima di racchiuderla tra le sue braccia  
“ meglio ? “

********************************************

Dopo la refrigerante sosta le due avevano continuato ad inerpicarsi lungo lo stretto sentiero roccioso  
Ed una mezz’oretta dopo erano arrivate in una radura che dominava la boscaglia ..  
“ amore …e’ stupendo “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta  
Poi aveva intravisto una piccola baita…nascosta nel verde degli alberi

“ sara’ il nostro piccolo rifugio di una notte “  
aveva sussurrato Clarke…

Poi, dopo che erano entrate nel piccolo rifugio   
la biondina era andata a controllare se, i genitori di Lexa avessero portato tutto il necessario per preparare la cenetta intima…

“ amore .. riposati …  
mentre cucino per te..."

*******************************  
Piu’ tardi dopo aver consumato la gustosa cenetta   
Clarke aveva sussurrato nell’orecchio della moglie  
“ … vado a prepararmi per la notte …   
...due minuti e saro’ tutta tua…”

La brunetta aveva sospirato e si era mordicchiata un labbro..  
realizzando ancora un'altra volta  
di come il trascorrere del tempo non avesse minimamente smorzato il desiderio e la passione che le suscitava la moglie  
“ … non vedo l’ora ..”  
aveva mormorato

La biondina , si era rinchiusa nel bagno ….   
in fretta si era spogliata ed aveva indossato solamente, un tanga aperto in pizzo nero…con fiocco   
Poi , dopo essersi raccolta sulla nuca, i lunghi capelli biondi ed aver preso i Sexy Toys , comprati un mese prima  
aveva aperto la porta ed era uscita…  
“ oh … “  
aveva mormorato Lexa , rimanendo a bocca aperta 

“ Auguri amore ….  
..questa notte..  
potrai disporre di me …”

Aveva mormorato la biondina offrendole lo strap-on per due ed il flessibile Picobong  
“ decidi tu …  
su..come farti ..festa…”

Gli occhi verdi della brunetta si erano chiusi e quando si erano riaperti erano diventati piu’ scuri …  
poi le si era avvicinata ed aveva preso i due sexy toys  
“ vedro’ il da farsi…”  
dopo di che li aveva appoggiati sul letto ed era andata a prendere la bottiglia di champagne…

“ non ti muovere..”  
aveva mormorato, poco dopo, mentre offriva alla moglie  
un lento strip-tease  
Una volta nuda ,aveva versato un po’ del liquido frizzante sui seni della moglie…  
poi… aveva iniziato a leccare….

E Clarke …. a tremare ….

Dopo essersi inginocchiata per bacarle il ventre le aveva sussurrato  
“ girati …”  
..la biondina aveva iniziato a gemere quando due dita della brunetta si erano insinuati nella fessura del tanga  
mentre con l’altra mano le scioglieva il fiocco …  
il tanga si era subito aperto …permettendo alla lingua di Lexa di leccarle la fessura d’unione delle sue natiche morbide   
“ uhm… vediamo…”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta mentre con le due dita le sfiorava l’apertura bagnata   
due secondi dopo, aveva iniziato a toccarla…

“ ti prego … amore ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , avvertendo l’arrivo di un abbondante flusso di liquido   
frutto della sua crescente eccitazione

“ non ancora…  
..non così….”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta … fermandosi di colpo..

Dopo di che, si era alzata e l’aveva presa in braccio   
l’aveva sdraiata sul letto …   
e poi si era aggiustata sui fianchi lo strap –on …per due…

ed il bacino di Clarke avevano iniziato a vibrare in anticipazione …

“ Cristo amore …e’…incredibile…”  
aveva bisbigliato la brunetta quando, dopo averla lentamente penetrata, aveva iniziato a muovere i fianchi  
... realizzando l’utilita’ del secondo, piu’ corto fallo..

Poi aveva aumentato il ritmo ….  
poiche' piu’ velocemente affondava il falso membro dentro Clarke …  
... piu’ si auto-stimolava la propria clitoride …

“ si…scopami … “  
aveva gridato la biondina intrecciando le gambe sulle spalle di Lexa …

La brunetta aveva leggermente cambiato angolazione   
e poi aveva iniziato a colpirla con precisione… nel punto esatto…

una penetrazione ferma, inesorabile e sempre piu' veloce...

“ oh amore sto’ per ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke affondando le unghie nella schiena della brunetta

“ insieme …”  
aveva gridato Lexa quando aveva visto esplodere il portentoso orgasmo nel blu’degli occhi del suo amore

***********************************************

Dopo una mezz’oretta di coccole …la brunetta si era tolta lo strap-on

“ … sono troppo vecchia …   
per le novita’…  
..a te l’onore di mostrarmi l’uso di questo …”  
aveva mormorato , poco dopo,offrendo a Clarke…. l’altro Sexy Toys ed il lubrificante

“ … e' flessibile… adatto a diversi..usi...  
vuoi che ….  
ci penetriamo contemporaneamente   
o che … entro dentro di te …   
e ti prendo sia davanti …che …dietro …”  
aveva chiesto la biondina …. continuando a leccarsi le labbra…

“ uhm …   
...e’ una decisione difficile…  
..per non sbagliare…  
direi che potremmo provarle tutte e due…  
… la seconda …anche su di te…  
…sara’ una lunga notte …”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa strapazzando, distrattamente, le natiche della moglie

< mi farai morire ..>  
aveva pensato la biondina mentre cercava di afferrare con la sua lingua quella vellutata della brunetta….

*************************************************************

“ deve esser stata una scarpinata del tipo EEA ( Escursionisti Esperti con Attrezzatura )  
aveva detto Emori , il giorno dopo,   
quando le aveva viste rientrare , mano nella mano   
...con le facce stravolte …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie ancora per avermi seguito... e letto con pazienza  
> manca solo l'ultimo capitolo ...


	76. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa progettano il loro futuro

31 dicembre 2027  
New York , Hotel Central Park

“ … non sara’ eccessivo ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke uscendo dal bagno ….  
“ l’azzurro e’ sempre stato il colore che ti dona di piu’…  
e..lo e’ ancora …  
poi, quella scollatura che esalta le tue  
fara’ contenta la tua sposa ! “  
le aveva risposto Abby

“ … sono in panico, sebbene siano passati dieci anni ..  
l’idea di rinnovare le mie promesse di matrimonio con Lexa …  
… mi emoziona come se fosse la prima volta…  
… l’amo sempre di piu’....”

“ va bene essere un po’ ansiosa, Clarke…  
…sei una donna fortunata …  
il vostro amore e' unico ! "

“ grazie mamma..  
ora...sara’ meglio andare ..  
..non voglio farla aspettare …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

Lexa in occasione dei loro dieci anni di matrimonio aveva indossato un abito di seta nera che esaltava le sue rotonde natiche e che lasciava vedere la sua incantevole schiena  
stava aspettando, nei pressi dell'ingresso della saletta addobbata con centinaia di fiori bianchi,  
l’arrivo della biondina in compagnia dei loro quattro figli…  
I suoi occhi verdi leggermente socchiusi e le labbra serrate, lasciavano trapelare una punta di nervosismo ..

Poi era apparsa Clarke , splendidamente avvolta nel suo abito azzurro … che le aveva sorriso …  
e quel semplice gesto, era bastato a sciogliere tutta la sua tensione ..

“ amore … sei così bella ..  
..sei l’amore della mia vita ”  
le aveva sussurrato mentre si prendevano per mano 

“ oh Lexa  
tu…mi lasci sempre...senza fiato  
.. ti amo da morire..”

Poi , sotto gli sguardi felici dei loro figli si erano rinnovate la promessa di amarsi per sempre e di prendersi cura l’una dell’altra ..  
nella buona e nella cattiva sorte…  
Un lungo ed appassionato bacio aveva suggellato la fine dell’intima cerimonia 

*******************************  
Dopo la deliziosa cena con gli amici ed i familiari  
Anya e Raven,si erano avvicinate alla coppia  
“ forza…e’ tempo di andare…  
..vi accompagniamo noi.. all'aeroporto …”

Prima di andare, Clarke e Lexa avevano baciato ed abbracciato i loro figli  
“ state tranquille..”  
aveva detto Aden

“ …divertitevi ..”  
aveva esclamato Isa

“ oramai…sono grande ..”  
aveva mormorato Sam

“ non fare mangiare troppe lasagne alla mamma..“  
la richiesta che Charlotte aveva rivolto alla brunetta…

“ passeranno le vacanze di Natale un po’ con noi in montagna …”  
avevano detto Emori e Nyko

“ ed un po’ a Miami , al calduccio....”  
avevano aggiunto Abby e Marcus

Un’ora dopo , erano le 11 di sera, quando le due avevano salutato Anya e Raven  
“ andate …a festeggiare con vostra figlia..il nuovo anno …”

“ e voi fate buon viaggio ! “

Una volta rimaste sole, Clarke aveva guardato gli occhi verdi di Lexa  
“amore, sono così felice ..  
..stiamo.. per andare in Italia ! “

“ il paese del buon cibo, dell’ottimo vino e..delle belle donne..”  
…anche se… nessuna... potra’ mai competere con la mia splendida moglie !  
aveva mormorato la brunetta…

 

“ benvenute a bordo Signore Grey/Ward…  
..se volete seguirmi..  
E’ tutto pronto !  
aveva detto la hostess , alle 23,30, dopo aver letto i cognomi stampati sulla Carta d’Imbarco

La brunetta aveva guardato la moglie con aria interrogativa  
“ e’ una sorpresa… ti piacera’…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke prima d’entrare nella cabina di Lusso

Poi Lexa aveva visto che , sul tavolino ancorato vicino al divano ad attenderle,  
c’erano una bottiglia di champagne , delle fragole..e della panna..  
“ vuoi sedurmi ? “  
aveva bisbigliato leccandosi il labbro inferiore

“ uhm … piu’ o meno…  
sono curiosa di veder come reagira’ mia moglie …  
quando entrero’ dentro di lei, con la mia lingua, mentre saremo sospese nell’aria..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, mordendosi un labbro

“ oh … non vedo l’ora di soddisfare la tua curiosita'…”  
aveva bisbigliato la brunetta afferrando i fianchi della moglie  
poi aveva iniziato a spingerla verso il letto  
“ ma ci vorra’ del tempo prima di essere lassu’… tra le nuvole …  
nel frattempo .. ho una ventina di minuti per vedere se con le mie dita….  
... riusciro' a farti decollare …”

“ Lexaaa… “  
aveva gridato Clarke quando nei suoi occhi azzurri erano esplose mille stelle luminose  
“ Felice Anno Nuovo , amore mio ! “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta prima di andare a baciarle le labbra

*************************************

“ di questo passo tornero’ a casa … obesa ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke uscendo dall’Osteria il Duca di Trastevere  
“ uhm gia’ … …e’ impossibile resistere alla cucina italiana ..”  
..ed al vino…”

“ l’unico rimedio per bruciare i grassi … purtroppo sara’… sudare…”  
Il succinto commento di Lexa

“ oh … si .. apprezzo l’idea …  
di smaltire…gli eccessi… tra le tue braccia… “  
E piu’ tardi quando si era infilata sotto le coperte e le labbra della brunetta avevano iniziato a percorrerle il collo  
aveva pensato che una vita intera non sarebbe bastata a smorzare il desiderio che il contatto con la moglie le continuava a suscitare,  
anzi il tempo, aveva solamente migliorato l’intesa ed aggiunto qualita’ alla loro vita sessuale 

“ amore… tu..  
…non mi basti mai..”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa dando una risposta vocale ai pensieri di Clarke

*************************************************

Dopo una settimana la loro permanenza a Roma era terminata  
“ Oscar , non e’ un addio…un giorno torneremo …”  
avevano detto al giovane albergatore, prima di salire nella auto noleggiata  
Lui le aveva salutate dicendo  
“ lo spero proprio..  
E’ stato un piacere avervi qui..”

“ Toscana ..stiamo arrivando ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina ingranando la prima ….

“ Chianti, Brunello di Montalcino …Vernaccia di San Gemignano…  
aspettateci ! “  
Aveva gridato una radiosa brunetta

Dopo una settimana di girovagare tra colline di vitigni spogli e borghi antichi  
le due si erano fermate a dormire in un antico casale facente parte di un antico borgo medioevale  
“ penso che non mi dispiacerebbe invecchiare qui… con te …  
c'e’ pace , e la natura coi suoi mille colori e profumi ....dona serenita’..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa mentre accarezzava i capelli biondi del suo amore sparpagliati sopra il suo ventre sodo  
“ uhm .. mangiare, bere del buon vino e fare l’amore ..  
non mi sembra una cattiva idea ! “  
aveva sussurrato Clarke

“ ho 38 anni , tra quindici anni Sam ne’ avra’ 20….  
potremmo venire a vivere qui …. non saremo ancora così vecchie …”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta

“ potremmo produrre del buon vino …  
Un rosso D.O.C ….  
..potremmo chiamarlo Clexa …. “  
aveva proseguito la biondina 

“ per me ..  
Affare fatto …  
….sempre che tu….mi vorrai ancora ….  
perche’ da parte mia, Clarke …sono sicura …  
ti amero’ per sempre  
sei la mia casa …”

“ oh amore  
la mia vera vita e’ iniziata con te …  
senza di te non sono niente…  
Ti amero’ fino al mio ultimo respiro ..  
Lexa..invecchiare con te sara’ meraviglioso ! “

***********************

“ quarda amore sta nevicando …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta osservando il fiocchi bianchi che stavano cominciando a ricoprire i vetri della finestra 

...poi si erano lasciate avvolgere dal tranquillo silenzio …

La biondina si era avvinta alla schiena della moglie e l’aveva tenuta stretta …stretta  
quindi aveva iniziato a baciarle la nuca  
un brivido di piacere aveva percorso il ventre della brunetta  
“ Clarke..”

“ si…amore ..”

“ fai l’amore con me ..”

“ si..Lexa….sempre ..”

*************************************************

L’ultima settimana di vacanza italiana l’avevano passata risalendo prima la costa toscana e poi quella ligure , trascorrendo gli ultimi due giorni alle Cinque Terre ….  
“ questi paesini strappati alla roccia ed affacciati sul mare ..  
sono incantevoli ..”  
aveva detto Lexa mentre passeggiavano tra i vicoli di Vernazza, la sera che precedeva la loro partenza per Milano

“ tra due giorni saremo di nuovo a casa..  
ma torneremo amore..  
Te lo prometto  
L’Italia e’ una terra ricca di meraviglie ..  
per scoprirle tutte…ci servira’ molto tempo ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

***************************************  
Due anni dopo  
Settembre 2029, Columbia University

“ tranquille, staro’ bene …”  
aveva detto Aden abbracciando le sue mamma…  
Un ultimo saluto al loro piccolo ometto  
" a presto.."  
prima che le due donne salissero in macchina ed iniziassero il loro viaggio di ritorno verso casa 

Dopo una decina di silenziosi minuti Clarke aveva sfiorato la mano della brunetta  
“ .. Aden se la cavera’ …e’ un ragazzo in gamba ..

“ lo so…e’ solo che mi manchera’…”  
aveva replicato Lexa

“ amore, ci dovremo abituare … nel giro di pochi anni … tutti i nostri figli andranno all’Universita’ ..”

“ .. hai ragione, ma e’ dura….”

“ ..beh, mettiamola così… tra una decina d’anni … anche Sam lascera’ casa …  
ed allora potremmo andare in Italia …  
ad invecchiare ….  
mangiando e bevendo il vino che produrremo…”  
aveva detto Clarke

“ e facendo l’amore …”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta accarezzando la mano di sua moglie

“ oh .. certamente … non mi permettero' mai di frustrare i desideri di una vecchietta…”

“ .. il fatto che i miei capelli bianchi siano evidenti e’ solo perche’ contrastano di piu’ col nero..  
mentre i tuoi si nascondono meglio ...nel biondo..  
te lo faro’ vedere io …quando arriviamo a casa…  
ti lascero’ senza fiato…”

“ dimostramelo ..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke mordendosi un labbro

“ ti ho vista…  
se fai così … fermo l’auto alla primo infimo alberghetto che trovo ! “

“ oh..non vedo l’ora ! “  
aveva mormorato la biondina iniziando ad accarezzare il lungo collo della moglie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie per avermi letto...e seguito in questa storia  
> spero , in qualche modo, di avervi tenuto compagnia
> 
> sono partita per il mio lavoro estivo.. percio', non so quanto tempo avro' a mia disposizione, ma ho gia' qualche idea... per il futuro, perche' le Clexa rimarranno sempre nel mio cuore  
> Buone giornate a tutte voi !


End file.
